Kingdom Keepers: Crisis on Other Disneys
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: From out of nowhere, a warlord from the multiverse swoops in and steals Disney and the Kingdom Keeper's town, making it apart of his own kingdom that consists of other Disneys from across the multiverse. Learning that the Overtakers have joined him and taken over the kingdoms, the only way stop him and for everyone to return home is to team up with many different Kingdom Keepers.
1. Crisis on Another Disney

It is believed, that every decision we make causes something extraordinary to happen.

Scientists have believed that if someone was to make one decision over another, then something unbelievable would happen.

It is said, that with every decision we make, we end up creating a whole another universe where we made the opposite decision.

That theory is known as, the Multiverse.

But what scientists don't know, is that all of it is true.

The multiverse exists.

But what if multiverses had something that was caused by an opposite decision made by the universe itself?

Like if the world never evolved and always was Medieval times?

Or if the Nazis won World War II?

Or even...if God decided to make superheroes real?

All of these things exist, but the people learned it the not good way.

And it all revolved around one kingdom...known as Disney.

* * *

In another universe, there was a planet Earth.

But this earth was different.

It had superheroes living amongst them.

And these superheroes were known as, the Justice Keepers.

Their home town was Super Disney Kingdom, and it's where their base was.

They protected the world, facing off against vile supervillains, like the evil Nightmare Gaia.

But today they were facing off against something else.

Someone else.

Someone else, who they were not familiar with, which made them unable to face them.

* * *

The sounds of people screaming along with explosions and lasers were heard across the city.

It was under attack by an enemy.

From her office, the mayor was staring frantically at the destruction.

"Where are they!?" she yelled. "Where are the Kingdom Keepers!?"

More explosions were heard, and then one almost hit her office.

These enemies were riding in actual UFOs, but they weren't aliens.

At least not all of them were.

Some of them were knights, bandits, thugs, robots, and more.

But they were all evil.

A couple of UFOs blasted at civilians below.

One family hid and cowered in fear, but was found by a UFO.

They cried out in fear as the weapon charged up.

But then, a sudden slash was heard.

And in a blink of an eye, the ship was torn in half.

The family stared at the person who did it.

It was none other than the leader of the Kingdom Keepers himself.

Wearing a black suit with silver gauntlets, shoulder pads, and boots, and had a green cape and black mask covering his face, and finally brandishing a sword, he was Wonderkid.

But in real life, his name was Finn Whitman.

But the city didn't know that, for it was his secret identity.

He was fast, super strong, could fly, and had laser eyes.

He stared at the family who cheered for him.

"Get to the transports quickly!" he yelled. "You'll be safe!"

The family nodded and ran off.

Finn put his hand on his ear, activating his earpiece to communicate with the others.

"How's the evacuation?" he asked.

"We're working on it!" yelled one Keeper.

"These buggers keep coming and coming!" yelled another. "We're not even done with half the city!"

The two Keepers yelling were Dell Philby and Terry Maybeck.

Philby's superhero was Mechaman, which just was him in a robotic power suit.

Maybeck was Two-Ton, and he had the ability to become extremely buff and strong and indestructible.

"Keep at it!" said Finn. "What about the rest of you?"

He was talking to the other Keepers, Charlene Turner, Willa Angelo, Jess Lockhart, and her sister and Finn's beloved girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart.

Charlene was an assassin known as Black Cherry, who was skilled with knives, guns, acrobatics, and sneaking around.

Willa's was a speedster named Zig-Zag, who could run extremely fast.

Jess was a sorceress known simply as Sorceress, who had magic and a power staff, and also could touch objects and other stuff and see their future and past.

And Amanda was a physic named Fairlie, who had telekinetic abilities.

"It's no use!" yelled Willa. "Even with my speed, we're not going to be able to get everyone out in time!"

"There are like, people here I've never seen before!" stated Charlene. "I don't know there patterns!"

"I see sorcerers, hunters, even animals!" said Jess. "Who the hell are these people!?"

"I'm sorry honey," said Amanda. "I don't think we're going to win this fight."

"Just keep holding on!" said Finn. "Save as many lives as you all can while holding back the enemy!"

"YES SIR!" everyone yelled.

Finn went back to destroying ships and saving people.

But then, everyone saw it.

* * *

The huge shadow it made covered the entire city.

Everyone looked up at the huge airship that was revealed to be the one sending out the UFOs.

It came out of a portal that appeared from nowhere.

The ship was shaped like a huge futuristic sniper rifle of some sort.

For a moment, everyone just stared.

Finn was on a rooftop staring at it, and the Keepers just caught up with him.

Amanda held his arm tightly as they stared.

Suddenly, from the tip of the gun, a holographic figure was projected.

He was a man, or male creature of some sort, wearing a red cape, an golden skull-like horned helmet covering his mouth, and golden armor that was revealing in some areas, which revealed that his skin was transparent, and inside was stars.

He looked like a living galaxy in a human.

"Greetings puny Superhero Earth People," the person said. "I am Akan the Overtaker, a dimensional Overlord from within the universe."

Everyone said nothing. They just stared.

"Allow me to introduce my friends, whom hail from another universe," said Akan.

Two people appeared in the hologram as well.

One was a woman with green skin, black robes, horns, and a raven perched on her staff she carried.

The other was a man with gray skin, dark gray robes, and blue fire on his head.

"I am Maleficent, mistress of all evil," said the woman.

"And I'm Hades, lord of the Underworld," said the man.

"These people hail from Earth Alpha, the one and true Earth," said Akan. "And there they were known as the Overtakers, whom I have now named myself after."

Everyone just continued to stare.

Finn hoped people were still evacuating.

"They reason I am attacking your city is because, it is no longer yours," said Akan. "Superhero Disney now belongs to the world I am creating for myself. And now you all belong to me, and your city, well, it belongs to the Overtakers who want to keep it."

"Is this guy for real?" asked Philby.

"Who does he think he is?" asked Willa. "Charging here and thinking he can take our..."

Before she could finish, the holograms disappeared and then the cannon shot four machines.

The turned out to be something that looked like a harpoon spear that dug into the ground.

Everything was silent for a second, and then the machines activated.

They glowed and suddenly began to connect across half the city, including Disney Castle.

They made some kind of dome that cut them off from the rest of the world.

Everyone was now yelling in fear.

"What the hell is going on!?" yelled Jess.

Everyone stared now at the outside world, which suddenly disappeared.

It was as if they were now cut out from the world.

Akan was heard laughing from his loudspeaker on the ship.

And then suddenly, the sky above everyone began to glow.

The dome was rising, and being taken away.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked frantically.

Finn put his hand on her hand and removed his mask, revealing his face.

"Wherever we are going I promise you," Finn said. "We will take down this Akan, and we will come home!"

The light now reached everyone and Finn closed his eyes.

Back in the real world, everyone around the remaining city stared.

Half of it was completely gone.

And so was Akan's ship.

* * *

 **Hello KK Fans again! I have been trying so hard to think of another story for a Kingdom Keeper Fanfiction to write. And now I have. So this story is a little based off of Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. But here, we will so all kinds of Kingdom Keepers, and even different relationships and villains. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Vacation Interrupted

**One month later from the other universe crisis.**

* * *

The sun was shining bright down on his face.

The sounds of water being splashed and kids playing and screaming happily played in ears.

The cool breeze blew on his bare stomach, but the heat from the sun still took over.

And good thing he was wearing sunglasses too.

He felt the cold rush of his ice-cold drink swim down his throat as he took a sip of it.

Lawrence Finnegan Whitman was happier than he could ever be to be where he was.

Right on a beach, sitting on a beach chair, letting the summer weather pour onto him.

Finn Whitman was the leader of the heroes of Disney known as the Kingdom Keepers.

They were a bunch of kids who fought against the evil forces of Disney known as the Overtakers, who were real life Disney villains led by the demon, Chernabog.

But about a month ago, the Overtakers vanished completely.

Chernabog was defeated and in hiding after a recent battle, but not a sign of the other villains had been seen.

It was assumed that they had given up and ran away, which led to everyone thinking that they had won.

As a result, everyone was now having fun doing whatever they wanted for the summer.

And that was what Finn was doing.

* * *

Finn breathed in heavily and sighed out happily.

"Summer..." he cooed.

Suddenly, a figure appeared over him and blocked his sun.

He was about to sit up and angrily ask the person to move away, but stopped himself before he could lift up an inch.

He was staring right at the bikini bottom of a thin blue bikini that belonged to none other than his beloved, beautiful girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart.

For this day this summer, he and Amanda went to the beach alone while the others were doing whatever they wanted.

"Amanda!" said Finn smiling. "You startled me!"

"Were you sleeping?" asked Amanda.

Finn noticed she was holding an triple scope ice cream cone which included chocolate mint, strawberry, and cookies and cream.

And which she got for both of them.

"No I wasn't," said Finn sitting up so they could share the cone. "How could I fall asleep when the love of my life is here with me?"

"Oh stop it you," laughed Amanda, taking the first lick.

Finn smiled and took the second lick.

He stared at Amanda while licking, staring at her beautiful bare skin.

He loved Amanda more than the world.

Amanda was not just an ordinary girl.

She was a Fairlie, which was a person with magic powers.

She also had a sister named Jess, who was also a Fairlie and a Kingdom Keeper too.

Amanda had telekinesis while Jess could dream the future.

Amanda and Finn formed an unbreakable bond over time, and now they were determined soul mates.

Finn and Amanda continued to lick to the ice cream.

"Let's go in the water after!" said Amanda.

"Can't," said Finn. "I'm working on a tan."

"Why do you need a tan?" asked Amanda. "You're already handsome."

"So I can look cooler than Maybeck," said Finn.

"You won't look cooler," said Amanda. "But maybe dark like him!"

Finn gasped while Amanda laughed.

Maybeck was African-American, and he knew what she meant.

Then he had an idea.

"You got something on your face," he said.

"Really?" asked Amanda.

Finn nodded, and then pressed the ice cream on her cheek.

Amanda gasped while Finn laughed.

"Oops!" he laughed. "I'll clean it."

Without hesitation, he gave Amanda's cheek a huge lick.

"Ewwww!" She shrieked. "You'll pay for that!"

She used her telekenesis to blast Finn back onto his chair.

She then got right on top of him and began to playfully hold him down, almost as if they were fighting.

While laughing still, Finn put the ice cream in his cup holder and then pulled Amanda right down on his chest.

"You may have magic but I'm still stronger," he said.

"How about a little payback then?" Amanda asked.

She then gave Finn's chest a huge lick, making Finn shriek.

"You rascal!" he yelled.

He pushed Amanda off him slightly, and the two found themselves staring at one another's eyes.

Amanda smiled, and then leaned down and pressed her lips on Finn's.

Finn did the same back, wrapping his arms around Amanda's back.

They kissed repeatedly, while Finn rubbed his hands up and down Amanda's back, hitting the strap of her bikini top repeatedly.

He was almost tempted to take it off.

"Not that yet," she whispered. "Especially not here. But I promise you, soon enough you will see me naked."

Finn giggled.

"I love you so fucking much," he said.

"I love you too," Amanda said.

They both kissed and kissed nonstop.

* * *

Just then, a huge shadow loomed over the two.

"Oh great," said Finn. "Who's blocking my sun n..."

Finn's jaw dropped at what he saw.

It wasn't a person covering the sun, but a giant airship shaped like a futuristic sniper rifle.

Amanda looked up too and gasped.

"What the hell is that!?" she yelled.

Everyone stared at it, watching it fly across the town.

"That direction," said Finn. "I think it's headed towards Disney!"

Before Amanda could reply, light began to form around the two.

They stared down, and suddenly got engulfed by white light.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves on the couch in Esther's Keep.

Esther's Keep was a secret room in the castle in Magic Kingdom in Disney.

"Oh brother," said a voice. "Will you lovebirds get a room later?"

They stared up and saw all the other Kingdom Keepers in the room with them.

Charlene Turner, Dell Philby, Willa Angelo, Jess Lockhart, and Terry Maybeck, who was the guy who told them to get a room.

Finn and Amanda immediately got off each other.

They saw their beach stuff was with them, including their change of clothes.

Amanda began to reach for them.

"Oh you don't need to change," said Maybeck. "I didn't say I didn't like you like that."

"Me too," Philby giggled.

Both their girlfriends smacked the backs of their heads.

"Children please!" said a voice. "There is no time for jokes!"

They stared across the room at an old man standing before them, along with a mouse that was known to the entire world.

It was Wayne Kresky, the Keeper's mentor, and Mickey Mouse, the legend of Disney himself.

"Wayne!" said Philby. "Why have you called us back from our vacations?"

"Is it because of the huge airship?" asked Finn.

"Wait what!?" yelled Charlene. "What airship!?"

"The one flying across the city," said Amanda. "Did you not see it?"

The five Keepers ran to the window, and gasped.

The ship was now hovering over Disney.

"Yes children," said Wayne. "This is because of that."

"It appeared out of nowhere," Mickey said. "And now I fear it's here to do something bad."

* * *

Suddenly, everyone saw the hologram appear, showing the same man.

"Greetings people of Earth Alpha," said Akan. "I am Akan the Overtaker."

"Overtaker!?" yelled the Keepers.

"This is not good," said Wayne.

"I have traveled across many multiverses, picking out many for my kingdom, and now I have come for the final piece," said Akan. "Yours!"

Finn then stuck his head out the window.

"HEY AKON!" he yelled.

Akan turned around, staring at Finn.

"Why you must be this Earth's Kingdom Keeper leader," he said. "And for the record, it's Akan not Akon!"

"Whatever!" yelled Finn. "I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but you are messing with the wrong man's vacation here! So why don't you pack up your shit and..."

"Hello Lawrence," said a voice that made Finn scream before he saw her face.

Maleficent was now on the hologram, along with Hades.

The Keepers screamed while Mickey and Wayne gasped.

"So that's where they were!" said Wayne. "With this Akan person?"

"Hate to break it to you kids," said Hades. "But your all coming with us!"

"I'll see you all when you get there," said Akan.

"Where?" asked Finn.

But the hologram shut off and suddenly missiles fired from the ship.

The landed in different parts of the city.

And just like before, the created a dome that engulfed them all and cut them from the rest of the world.

Everyone screamed as the ground shook and began heading towards the light above.

Finn fell back onto the couch where Amanda was as well.

"Finn!" she cried. "I'm scared!"

Finn hugged her tightly.

"Just hang on baby," she said. "We're all going to be ok."

Finn then saw white light pour through the window, and everything went blank.

* * *

 **Oh no! Finn and his city have been taken! What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out! God I loving writing anything dealing with Famanda.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Welcome to Akronopolis

Finn groaned loudly as he sat up weakly.

The white light had made a powerful impact that knocked everyone out.

Slowly he got up onto his arms, then knees, and finally his feet.

The others in the room, including Wayne and Mickey, began to sit up too.

"Ughh," groaned Philby. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," said Wayne. "But obviously Akan has done something."

"That's it," said Maybeck. "I've just met this guy! And I've already had enough of him!"

He darted to the window and threw open the blinds.

"HEY AKAN!" he yelled. "I've got a..a...a...a...OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Hearing Maybeck yell like that was not a good sign, so the everyone dashed for the windows.

They took one look outside, and everyone almost fainted.

They were not in Florida anymore.

* * *

Disney castle and a big portion of their home town were not in Florida anymore.

They were now both connected, as if they were made together.

And not only that, what horrified them the most was what they saw on the horizon.

They had no idea where they were, but it was definitely not Florida.

Hell, it was not even Earth.

What they saw were more towns and even cities in the distance, and each of them had one thing that was the same.

Each of them had a castle or structure that looked just like Disney.

They were all connected by roads and even futuristic monorail-like vehicles that rode on tubes of energy.

And in the middle of the whole place, surrounded by a huge lake which led to a bottomless pit, was a huge tower shaped like a rocket and surrounded by a shield.

This was definitely not Florida or Earth, so the question was, where are they?

* * *

The Keepers just stared out in shock and fear.

Even Wayne and Mickey were shocked.

"What the hell is this place!?" asked Charlene.

"Where did that Akan guy take us to?" asked Amanda.

"And how did he even do this?" asked Philby.

"I don't believe it," said Finn. "I actually see other Disneys! There's only meant to be one Disney!"

"Hey wait," said Jess. "Didn't Akan mention something about the multiverse and something about his own kingdom?"

"The multiverse?" asked Willa. "What's that?"

"The multiverse is, or is meant to be, a theory that there are infinite other universes out there that are created with every decision we make."

"So then that means," said Finn.

"Apparently Akan has traveled through the multiverse, proving that it exists, and possibly has done what he did to us to other Earths," said Mickey.

"So all these other Disneys are from other multiverses?" asked Amanda.

"It looks like so," said Maybeck.

"So apparently, he's stolen other Disneys and cities and made them apart of this kingdom he spoke of," said Charlene.

"Apparently so," said Philby.

"Also, didn't Akan call our world something?" asked Jess. "Earth Alpha was it?"

"Earth Alpha you say?" asked Wayne. "Perhaps that is what our Earth is referred to."

"Maybe our Earth is where all other Earths created in the multiverse derive from," said Mickey.

"Well now lies the ultimate question," said Charlene. "HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET HOME!?"

Everyone was silent.

"I...I don't think we have answer to that," said Finn.

"Well we can't stay here forever!" yelled Maybeck.

"I left Tim at home alone," said Jess. "Now I may never see him again!"

Tim Walters was Jess' boyfriend.

"That's what you're worried about sis!?" yelled Amanda.

"Think of it as this!" said Jess. "Every love couple is here except mine!"

"Children! Please!" Said Mickey. "Panicking will not get us anywhere!"

Everyone sighed.

"You're right," said Philby. "But we need to figure out a plan!"

* * *

Before anyone could say something, music from outside started playing.

It was coming from the tower, despite being far away.

Everyone went to the window and looked out.

People from down below were looking too.

From the tip of the tower, a hologram of Akan's face appeared.

"Hello people of many earths and Disneys," he said. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Akan the Overtaker."

Everyone across the lands began making small talk. They were loud enough to be heard surprisingly.

"All other kingdoms except for Earth Alphas remember me for I have done," said Akan. "You may be calling me a villain, or a thief. But you're all wrong. I am...A KING NOW!"

He laughed loudly.

"You are all now apart of my kingdom of evil, Akronopolis," said Akan. "The kingdom of infinite Disneys."

Everyone was now starting to sound frightened.

"I have traveled across the multiverse seeking a purpose, and thanks to the many villains that hail from Earth Alpha, I have discovered it," said Akan.

"So it is true," said Finn. "All the villains have been here!"

"And for everyone except Alpha Disney," said Akan. "You've gotten your share from each villain that selected your Disney to take over. And it shall remain that way! This is your new home now! My kingdom! You live under my rules! And the best part is, you are never ever going home!"

Now everyone was loud and scared.

"Now that my kingdom is truly complete, I can finally stare upon my beautiful kingdom and watch you all!" said Akan. "But luckily for you, you now get to travel to other kingdoms. I am your king now! Your ruler! Your god!"

He laughed again.

"However I have one important rule, and its for your own good," he said. "Don't try to be a hero. You will not succeed. And anyone found doing anything hero-like, I will ensure that you are punished. Follow my rules, and you all get to live. Welcome to Akronopolis!"

He laughed once more, and then the hologram disappeared.

All the Keepers were silent, but the whole kingdom was now cowering in fear.

"We are so screwed," said Finn.

* * *

 **Oh dear! They are now apart of the kingdom, Akronopolis, and they've found out they can't come home! But will they give up there? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. The Plan

Finn almost took 20 minutes to change from his bathing suit back into his only clothes he brought.

He could not wrap his head around the fact that Disney and half of Florida was stolen and now made a part of a kingdom within the multiverse made up of other multiverses that had Disneys as well.

Sure he had his share of crazy for years, which included seeing villains from kids movies become real and even magic.

But nothing like this.

He was no longer on Earth, and his family would soon learn that.

How would they be able to move on without him if he was truly never going to be able to leave?

A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Whitman!" said Maybeck. "Please hurry up, we're having a meeting!"

"Uh...yeah! Ok!" said Finn.

When he was dressed he met with everyone else.

"So everyone," Wayne said. "As of right now Disney has been stolen from Earth and made a part of a kingdom made by some crazy multiverse god wannabe. We have no way to get back home, no way to bring in any help from Disney back home, for Mickey is the only character who came with us. And worse of all, not only are the Overtakers here, but where up against an enemy that we know nothing about!"

"So it's like Finn said," said Charlene. "We're screwed. We're going to spend the rest of our lives living here."

"No!" stated Finn. "I refuse to believe that we can do nothing!"

"Well then what do you suppose we do love?" asked Amanda.

"We can't face an enemy we know nothing of," said Jess.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door.

It was coming from the entrance through Esther's Keep.

"Is someone really at the door?" asked Willa.

"How could anyone else know the obstacles?" asked Philby.

Everyone went up to the door, and Wayne was the one to slowly open it.

Standing before them was a boy about all the Kingdom Keeper's ages, and wearing a superhero suit.

"Pardon me," said the boy. "But you are all the Kingdom Keepers from Earth Alpha right?"

"Uh...yes," said Maybeck. "Yes we are."

"But the question is who are you?" asked Finn.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that," said the boy. "So all I can say, is brace yourself."

"Please," said Finn as the boy put his hand to his mask. "I've seen so much already. I doubt anything else can surpri..."

Finn stopped dead in his sentence and everyone gasped, for when the holographic mask disappeared, they were staring straight at a boy, who had Finn Whitman's face.

"I told you to brace yourself," the Finn said.

Finn said not another word, for he couldn't say anything due to fainting.

* * *

Finn came around soon enough.

He was lying on the couch with everyone, including the other Finn staring at him.

He took one look at him and almost fainted again.

"Who...who..who...WHO ARE YOU!?" he yelled. "Why are you me!?"

"Well I'm not you, you," said the other Finn. "I'm you from another multiverse."

"Another multiverse?" asked Finn. "You mean we exist in other multiverses too!?"

"Yes," said the other Finn. "Every Disney that Akan stole has everyone who lived there, including us Kingdom Keepers."

Finn stared at the other Keepers, who weren't so shocked.

"Why isn't this freaking all of you out?" he asked.

"He kind of told us a lot while you were out," said Amanda.

"We're superheroes from where he is from!" said Maybeck. "He said I have the ability to turn into a muscular monster like the Hulk!"

"S...superheroes!?" gasped Finn.

He stared at the superhero Finn.

"If you don't want to call me Finn," he said. "You can call me Wonderkid, my superhero name."

"Ok then Wonderkid," said Finn. "Why did Akan take your Earth?"

"I don't know," said Wonderkid. "I was doing a speed run when the portals came down. Akan took Disneys that have everything but normal. There's one Disney that's medieval. One that's futuristic. And so on."

"He also explained that his Earth was the first Akan took," said Amanda.

"We were attacked by him a month ago, and then he stole our Disney and city and made it apart of his kingdom," said Wonderkid. "For a month he took other Disneys and dropped them here. I had the abilty to leave my Earth's dome and check out the other worlds because I can fly. But I couldn't enter any of the worlds. Not until now. Because he's collected the last Disney.

"Earth Alpha's," said Finn.

"And then apparently once he brought a kingdom," said Charlene. "Any of the Overtakers got to choose if they wanted to help the villain that already existed on that Earth take over."

"My Disney's villain is a dark god by the name of Nightmare Gaia," said Wonderkid. "But when one of your Overtaker's joined forces with him, we didn't stand a chance. We couldn't fight a villain we knew nothing of. Especially one from Earth Alpha."

"Apparently all the other Disneys have fallen to the command of their villain because of the Overtakers," said Willa.

"Which Overtaker took over your world?" asked Finn.

"I don't remember his name," said Wonderkid. "I only saw him once, when he literally destroyed us and then helped Nightmare Gaia turn our city into an apocalyptic nightmare. But I can tell you he was a god like Gaia, a yellow triangle with one-eye, a top hat, and bowtie, and was very annoying.

The Keepers groaned.

"Bill Cipher," they said.

"So because of him, you lost," said Maybeck.

"Exactly," said Wonderkid. "Everyone other Disney is under control of those villains. And the only advantage everyone has is the fact that when an Overtaker chose a kingdom, they could only remain in that one."

"So what do we do?" asked Finn. "You're a superhero. You must have a plan."

"Right now I can't do anything," said Wonderkid. "In fact I've extended my stay here. My team can't resist the villains without me. Which means I need to return to my city."

"So you've got nothing for us?" asked Philby. "No plans at all?"

"Not entirely," said Wonderkid. "I did realize something."

"What?" asked Charlene.

"For starters, you're Disney has no Overtakers ruling it," said Wonderkid. "Which means you have no threats, and you can go to other kingdoms without endangering your Disney."

"Which means?" asked Jess.

"I've seen the other kingdoms, and the torment the Overtakers have put them through because of Akan," said Wonderkid. "And they would do anything to take him down."

"So?" asked Amanda.

"Because you know the Overtakers, and the other Kingdom Keepers in the other Disneys can't leave with them threatening their kingdoms," said Wonderkid. "If you go to each of them and help them stop the villains, I believe they will join forces with you and help you take on Akan."

"That's...a good idea!" said Willa.

"If we get enough people, we may have a chance of taking on Akan," said Finn.

"We would still need to find a way to get past his impenetrable shield surrounding his tower," said Wonderkid. "And yes its impenetrable. I tried to destroy it on my way here."

"We'll deal with that later," said Philby. "Right now need to figure out where to start."

"That will be for you to decide," said Wonderkid. "I left you something outside to help you get around faster."

Suddenly, Wonderkid stared out the window.

"Oh Christ they need my help right now," he said.

"Is that super-hearing?" asked Jess.

Wonderkid nodded, making Finn jealous.

He made him more jealous when he covered his face and began to fly.

"I wish you all luck, Kingdom Keepers," he said. "And I'll check out some other kingdoms to see if I can get any help. Ta-ta!"

He flew right out he window before everyone's eyes.

* * *

Everyone ran to the window and saw him fly across the kingdoms.

"I want to fly..." whined Finn.

"You don't need superpowers," Amanda said. "You're perfect just the way you are."

Finn smiled.

"Well if you want to fly, there's your way!" said Maybeck pointing down.

Everyone stared at the ground in front of the castle, and saw an airship.

"Ah sweet!" said Philby.

"This will help us," said Charlene.

"And so will these," said Wayne.

Everyone turned to him.

He was magically carrying a bunch of swords and necklaces.

"The swords for fighting," he said. "And these necklaces allow you to use magic."

"Awesome," said Charlene as everyone took one of each.

"And you'll need this too," said Mickey.

He was holding a scepter.

"This scepter will allow you to trap each Overtaker when you defeat them," he said. "We don't need them running away again. We'll all put them where they belong when we get home."

"We will get home," said Finn. "I promise you, we are not screwed. We have a chance to win. We will win! We will defeat the Overtakers and Akan! And we will return home!"

Everyone cheered out.

Wayne and Mickey smiled, knowing that even in this crisis, there was still hope.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They met another Finn and now they are heading to start taking down Akan. What Disney will they go first? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Medieval Disney

The Kingdom Keepers were already in the airship soon enough.

Thank god it was actually autopiloted, because no one knew how to fly.

Finn and Amanda sat in the captains' seats.

They stared out at Akronopolis as the ship lifted into the air.

Finn rubbed Amanda's hand.

"We will get home," he said. "I promise you. And we will go right back to that beach."

Amanda smiled and nodded.

Finn then took to the controls and stared at the map of all the Disneys.

"Which one guys?" asked Finn. "Which Disney should we go to first?"

"Wonderkid mentioned a medieval Disney," said Maybeck. "I like the sound of it."

"Does that sound good everyone?" asked Charlene.

Everyone nodded.

"Then hit it boss!" said Charlene.

Finn nodded, found the medieval Disney on the map, and pressed it.

Immediately the ship took off.

* * *

As they flew across the land, they looked at the other parts they couldn't see at first.

They saw many Disney castles, and each of them under the control of the Overtakers.

They found it hard to look at.

"To think, different versions of us live in each one," said Jess.

"I can't tell if I'm excited to meet them, or if I want to," said Philby.

"We'll have to if we want to take on Akan," said Finn.

He stared at the map and saw they were over a town in the medieval Disney.

"Time to land," he said.

He pressed a button and the ship began to land in a forest near the big village connected to the castle.

Once it landed and powered down, the Keepers walked out, making sure their weapons were on them.

The ship then became invisible, cloaking itself.

"Come on gang," said Maybeck. "Let's go see what we look like in medieval times."

Everyone nodded and walked on.

* * *

They headed towards the village, hoping to find the Keepers.

But to their surprise, no one was in the town.

It was practically a ghost town.

"Where is everyone?" asked Willa.

"Hello!?" yelled Jess.

Suddenly she was shushed.

It came from a house above a store.

"You kids!" she hissed. "Get inside!"

"Why?" asked Finn.

"This town is under martial law!" said the same person.

"Says who?" asked Philby.

Suddenly, a horn blew from a distance.

"Says the Black Knight!" the person said.

Suddenly, horse footsteps were heard coming into the town.

Everyone was prepared to run, but they then saw an army come right at them faster than the speed of light.

They found themselves surrounded by knights in black armor riding black horses.

They couldn't escape.

"I guess these townsfolk don't understand to meaning of the phrase martial law," said a soldier.

"We'll just have to burn their houses down this time," said another. "Anyone who does not follow the laws of the rule of King Lucius dies!"

"Hey wait a minute!" said another soldier. "Aren't they...the Keepers of the Kingdom!?"

"No you simpleton," said a deep and evil French voice. "They are the Kingdom Keepers, hailing from Earth Alpha.

Everyone saw one knight walk through all the others, wearing armor much different from the others.

"The Black Knight," said Charlene.

"Yes Kingdom Keepers," said the Black Knight. "That is my name here. But I believe you know me by another name."

With that said, he took off his helmet, revealing the face of Judge Claude Frollo, the evil judge of Paris from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

"Judge Claude Frollo!?" yelled Maybeck. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Wrong!" Yelled Frollo. "I am General Claude Frollo, or the Black Knight! Royal servant to King Lucius!"

"So you chose to rule here?" asked Jess. "Makes sense since your story is somewhat like medieval times."

"Wrong!" stated Frollo. "Here I get my own kingdom to cleanse of any sin and evil that plagues it. And the biggest disease is people like you. Heroes!"

"Anybody else here with you?" asked Philby. "Any other Overtakers we should know about."

"Well I don't like to brag," said a new voice. "But I guess you should know about me."

From out of the crowd came none other than Prince Hans, the villain from _Frozen_.

"Oh great just what we need," whined Amanda. "The lying and perverted prince who enjoys leaving princesses to die."

"I no longer need a princess," said Hans. "The king adopted me as his own son, which means I can have a princess if I want, or an entire room full of prostitutes!"

"You make me sick," said Jess.

"Well they're all I have, until I get my real princess from the other yous," said Hans.

He then smiled, and stared at the girls.

"But I guess I could settle for one of them, or actually all of them!" he said pointing at the girls.

They were almost close to cowering behind the boys.

"Your father's orders?" Frollo asked Hans.

"His are kill them all," he said. "And those orders of course came from Akan. But despite that, save me the girls."

"As you wish my prince," said Frollo.

Hans nodded and turned around, riding back to the castle.

"So you went from serving the lord, to serving a prince?" asked Maybeck. "You're the darkest Disney villain ever and your taking orders from a perverted prince who isn't even a popular Disney villain?"

Frollo snorted.

"How dare you defy me!" he roared. "Men! Slaughter them all, and try save the girls!"

All the soldiers drew their swords and yelled out.

* * *

The Keepers drew their swords.

"I don't know how to use this magic yet," said Philby.

"I am not dying today!" yelled Amanda.

Frollo laughed.

"Seven children against an army!" he laughed. "You don't stand a chance!"

And then just like that, a bunch of arrows came from nowhere and pierced a bunch of soldiers.

Shocked by the surprise, everyone looked on the house and saw hooded people firing arrows.

Frollo growled.

"ELVES!" he yelled. "Goddamn pointy eared abominations!"

"We fight for the true king of Disney!" one elf yelled.

The figure was hooded, but it was a girl's voice they heard.

The soldiers began scattered as waves of arrows shot at the soldiers.

Realizing that he was slowly becoming outnumbered, Frollo had to retreat back to the castle.

The Keepers stared at the army running away.

Then suddenly, the same elf that called out to Frollo came down.

"Kingdom Keepers of Earth Alpha follow me," she said.

Seeing no other choice, they did so.

When they ran outside the town gates, there were horses waiting for them.

"Get on them," said the elf.

"I don't know how to ride a horse!" said Philby.

"Who are you?" asked Charlene.

"You seriously can't recognize my voice Charlene?" asked the elf. "Seriously?"

"What?" asked Charlene.

The elf pulled down her hood, revealing Charlene Turner's face.

Everyone gasped.

It was medieval Charlene, and she was an elf.

"Holy shit," said Finn.

"Uh...well...you heard Elf Charlene!" said Maybeck. "Get on the horses!"

Without a reply, everyone got on horses and followed the elves.

As they stared at a Charlene carrying a bow and arrow and with pointy ears, they still realized they needed time to get used to these multiverses.

* * *

 **Wow! Medieval Disney! And Frollo and Hans are two of the Overtakers in it. And we got to meet Medieval Charlene! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Meetings and Demons

The Kingdom Keepers rode across the Medieval Disney lands for a while.

They followed the Elf Charlene that led them.

They didn't know that the kingdom was bigger than it looked.

After riding across a huge field, they rode into a forest.

There they began to slow down.

"We'll be safe from those villains in this part," said Elf Charlene.

As they continued to travel, they began to hear voices.

And music as well.

And soon enough they came to it's source.

It was a huge camp.

Tents, tables, people, and animals filled the place.

It was full of medieval townspeople, knights, and elves.

Enough to make up an army.

"Wow," gasped Willa. "It's big!"

"Where are we?" asked Jess.

"Welcome to the resistance," said Elf Charlene. "Where the people come to fight with and serve the true king of Disney."

The Keepers looked around at everyone.

People were eating, dancing, making clothes, or helping knights make and sharpen armor and weapons.

Kids were running around happily and fighting one another with wooden swords yelling, "All hail the king."

Eventually people and knights began to notice them, and they cheered out.

"They've come to aid us!" yelled some people.

"Our saviors!" yelled more.

"Are we famous already?" asked Maybeck.

"Everyone knows you're from Earth Alpha," said Elf Charlene. "We know you can help us defeat our enemy and free our land."

Eventually they came to a big tent.

Everyone got off their horses and followed Elf Charlene, while the other elves joined the people.

"Come with me children," she said. "The prince is expecting you. But if you want my advice, try not to lose your cool when you see them all."

"See who?" asked Charlene.

But as soon as they entered the tent, the question was answered.

* * *

They stood around a table with a map on it, discussing plans and attack methods.

Each of them, dressed in medieval clothing and carrying weapons, stood before them all.

The Kingdom Keepers saw before them, themselves.

Medieval versions of Philby, Maybeck, Willa, and Jess stood there.

They were too shocked that they gasped very loudly, attracting their attention.

The gang turned around and saw all of them.

"Holy shit," said Medieval Maybeck.

"Alas! Thou has arrived!" said Medieval Philby.

Each of them ran up to their Alpha counterpart.

Maybeck stood facing Medieval Maybeck.

He was dressed like a barbarian, wearing less armor, similar to Conan the Barbarian's.

The only difference was he was much more buff than Maybeck.

He stared at him and then at Charlene who was standing with Elf Charlene.

"At least he has my looks," he said.

"But I've got more muscle!" said Medieval Maybeck.

"Don't rub it in," groaned Maybeck.

Philby, Jess, and Willa politely said hello to their Medieval selves, but where was Finn and Amanda?

Medieval Willa saw Finn and Amanda looking around.

"The prince and his princess await you both in the back," she said. "Please go ahead."

Finn and Amanda stared at one another, and then at the Keepers who nodded at them.

They both walked back further to the tent, seeing another opening to another room.

They slowly opened up the curtains, and were not prepared for what they saw.

They were both amazed, and shocked.

He sat on a huge makeshift throne, with guards standing on both sides.

His armor shined brightly and beside him lied a sword.

And sitting on his kissing him repeatedly was his princess.

It was without a doubt, Medieval Finn and Medieval Amanda.

Finn couldn't help but get their attention by clearing his throat.

Immediately, they both stopped kissing abruptly.

He almost pushed her right off his lap as he yelled, "Who dares disturb..."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

Finn now could see his face, and Amanda could see her face now.

Finn found himself staring at another him.

He was staring at Medieval, or Prince Finn, and Amanda stood before Medieval Amanda.

Medieval Finn took a second and slowly got Amanda off his lap.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness," he said. "I had forgotten you were all coming, and I do hate getting disturb when I'm taking care of...business."

Medieval Amanda giggled, and Amanda couldn't help but giggle too.

Finn was silent for a second.

"Do I need to bow down to you or something?" he asked.

"Oh no please!" Medieval Finn said. "No need for that!"

He got off his throne and walked up to Finn.

He then held out his hand, and Finn shook it.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," he said. "I am Prince Lawrence Finnegan Whitman. Heir to the throne of Disney, and the true king as well. But please call me Finn, or Prince Finn."

"Uh...yes! Of course," said Finn. "I am Finn Whitman of Earth Alpha."

Prince Finn nodded.

Medieval Amanda walked up now.

"I am Princess Amanda Lockhart," she said. "Soon to be queen of Disney. Betrothed to my beloved Prince Finn."

Amanda smiled.

"A pleasure," she said to her doppelganger.

"So now," said Prince Finn. "I believe you are here to help us win the war."

"Not just this war," said Finn. "The entire war against Akan."

* * *

Soon enough the Keepers and Medieval Keepers were gathered around the table with the map.

Prince Finn was explaining what had happened before he was brought here to Akronopolis.

"I was about to be crowned king of Disney," he said. "Until our kingdom's greatest enemy, Lucius Fairfax, came charging in. And with an army of people we had never faced."

"It seems around here any of the new enemies, who apparently hail from your Earth, us Keepers are unable to defeat," said Medieval Jess.

"Lucius defeated our armies and we were forced to abandon the castle with enough allies to still form an army," said Medieval Amanda. "But because those enemies have taken over the kingdom, we've been unable to stand against them."

"We've tried every method but they kept defeating us," said Medieval Maybeck. "So we've remained hidden in these woods."

"But now we have a chance to finally defeat our enemies," said Elf Charlene. "Because of you all."

"You've faced these enemies before," said Medieval Willa. "You know them. You can help us defeat them."

"We fully intend to," said Finn. "Because we need your help as well in taking down Akan."

"We're hoping that by liberating each Disney, we can form allies and armies to take on Akan once we've taken down his shield," said Willa.

"We'll gladly stand by your side," said Prince Finn. "But first we need your help."

"We need information on these so called, Overtakers," said Medieval Philby.

The Keepers nodded as began to show pictures of the villains on their phones, which surprisingly still worked despite being in a medieval time period.

And the technology surprised the Medieval Keepers for a second.

"This guy," said Amanda pointing to a picture of Frollo. "Your so called Black Knight. His real name is Judge Claude Frollo."

"A ruthless and wicked man who claims to be a soldier of god, but really is doing the devil's work," said Maybeck.

"What are his methods of attack?" asked Medieval Jess.

"Frollo attacks mercilessly with armies of thousands of men," said Willa. "Perhaps we can set a trap for him or something."

"We can work it out later," said Finn. "Now the next person, oh boy."

They showed a picture of Hans.

"Prince Hans," said Charlene. "A lying, cheating, and disgusting man who cares only about a throne, and a princess."

"He'll be easy to take down," said Jess. "We just need back up in case."

"We can do that," said Finn. "Now for the last one."

"Last one?" asked Amanda. "There's another Overtaker?"

"We don't even know what he is," said Medieval Philby. "He isn't even human."

"The sight of him will make you mistake him for Death himself," said Medieval Maybeck. "He's a walking corpse clothed in red robes with big horns."

"And he uses some kind of magic to command armies of the living dead!" exclaimed Prince Finn.

"Hang on," said Finn. "Is this the guy?"

He showed on his phone a picture of the Horned King from _The Black Cauldron_.

"Yes!" exclaimed Medieval Willa timidly.

"Oh great," groaned Charlene. "It's the Horned King."

"He is in fact a walking corpse," said Maybeck. "But believe it or not, he is actually still mortal."

"He uses the power of an object known as the Black Cauldron to rise armies of the dead," said Philby. "But the best part is, he used magic back on our Earth to make his cauldron portable."

"If we find it with him and destroy it, we can weaken him and suck him into our scepter," said Finn.

"The same will go for all the other villains," said Jess. "We weaken them, and then trap them."

"And when that's over," said Prince Finn. "I will take care of Lucius."

"Exactly," said Amanda.

"Very well," said Prince Finn. "We attack tonight! Every moment we wait is another day for our enemies to get stronger."

"Seems fair," said Maybeck. "How long until tonight comes?"

"The times zones are different in the Disneys apparently," said Willa.

"A couple of hours will be sundown," said Medieval Amanda. "You should prepare yourselves."

"Will do," said the Keepers.

"Tonight we reclaim my kingdom!" yelled Prince Finn. "For Disney!"

"For DIsney!" all the Keepers, both Alpha and Medieval, yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the kingdom, Frollo stood kneeling before an evil figure sitting in the big throne.

Wearing the crown on his head, it was none other than Lucius himself.

And sitting on the throne next to him, meant for the queen, was Hans.

He and Frollo were reporting to him about the Keepers' arrival.

"I do believe they have already made contact with those other Keepers," said Frollo. "And I fear they will be coming tonight with the entire kingdom."

"Are you certain?" asked Lucius.

"Night has always been those children's time to attack us," said Frollo.

"That also has to do with the technology that allowed them to become those blue shining warriors," said Hans.

"They were called DHIs nitwit," growled Frollo.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" roared Hans. "I am the prince!"

"And I am the Savior of the land!" roared Frollo. "Servant of the lord! His faithful angel sent to destroy the wicked!"

"Silence!" yelled Lucius.

Both Hans and Frollo stopped talking.

"If what you say is true," said Lucius. "Then we must be prepared."

He stood up to Frollo.

"Gather your army of a thousand men," he said. "Prepare an ambush. They will not see it coming. We will take them by surprise the minute they enter the town."

Frollo nodded and patted his chest armor with his fist.

As he walked out, Lucius walked down from his throne.

"Where are you going?" asked Hans.

"If those Keepers are truly as powerful as you and the others say, then we need more backup," said Lucius. "I must speak with the demon."

Hans nodded.

"Remember my lord," said Hans. "He may have chosen to come and accommodate this land with us, but he despises taking orders."

"I need no reminder," said Lucius.

Hans nodded as Lucius walked out.

* * *

Lucius walked through the castle and eventually to a secret door hidden in a hallway.

There he walked down a ton of steps until he found himself in a secret home.

It was big and vast, and thousands of skeletons lied on the ground.

Green smoke also blew across the ground.

Lucius did his best not to step on any bones or skulls.

"Great demon of darkness!" he called out. "Reveal yourself! I request your audience!"

Immediately ahead on the other side of the room on a stone throne, lights and sparks and smoke began to form around it.

After a bunch of flashes, sitting on the throne was the Horned King himself.

"Well, well," the demon said in a voice so evilly smooth. "King Lucius. What a pleasant surprise."

"Great demon," said Lucius. "I come seeking aid. Your aid. I require your sorcerery again."

The Horned King stared at Lucius for a while.

His black hollow eyes stared right back at Lucius, as if they were staring into his soul.

He may have been the "king" but right now he was frozen with fear.

"The Kingdom Keepers?" asked the Horned King. "They are...here?"

"And with the others," said Lucius. "They intend to attack tonight. I need an army."

"Doesn't the Black Knight already have an army?" asked the Horned King walking around Lucius.

"He and my prince have informed me that these children are more than they look," said Lucius.

"They are merely nothing but tiny little ants," said the Horned King. "Ants that are just waiting to get squished."

"Well with your help we may be able to squish them," said Lucius. "I need your army."

The Horned King was silent for a second, and then he smiled.

"You don't need my army," he said. "But I can provide you, my latest creation."

He led Lucius into another room that was dark.

He then snapped his fingers and torches suddenly lit.

And sitting before Lucius was something that made his jaw drop.

"Yes! Yes!" he exclaimed. "This is just what I need to crush them all!"

"Then I shall have him ready for you," said the Horned King. "Under one condition."

"What?" asked Lucius.

"I get to ride it into battle," said the Horned King. "I get to use it to burn every hero to crisps."

"He's all yours," said Lucius. "Just preserve my reign and my crown."

"Indeed," said the Horned King.

He then began to laugh out loud, with Lucius joining in.

"Those Keepers will not stand a chance against me with this!" he yelled. "The throne of Disney will belong to me forever!"

* * *

 **Uh oh! What could that weapon be? But in other words Finn and the gang have met their medieval selves! Will their plan work out tonight? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. The Battle of Medieval Disney

It was late night on the grounds of Medieval Disney.

The whole kingdom was filled with thousands of Frollo's men.

They were hiding in the shadows.

Waiting for the Kingdom Keepers to charge.

Frollo waited impatiently, not having patience.

"Where are those brats?" he asked. "We should've already been in battle by now! I want to kill some sinners!"

"ARMY AHEAD!" yelled one soldier on lookout.

Frollo peered out and saw them.

The huge army of the resistance was charging towards the castle.

"Everyone be ready!" yelled Frollo.

His thousands of men remained in the alleys waiting to ambush.

"They're not stopping!" yelled a solider. "Something doesn't feel right!"

"They think we've surrendered!" said Frollo. "Stay in position!"

The army did not stop running.

"Wait for them to fill the streets!" yelled Frollo. "Almost!"

Without stopping, the army flooded into the city.

"NOW!" he roared.

Frollo's entire army charged out and bombarded the army.

But something happened.

The minute they charged out, they crashed into the other army hiding on the other alleyway.

After recovering from the cartoonish crash, they. realized what had happened.

The army was an illusion. Nothing black smoke.

"What the hell!?" yelled Frollo.

"ATTACK!" yelled a voice.

From out of nowhere, the real army of Disney with the Kingdom Keepers charged in and attacked.

"CRAP!" yelled Frollo. "Those rotten children tricked me!"

"Now we're ambushed!" cried out a dying soldier.

"No!" yelled Frollo drawing his sword. "We fight still!"

But then suddenly, arrows began flying and hitting soldiers.

It was the elves.

Frollo growled and began attacking knights.

The sounds of people dying, swords clashing, and fire cracking roared throughout the city.

Lucius and Hans were watching from the distance.

"I did not expect that," Hans said. "They must have used magic."

"Well our friend has magic too," said Lucius. "Tell him its time."

Hans nodded and walked off.

Lucius just stood and watched the battle.

Frollo managed to get past a bunch of knights.

He then found himself standing before the Kingdom Keepers.

They all stared at him angrily.

"How did you all do that?" He asked.

They all pointed to their necklaces.

"Magic," Finn said. "We learned how to use them."

"And now," said Charlene making a fireball in her hand. "We can use them on you."

Frollo glared at her.

"That's right babe," Maybeck said making a fireball too. "How about some Hellfire old man!?"

They both threw the fireballs at Frollo.

He managed to pick up a shield from a fallen knight and block them.

"I will not let myself lose to a bunch of children!" he roared.

Finn smiled and walked ahead.

"I'll take him alone," he said. "You guys back me up with magic when necessary."

"And when he's defeated, we seal him in the scepter," said Willa.

Finn nodded and gripped his sword.

Frollo saw this and walked up, while the other Keepers formed a circle around the two.

The Medieval Keepers saw this, and everyone but Finn began to walk over.

"Leave them," he said. "He's their enemy."

They nodded and went back to killing other soldiers.

* * *

Finn and Frollo circled one another for a while, and then Frollo attacked first.

He swung his sword at Finn, but Finn bent back and dodged.

He slashed his sword at Frollo, making a cut on his arm.

Frollo growled and slashed again.

Finn dodged and smacked Frollo in the stomach with the butt of his sword.

Frollo growled and this time when he slashed, he saw the way Finn dodged and tripped him with his leg.

Finn fell to the ground and Frollo grabbed him by his hair.

He held his sword high but before he could stab him, he was blast by magic by Philby.

Frollo growled and decided to charge at him, but then was blasted by Amanda's telekinesis.

Frollo and Finn clashed again and again, and Frollo kept getting hit by the Keeper's magic.

Eventually, Frollo was on his knees.

"The darkest Disney villain ever?" Finn asked him. "You don't even measure up."

Finn prepared to knock him out, but then realized Frollo was just playing him.

He was fine, and he grabbed his sword and slashed up, making a medium cut on Finn's chest.

Finn yelled out slightly and stepped back, feeling some blood drip.

Amanda gasped out loudly.

Frollo prepared to attack, but then Finn used his magic to blast fire.

Frollo got hit and blasted back.

He quickly picked up the shield again as Finn now blasted endless fire at him.

Eventually Frollo could not hold back, and was overcome by the heat.

He fell back and down, gasping for breath.

Finn got on him, and then held up his fist.

"You're done holy man," he said. "Time for you to pay for your sins."

But he didn't kill him.

Instead he got up and held the scepter at him.

It then began to glow brightly and Frollo yelled out in agony.

He was then sucked straight into the scepter, and disappeared right into it.

Finn smiled as he then stared at the scepter.

"You ok Finn?" Willa asked him as everyone walked up.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Let me take care of that wound," Amanda said using her healing magic to heal his wound.

Finn smiled as it closed up.

"Now let's go get that..." he began to say.

"DRAGON!" Philby screamed.

Everyone began screaming loudly as suddenly a huge dragon appeared from behind the castle.

But it was no ordinary dragon.

It was a skeletal dragon.

An undead skeleton dragon, and with the Horned King riding it.

"The Horned King," growled Jess.

"Kingdom Keepers!" roared the Horned King. "Time for you to all learn the true meaning of, HELLFIRE!"

The dragon roared and prepared to attack, showing smoke bellow from its hollow mouth.

* * *

The Horned King dove down on the dragon which came flying over and breathed fire.

Everyone dodged in time.

"Destroy that thing!" Prince Finn yelled. "Ready the flaming arrows!"

The elves raised their bows while other lite them on fire.

The dragon came around for another attack, and that's when they all fired.

The Kingdom Keepers fired spells at it as well.

But the Horned King used magic to shield his pet.

"NO FAIR!" yelled Maybeck.

"All fair in love and war my friend," the Horned King yelled. "But for me, there's only war...AND DEATH!"

The dragon this time blasted a dark energy ball from its mouth.

Amanda came forward and used her push to blast it back.

The Horned King this time couldn't block it and got hit, staggering back in the air.

Medieval Maybeck came forward and threw one of his axes at the dragon, hitting it and chipping off some bones.

Other knights and the Medieval Keepers came and threw spears, chipping off more bone.

"ENOUGH!" howled the Horned King.

He made the dragon swing his tail, causing a blast of wind and making everyone go flying.

The Horned King laughed out loud.

"Your souls are all mine!" he roared. "I will kill you and feed you to the Black Cauldron!"

Everyone saw the dragon preparing another fire breath attack.

Amanda out of everyone was the only one not too weak.

"Amanda don't!" yelled Finn. "You can't hold back it's fire!"

"I won't know, unless I try!" Amanda yelled.

The dragon breathed it's fire, and Amanda blasted her push.

The both collided, and Amanda managed to hold it back.

"I can't hold long!" she yelled. "Someone find a weak spot!"

Finn desperately looked, and then saw it.

The two glowing eyes on the dragon.

"THE EYES!" Finn yelled. "AIM FOR THE EYES!"

Everyone did so and arrows and spears shot at the eyes.

The dragon roared out in pain.

"No! NO!" yelled the Horned King. "You will not destroy my creation!"

"I think we just did!" yelled Finn.

He charged up his magic, made two lightning bolts in his hands, and threw them into the dragon's eyes.

The sparked and shocked the beast as it roared out loudly.

It then sparked into flames and began to crumble away.

The Horned King was soon left sitting in midair for a second, before falling to the ground in pain.

The Keepers walked up to him as he desperately searched for his Black Cauldron.

But Maybeck and Philby had beaten him to it.

"Look for this Mr. Walking Dead?" asked Philby.

"Oh that's a good one," joked Maybeck.

"I'll teleport this to Wayne," Jess said.

She used her magic to do just that, leaving the Horned King to glare at everyone.

"You fools," he said. "You may defeat me! You may defeat Lucius! But you will never defeat Akan!"

"Well it's like Amanda said," said Finn. "We won't know until we try."

He then pointed the scepter and sucked the Horned King right into it.

The army cheered out in victory while Frollo's men began to surrender.

"And now," said Finn. "Time to deal with Hans."

"You and me will go alone," Prince Finn said walking up. "We've both got villains to defeat."

Finn looked at the Keepers who nodded.

"Go get that pervert," Willa said.

Finn nodded and he and Prince Finn ran inside the castle.

The battle was won, but the war was not yet finished.

Now it was time to take care of Lucius and Hans.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They defeated Frollo and the Horned King. And now they must defeat Lucius and Hans. Will they succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Taking Back the Throne

Finn and Prince Finn charged through the castle hallways.

Finn looked around at everything, admiring the place.

"Nice spread Princey," he said.

"It'll look much better when I'm king," said Prince Finn.

"Let's go get those fuckers then," said Finn.

Prince Finn nodded as they reached the door.

They both stared at one another, and then nodded.

They both pushed open the door and walked in.

They were both right at the end of the room.

Both Prince Hans and Lucius sat in their thrones.

Prince Finn drew his sword and pointed it at Lucius.

"That throne belonged to my father," he said. "And you killed him for it! But it does not belong to you! It belongs to me and my children!"

Lucius laughed out loud.

"Your father was weak and a fool," he said. "Your family disgraced my family. We have always deserved the throne. And now that I am the last of my legacy, I will keep my throne until I make new children. The kingdom belongs to me and me alone!"

"And what about me?" Hans asked annoyingly.

"Oh of course and you," said Lucius.

"I don't think so," said Finn. "You've never deserved a throne! People who leave princesses to die are no king!"

Hans growled and drew his sword.

"At least I won't leave you to die," he said.

Finn drew his sword and charged at him, and he charged too.

They both clashed and began fighting.

* * *

Lucius stood off his throne and walked towards Prince Finn.

Prince Finn smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You know very well you never fight. You don't know even how to fight with a sword."

"I know," said Lucius. "Which is why the Horned King gave me this."

He was holding a potion in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Prince Finn.

"All that I need to kill you," said Lucius.

He opened up the bottle and drank the liquid.

Prince Finn watched as Lucius smiled, and then saw his veins starting to glow black.

Finn and Hans stopped fighting and were now staring.

Black smoke began pouring out of Lucius' mouth and eyes.

Prince Finn gripped his sword as the smoke engulfed Lucius entirely.

Red lightning flowed all around.

Lucius made a demonic roar, and the made the smoke go away.

He was now transformed into a demonic knight.

Prince Finn gasped at what he saw.

Finn and Hans gasped as well, and then went back to fighting.

Lucius stared at Prince Finn.

"You have made it this far," Lucius said in a deep demonic voice. "Now...play with me."

He held out his hand and blasted dark energy from it.

Prince Finn tried to slash it away, but was blasted back.

He fell on the ground but got right back up.

He charged at Lucius who then made a scythe appear in his hand.

He swung it and Prince Finn clashed with him.

He swung and spun the weapon, and Prince Finn had trouble keeping up with the blocking.

Lucius laughed deeply while Prince Finn panted.

He then threw another dark blast and was blasted into the wall.

Prince Finn growled and Lucius just stared.

* * *

Meanwhile Finn and Hans continued to fight.

Every time Finn tried to use magic and held out his hand, Hans was fast enough to slash his arm.

Finn grunted as several cuts littered his arm, dripping with blood.

"You want to know something boy?" Hans asked. "I haven't stopped thinking about that pretty face on your beautiful girlfriend, and how I'm going to have so much fun with it when I kill you."

That made Finn snap.

He growled and rammed into Hans and pinned him to the ground.

He began to punch him repeatedly.

"NO...BODY...THREATENS...MY...GIRLFRIEND!" he roared.

He knocked the sword out of his hand and then grabbed him by the hair.

"Get off me!" he roared. "I am a prince!"

"You...are a pervert!" Finn yelled.

He then began banging his head on the ground repeatedly.

* * *

Prince Finn was meanwhile getting his ass beat by Lucius.

He grabbed him by the neck and picked him up.

"Like father like son," he said. "And now the Whitman bloodline ends.

He swung his scythe back and prepared to strike.

Finn saw this however and acted quickly.

He grabbed Hans' sword and with all his might, threw the sword at him.

Lucius howled out as it stuck through his back.

He dropped Prince Finn in the process who darted quickly.

He slashed Lucius once, and then another, and another, and another.

Lucius tried to fight back, but his spine was breaking due to the sword.

Finn began blasting fire and lightning at Lucius who was very weak.

Prince Finn gripped his sword and prepared his final attack.

"This is for my father," he said.

He then charged at him and sliced his throat, and stabbed him straight in the heart.

Lucius gagged through his demonic knight helmet.

Black blood began pouring everywhere.

He dropped to his knees and knelt down.

"You...wretched...child," he croaked. "You are not worthy of the crown. You don't deserve it!"

"Oh and you do?" asked Prince Finn. "You kill innocent people and force laws that involve nothing but murder. You killed my father, and forced me into exile! You...are the monster."

He then raised his sword high.

"Time to end this," he said.

Lucius did nothing but roar out angrily as Prince Finn threw down the sword, and the light left his eyes.

* * *

Finn watched as Lucius' demonic head fell from his body.

Both of them began to revert back to human form.

Prince Finn stood up and stared at Lucius' severed head.

He was dead.

Prince Finn finally killed his enemy

"My...king!" gagged Hans weakly. "You killed him! You killed my king!"

"Do me a favor pervert," said Finn. "Join your friends."

He pulled out the scepter and sucked Hans right in.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hans yelled as he was sucked away.

Finn smiled as he disappeared.

He then looked over at Prince Finn.

He was holding Lucius' head.

"Come with me boy," he said.

Finn followed as he walked towards the outside balcony.

They looked out and saw the entire kingdom was staring up at them.

Prince Finn walked to the center, and then presented Lucius' head.

"The false king is dead!" he yelled. "Disney is free!"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

The Kingdom Keepers smiled at Finn.

They knew they had freed a kingdom.

They had won their first battle.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They won! Lucius is dead and all the Medieval Disney Overtakers are trapped. Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. King and Queen

The sounds of cheering filled the throne room.

It was a joyous moment now.

The kingdom of Medieval Disney was finally free, and now Prince Finn and Princess Amanda were about to become King Finn and Queen Amanda.

The Kingdom Keepers cheered out for them as they walked down the aisle.

People cheered out and threw stuff in joy.

Finn smiled happily as Prince Finn smiled back.

The Medieval Keepers stood over by the thrones, smiling for their heroes.

They saw Medieval Charlene with the crowns.

They had found out that Charlene was actually the Elf Queen.

So she had the ability to pronounce them king and queen.

Prince Finn and Princess Amanda walked finally up to the thrones, and stood before Medieval Charlene.

The room quieted down as Medieval Charlene prepared.

"Step forward Amanda Lockhart," she said.

Princess Amanda stepped forward and kneeled down.

Medieval Charlene grabbed her crown and held it over her head.

"With the kingdom of Disney now free, we are in need of a queen," she said. "Are you willing to take on this role?"

"I am," said Princess Amanda.

Medieval Charlene put the crown on her head.

"I now pronounce you, High Queen Amanda of Disney," she said.

The people cheered as Queen Amanda now stood up.

She moved to the side and now Prince Finn stepped up.

"Prince Finn Whitman," said Medieval Charlene. "You have saved our entire kingdom. With of course the help of friends."

Everyone smiled at the Kingdom Keepers.

"And now this kingdom needs it's rightful king," said Medieval Charlene. "Are you willing to take that role?"

"Yes I am," said Prince Finn.

Medieval Charlene put the crown on Prince Finn's head.

"And now I pronounce you High King of Disney!" she exclaimed proudly.

Everyone cheered out loudly as he stood up now.

King Finn and Queen Charlene smiled at one another, and then kissed each other.

It almost made Finn and Amanda want to kiss.

After they kissed they both sat down in their thrones.

King Finn was silent for a second, and then smiled.

"People of Disney," he said. "This is a joyous day indeed. Lucius is dead, and the villains known as the Overtakers have been taken into custody by the Kingdom Keepers."

He stared at the Kingdom Keepers.

"Without them, we would've never been free of all the pain he inflicted on us and our kingdom," he said. "And we are in their debt."

He motioned Finn to come forward, which he did.

"Finn Whitman of Earth Alpha," he said. "We owe you a debt of gratitude. When you need us, the Kingdom of Medieval Disney will fight alongside you."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Finn. "I know together will we defeat Akan. As soon as we free every other Disney."

"Then we wish you farewell and good luck on your quest," said King Finn.

Everyone nodded as the Kingdom Keepers walked out of the kingdom and to their ship.

As they got in and into the air, they stared out at the kingdom.

They knew they were one step closer to defeating Akan.

* * *

 **They have their support and now their onto the next Disney. What will it be? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your Favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Wild Wild Disney

The Kingdom Keepers flew across Akronopolis.

They were trying to decide on the next Disney to free.

"How about this one?" Willa asked pointing to one.

"No this one!" Charlene argued pointing to another.

Everyone just kept saying this one and that one back and forth.

Eventually Finn had enough and immediately chose one at random.

"We are going to this one and that's final!" he yelled.

Everyone sighed and sat back as the autopilot flew them there.

As they approached the destination, they saw what it looked like, and it intrigued them.

The place was a vast desert with a small town and big mountains.

"Holy smoke!" yelled Philby. "I think this is a Wild West Disney!"

"Wild West?" Jess asked. "You mean like cowboys?"

"Yee-Haw!" yelled Maybeck. "Let's go get em' Overtakers partners!"

Finn rolled his eyes and landed the ship in a part of the desert.

* * *

The air here was very hot as they walked towards the town.

And dust kept blowing on everyone.

They really were in the Wild West.

As they walked into town, they saw it wasn't so abandoned.

There were people out in the open, sitting and eating or walking into shops.

"Where will we find the Western Kingdom Keepers here?" asked Amanda.

Suddenly, one person looked over and gasped.

"They're here!" he yelled. "Those Alpha people are here!"

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and ran over.

They were instantly celebrities here again.

"You're here to save us!" said a person.

"Thank golly we'll be free at last!" yelled another.

"Everyone let me through!" yelled a familiar voice.

The crowd opened up, and everyone saw her.

She looked a little bit taller than the Kingdom Keepers' one, and she wore a long dress, corset, and had a ponytail.

It was Amanda.

Western Amanda.

"Amanda!" Finn gasped. "Oh I mean Western Amanda!"

"Western Amanda?" she asked. "Darlin' call me just Amanda."

"But we already have an Amanda," said Finn pointing at his.

"Then call me Ms. Lockhart," said Western Amanda. "And I'm the owner of this here town."

"Ok then," said Maybeck. "So where's your beloved Finn?"

"Beloved Finn?" Ms. Lockhart asked. "What're y'all talkin' about? Ain't got no time for love when the town is under attack."

"Wait what?" Willa asked.

"But if ur lookin' for them Keepers, they're in the bar," said Ms. Lockhart pointing over to the salon.

Everyone looked over, then at Ms. Lockhart, and walked over.

* * *

As they walked in, they got a taste of real western living.

The place was big and of course made of wood.

Every place was made of wood.

They could hear people chatting and music playing.

And what they also saw to their immense shock, was the girl dancing on the stage ahead.

It was Western Charlene!

She was dressed in a dress more pretty than Amanda's.

But they still couldn't believe she was up there.

But Maybeck couldn't contain himself.

"Hey Western Charlene!" he yelled. "You dance nothing like my own Charlene!"

The place was immediately silent, and everyone stared.

But they were not upset, they were in fact overjoyed.

"The Alpha Keepers!" everyone yelled.

They were all about to run up to them, when suddenly a gunshot was fired.

"Don't you fellas go bombarding them," said the figure in the corner sitting at a table in the shadows. "We don't need them gettin' hurt already before they can help us."

Everyone sat down, and then the figure stood up.

"And besides," he said. "I'll be the one gettin' up to tell that copy of ours to not talk to my girl that way."

They saw the figure was big and buff.

"Did he say his girl?" Maybeck asked. "And copy of mine? I thought Charlene was my girl!"

"On ur world she is apparently," said the figure. "But on mine..."

He then walked into the light clearly, and the Keepers could not believe their eyes.

They were staring...at Greg Luowski.

"She's mine," he said.

Greg Luowski was a bully to Finn back on his world, and recently he became a servant to the Overtakers.

And now finding him here, wearing western clothing, was the biggest shock ever.

"Luowski!?" Finn yelled. "Why is there a Luowski here on this planet!?"

"Who you callin' Luowski?" asked Luowski. "The name is Longshot Luowski."

He almost made Finn frightened.

"Forgive me," said Finn. "It's just that on my world, in this situation you would simply beat me up."

"Well I'm guessin' I'm not a nice person from where ur from," said Longshot Luowski.

Finn nodded his head.

"But that guy!" Longshot Luowski said pointing at Maybeck. "Has no right to say what he said to my girl!"

"Ok first off," said Maybeck. "It was a joke! And second, how come my version here isn't with her?"

Just then another person from the corner said something, but it was in a different language.

The Keepers couldn't understand it.

"What and who was that?" asked Philby.

"He said its because I don't speak English," said another voice that made Philby gasp.

The two figures that just spoke came out of the shadows as well.

It was Western Philby, who wore cowboy clothes as well.

And it was Western Maybeck, who to Maybeck's own shock, was dressed like a Native American.

"Oh this makes sense," said Maybeck.

"Howdy Alphas," said Western Philby. "I'm Pistol Whippin' Philby."

He pointed to their Maybeck and said, "This is Wild Beck."

Wild Beck nodded.

"Wow," said Philby and Maybeck.

Then two more figures came walking out.

It was Western Willa and Western Jess.

"I'm Wailin' Willa," said Western Willa. "When you hear me wailin' you'll know that death is coming."

"And I am Jessie," said Western Jess. "I don't need no cool name. I just need to put bullets in the people that deserve them."

Western Charlene then came down and joined them.

The Kingdom Keepers saw her holding a whip.

"I'm Black Cherry Charlene," she said. "And I forgive your joke."

Maybeck nodded.

And then the gang moved over to let the final person walk into the light.

He wore western clothing as well as a cape over his shoulders wrapped like a scarf.

It was none other than Western Finn.

"Hello gents and ladies," he said. "I'm Freedom Fighting Finn. The cowboy who fights for freedom and justice."

"And together we are the Keeper 7!" they all said together. "Protectors of Wild Wild Disney!"

Everyone around them clapped all together.

* * *

Immediately after suddenly, the gang reverted from serious, to suddenly kid funny.

"How was that guys?" Freedom Fighting Finn asked. "Did I do good? Was it like we rehearsed?"

"They rehearsed this?" Finn asked himself.

"Darlin'," Jessie said to him. "It was even better than how we rehearsed."

"Oh come here you," Freedom Fighting Finn said, and then he did something that shocked everyone.

He and Jessie kissed one another.

Finn, Amanda, and Jess's jaws dropped open.

"Well that makes sense why Ms. Lockhart wasn't with Finn here," said Philby.

"I did not see this coming," Charlene said. "I never thought Finn and Jess could be a couple."

The three jaw opened Keepers still said nothing.

Their friends had to practically close their mouths for them when Jessie and Freedom Fighting Finn stopped kissing.

Finn and Jess took one look at each other, and then looked away.

Snapping back to reality, Finn walked up to Freedom Fighting Finn.

"You know who we are," he said.

"Of course," Freedom Fighting Finn said. "You're the Kingdom Keepers from Earth Alpha."

"Indeed," said Finn. "And we are aware that your town is under the control of not only the villain that rules your universe's Disney, but also villains from our universe."

"Indeed," said Pistol Whippin' Philby. "We heard about what happened at one of the other worlds."

"And now you're here to help us!" said Longshot Luowski.

"Well that," said Willa. "And we need your help."

"Our help?" asked Black Cherry Charlene.

"We freed that kingdom because we believe that with all Disneys united, we can defeat Akan and return everyone to their homes," said Amanda.

Wild Beck spoke in his own language again.

"Well that missy is a big risk he said," said Pistol Whippin' Philby.

"We know very well that you can't leave this place unguarded with the Overtakers and your villain in control," said Finn.

"Hey that villain has a name," said Jessie. "It's Dead Eye Dawg. Brutal outlaw of our land. He's been raiding towns for workers to work in his mines mining for gold. And now that he has these new bandits, he's been threatening us to give him all our supplies and goods we make every month to support his slaves."

"And that don't sit well with us," said Longshot Luowski. "But we can't stand up to these new villains."

"And that's why we're here to help," said Jess. "Just tell us where these villains are, and we'll help you take them down."

Suddenly, from outside, they could hear people screaming in fear and a bell ringing.

"Oh god they're already here!" yelled Wailin' Willa.

"No that can't be!" gasped Freedom Fighting Finn. "It's too early! They don't come until night!"

The Keeper 7 grabbed their guns and weapons from the table and headed for the door.

"Stay here!" Freedom Fighting Finn order the Keepers. "We'll deal with them."

Without having time to reply, their Westerns selves ran out.

They all ran to the window to watch what was about to happen.

For whatever was about to happen, it was not going to be good.

* * *

 **Oh yeah the next universe! The Wild Wild West! What did you guys think about Luowski appearing and also about Finn and Jess being a couple? There will be a lot of surprise couples in this story. Stay tuned to see them!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. The Bandits

The Kingdom Keepers stared out the window at the town.

They saw the Keeper 7 standing outside waiting, facing towards the other entrance into the town.

While the Keepers were waiting, they did notice something else.

They had also noticed this in Medieval Disney.

People from other Disneys were in the town.

They had even remembered seeing people drive cars in Medieval Disney.

"I guess Akan allows people to travel around," said Finn.

"But not our clones," said Philby.

"Quiet everyone!" Maybeck said. "Look!"

Everyone looked outside and saw a stage coach looking vehicle being pulled surprisingly by donkeys instead of horses enter the town.

But suddenly they realized why they were being pulled by donkeys.

It was the Coachman from _Pinocchio_ who was driving the vehicle.

And once the vehicle stopped, more Overtakers came out of the inside.

There was Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast_ , Alameda Slim from _Home on the Range_ , Percival C. McLeach from _The Rescuers Down Under_ , the Ringmaster from _Dumbo_ ,Clayton from _Tarzan_ , and Amos Slade from _The Fox and the Hound_.

They were all dressed in cowboy and bandit clothing.

The Keepers realized that these were all gunslinger Overtakers, so of course this place would be good for them.

"They must be Dead Eye Dawg's lieutenants," said Amanda.

There was also a small chamber in the back of the cart that was covered up, possibly hiding someone.

But that didn't matter right now as the Overtakers came out and faced the Keeper 7.

* * *

They all stared at one another for a while.

And then the Overtakers broke the silence.

"Well, well, well cowboys and cowgirls that look like our mortal enemies back on our original home," said Gaston. "Can't say that your glad to see us."

"But neither can we say we're glad to see you," said Clayton.

"I'll say this once," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "Get the hell out of our town and tell Dead Eye to take his business somewhere else!"

"Ain't gonna happen," said McLeach. "We're here to stay, and you know what we're here for."

"Isn't it too early?" asked Jessie.

"Ain't never too early for a villain when they want they want," said Slim. "And what we want is what Dead Eye demands."

"We want half of your shit that Dead Eye demands for his slaves," said the Ringmaster.

"Just so he can force his slaves to dig for gold?" Black Cherry Charlene asked angrily.

"Hey at least he cares about keeping them alive," said Slade.

"Just so he can make himself rich!" yelled Pistol Whippin' Philby.

"Enough of this nonsense," said the Coachman. "We want what he wants right now. And if you don't, we'll do what we did last time."

The Keepers then stared at the Coachman pointing at the donkeys.

"We take your children, and I turn them into donkeys!" he said.

"And I take your women, and keep them for myself!" said Gaston.

"And of course, we take half the people again and turn them into slaves," said Slade

"And so on and so on," said Clayton. "Just give us what we want and no one gets hurts. Although I'm not saying I don't want to hurt anyone."

"This town barely makes enough food and supplies due to the ravaging you do!" Wild Beck yelled in another language that Pistol Whippin' Philby translated.

"Then you give us what you have," said Slade. "And you can just make more that in a month we'll come back for again."

"AIN'T...HAPPENING!" Longshot Luowski stated angrily.

The Coachman sighed heavily.

"Enough of this, time for persuasion," he said.

He then banged on the wagon.

"MAN!" he yelled. "You're up!"

Suddenly a slot opened up on the chamber and out popped a Gatling gun.

And immediately the Keepers realized who that was.

They couldn't see anything, not even his hands, but they felt his presence.

It was Man, the hunter from _Bambi_.

The Keeper 7 heard Man charge up the gun.

"Unless you want our friend to start blasting bullets through houses and guts, you better hand over your stuff at the count of 10!" yelled the Coachman.

The Keeper 7 still didn't budge.

The Keepers could even see Amanda watching everything.

"We'll die before we surrender," said Freedom Fighting Finn.

"1!" Gaston said.

"2!" Clayton said.

"3!" the Ringmaster said.

"4!" Slade said.

"5!" Slim said. "Halfway there! We are serious!"

The Keeper 7 still didn't budge.

"6!" McLeach said.

"7, 8!" Coachman said. "How about 9?"

The Keeper 7 still didn't budge.

"Go...to...hell," said Western Willa.

The Coachman snorted and held up his hand for Man.

* * *

But just before he could say 10, a fireball was thrown right at everyone's feet.

The Overtakers looked over and saw Finn standing outside.

The other Keepers soon followed.

"It's them!" Clayton yelled timidly.

"W...what are you doing here!?" the Coachman yelled.

"This town is under our protection too!" Philby said.

"If you want anything from these people, your going to have to get through us," said Willa.

"So do us a favor, and shove your guns and any other weapons you have up your asses," said Maybeck.

"And tell Dead-Eye Dawg if he wants he wants, tell him to get it himself," said Finn.

"Oh we'll do that!" Gaston yelled. "We're coming back tonight! And we're bringing an army!"

Everyone immediately got back in the cart and drove away immediately.

* * *

After everyone just stared at the Kingdom Keepers.

Freedom Fighting Finn came up to Finn and sighed.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Boy," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "That was why I wanted you to stay in the saloon."

"What you did right there, WAS EXACTLY WHAT WE WANTED TO AVOID!" yelled Longshot Luowski.

"Now these people will come back and tear this town apart!" yelled Jessie.

"Not if we team up," said Amanda.

"What?" asked Black Cherry Charlene.

"We're the only people who can take down the Overtakers," said Maybeck. "We know them. And how to take them down."

"Which will leave you to take care of the bandits and Dead Eye," said Finn.

"Are you willing to risk your lives to save our town?" asked Wild Beck in his language.

"Yes," said all the Keepers.

"Then if that's so, we have to train you," said Freedom Fighting Finn.

"Train us?" asked Jess.

"To use guns," said Longshot Luowski.

* * *

 **Oh boy we met the Overtakers in this kingdom! You know I have realized this might be the longshot fanfiction I will ever write. And I'm excited! So stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Cowboy Showdown

The Kingdom Keepers have been spending the whole day learning how to fire guns.

It was hard, but they eventually learned.

And now they were ready to take on Dead Eye's army.

And the whole town was ready to help.

By nightfall, everyone was standing ready for the army to arrive.

Due to Gaston being the army leader, the plan was to start another ambush like in the movie.

So they were waiting in total darkness, which was how this would be fought, with everyone thinking they were asleep.

And soon enough, they could hear horses stomping.

"Everyone get ready!" Freedom Fighting Finn yelled.

Brandishing guns, everyone prepared themselves.

And soon enough the army came barging into the town.

It wasn't a huge army, like Frollo's but it was bigger than the people in the town.

The bandits got off their horses and the Overtakers spread out, while Man opened up his chamber.

"Red rover, red rover!" Gaston yelled.

"Times up cowboys!" the Coachman yelled. "You better come out and give us what we want, which is also now the Kingdom Keepers, our we burn this town to the ground!"

Nobody replied.

The bandits then began spreading out to search.

Once all the bandits were in the town, it started.

"NOW!" everyone yelled.

The first thing they did was have Wild Beck and the Keepers throw fire arrows and fire at trails of gasoline around the entrances and exits into town.

With fire blocking, there was no escape.

And then the guns began blazing.

Everyone everywhere began firing and shooting.

"TAKE COVER!" Slade yelled.

The Keepers somewhat took the joy in firing guns.

It was a new experience.

Maybeck was definitely having fun.

The Overtakers managed to take over in the shop nearby.

They watched their men get riddled with bullets.

"How about some payback?" asked Slim.

The Coachman nodded and signaled to Man.

Man the without warning, began firing everywhere with his guns.

The bullets broke through the and covers of everyone.

Some of the townspeople got shot while both Keepers took cover.

When it was clear they tried firing, but they couldn't break through the armor of the chamber.

With that, the Overtakers began firing again and so did the bandits.

Finn and Amanda took cover and motioned for Freedom Fighting Finn's attention.

"We've got to take out that gun!" he yelled.

"We've got to destroy it from the inside!" Maybeck yelled.

"I've got dynamite!" yelled Longshot Luowski.

He threw a stick to Finn.

"I'll need a diversion," Finn said.

"Count on me," said Amanda.

When it was clear, Amanda stood up and began to use her powers.

Dust and smoke began to rise from the ground and blow everywhere.

The Overtakers and bandits couldn't see, and it looked like Man had a hard time as well.

Finn then made his move and jumped off the roof and towards the cart.

But some of the bandits began to see him.

"KILL THAT BOY!" they yelled.

People began firing at him, and Finn dodged them.

But thankfully everyone else had his back, killing bandits and making sure the Overtakers stayed trapped in the store.

The Overtakers however noticed Finn.

McLeach, Gaston, and Clayton all took aim.

They fired once, but missed.

Finn smiled, but then felt something wrap around his arm and stop him.

The Ringmaster had cuaght him with his whip.

"FIRE!" the Coachman yelled.

The three fired again, and Finn was shot in the knee, right arm, and shoulder.

Finn yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees.

"FINN!" Amanda screamed.

Everyone continued to fire at bandits.

Finn groaned as blood dripped down him.

He then saw Amos Slade walk out into the open.

"I'll take the last shot," he said.

He pointed his gun right at Finn's head.

Finn had to think fast, and then he got his idea.

He immediately fell down on the ground and didn't stir, just before Slade could kill him.

Slade just stared at his body.

"I think he just died," he said.

"You did it!" yelled the Coachman. "You killed the leader!"

Amos smiled and walked back to his cover.

"Wait! Look!" Slim said suddenly.

Finn suddenly sat up, with the dynamite lite and fire leaving his hand.

He had tricked them to light the dynamite.

"Let's pray I don't miss," he said.

Finn closed his eyes and threw the dynamite behind him towards the cart.

"MAN LOOK OUT!" the Ringmaster yelled.

"NO YOU FOOL!" yelled the Coachman. "THAT WILL..."

Too late.

When Man turned towards the Overtakers, he left his slot open towards them, letting the dynamite fall right into the open.

He still didn't say anything, and then the dynamite exploded.

Everyone stopped firing and saw it.

They saw Man fly out of the cart and landed right in the shop with the Overtakers.

They still couldn't see his face due to the dark and ash on his body.

Gaston couldn't help but screech in fear.

With the Gatling gun gone, the heroes killed the rest of the bandits until they were all dead.

When all the firing stopped, the Overtakers peered out to see what was happening.

When the dust cleared, every hero was holding a gun straight to him.

Even Finn managed to get up with bullets in him.

With not other option, everyone put their hands up.

The Overtakers were defeated.

* * *

By sunrise, the Overtakers were tied up, ready to be put in the scepter.

Man was right in the middle of everyone so still no matter what, they could not see his face or what he looked like.

But they weren't ready to be sucked away yet.

The Keeper 7 was standing before them.

"Where...is Dead Eye Dawg?" asked Freedom Fighting Finn.

"Look over here," said a voice.

Everyone froze, and then turned to the entrance to the town.

He stood there, wearing his black bandit clothing, and wearing an eyepatch made of gold with a red ruby in it.

He was, Dead Eye Dawg.

Everyone began to get up, but Freedom Fighting Finn stopped them.

"I'll deal with him," he said.

He walked over and stood a distance from Dead Eye.

"You brats," he said. "You have ruined my entire operation! Killed my men! And now you dumb fucks, your going to pay."

"I don't think so," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "It's high time for you to die!"

He and Dead Eye stood prepared, ready for the draw.

They stared at the clock, waiting for it to reach the 12.

Everyone just stared, intrigued however.

Jessie prayed for her love to win.

"You can do it," Finn said in his mind while Amanda was healing him.

They waited and waited, until finally it reached its point.

Both people drew their pistols and fired.

Everyone just stared.

Dead Eye's bullet hit Freedom Fighting Finn's shoulder, but Freedom Fighting Finn's bullet fired right through Dead Eye's other eye.

The bandit stood for a second while Freedom Fighting Finn kneeled, and then he fell on the ground.

He was dead.

Everyone cheered out loudly, including the Keepers.

But the Overtakers growled.

"You idiots," the Coachman growled. "This changes nothing."

"Akan will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Gaston yelled.

"No he won't," said Finn. "He'll be defeated by all of us."

Finn then pointed the scepter, and sucked all of them in.

They were victorious.

They had freed another Disney.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They did it! I know this fight may have been short, but it would've made the other chapters planned shorter, so it was easier. What Disney is up next? Mark my words, it's a complete shock. Stay tuned to see.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Nazi Disney

The Kingdom Keepers were loading up on the ship.

Finn was talking to the Keeper 7 and Ms. Lockhart.

"You have our thanks," Freedom Fighting Finn said. "We will fight alongside you when the has come."

"We will help you bring Akan to his knees," Ms. Lockhart said. "But for now we'll continue to protect our town from whatever may come."

"Thanks," said Finn. "And I promise you we will win."

Everyone nodded as Finn got on the ship and took off.

When they were in the air, they all began trying to decide on the next Disney.

"How about to avoid arguing, we just go next door?" asked Finn. "To the Disney next door?"

"Very well," said Philby.

"Sounds reasonable," said Amanda.

Finn nodded and they were off.

As they flew next door, they flew into some clouds.

"I think I see the kingdom," said Maybeck.

Everyone looked ahead and saw tall buildings.

"It looks like a city," said Jess. "And I think I see a symbol on a big building ahead."

Everyone looked farther to try and figure it out.

"I think I see it!" said Willa. "It looks like...like..."

Willa suddenly froze and began gasping heavily.

"Like...like...like!" she stammered.

"What is it?" asked Charlene.

"Oh my god," gasped Maybeck.

Everyone was now looking.

They had a better view of the Disney.

It was dark and evil looking, with red clouds and a red sky.

And that symbol was now clear.

It looked an equal-armed cross with each arm continued at a right angle.

The one symbol that meant pure evil.

A motherfucking Swastika.

"Oh my god that's a...!" Philby began to say.

Suddenly, something flew right past the plane.

"What the hell!?" yelled Finn.

Everyone looked and saw a huge blimp in the sky.

And it was firing at them.

"Get this plane out of here!" yelled Jess.

Finn immediately turned, but that put them in the line of fire.

More cannons fired and demolished the plane.

Finn lost control of everything and they were heading down.

"EVERYBODY STRAP IN!" Finn screamed.

Everyone managed to get to seats as Finn tried to land safely enough.

The ended up all crashing in a field.

Luckily no one was killed.

But they weren't 100% okay.

Everyone managed to climb out of the wreckage and away from the fire.

But as they all got out and looked up, they found themselves surrounded.

Surrounded by Nazi soldiers.

"You have got to be kidding me," Charlene said. "There is a Nazi Disney!?"

"Of course there is," said a voice. "And I'm proud to be a part of it."

The voice came from a man who hopped out of a truck and walked towards everyone.

Everyone gasped, as they knew who it was.

He wore different clothing, with was a general's suit and long leather jacket with a shoulder cape as well and a general hat, but he still wore those ridiculous glasses and his face was still made of rubber.

It was Judge Doom from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

"Oh god," said Amanda. "Judge Doom!"

"Not Judge Doom!" he said. "General Doom!"

He motioned soldiers to come closer and pointed guns right at everyone's heads.

"Welcome to Nazi Disney," he said. "Hand over your weapons now and do not resist."

Everyone sighed, handing over the swords and magic trinkets.

Doom then smiled and then opened up a gas can and sprayed it on the Keepers.

"See you real soon," he said. "Can't wait to kill you all."

All the Keepers began to get dizzy and then all passed out.

* * *

Finn soon woke up with a start.

He looked around, seeing all the other Keepers with him.

They were starting to get up as well.

Finn then realized there was a robotic brace around his neck.

"Well this can't be good," he said.

"Nothing can be good!" yelled Maybeck. "We're in a fucking Disney that's ruled by Nazis."

"I'm Jewish, so I really wish I wasn't here," said Charlene.

Finn looked around, realizing he was in a cell.

He grabbed the bars, and they wouldn't budge.

"Well it was worth a try," he said.

"It doesn't matter what you do," said a voice. "There is no way out!"

Everyone looked and saw someone in the shadows of a corner.

"Hey there," said Willa. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Yeah," said Amanda. "We're the..."

"Kingdom Keepers," said the figure. "I know who you are."

"You do?" asked Philby. "How?"

"Is that really a question you need to ask yourself?" asked the figure standing up. "Because if it is..."

The figure then came into the light, revealing to be Philby himself.

"Then you are asking yourself," he said.

Everyone gasped.

"Philby!?" Jess yelled. "Oh my god! The Philby from this universe!"

"No my name is not Philby," said Nazi Philby. "Call me Phil."

"Um, ok Phil," said Maybeck. "Well what are you doing here?"

"I was captured," said Phil. "And now they're going to execute me, while my love watches it live."

"Oh no," said Finn. "Then that means..."

"We're all going to die," said Phil. "Nobody who comes here comes out alive."

"You've got that right," said that voice from earlier.

Everyone turned and found General Doom standing outside the cell.

"It's time kiddies!" he said gleefully. "Time for you to finally die!"

Finn said nothing, and just spat in his face.

"Suck my cock you demented toon!" he yelled.

"Oh you brat," growled Doom. "I am a general! Not a toon!"

He then shook his head.

"But that doesn't matter," he said. "I won't ever have to hear your voice ever again after today."

He whistled loudly and soldiers came.

"Get them outside," he said. "Time for their execution. And don't keep Madame Holocaust waiting."

"Yes sir!" said the soldiers.

They opened the cell doors and walked inside.

The Keepers tried to fight, but were immediately shocked by the braces.

"Don't try to fight," said Doom. "You'll just get hurt."

Everyone sighed and was pushed out one by one, including Phil.

As they followed Doom, Finn could only pray.

Pray for a miracle. Pray for his life.

Pray for his Nazi Disney self to save everyone.

* * *

 **Oh dear god. A freakin' Nazi Disney you must be thinking. Well yes. I think it was a good idea! And Judge Doom is here! But who will save everyone? And who is Madame Holocaust? And which other Overtakers are here? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Escape

The Kingdom Keepers were escorted through the building they were held in.

"I'm surprised none of you are begging for your lives," said General Doom.

"We do not beg," growled Charlene. "We never ask for mercy. And we never give up!"

"And we always find a way out of situations," said Maybeck.

"Ha! Not this," said Doom.

Finn sighed, wondering if there was a way out of this.

Soon enough they were all led out into the open.

They were in a prison camp, most likely a Concentration Camp.

They could see people behind barbed wire in stripped clothing working like slaves or being whipped.

And Nazi soldiers were everywhere.

"So what made you chose a Nazi universe?" Amanda asked Doom.

"Silence!" yelled a soldier.

Doom held up his hand.

"I like enforcing law and judgement and order," he said. "And execution. And who better than Nazis?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, but then they all popped open.

They found themselves standing before a row of Nazis, with her standing in the middle.

Instead of robes and a crown, she wore somewhat of a gothic coat opened up on the bottom half with leather material over the shoulders.

It was the Evil Queen from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_.

"Oh this can't be happening," said Willa.

"Hello Madame Holocaust," said Doom.

"Madame Holocaust?" asked Jess. "What happened to the Evil Queen?"

"Silence!" yelled Madame Holocaust. "The Evil Queen is no more! I now rule this Disney as Madame Holocaust!"

"So you're the Fuhrer?" asked Philby.

"What? No!" yelled Doom. "That's someone else!"

"Enough talking to them!" Madame Holocaust said. "Time to kill them!"

Doom nodded and began pushing everyone ahead.

The soldiers made an opening towards a field.

As they were constantly pushed, they soon found themselves standing before a ditch.

And it was full of dead bodies.

"Oh my god," gasped Amanda. "We're actually going to die."

"Amanda," Finn said. "I love you."

Amanda sniffed.

"I love you too," she said almost about to cry.

"I never actually told Tim I loved him," said Jess.

"Well I love you Willa," said Philby.

"And I love you Charlene," Maybeck said.

Their girls nodded sadly.

"TURN!" yelled Doom.

Everyone sighed and turned around.

They saw Phil looking sad too.

"Forgive me, my love," he said.

"Aw," sighed Charlene. "He's never going to see his Willa again."

"Ready!" Doom yelled.

Soldiers stepped forward with guns.

Everyone's hearts were racing fast.

Maybeck was almost shitting his pants.

"I love you all," said Finn. "You have all been more than friends to me. You are truly, my family."

"We love you too Finn," said Charlene. "We are truly, a family."

"Aim!" yelled Doom.

The soldiers then took aim at everyone.

Finn sighed, knowing that this was it.

Everyone was waiting for it, as Doom raised his hand.

It was coming.

It was about to happen.

They were all about to die.

Doom then prepared to yell fire.

At that very moment, everyone's lives flashed before them.

"FIRE!" yelled Doom.

* * *

But right after he yelled fire, it wasn't bullets that was fired at everyone.

It was a blast of lightning that was fired at all the soldiers' guns.

It came from the side.

Everyone looked to the side and saw someone holding an awesome looking gun.

But then, everyone was shocked to realize who it was.

He was wearing a big coat and wore goggles as well.

But even with that, everyone realized it was Dillard Cole.

Finn's own best friend from back home who actually died thanks to the Overtakers.

But here, he was alive!

"I hate fire!" Dillard yelled smiling.

"DILLARD!?" everyone but Phil yelled.

"Yes!" Phil yelled. "About time bud!"

"You!" Doom growled.

"ATTACK!" Dillard then yelled.

From suddenly out of nowhere, soldiers appeared out of the bushes and began firing at Nazis.

With no other place to go, everyone dropped into the trench.

It was disgusting to be standing on dead bodies, but they were safe.

Dillard jumped in and joined everyone.

"Thank god I made it in time," he said.

"Dillard is that truly you?" asked Finn.

"No, my name is Dil," said Dillard. "One of the generals of the resistance."

"And my best freakin' friend," said Phil. "What took you so long?"

"You know how hard it is to sneak into a Nazi Camp?" asked Dil. "Plus I had to get these for the Alphas."

He whistled and soldiers came over and threw them all their swords and necklaces.

"How about handing me a gun," said Phil.

A gun suddenly fell in his hands.

"Oh yeah," he said.

He and Dil leaned over and began blasting Nazis.

Doom and Holocaust had taken cover behind trucks.

"Blasted resistance!" yelled Doom. "We had those kids by the balls!"

"You better pray that the Fuhrer doesn't behead you if they escape," said Holocaust.

"No they are not escaping!" Doom yelled.

He pulled out his gun and began firing, only to be shot right in the head.

But because he was a toon, he didn't die.

But he did now have a bullet in his eyehole.

The Keepers were firing magic at soldiers.

"We keep killing enough until it's safe to retreat!" Dil yelled.

"I don't know about you but I'm having a blast!" Charlene yelled, throwing two fireballs at Nazis and watching them fry.

Dil took note at that.

"She's Jewish," Maybeck said.

"I know," said Dil. "We have one of her too."

"Oh right," said Maybeck.

"Aim right at that tower and we can leave!" Phil said pointing up.

All the Keepers fired spells together and made the tower explode.

"Yes!" Dil yelled. "Everyone retreat!"

With that everyone began to fall back, throwing smoke grenades as well to cloud everyone's vision.

When it cleared, everyone had escaped.

Doom growled angrily.

"We've got no choice," said Madame Holocaust. "We must report to the Fuhrer."

* * *

 **Oh no! The Evil Queen is apart of this Disney too. And everyone almost died, but...wait! DILLARD COLE IS HERE!? Awesome! Didn't expect him did you? Stay tuned for the most shocking thing ever in the next chapter.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. The Kingdom Resistance

The Kingdom Keepers followed the resistance members fast.

They followed them a hidden hideout inside the woods.

It looked like a garage at first, but it turned out to be an elevator.

They all got in, and then found themselves in what was apparently headquarters to the resistance.

It was a big vast base, filled with soldiers and families, most likely Jewish, who were hiding from the Nazis.

"Welcome to the Kingdom Resistance," Dil said to the Kingdom Keepers.

Everyone walked in and people began to stare.

Philby smiled towards his Nazi Disney counterpart.

"You survived, and now you get to see your love again," he said.

"Absolutely," said Phil. "He's going to be so happy."

"Indeed," said Philby. "I knew we were going to surv..."

Then Philby froze.

"Wait...did you say...him?" he asked.

"Where is he!?" yelled a voice. "Where is he!?"

Phil suddenly gasped happily.

Everyone turned, and saw Nazi Universe Finn walk out into the open.

"Lawrence!" yelled Phil.

"Phil!" yelled Lawrence.

The two ran up to one another, and did they one thing none of the Keepers expected.

They kissed one another.

Finn and Philby's jaws dropped open.

"Holy shit," said Willa. "I did not see that coming."

"Aw that's cute," said Maybeck. "Finn and Philby as a couple."

"I know isn't it?" said a voice right next to Maybeck.

"Yeah it sure is...wait what?" he said suddenly.

He found himself standing next to his counterpart here.

"Hey there Alpha!" he said. "I'm Don."

"Don," said Maybeck. "Terry "Donny" Maybeck. Is everyone's names here a nickname?"

"If that's what they are to you, then yes," said Don.

Lawrence and Phil stopped kissing after a bit and stared at everyone.

"Thank you for saving him," he said to the Kingdom Keepers.

"Uh...you...welcome," stammered Finn.

"Hey I helped too!" whined Dil.

"Oh how could we forget you?" asked Phil.

Lawrence still saw the Keepers with shocked faces.

"What's with the faces?" he asked.

"It's just..." Finn stammered. "Me and Amanda...and I...didn't..."

"Why aren't you with me?" asked Amanda. "And why isn't Willa with Phil?"

"I think that was a little too harsh," Jess said to her sister.

Lawrence and Phil both sighed.

"Mandy..." sighed Finn. "God rest her soul."

"And Isabel's too," sighed Phil.

"Wait!" Willa gasped. "I'm dead here!? And so is Amanda?"

"Sadly yes," said new voices.

They saw standing before them Nazi Disney Jess and Charlene.

"My dear sister is dead," said Nazi Disney Jess. "I'm Jez by the way."

"Isabel was like a little sister to me," said Nazi Charlene. "And I'm Charlie."

The Kingdom Keepers looked sadly upon them.

"I want to know how I died," said Amanda.

"And me too," said Willa.

Lawrence sighed.

"My dear Mandy," he said. "Was captured by the Nazis and I couldn't save her. She was publicly executed soon after. I watched the Fuhrer himself cut her head off."

"Oh dear god," gasped Amanda.

"And my Isabel," sighed Phil. "She didn't stop going into that burning building until every innocent person the Nazis were trying to kill was safe. She threw me the last baby in the building and I could only watch her body catch fire and the building collapse on her."

"Oh no," gasped Willa.

"After that these two were going through hard times," said Dil. "But they soon helped one another get better. And then at some point, they became more than friends."

"I love him," said Lawrence. "He can't replace Mandy, but I love him."

"And so do I," said Phil giggling.

The Keepers could not just believe that Finn and Philby could ever be a couple.

They also noticed Charlie with Don and Dil with Jez, letting them know they were couples.

"Wow," said Jess. "Now I really wish I knew Dillard."

"Enough of this storytelling!" said a new voice. "We've got work to do!"

Everyone turned and Amanda and Jess gasped.

They saw their own friend from their Earth, Mattie Weaver standing before them.

"Yes Alphas, I am from this universe," she said. "I am Mad, adopted daughter of the leader of the resistance."

"And who is the leader?" asked Amanda.

"Me," he said.

Everyone saw before them, Nazi Disney Wayne.

"Oh this makes total sense," said Philby.

"I am Colonel Kresky, leader of the resistance," he said. "And we are in dire need of your help."

"And that's what we're here for," said Finn. "We're freeing all the Disney's in hopes of gaining their support in taking down Akan."

"And it looks like this Disney need more help than ever," said Philby.

"Come with me and we will explain everything," said Mad.

* * *

Everyone followed them into a room, which was most likely the mission room.

Everything looked somewhat futuristic.

"It's like Wolfenstein," said Maybeck. "God I love that video game."

Wayne opened up a grid and showed a hologram of Nazi Disney with pictures as well.

"Let's start with a little history of this Earth," he said. "The Nazis won World War II and took over everything. And they claimed Disney and made it the height of their power."

"Long after Hitler died, a new Fuhrer rose up and took his place," said Lawrence.

He opened up a picture of the man supposedly the Fuhrer.

"Rudolph Oberhauser," he said. "Brutal leader who will kill anyone who the Nazis deem to be weak or insignificant."

"Jews to them are now just a pest that's fun to kill to them," said Charlie. "I know that because I'm Jewish and I lost my parents to them."

"I'm Jewish too," said Charlene.

"However we created the resistance and rose up and blasted bullets into those genocidal motherfuckers," said Dil. "And about a month ago we were close to victory."

"Let me guess," said Philby. "These people known as the Overtakers came out of nowhere and kicked all your asses."

"Indeed," said Lawrence. "The people that hail from your world."

"And who we can help you defeat," said Maybeck.

"The two at the camp you were captured in are General Doom, Oberhauser's high general, and Madame Holocaust, the Queen Bitch to his king," said Jez.

"Their real names are Judge Doom and the Evil Queen," said Jess. "The Evil Queen is a sorceress who obviously as you've seen has actual magic, and has an obsession with poison apples."

"Well I've never seen apples," said Don. "But she's made this gas that puts anyone it hits to sleep and they can't wake up."

"Then that gas is mixed with her poison apples," said Amanda. "By the way if you want to wake those people up, only their true love can do that."

"Oh well that's helpful!" said Mad. "Let's just hope those loves aren't dead or with someone else."

"Moving on!" Kresky said sternly.

"Judge Doom is actually a creature that can't be killed unless by a substance that only he can create," said Finn. "But we don't need to kill him, or the Evil Queen. We just need to weaken them enough to suck them into the scepter we have."

Finn pulled out the scepter.

"Hey how come the Nazis didn't take that?" Willa asked.

"They must have not seen it," Finn said.

"Ok so you have that," said Lawrence. "But other than the Fuhrer himself, we still have his other two Overtakers he has."

"There's more?" asked Maybeck.

"They reside with him on his blimp that flies above the city," said Phil. "That's where he stays, looking down upon his world while Madame Holocaust resides in the castle itself, which has a teleporter that is the only way to get onto the blimp."

"That's where we need to go to get on there and kill the Fuhrer for good," said Mad.

"And you've haven't been able to because of the villains that you can't defeat," said Jess.

The resistance nodded.

"That blimp shot us down," said Charlene.

"Wait who are the other villains?" asked Finn.

The screen pulled up pictures of them.

The Keepers recognized them.

"The Queen of Hearts and Governor Ratcliffe," they all said.

"They're Oberhauser's two main henchman, or fighter, or whatever you want to call them," said Don.

"We need your help," said Kresky. "We cannot stay hidden forever. But now that you are here, we can finally have a chance."

"Hey," said Charlene. "If we get to kill Nazis, I'm totally in."

"We will help you," said Finn. "And afterwards we need your help with Akan."

"We will gladly help you if you help us," said Lawrence. "Right Phil?"

Suddenly, everyone realized Phil was gone, and so was Willa.

"Where did they go off to?" asked Philby. "He better not be smooching with my girl!"

"And that doppelganger better not be doppelgangbanging my man!" Lawrence yelled.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Philby yelled.

"And that's my boyfriend she's gone off with!" Lawrence yelled.

Finn suddenly saw Charlene recording this on her phone.

"I have never seen Finn ever say these things, nor will I ever again," she said to herself out loud. "I've got to keep this for memories."

Finn rolled his eyes, but also wondered where the two ran off to.

* * *

In truth, Phil was bringing Willa to Isabel's old room.

"Why are we here?" Willa asked.

"I want to show you something," Phil said.

He led her straight to a closet in her room.

"A closet?" asked Willa. "Please do not tell me you brought me here to make out."

"What? No!" said Phil. "I'm with Lawrence! Just open it!"

Willa rolled her eyes and opened the closet, and then her eyes almost popped out of here skull.

Inside was a suit of futuristic body armor.

It literally looked like a futuristic knight, without needing a sword or shield.

"Are you telling me this was hers?" Willa gasped.

"Not just hers," said Phil. "She built it herself."

He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to wear it," he said.

"Me!?" Willa gasped.

"In memory of her," said Phil. "If this is truly the day we defeat the Fuhrer, I want her armor to be in action fighting one last time."

"Don't I need training?" asked Willa.

"It's simple," said Phil. "Put on...the fucking...awesome...armor!"

Willa just couldn't say no to this.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the table, Philby and Lawrence were still fighting.

It was now getting a little physical.

Lawrence had Philby pinned on the table.

"You can't be stronger than our Finn!" Philby whined. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair is your girl thinking she can take my man!" Lawrence growled.

"I can't wait to Instagram this back home," Charlene said.

"Hi everyone!" Phil suddenly said appearing.

The two stopped fighting and Lawrence let go of Philby.

"Phil!" Lawrence said. "Are you okay? Did she try anything!?"

"A better question is did you do anything to her!?" growled Philby.

"Oh I did do something to her," said Phil.

"YOU WHAT!?" Philby yelled.

"I gave her something good," said Phil.

"Phil..." said Lawrence. "What the fuck did you do?"

"This," said Willa suddenly.

Philby jumped back when he saw someone dressed in a huge futuristic power armored suit walk out.

All the Keepers were surprised.

"Look at me everyone!" Willa exclaimed.

"Willa!?" Philby yelled. "Is that you in there!?"

"Yup," said Willa. "This belonged to Isabel. And Phil wanted me to wear it."

"Just so the spirit of Willa in this suit can fight once more," said Phil.

"That's awesome!" Finn exclaimed.

"You look so powerful Willa!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Is there an extra suit?" Maybeck asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Well come on everyone," Willa said cracking her robotic knuckles. "Let's go kill some Nazis."

Everyone nodded.

Lawrence pulled out a metal tomahawk.

"This is going straight in the Fuhrer's face," he said. "Let's go everyone!"

"For the resistance!" yelled Kresky, loud enough so the base could here.

"FOR THE RESISTANCE!" everyone yelled.

* * *

 **I bet that really shocked you all. Finn and Philby as a couple, and Amanda and Willa dead. Btw this is all most likely based off of Wolfenstein, especially the armor part. Any next up its Nazi killing time, so stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Defeating the Queen

All seemed quiet right in front of Nazi Disney Castle.

Soldiers were doing their regular guard work, guarding the gate.

Then suddenly, they saw in the distance a truck heading towards them.

"Are those weapons delieveries?" one soldier asked.

"Can't be," said the other one. "It's not the day."

"Well whoever they are...they appear to be coming faster," said the first soldier.

Then suddenly, they realized there were three more trucks right behind it.

"Oh shit!" the other soldier yelled. "It's the resistance!"

They both raised their guns and began to fire at the trucks, but they were bulletproof.

Without stopping, the trucks rammed into both the soldiers and the gates.

Nearby soldiers heard and saw what happened and saw the trucks turning around so the loading space was facing them.

A soldier set off an alarm to call in everyone Nazi nearby while others pointed guns at the trucks.

They all waited for the resistance to come storming out.

For a minute, nothing happened.

"Where are they!?" a soldier asked frantically.

"Keep your pants on!" ordered another. "They're coming out. I can feel it!"

"Can you feel them coming from above?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Willa standing there in the armor.

"Catch!" she yelled.

She threw a bunch of cans, with the soldiers realizing they were flashbangs.

"TAKE COVER!" a soldier yelled.

The flashbangs exploded and everyone was blinded and deaf for a moment.

And then the backs of the trucks opened, and out came the resistance soldiers and the Kingdom Keepers.

"CHARGE!" Kresky yelled. "TO VICTORY!"

* * *

Immediately after the soldiers emptied out and began firing, soldiers on Gatling guns in the trucks appeared and began firing.

The Nazis were getting creamed, literally, with guts flying everywhere.

The Kingdom Keepers threw magic spells at soldiers and took cover with their counterparts.

Willa jumped off the trucks and began ramming and punching soldiers.

"Thank god that suit is 100% bulletproof," Phil said watching her.

"Except we aren't fully," said Maybeck adjusting the bulletproof armor on his chest. "This is very uncomfortable."

"We had to get used to those things for years," said Don. "So can you."

Maybeck rolled his eyes and leaned over his cover to throw lightning at some soldiers.

"That alarm will be bringing every Nazi across the city and land to us," said Lawrence. "We need some of you Alphas with some of us infiltrating the base."

"I'll go," said Finn. "And so will Maybeck, Charlene, and Amanda."

"Then it'll be me, Phil, Dil, and Mad," said Lawrence.

"We'll stay here," said Philby. "And don't worry about us. We have Iron Woman over there."

Everyone stared at Willa kicking Nazi asses with awesome karate moves.

"I had no idea she was so acrobatic," said Charlene.

"No that's the suit," said Phil. "It recognizes what you can't do but want to do, and then does it for you."

"Oh," said Charlene.

"Come on guys," said Dil holding his electro gun. "Let's go do this!"

Everyone nodded and put their hands in the middle.

"Give us some cover," said Finn.

The others nodded and leaned over throwing explosion balls at a bunch of Nazis riddling bullets towards them.

They all exploded and either killed or knocked them off their feet.

The eight then hopped over and charged.

The Resistance Keepers fired guns while the Kingdom Keepers slashed and threw spells.

They looked back at their friends who gave them all thumbs up and went back to killing.

They soon approached the door, but after trying grenades, it wouldn't budge.

"This thing is too strong!" Lawrence yelled. "And I don't have the codes to open it."

Dil then got an idea, and went over to the control panel.

He began to shock it with his gun, but it was resisting.

"Damn it," he growled. "They must have planned for this."

"Maybe I can help," said Maybeck.

He used his magic to blast lightning into the gun.

Dil was taken by surprise of the amount of power being poured in, but managed to direct it towards the panel.

The entire thing began to spark and sputter, until it finally shorted out.

The door immediately opened, and the gang ran in.

* * *

The building was almost like a maze, like Esther's Keep.

But instead of traps or twist or turns, they're were Nazis firing at them.

They got pinned at one corner, hiding behind corners.

They stared down the hall, where at the end of it was a big door which was the Evil Queen's office.

"We've got to get past these guys to reach Madame Holocaust's room!" Mad yelled. "Then after we defeat her we can use the teleporter to get onto the blimp!"

"Get behind me," Amanda said.

She darted out and as bullets came towards her she used her own powers to make bullets stop in midair.

"Whoa!" Lawrence said. "My Mandy could never do that!"

"She's something else where we're from," Finn said getting behind Amanda.

As the soldiers stopped, Amanda blasted all the bullets right at them.

Some died but others were wearing armor that blocked.

Immediately they began firing again, but staying behind Amanda, the heroes managed to shoot and blast them.

But Finn then started to notice Amanda getting weak.

"I've never...had to block bullets...before," she gasped.

"Hang in there babe," said Finn.

"For a few minutes," said Charlene. "Me and Maybeck are working up an explosion ball that should blast through that armor and send all of them to Kingdom Come."

"Well can your bomb send that thing too!?" Phil said frantically.

Everyone looked ahead and gasped.

There was a huge robot with miniguns for hands rolling towards them.

"This planet has robots!?" Charlene gasped.

"Fraid so," said Mad.

Amanda gulped as she threw the next batch of bullets.

They barely pierced the robot armor.

And then it began firing.

The heroes had to stop because Amanda was on her knees.

She was getting weak.

"Hang on there!" Finn yelled.

"I...don't think...I CAN!" Amanda yelled.

Then one bullet, managed to through Amanda's powers, heading for her head.

But because of the losing control of her powers, it scattered and inside scraped her painfully across the side of her head.

Amanda feel back in pain and the bullets flew towards everyone.

But Finn managed to make a magic shield before they were hit.

He grabbed Amanda frantically making sure she was okay.

"Amanda? Amanda!?" he yelled.

Amanda gasped heavily and groaned in pain.

"I've got a headache..." she groaned.

"I'll heal you in a second," Finn said. "Maybeck! Charlene! The bomb!"

"Done!" Maybeck yelled.

"Here us this as well!" Phil said.

He threw them a grenade and they put it inside the ball.

They then got an opening and threw the ball.

Soldiers frantically began to run, but the ball hit them before they could get far.

It made a huge explosion that everyone ducked behind the shield to avoid.

When it was clear, they looked and saw guts splattered on the walls and robot parts on the ground.

"Take that you Nazi sons of bitches," said Charlene.

Finn quickly healed Amanda and they got up.

"Thanks love," Amanda said.

Finn smiled and then she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh boy victory kiss!" Maybeck said happily.

He grabbed Charlene and kissed her.

The others just went along, and Dil kissed Mad while Lawrence kissed Phil, with everyone still staring at that.

"Come on everyone," said Lawrence pulling out his tomahawk. "Let's go get those Overtakers."

Everyone nodded and stomped through the door ahead.

* * *

When inside, they found them standing there, having been waiting for them.

They saw the Evil Queen, and Judge Doom with, staring out the big window looking at the battle.

"You see all this Doom?" asked the Evil Queen. "The sounds of guns, explosions, but especially death?"

"Indeed my dear," said Doom. "This is our kingdom. The one we've been fighting so hard for to rule and keep."

"And that we had to constantly fight those brats to get for," said the Evil Queen.

They then turned around and faced everyone.

"And I...Madame Holocaust, will not allow you all...TO TAKE IT ALL AWAY FROM US!" she roared.

"Too bad Queenie," said Finn. "Nothing lasts forever."

"This is the start of where it all ends," said Lawrence. "Your reign ends here, and now you will pay for all the deaths you and your Overtakers caused."

The Evil Queen laughed and held out her hand making a dark energy ball appear.

"I'd love to see you all try," she said.

She then threw the ball and everyone dodged out of the way.

Doom threw off his hat and coat and jumped over the desk towards everyone.

He smiled, and then took of his glasses and hit the back of his head making fake eyes pop out, and then laser beams blasted out of them.

Everyone dodged again, but because he was a toon, his beams could go in any direction.

Charlene made a magic blade blast from her hand which hit Doom in the face.

His eyes then reverted to the red glowing toon eyes he had.

He stared right at her and then took off his glove, making a minigun turret appear.

Everyone dodged bullets left and right while the Resistance Keepers shot tons of bullets at him.

They did not affect him however because he couldn't die.

Dil blast his lightning cannon, but Doom turned his hand into a shield.

Then Finn appeared behind him and slashed him with his sword while Amanda blasted her telekinesis.

The only real damage she did was making his head spin in circles, which he cartoonishly spun back to normal.

He then took off his other glove and made both hands turn into blades.

Finn and Maybeck drew theirs and Lawrence grasped his tomahawk and they began to fight him.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were eyeing the Evil Queen.

"Okay then," she said. "I'll join in on the fun."

She suddenly floated into the air and began throwing dark energy balls at the gang.

Amanda used her telekinesis to grab books and other supplies around the room and Charlene lit them on fire.

She then thrust them at the Evil Queen who blocked them all.

The Resistance Keepers fired guns but the Evil Queen made a decoy of herself and appeared elsewhere.

She made dark vines appear out of her sleeves and started darting them at the gang.

Amanda used her telekinesis to block them all.

Dil fired his lightning gun and blasted her.

She fell to the ground and then Phil and Mad threw grenades.

She magically grabbed them and threw them back.

"COVER!" Dil yelled.

The explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

* * *

Finn and the other two were still fighting Doom.

Finn slashed at him, but Doom was faster.

Maybeck then clashed, but his blade turned into a flamethrower, almost burning Maybeck's face.

Lawrence swung his tomahawk but Doom dodged, and then he made his eyes turn into knives which piereced his shoulders.

"Lawrence!" Finn yelled.

"I'm fine!" Lawrence yelled.

He pulled out a revolver and began shooting Doom repeatedly.

"We just need a hard enough attack to hopefully knock him out!" he yelled.

Finn and Maybeck nodded.

They saw Doom was near a big bookshelf.

They used magic to pull it towards them enough for it to start to fall.

Doom was still getting fired at when he looked up and saw it coming.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he was crushed.

Immediately after it fell on him, he broke through the back and emerged.

But then he realized he was stuck in the hole he made.

"Oh great," he groaned.

He was then greeted with two slashes to the face and a bullet in both eyes.

Once he recovered, he glared at the three.

He held out his hands and they turned into thousands of different guns.

"Game over kiddies," he snarled.

But the three just smiled at him.

Doom was confused, but then he looked down.

There was a big X right in the middle of him on the book shelf.

"Oh no," he gasped.

Everyone then heard the sound of something falling, and Doom looked up only to be greeted with a giant safe falling right on him.

"X marks the spot," Maybeck said.

The safe fell off of Doom, who was cartoonishly crushed and remerged with his body looking like an accordion, with the sound effects included.

Stars and birds were seen flying around his head, which was cracked in many places because it was fake, and his eyes were rolling in circles.

"Mommy..." he said weakly in confusion. "...President Monkey stole my antlers."

He then fell back knocked out.

The three all high fived.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Amanda yelled. "Help please!"

They turned to see the Evil Queen shielding herself magically while Amanda blasted telekinesis, Charlene blasted fire, Dil shot lightning, and Phil and Mad shot bullets.

"We can overpower her!" Finn yelled. "Together!"

Lawrence began to fire bullets too while Finn blasted magical blades and Maybeck blasted a beam of white energy.

Eventually they began to overpower the Evil Queen.

"No..." she growled. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh yes," smirked Finn.

She then lost control, and was hit by every attack, even the bullets.

When the dust cleared, she lied weakly on the ground.

Blood poured out from the bullet wounds.

Yet she used magic to slowly heal herself.

"You think...you can just barge in...and take what belongs to me?" she gasped.

"Well do you think you can just barge onto our world and take what doesn't belong to you?" Lawrence asked.

"It does not matter," the Evil Queen said. "You may kill the Fuhrer, but you will not stop Akan."

"I beg to differ," said Finn pulling out the scepter. "Now how about you two failures join the other failures?"

"I'm gonna get the gold mask..." Doom said in a confused state still. "...and I'll become Golden Superman."

"Exactly," said Finn.

He turned on the scepter and the Evil Queen and Judge Doom were sucked away into it, with the Evil Queen screaming in anger.

Once they were in the scepter, everyone smiled at one another.

"Now let's go get the Fuhrer," said Mad.

"Right!" Charlene said. "So where's the teleporter?"

"Right under our feet," Dil said pointing down.

Everyone saw they were standing on a huge blue symbol.

Lawrence found the control panel and turned it on, making it glow start forming white light walls.

"Time to finish this," Lawrence said.

Everyone nodded and they all jumped in the teleporter, disappearing immediately.

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Today is my 21** **st** **birthday, and this chapter is in honor of it! Yeah Doom and the Evil Queen are defeated and now that's left is the Fuhrer, Governor Ratcliffe and the Queen Hearts. Stay tuned and wish me a happy birthday!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Wolves

One minute, Finn found himself in an office.

The next, he was standing in a place full of machinery and walkways.

"We're on the blimp," said Lawrence. "The Fuhrer's room should be on the other side."

"Let's try to not draw attention or set off any alarms," said Phil.

"Oh I'm afraid it's too late for that," said a voice.

Everyone gasped and turned around, and on a tv screen the very face of the Fuhrer, Rudolph Oberhauser, appeared.

"Oberhauser," growled Lawrence.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman," said Oberhauser. "And friends from Earth Alpha."

"How dare you!" Charlene growled. "How dare you take up Hitler's mantle and continue the Holocaust!"

"Oh my," said Oberhauser. "Is that girl Jewish? Well then I look forward to chopping off her head."

"HEY!" roared a voice. "That's my job!"

Everyone realized it was the Queen of Hearts.

Oberhauser rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway you may have made it this far," he said. "But you will not get any farther!"

The TV then turned off and an alarm began blaring.

"We've got to go now!" Dil yelled.

Everyone agreed and began to run.

Immediately everyone found themselves running into Nazis.

They however managed to keep getting through each one.

Some parts were hard and the gang got hurt a bunch of times.

But with help from healing magic, they did not stop.

They fought and fought until finally they made it.

They stood right before the main deck.

"This is it everyone," Lawrence said. "This is what everyone on this planet has been fighting for. Are we ready!"

Phil, Mad, and Dil all clicked their weapons, signaling they loaded a shot.

The Kingdom Keepers raised their swords high.

"Then let's go," Lawrence said.

All together, everyone kicked open the door and stomped inside.

* * *

He sat there, waiting, and smiling at everyone.

Rudolph Oberhauser, the Fuhrer, smiled before the heroes, and to both his sides the Queen of Heats from _Alice in Wonderland_ and Governor Ratcliffe from _Pocahontas_ stood.

For a minute, everyone just stared at one another.

Then Oberhauser stood up.

"You have indeed made it this far," he said. "Yet you don't even realize you've come here just to die."

The Queen of Hearts stepped forward.

"I'll take great pleasure in cutting off all your heads," she said.

"You savages have caused enough trouble for us," Ratcliffe growled.

The Queen of Hearts and Ratcliffe stared at one another, and then suddenly ran out the room.

"Hey where are they going!?" Charlene yelled.

"After them!" Lawrence ordered.

Amanda, Charlene, Maybeck, Phil, Dil, and Mad all ran after them, leaving Lawrence and Finn with Oberhauser and two Nazi guards wearing armor that resembled a knight and carrying swords.

"So that's your plan?" asked Lawrence. "Those two ran out like cowards!"

"Oh they're taking care of important business," said Oberhauser. "Like I am too."

He reached behind his chair and pulled out a sword that looked like a mix between a long sword and katana.

Finn saw Lawrence suddenly shaking at the sight of it.

"Yes, yes," said Oberhauser. "Recognize this? This was the exact same sword...that I used to cut the head off your beloved girl."

Finn suddenly realized that he meant that sword was used to kill Mandy.

"Don't you think now it's appropriate that I use it to send you to be with her again?" Oberhauser asked.

Lawrence snorted and pulled out his tomahawk.

"You see this?" he asked. "Do you see what's written on the side of it?"

Oberhauser didn't even bother to look, but Finn looked on it.

The name Mandy was engraved into it.

"I named this little thing after my beloved when you took her from me," he said. "Her spirit has always been in it, and with me every time I use her to kill a Nazi."

He then glared at Oberhauser.

"And now for her to move on truly," he said. "I'm going to use her...TO KILL YOU!"

He charged right at Oberhauser, who drew his sword himself and jumped back before Lawrence could hit him.

"Do not forget swine!" Oberhauser yelled. "I was the most famous Nazi war hero during Hitler's time. I've still got all my skills with me!"

"That almost reminds me of _Air Force One_ ," Finn said in his mind. "The president being a war hero in the Vietnam War."

His thoughts were interrupted by the soldiers walking towards him with swords drawn.

"You Nazis are no heroes!" Lawrence roared. "You're monsters and murderers! And you all deserve to die!"

He clashed with Oberhauser twice.

"And so do all Jewish Swine!" Oberhauser yelled. "As well as anyone who dares to challenge the Nazi reign!"

They both clashed repeatedly while Finn dealt with the soldiers.

* * *

Finn never had to fight two people at once before, so it was difficult.

One soldier slashed and Finn rolled and dodged, and then the next attacked.

He managed to escape again, but got a cut on his arm.

He clashed at another swing and threw a fireball at the other soldier, but the armor was fireproof.

Finn snorted and tried something else.

He stomped on the ground as they were charging at him and made a magic earth wave that made them both fly into the air.

Finn then ran at one and slid on his knees towards him, and held up his sword, and it stabbed him.

Finn let go of his sword as the soldier fell on the ground dead.

He ran to grab his sword, and then the other soldier tackled him and held him on the ground.

He was obviously angry.

Finn managed to grab his arm and use lightning magic, but it barely shocked him.

He then grabbed Finn's neck and began chocking him.

Finn could only kick as he struggled to break free.

* * *

Lawrence meanwhile was not having a good day either.

Oberhauser was overpowering him too much.

"You never had any military training!" Oberhauser gloated. "I'm a goddamn war hero!"

"YOU'RE...NOT...A HERO!" Lawrence roared.

He swung Mandy again and again until finally Oberhauser knocked the tomahawk out of his hand.

As he turned towards it, Oberhauser slashed Lawrence across the stomach.

He yelled out him pain and fell to his knees, gripping his bleeding chest.

Oberhauser laughed and swung the blade shaking blood off it.

"Now you are where you belong," he said. "On your knees with no weapons and no one to save you."

Lawrence just stared up at the Fuhrer.

"You know what you are?" Oberhauser asked. "You and all your friends, you're all wolves. Wolves in the forest. And we are the hunters. And we always hunt you down and kill you."

Lawrence glared at the man.

"And now little boy," said Oberhauser. "It's time for you to die."

He gripped his sword with both hands and began to raise it.

"If you see the Fuhrer in Heaven," he said. "Tell him I sent you and I will continue his glorious reign."

"Fuck you," Lawrence groaned. "Your leader is in the pits of Hell. And that's where my friends will send you long after I'm gone."

"Oh...I beg to differ," said Oberhauser. "And they'll know soon enough."

He raised the sword high above his head and Lawrence closed his eyes.

* * *

Finn looked over and saw Lawrence was in trouble.

But he was still being choked.

He looked for something or some way to help them both.

And then he saw it.

Mandy was only a few inches from his reached.

So with all his strength, he reached and reached and finally he grabbed the tomahawk.

He thrust it against the neck of the soldier who let go of him and then stared at Oberhauser.

He was already bringing the sword down, about to slice Lawrence's head in half.

He knew what he had to do since he knew he could not run over in time and save him.

"Please god," he prayed. "Give me luck."

He swung his arm back, and then he threw the tomahawk straight at Oberhauser.

Just as he was about to slice into Lawrence's head, the tomahawk sliced off both his arms.

Oberhauser screamed out in pain as his arms dropped to the ground.

Lawrence saw what happened and without hesitation, he grabbed the sword out of Oberhauser's severed hand, turned it upside down, and thrust it straight through Oberhauser's chest.

For a second, all was silent.

Oberhauser gasped and gagged out in pain as the blade stuck through him and blood poured down his body.

Finn gasped happily in delight while Lawrence was taking his sweet time enjoying stabbing him.

Lawrence then decided to break the silence.

"You feel that?" he asked. "You feel that pain coursing through your body?"

Oberhauser just glared.

"Well that pain," Lawrence said. "That's from my parents. From my friends. From the millions of strangers and innocent people you and your stupid Holocaust has killed. But most of all, this pain, that's from Isabel, and that's from Mandy."

Oberhauser continued to not talk, but just groan in pain every time he slightly moved which caused the blade to slice in him bit by bit.

"And you know what?" Lawrence asked. "You were right. We are wolves. But these are our woods. We had them first. And you are all trespassers. So that makes us the hunters."

Oberhauser finally decided to talk.

"This is...far from over," he groaned. "Even with my death...a new Fuhrer...will rise up and take...my place."

"Even if that happens," said Lawrence. "We'll just keep killing and killing every single one of you bastards."

Oberhauser sighed and saw Lawrence grab the blade with two hands, knowing he was going to finish him off.

"Heil...Hitler," he said, and then Lawrence pulled the blade up through the rest of the top of Oberhauser.

He was practically sliced in half to Finn's view, but didn't break fully apart.

Just enough for Finn to see a bunch of insides of what was once the leader of the Nazis.

Oberhauser fell back on the ground and blood and guts began to pour all over the ground.

"Booyah," Finn said to himself.

* * *

Lawrence threw the blade aside and then walked over and picked up Mandy.

"Well Mandy," he said. "He's dead. You've been avenged. Sorry it wasn't you who got to kill him, but because of my friend here, you got to play a part. Your soul is now free."

Finn walked over and put his hand on Lawrence's shoulder.

"It's over," he said.

Lawrence looked up and smiled.

"No it's not!" said a voice on Lawrence's com.

He put his hand to his ear and realized it was Phil talking.

"Phil what's that you said?" he asked.

"The Queen of Hearts and Governor Ratcliffe have escaped on a plane!" Phil yelled. "And they're carrying a bomb!"

"What!?" Lawrence yelled.

"And what's worse, the coordinates are headed straight for the base!" Amanda suddenly yelled into it.

"Oh dear god!" Lawrence gasped.

"That's what Oberhauser meant by important business!" Finn gasped.

"We've got to stop them!" Lawrence yelled.

Finn nodded and they both got up and ran, leaving Oberhauser's dead body to rot, showing a sign that the reign of the Nazis was probably over.

* * *

 **Oh yeah they killed the Fuhrer, but now they need to stop Ratcliffe and the Queen of Hearts! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphanotm47**


	18. Dogfight

Finn and Lawrence dashed through the blimp and soon ended up in the hangar bay.

Everyone was there frantically waiting for them.

"They've already taken off!" Mad yelled. "We have to stop them!"

"Any of you Alpha's know how to fly?" Lawrence asked.

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, and Charlene shook their heads.

"Then you're all on guns," said Lawrence.

"One problem," said Dil. "Only two planes left."

Lawrence looked and saw that there were only two planes left, and each with only two seats.

One for pilot and one for gunner.

"I'll drive one," said Lawrence.

"I'll be the other," said Phil.

"I've got one gun!" Finn said.

"I'll take the other," said Maybeck.

"We'll try and get in contact with the resistance," said Dil. "Hopefully we can get them to evacuate the base in case its too late."

Everyone nodded and the four got into each plane.

Finn found it quite cramped in his cockpit, but eventually got used to it.

He grasped the machine gun as he heard the engine starting up.

Soon he saw the plane moving, and then he found himself floating in the air.

"Make sure you're hanging on!" Lawrence said to him through the radio. "This is going to get bumpy and involve a lot of spinning."

Finn gulped.

* * *

They were flying towards the resistance base and then they saw them.

The plane that the Queen of Hearts and Ratcliffe were in.

"Remember," said Finn. "We don't want to kill the Overtakers. That's not what we do in Disney. So try not to shoot the bomb."

"If we're lucky," Phil said from the other plane. "We may be able to disconnect it and have it explode on a non-civilian area."

"But for right now, it's dogfighting time," said Maybeck.

They both approached the plane, then it began.

Lawrence and Phil fired their front guns at the plane.

They didn't do a lot of damage, but did get their attention.

"It's those brats!" the Queen of Hearts yelled. "They must have killed the Fuhrer."

"Oh they are so going to pay!" growled Ratcliffe.

The Queen of Hearts turned towards them, for she was on the gun, and began firing.

The heroes began dodging and maneuvering.

"Please don't do any barrel rolls!" Finn gasped.

"What's that?" Lawrence asked, just as he was did a spin to avoid some shots.

"THAT!" Finn gasped.

He was almost feeling sick.

The Overtaker's plane then changed it's course.

"We've got them on the run," said Maybeck.

"We just have to keep them away from the base," said Lawrence.

"Why can't I spin this gun around?" Finn whined.

"It's meant to attack behind or above targets!" Lawrence yelled.

"Like them!?" Maybeck gasped.

Lawrence managed to turn his head and see Nazi soldiers flying towards them.

"I though there were no more planes!" Maybeck yelled.

"But there are other aircraft bases," said Phil.

"Oh," said Maybeck. "Well hey! More Nazis for us to kill!"

"You said it bro!" Finn exclaimed happily.

They both began to fire at the planes like there was no tomorrow.

They hit a bunch of them before they could fire back, either damaging them or sending them flying down.

They then began to fire back, which Lawrence and Phil tried to dodge while still focusing on the Overtakers.

"Phil!" Lawrence yelled. "Can you draw the soldiers away from us? We'll go after the villains!"

"You can count on me!" Phil said.

He then took another turn away from Lawrence, and just as they predicted, they began to follow him.

* * *

Lawrence kept chasing the villains and firing at them too, but they kept dodging the shots.

The Queen of Hearts kept shooting back, but they were able to dodge them too.

"We need to give these guys the slip," the Queen of Hearts said. "Or they're going to eventually shoot us down!"

"I've got an idea," said Ratcliffe. "Hold on!"

He then pulled the lever down and they both went up high towards the clouds.

"Where are they going?" Finn asked.

"Wherever they're going, we're following," said Lawrence.

He pulled up too and they went towards them.

The Overtakers disappeared into the clouds before Lawrence and Finn could reach them.

Once they got in the clouds, they came out and saw they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Lawrence asked.

Finn looked around, and then gasped.

"BEHIND US!" he yelled.

The two had found a way to get behind them and now they were the ones being chased.

Lawrence desperately sped up and began to fly down while Ratcliffe began to shoot.

"Yeah take that!" he yelled. "How does it feel to be the one being hunted now? Savages!"

Finn desperately tried to shoot back, but he never used a gun like this before.

In fact he never used any guns at all until this whole mess.

And Lawrence's frantic flying was making it difficult.

* * *

More bullets began to penetrate the plane and even Finn's window.

"They're going to kill us if we don't do something!" Finn yelled.

"We need some kind of distraction!" Lawrence yelled.

"You need a distraction?" Amanda said suddenly through the com.

"Amanda!?" Finn yelled.

"Come to where the hangar door was and whatever you do make sure the Overtakers are still following you," Amanda said. "Just trust me."

"Ok then," Lawrence said.

He managed to get out of the line of fire and head towards the blimp.

"Are they going towards the blimp?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"Doesn't matter," said Ratcliffe. "They cannot escape us."

They continued to chase the two as they flew right near the open door.

Once they passed it, the villains came next.

"Where's that backup!?" Lawrence yelled.

"She's coming," said Dil.

"Holy shit!" Finn yelled.

Lawrence managed to turn around just enough to see Willa jump right out of the blimp and land right on the villain's plane.

It took them by complete surprise.

"HOLY HEARTS!" the Queen of Hearts yelled as Willa began punching through the plane with her mecha armored hands.

Ratcliffe found himself losing control.

"Get that brat off of here!" he yelled.

The Queen of Hearts began firing, but the armor was too bulletproof.

"Do a spin!" she yelled.

Ratcliffe began to start to spin, but Willa realized what he was going to do, and dug her hands into the wing, making it so she couldn't fall of when he spun.

While the villains were trying to shake Willa off, Lawrence and Finn made their move.

"FLIP!" Finn yelled.

Lawrence did a flip spin, allowing the villains to get in front of them.

Once they were in front, they began firing without stop.

The villains couldn't dodge and take down Willa at the same time.

"I've got an idea!" Lawrence said. "Amanda can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Amanda said.

"Tell Willa to make the Overtakers fly towards the Nazi Airport!" Lawrence said. "That way we can shoot and break the bomb off the plane so it explodes somewhere unoccupied by civilians!"

"You got it!" Amanda said.

Lawrence looked ahead and saw Willa using the wings to direct it a different way, knowing she was told what to do.

Soon enough they were over the base.

"GET HER OFF RIGHT NOW!" Ratcliffe roared.

The Queen of Hearts tried to do everything, but they could not shake her off.

Once they were truly over and Lawrence had a lock, he took his shot.

He broke the claws holding the bomb under the plane, and the bomb dropped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ratcliffe and the Queen of Hearts yelled.

The bomb exploded and the base was blow to bits.

The explosion was intense, and the impact made Ratcliffe lose control.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Ratcliffe yelled.

Willa held on tight as the plane was going down towards the destroyed airport.

The plane hit the ground hard, but didn't explode.

All that Finn knew was that the villains were defeated.

But all that remained to pray that Willa was alive.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Dogfight awesome! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Plans and Awkwardness

Finn and Lawrence had landed in a clear space in the airport, followed by Maybeck and Charlene who had finished with the Nazis.

The other Keepers and Resistance came after seeing the plane crash.

Philby ran past Finn to find the plane crash.

Everything was full of smoke and dust.

"WILLA!" Philby yelled. "WILLA!"

"Philby over there!" Jess yelled.

Philby saw the wrecked plane in the distance, and he ran as fast as the Flash.

He came to it and found Willa underneath one of the wings.

Finn and Maybeck ran over and lifted up the wing while Philby pulled Willa out.

He frantically removed the helmet to find Willa with her eyes closed and not moving.

"Willa wake up!" he cried. "Please Willa!"

Everyone ran over to see Philby holding Willa.

He shook her frantically, trying to wake her up.

"Willa don't you die on me!" he yelled. "Please!"

"Yeah don't you dare," said Phil. "Don't you dare leave this version of me without my beloved Isabel too!"

Philby shook Willa once more, and then she burst open her eyes and began coughing.

Everyone gasped or cheered while Philby was almost crying.

"Willa!" he cried.

Willa looked at Philby and smiled.

"I did good didn't I?" she asked.

Philby said nothing and just kissed her lips.

Phil smiled as he held Lawrence's hand.

However, everyone suddenly heard crashing from in the ship.

Two doors were thrown open and Ratcliffe and the Queen of Hearts slowly got out.

They were covered in ash and wounds and burns.

"You...you...you savages!" Ratcliffe gasped. "You really think...you can defeat me!?"

"I...I...I...am queen!" the Queen of Hearts stammered. "I'll have all of your heads for this!"

They were raising their fists, and then both took one step and collapsed on the ground and onto their faces.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Stop your laughing!" the Queen of Hearts yelled. "This is my kingdom!"

"No it's not," said Finn taking out the scepter. "The Fuhrer is dead, and you both are joining everyone else in here."

"You cannot win boy," Ratcliffe said. "Akan will have all of your heads!"

"No I will have their heads!" the Queen of Hearts yelled.

"Please both of you shut up and get in," Finn said activating the scepter.

They both yelled out as they were sucked away into the sphere.

Everyone began cheering for the Kingdom Keepers immediately after.

"You have truly helped us," said Kresky. "The resistance owes you a great debt of gratitude."

"We will fight right by your side when it's time to defeat Akan," said Lawrence.

"And Willa," said Phil. "Keep the suit."

"Thank you," said Phil.

Finn smiled and then walked over to Dil.

"I had one of you on my world," he said. "He died a hero's death. And fighting with you has really brought out some joy in almost having him by my side."

"Well I'm glad to have pleased you," said Dil.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a big portal of gold light appeared.

And out of it walked Wonderkid.

"Hey my Alpha peeps!" he said. "Nice job!"

"Wonderkid!" Amanda said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I think I got some help on how we're going to take down Akan!" Wonderkid said. "Follow me!"

He walked right back through the portal and disappeared.

"I guess we're going through that," said Maybeck.

Everyone began to follow, waving back to the resistance on the way out.

* * *

Immediately when everyone walked through, they found themselves in Esther's Keep.

"Welcome back children!" Wayne and Mickey said.

They all waved and the portal closed behind them.

But then they found themselves staring at two people behind where the portal just was.

And they both had Finn's face.

One was wearing wizard robes and had a long cape and holding a wand.

The other was wearing armor that looked like a futuristic spacesuit.

"Wow it's just like looking in a mirror!" the Spaceman Finn said.

"I just find myself freaked out," said the Wizard Finn.

"Uh...hello?" Finn said.

"Who are these guys?" Philby asked Wonderkid.

"The help," said Wonderkid.

He pointed to the wizard.

"This Finn comes from a Disney full of wizards and witches and sorcerers," he said." It's like a Disney Hogwarts."

"I still don't know what a Hogwarts is," said Wizard Finn.

"And this Finn," said Wonderkid pointing to the spaceman. "Comes from the Disney flying above the entire land."

"We're from a Disney in outer space," said Space Finn. "I'm a Space Agent. You can call me just Whitman however."

"I don't have a nickname," said Wizard Finn. "But just call me Wiz so we don't get confused."

"Okay then Whitman and Wiz," said Charlene. "So Wonderkid says you guys may know how to take down Akan?"

"In a matter of speaking," said Wiz.

"What does that mean?" asked Willa as she was taking off the armor.

Philby saw she was covered in sweat.

This gave him an idea for later.

"Our entire library has books on thousands of the mystic arts and dimensions and so on," said Wiz. "I can guarantee you that we have a book explaining the Multiverse and how Akan achieved all this."

"And then we can figure out how to use it to defeat Akan or get us all home," said Finn.

"Or both," said Jess.

"The only problem is that the entire castle has been taken over by my greatest enemy and enemies that hail from this world of yours," said Wiz.

"Overtakers..." growled Amanda

"We'll help you take care of them," said Maybeck.

Wiz nodded.

"As for me," said Whitman. "I have a friend from another galaxy who happens to own a weapon that can I believe can destroy Akan's shield."

"Wait you're serious?" Finn asked.

"Of course," said Whitman. "But since our city has been taken over by your villains and ours, we can't get to main city core that can allow us to contact him."

"We'll help you there too," said Willa.

"We just have to do one thing at a time," said Finn. "We can't take down each of the Overtakers if we split up."

"I agree," said Philby. "So tomorrow we'll head for Magic Disney and get those books."

"Tomorrow?" asked Charlene.

"Is there even a way to tell time in this universe?" Amanda asked.

"All I know is I'm exhausted," said Willa. "And I need a shower."

"I'll join you!" Philby said.

"Gladly," said Willa as they headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait what the fuck!?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah!" Philby explained. "We've been showering together and even changing together for so long."

"So you've both seen one another naked?" Finn asked.

Everyone looked at Finn weirdly.

"Uh...of course," said Philby.

"Oh...okay," said Finn.

"We're almost adults," said Willa. "We don't have to worry or be ashamed.

"Uh...yeah...of course!" Finn stammered. "I mean...it's just that...what I mean..."

But Philby and Willa were already in the bathroom and everyone was walking other ways.

Wonderkid and Whitman flew out the window while Wiz made a portal and walked through it.

Finn was just left with Amanda.

He smiled sheepishly but Amanda shook her head.

"Not yet Finn," she said. "I'm just not ready for that yet."

Finn sighed and just crashed down on the couch.

Forget the mission, the only thing on his mind right now was trying to figure out when he would finally see Amanda naked.

* * *

 **Ok maybe the chapter got a little weird in the end, but I thought it was cute. And now we have a plan! Stay tuned for a small love chapter next!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Late Night Love

Finn sat at the table later that night eating dinner with the Kingdom Keepers.

He could not take his eyes off of Amanda after what Philby and Willa did.

All that was running through his head was the image of what Amanda possibly looked like naked.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this while eating dinner, but he just couldn't shake the thought.

He couldn't do it either as he lay in one of the beds in Esther's Keep later that night.

He couldn't recall that last time he slept there, or if he ever slept there at all.

But what was also running through his mind was how he was going to get home truly.

What was his family thinking right now?

Their own son went with his girlfriend to the beach, and now he was in another universe that was created by some lunatic dictator and filled with other alternate Disneys.

What if he died here?

What if that happened and the Keepers couldn't figure out how to get home or even worse died here too?

Their own families including his wouldn't even know.

These thoughts ran through his mind and made it so he couldn't sleep.

He'd been here in Akronopolis for two days now and these thoughts never ran through his mind.

Maybe because he hadn't slept in two days since those nights he was fighting knights and cowboys.

But then again, weren't the time zones different in those universes?

Now his brain was scrambled again.

"God dammit Finn just go to sleep!" he said in his mind while grasping his head.

"Can't sleep honey?" a voice asked.

* * *

Finn turned over and saw Amanda standing in the doorway.

Since the Keepers had no pajamas packed, she was wearing simply a shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Uh...yeah," Finn said. "To much going on."

"Me either," Amanda said.

Finn had rolled back on his side, facing away from Amanda.

Seeing her in underwear made him think about her naked again.

But then he felt something spooning him.

He looked over and saw Amanda had gotten in bed with him.

She sighed happily and put her arm around Finn.

Finn smiled slightly.

"So your fine with spooning me in your underwear and yet I can't see you naked yet?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't want you to see me naked," said Amanda. "I'm just waiting for the right time, or day, or moment."

"How about the fact that we may never leave this universe or we could die?" Finn asked.

"Is that what's been going through your mind?" Amanda asked. "For God's sake Finn you are our leader and my boyfriend. And if I know one thing, its that we win no matter what."

"That was against the Overtakers," said Finn. "Now we have this Akan to deal with."

"And we will deal with him," said Amanda. "We will do it together because that's how we always win."

Finn smiled, his head suddenly becoming more clear.

He rolled over and stared into Amanda's beautiful glowing eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything," Amanda said.

"How do you think Jess and me or me and Philby would work out?" Finn asked.

"What!?" Amanda gasped.

"I'm just kidding!" Finn laughed. "It's just that out of every universe so far only one had me and you."

"Well that's the multiverse for you I guess," Amanda said.

"Either way, I'm just glad to have you," Finn said.

Amanda smiled, caressing Finn's cheek.

They both then leaned in and began to kiss one another on the lips.

Finn closed his eyes and only let himself focus on Amanda's love and warmth of her lips.

They fully cleared his head of all bad thoughts and only let him think of the positives.

They kissed and kissed and slowly the both of them began to fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Akan's tower, things were going differently for a certain dark fairy.

Maleficent angrily banged her staff on different items and things she made appear and threw robots against them to destroy them.

Hades just watched her.

"Uh...do I want to ask?" he asked.

"Those brats!" Maleficent roared. "Those little children have liberated three kingdoms and defeated our allies in the process!"

"I know that," said Hades.

"Then why are you not angry!?" Maleficent asked.

"Because no matter what they do they can't go home or defeat Akan," said Hades.

"But those people are our allies!" Maleficent said. "Shouldn't you be giving a damn like I do? As well as Akan!?"

"Not really," said a voice.

Maleficent looked up and saw Akan standing on the platform above her.

"Let's just say those people are...pawns," he said.

"Pawns?" asked Maleficent.

"Like Hades said, no matter what they do they can't stop me or go home," said Akan.

"Then why even give those Overtakers the kingdoms?" Maleficent asked. "And why not take action and stop those brats themselves? I mean I'm on free kingdom away from doing it myself!"

"You will do no such thing," Akan said. "I have my reasons for what I do. And one of my favorite things happens to be hopelessness."

"Hopelessness?" asked Hades.

"I want to see those brats free every kingdom only to learn that there is no way to stop me," said Akan. "And when that happens, and when they are full of so much grief and no hope, we attack, and then we free all the Overtakers they capture. And then they are back to square one trying another tactic."

"But they'll remember everything!" said Hades.

"Do you know why I made you both my apprentices?" Akan asked.

Maleficent and Hades shook their heads.

"Because you are both the most powerful sorcerers in existence," said Akan. "And you're both capable of creating a powerful memory spell that will reset every person's memories to when Earth Alpha Disney first arrived."

"Now that plan works!" Hades said.

"Ask Yzma would say, "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Maleficent said.

Akan smiled.

"No one can stop me," he said. "NO ONE!"

He laughed out evilly while back home Amanda and Finn slept soundly.

* * *

 **Yeah we got a little love scene and a scene with the villains. But as we know, Akan will fall. But not for a ton of more chapters. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Magic Disney

The Kingdom Keepers had breakfast the next morning.

They ate somewhat fast because they knew Wizard Finn was coming.

Everyone had noticed that Finn and Amanda had come from the same room, making them know something had happened.

They all smiled.

Soon after breakfast and getting ready, they all walked out of the castle.

And then they found Wiz standing right there for them.

It took them all by surprise.

"Have you been waiting there for all this time?" Philby asked.

"Actually just arrived," said Wiz. "Are you guys ready?"

Finn showed his sword and magic necklace, as did everyone else.

"We're ready," he said.

"Let's go to Magic Disney!" Maybeck said.

"I can't wait to meet the other Magic Kingdom Keepers," Willa said.

"Uh...yeah. That's one of the problems," said Wiz.

"What?" asked Charlene.

But before he could answer, Wiz formed a portal under everyone's feet, and everyone suddenly found themselves in another place.

It was yet another Disney Universe, and the town they were in looked like Hogsmeade.

And the Disney castle ahead of them looked like Hogwarts.

This whole place reminded them of _Harry Potter_ , but one thing made it different.

The sky was purple, and gave off an evil presence.

"So this is Magic Disney?" Finn asked.

"Unfortunately yes," said Wiz.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Your villains aided our greatest enemy in helping him take over the castle and kingdom," said Wiz. "They helped him with a ritual that helped him merge our world with the Dark Underworld.

"The Dark Underworld?" asked Maybeck.

"A realm of complete darkness, evil, and chaos," said Wiz. "And our enemy serves the dark demon that dwells in it."

"And who are these enemies?" Philby asked.

"Our enemy is a dark wizard, formally our master's, Wayne, best friend," said Wiz. "He real name is long forgotten, and now he goes by the name Zoroniford."

"That sounds too much like Voldemort," Charlene said.

"And he serves the dark demon Mortis," said Wiz. "And now Zoroniford and the Overtakers have been working through breaking thousands of seals with dark rituals to release Mortis from his prison. In return for his freedom they will get anything they desire."

"And I can assume if he's released, it will be bad?" Finn asked.

"Despite not being able to leave the kingdom, it will be catastrophic for all of us here," said Wiz.

"And finally, where are the us?" Philby asked.

Wiz sighed.

"Possessed," he said. "Under the control and command of Zoroniford."

"Dammit," said Amanda. "I am not looking forward to fighting myself."

"I can try to take care of them while you deal with the Overtakers if that's how you feel," said Wiz.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Jess.

Wiz smiled and held up his wand.

"Replico!" he said.

It glowed and suddenly he made six five copies of himself.

"Okay, that's fucking awesome," Philby said.

"Let's go guys," Wiz said as the clones went back into him.

Everyone nodded and ran towards the castle.

* * *

As they approached it, Wiz told them to take cover.

When they did they saw around the gate little monsters crawling around.

They looked like mini Chernabogs.

"Nightmares," said Wiz. "Demons from the Dark Underworld."

"And are they tough to kill?" Willa asked.

Wiz smiled and stepped out.

"Nope," he said. "They just annoy the shit out of everyone."

"Fun," said Finn coming out too.

The demons were just crawling around, speaking in their own language.

Then a bunch of them were suddenly blasted by magic.

They all turned and saw the heroes charging at them.

They all growled and lunged at them.

Wiz blasted magic that the Kingdom Keepers didn't know and destroyed them.

"Destructa!" he yelled and made an explosion blast fire from his wand and destroy the closed gate.

The Kingdom Keepers continued to kill the demons while Wiz made a magic bridge of light.

Once the demons outside were gone, they all charged in to confront the villains.

As they ran through the halls, they killed more demons.

The Keepers were shocked at everyone room they passed.

Each looked exactly like rooms from _Harry Potter_.

"Why not just call this world Harry Potter Disney and the castle Disworts and make the guy ahead Finny Potter?" Maybeck joked.

"Those names are terrible," Charlene said as she slashed a demon.

Suddenly, everyone heard lightning flashing.

They ran to a window and saw waves of lightning in circle shapes coming across the sky and towards the middle of the sky above the castle.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"That's another seal being broken!" said Wiz. "Only a few more until Mortis is freed!"

"Then we must hurry!" Finn said.

Everyone nodded and ran on.

* * *

They soon enough reached and area that was nothing like Hogwarts.

Now it looked like _Doctor Strange_.

"This is Wayne's area," said Wiz. "And up ahead is his office where they all are."

"Are we ready guys?" Philby asked.

Everyone nodded and charged.

When they reached the room the door was open.

They all decided to take a quiet approach.

They crept in and hid behind statues and other things.

They looked ahead and saw them all.

They first saw all the other Magic Disney Kingdom Keepers standing around them in a circle, standing there like mindless zombies.

And then they saw in the middle of them the villains.

All of them stood in a circle as well standing around a symbol on the ground and holding out their hands and speaking an unknown language.

The first person they lied eyes on was the man they could see facing them.

He wore red, gray, and black wizard robes and held a long staff and had a long beard and also devil horns.

He was obviously Zoroniford.

And standing around with him was the Overtakers that they all recognized.

Dr. Facilier from _The Princess of the Frog_ , Mother Gothel from _Tangled_ , Madame Mim from _The Sword in the Stone_ , Evanora from _Oz the Great and Powerful,_ Ramsley from _The Haunted Mansion_ , Winnifred Sanderson from _Hocus Pocus_ ,and Toffee from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_.

"Great," said Amanda. "Another horde."

"We can take them," said Charlene. "We have already."

"We wait for an opportunity," said Wiz.

Everyone just watched them.

They continued to speak in their language, chanting repeatedly.

At their final chant, they yelled it and a burst of glowing energy burst from the circle.

They heard the lightning outside again, signaling another broken seal.

"We are close my friends," said Zoroniford. "Soon Mortis will be freed. And we will have whatever we desire."

"I can finally be free of my debt," said Dr. Facilier.

"I can have eternal beauty without using a personal fountain of youth," said Mother Gothel.

"As will I," said Winnie.

"Unimaginable power will be mine!" Madame Mim squealed.

"And it will be mine as well," said Toffee.

"The gates of Hell will be mine to command!" Ramsely said.

"And I will be able to create my own kingdom that my good sister cannot ever take from me!" Evanora said.

"And for me," said Zoroniford. "I will have power to change the laws of magic! I will be powerful and unstoppable!"

"Or you all will be trapped in my scepter," said Finn as he and everyone else walked out.

"And you Zoroniford will be dead," said Wiz.

Everyone gasped as they saw all of them.

"You brats!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "What are you doing here!?"

"What does it look like?" Amanda asked. "We're here to stop you."

"Ha!" Toffee laughed. "You think you can simply walk in here and stop us?"

"And do you think you bastards can invade my world and possess my best friends!?" Wiz growled.

"We've already freed three kingdoms," said Maybeck. "And you guys are going to join your defeated friends."

"You may have defeated those others," said Mother Gothel. "But you will not defeat us!"

"You children shall all be damned to Hell!" Ramsley yelled.

They all faced towards them, along with the possessed Magic Keepers.

"I can finish the ritual alone," said Zoroniford. "Just keep them away from me!"

"Our pleasure," said Madame Mim.

Wiz made copies of himself again to fight the possessed Keepers while everyone else prepared to fight the villains.

* * *

 **Oh boy we got more villains. And one of them is finally my favorite, Dr. Facilier. But will they stop them before Mortis is released? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Magic Fight

Wiz attacked first, making each copy of himself shot a stream of light from each of their wands and wrapped it around the Magic Keepers, tying them up.

"I'll handle them!" Wiz yelled. "You get your Overtakers!"

The Kingdom Keepers nodded as each Wiz pulled the Magic Keepers towards them.

"Imbeciles," said Dr. Facilier. "I'll make short work of them all."

"Hey don't be selfish!" Toffee said. "I want some too."

"We'll all get to kill one," said Gothel.

"Very well," said Dr. Facilier. "I call the leader!"

Without hesitation he blasted a purple magic beam straight at Finn.

Finn quickly reacted and blasted a lightning spell back at him, colliding both the blasts.

The others ran at a chosen Overtaker and the Wizs at the Magic Keepers.

* * *

Amanda blasted fire at Mother Gothel who teleported constantly.

"I'll singe that beautiful hair you witch!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare touch the beauty!" Gothel yelled.

She held out her hands and made two long shards made of glass and threw them at Amanda.

They both barely missed her eyes, but slashed across both her cheeks.

Amanda yelled out as the cuts began dripping blood.

"Now who's the ugly one?" Gothel asked.

"You monster!" Amanda roared.

She used her telekinetic blasted and sent Gothel flying into a bookshelf.

* * *

Philby and Willa stood before Evanora and Winnie.

They both put their hands together and charged up a magic beam combined.

They then blasted the magic but Winnie slashed her hand and practically smacked it away.

Evanora then pointed her wanted and shot bird shaped missiles at them.

Willa managed to put up a shield in time, but the impact was damaging enough.

"Oh children," Winnie sighed. "So weak. So impulsive. So...delicious."

She licked her lips.

"You witches and your youth," said Evanora. "You should get something like my amulet or whatever Gothel has instead of sucking life from children. However I'm not saying that's not fun to watch."

"Hey for your information your amulet doesn't give you youth," said Winnie. "It keeps you from turning into an ugly wicked witch!"

"I'm not wicked!" yelled Evanora.

This argument gave Willa and Philby the time to attack.

They blasted fire spells at them both, sending them flying into the wall.

"How about we make you both dead?" Philby asked.

The witches got up and blasted magic again at them both.

* * *

Maybeck had his sword drawn and was slashing and dodging all the ghosts Ramsley conjured up.

"You need new tricks old man!" he yelled.

"You think you're such a tough smartass," said Ramsley. "But I believe deep inside your toughness is just a façade and you are just a coward!"

"Oh you did not just call me that!" Maybeck roared.

Ramsley held out his hand and made a giant ghostly serpent appear.

It thrashed at Maybeck who slashed constantly.

It was too fast for him, but it couldn't really hurt him either because it was a ghost.

But then Maybeck slashed again, and suddenly it broke apart and shrunk and suddenly the remains flew right inside of Maybeck.

Immediately Maybeck began seeing images of horrifying things.

His worst fears, he deepest losses, and the sight of Charlene getting torn apart piece by piece as she screamed out his name.

Maybeck began screaming and curling up on the floor.

Ramsley chuckled.

"I told you. Afraid," he said.

Maybeck managed to snap back and slashed his hand, causing a mini explosion to send Ramsley across the floor.

The ghost left his body and he got right back up to fight.

* * *

Charlene was a bit faster than the animals Madam Mim kept turning into to fight her.

She was currently a tiger slashing its claws at her, but she jump from bookshelves and pedestals and kept dodging.

She then turned into a bee and tried to sting her, but Charlene used an air magic to blow her away.

She then became a snake and lunged at her and Charlene dodged yet again.

"You need a new trick old lady!" Charlene taunted.

"Oh so you want to play rough missy?" Mim asked.

She then transformed into a wildebeest and charged at Charlene.

Charlene rolled her eyes and prepared to dodge, but then just at the very last second, Mim transformed into an octopus and got a hold on Charlene.

She wrapped her sticky suckers all over her body but mostly her face, which prevented her from breathing.

Charlene began thrashing around trying to get her off so she could breathe.

"You don't ever mess with the Mad Madame Mim!" Mim said.

She then transformed into something Charlene didn't have the chance to see.

She began gasping loudly for breath and then looked up.

Mim was now a shark.

Charlene gasped and got up to run, but Mim lunged forward and bit her on her butt.

Charlene yelled out and began running around trying to shake her off while Mim laughed through her teeth.

Charlene eventually found a way by using magic to send electricity through her body which shocked Mim right off her.

Charlene held her butt and whimpered in pain.

"My ass..." She groaned.

She then glared at Mim who was now a wolf.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled.

She raised her sword and charged.

* * *

Jess and Toffee faced one another, walking constantly in a circle waiting for one of them to attack.

"Well what are you waiting for little girl?" Toffee asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Jess asked back.

"Oh please. Ladies first. I insist," Toffee said.

"Age before beauty," said Jess. "I know your practically immortal."

"No pain no gain!" Toffee said.

Jess blinked and then looked around.

"What pain?" she asked.

Toffee then blasted a magic beam at her that sent her into the wall.

The lizard laughed out until Jess emerged.

"If you're a lizard then you're cold blooded!" she yelled. "Let me warm you up!"

She formed a fireball and threw it at Toffee, but he just held up his hand and absorbed the magic.

Jess forgot that Toffee could absorb magic.

Toffee smiled, and blasted another magic beam but Jess managed to block it in time.

But Toffee was stronger, and simply engulfed the shield with his own magic and absorbed it too.

Jess stood unguarded and got blasted with lightning by Toffee.

The lizard laughed and stared at the weakened girl.

* * *

The Kingdom Keepers were getting beaten by the villains, and Wiz was having trouble too.

The Magic Keepers overpowered him and threw him into the pile with the other defeated Keepers.

They all groaned and sat up, staring at everyone laughing at them.

"You honestly thought you could defeat us?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"This kingdom belongs to our new master," said Winnie.

"Darkness will consume all this land," said Ramsley. "And you shall all be damned to Hell!"

They all laughed and held up their hands.

"We have to stop them," said Finn.

"They're too strong!" Amanda yelled.

"What if we combine all our magic together?" asked Philby. "We can overpower them maybe!"

Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

"Let's do it," said Wiz.

Everyone stood up and put their hands together.

They began forming a giant magic powered ball.

All the villains began charging up magic beams.

"That looks powerful," Mim warned fearfully.

"They are just a bunch of pathetic kids," said Gothel. "They stand no chance!"

Once the heroes knew they were all powered up, they threw the ball and the villains blasted their magic.

To the villains' complete shock, the magic ball ripped right through it all.

Everyone screamed as the ball hit them all and caused a massive power wave, knocking everyone off their feet.

* * *

After that happened, the heroes stood up and walked over to the villains.

Zoroniford was still doing his spell but staring at everyone now.

They all walked up to the defeated villains.

They were roasted from the spell.

"What...the other side...was that shit!?" Dr. Facilier gasped.

"It ripped right through our magic," gasped Evanora.

"And it woke us up," said a new voice.

Everyone looked and saw the Magic Keepers stand up, no longer possessed.

"Guys!" Wiz yelled.

Every one of them ran to their leader and gave a big group hug.

The Keepers smiled and then Finn walked over to the villains.

"You wanna know what that was?" he asked. "That power, was friendship, love, and family. The very things that make up Disney. And the magic that you can't fight."

"This...this was not my fate," said Ramsley. "I was supposed to be powerful."

"It does not matter what you do," said Dr. Facilier. "That little magic trick will not help you defeat Akan."

"You know every villain keeps telling us we won't defeat Akan," said Finn. "And I just don't seem to care. So how about you join those guys."

Finn pulled out the scepter and pointed it.

"NO!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "Get that thing away from me!"

The villains got up to literally run but Finn activated the spell and they were all sucked into the ball, yelling out along the way.

When they were good and trapped, everyone turned their focus to Zoroniford.

"It's over dark lord," said Wiz. "Your apprentices have fallen."

"Yes they have," said Zoroniford. "And thankfully they kept you occupied long enough."

"What?" asked Willa.

Suddenly, the ritual symbol glowed and lightning flashed once more.

The symbol went from glowing bright to dark red.

"Oh no..." gasped Wiz.

"That can't be good," said Maybeck.

"It's not!" yelled Magic Philby. "He completeled the ritual!"

"And that means only one thing!" cried Magic Amanda.

Everyone heard thunder booming right above the castle and then a loud demonic roar.

"Mortis...has been freed!" Zoroniford exclaimed. "The end is now here!"

* * *

 **Oh no Mortis has been freed! But at least the Magic Keepers are back and the villains have been defeated. But how will they defeat a dark demon? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Sealing the Demon

The entire top of the castle came crumbling off and everyone was greeted not just by a blustering wind strong enough to create a tornado but the purple sky was now black and red with only purple clouds.

And the clouds were forming a swirl like a tornado over the castle, only it was much wider.

"That's it!" Zoroniford exclaimed. "The portal is beginning to open! Slowly, but it's opening! Mortis is coming! And he shall rule over all!"

He laughed out loudly while the Keepers, Kingdom and Magic, huddled together.

"If Mortis is released there is nothing that can lock him back up," said Wiz. "At least nothing we would be able to figure out before he kills us."

"So we kill him!" Maybeck said.

"Impossible," said Magic Amanda. "Mortis is an unkillable demon. That's why the ancients locked him up."

"Are you saying there's no way to stop him!?" Finn exclaimed. "Well I say bullshit! There has to be something!"

"Well I may have an idea," Philby said.

"Then shoot!" Magic Maybeck said. "We haven't got all day!"

"Zoroniford said he's coming slowly right?" Philby said. "And isn't this spell coming from that ritual symbol and circle?"

"Yeah," said Magic Jess.

"What if we destroy that?" asked Philby. "Before Mortis breaks through! He'd be sent back to wherever he came from!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" Magic Willa said. She then turned to Magic Philby. "Where's your brains when we need them right now?"

"Hey babe! My mind is still scrambled from the possession," Magic Philby said.

"There's just one problem," said Magic Charlene. "Zoroniford is guarding that symbol with his life. We'll never be able to break it with him right there."

"Leave that to us," Finn said as the Kingdom Keepers grouped together.

"And me too," said Wiz. "You cannot take on Zoroniford without my help. Everyone else focus on nothing else but destroying that ritual!"

The Magic Keepers nodded and the others walked over to Zoroniford who was still laughing.

"Hey demon head!" Wiz yelled.

Zoroniford turned around and stopped laughing, only to be greeted by a magic punch that sent him flying right into the air.

He stopped right there and floated.

Wiz then spoke a spell and all the Keepers and him began flying into to the air too until they were at length with Zoroniford, and he was angry.

"That was not very nice," he growled.

"Neither was possessing my friends," said Wiz.

"You cannot stop me or this!" Zoroniford exclaimed. "I have won this time! Nothing can stop Mortis' coming!"

"That's what all villains say," said Finn. "And they all end up dead of defeated! And you'll be just the same!"

Finn charged up a fireball and threw it at him.

Zoroniford held up his hand and smacked it away.

"It'll take more than fire and petty spells to take on me," said Zoroniford.

He held up his hands and blasted dark magic.

All the Keepers held out their hands and formed a shield, and then Wiz blasted a glowing magic blast from his wand which hit Zoroniford.

He flew back a few feet, but came charging right back.

"Oh we don't need to kill you," Wiz said to himself. "We just need you distracted long enough for the others to destroy the symbol."

* * *

Down below all the Magic Keepers were gathered around the ritual symbol.

"Okay guys," Magic Amanda said. "We need to be quick, but we also need to be subtle. We can't let Zoroniford see us destroying the symbol."

"Oh please!" Magic Maybeck smirked. "Quick and subtle is my middle name."

"Do not start that again you ding dong!" Magic Jess growled.

"Less talking! More destroying!" Magic Philby stated.

Everyone nodded and then they began firing spells at the symbol.

It began to make small sparks and sputters, signaling the plan was working.

* * *

Everyone was still battling Zoroniford, but he was just too powerful.

"This guy...is like Maleficent...combined with Hades...and Chernabog together!" Finn gasped. "And maybe even a bit of the Evil Queen and Jafar!"

Zoroniford fired black lightning at everyone, and Maybeck and Philby made a fire wall which absorbed it.

Amanda then used her push to blasted the wave of fire at Zoroniford but he pushed it aside.

Jess made magic blades appear and fire at him, but he blocked it, but then Willa came from the other side and blasted lightning, but he still blocked it.

But with his two hands being used, Wiz charged up a powerful explosion spell.

"Destrosus!" he yelled and blasted it, causing an explosion on Zoroniford on impact, while the girls managed to get away in time.

But even when the smoke cleared, Zoroniford emerged unscathed, and only with cuts and tears on his robes.

"You will never beat me!" he exclaimed. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"No you're not," said Wiz. "You're just a loser who made a deal with the devil. You wouldn't even be so powerful without a little help!"

Zoroniford looked so made that steam was almost pouring out of his ears.

"Well this help is about to kill you!" he roared.

He held up his hands forming a giant purple and black ball with lightning flowing around it.

"Uh oh," Wiz gasped. "Get behind me everyone!"

Zoroniford laughed and prepared to throw the ball.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" he yelled. "GENOCIDE BALL!"

He then threw the ball and it went flying at everyone.

Wiz held up his wand and quickly formed a powerful looking spell that glowed many colors.

"WRATH OF THE GODS!" he yelled.

He blasted the spell which was so powerful he almost went flying back.

The ball and beam hit one another and cancelled.

"Clever," smirked Zoroniford. "Using the forbidden yet powerful technique your master taught you before I killed him. But it will not stop my power!"

Everyone could see the ball was breaking through.

"We have to help him!" Finn declared.

Everyone nodded and charged up magic.

Finn then blasted a magical beam into Wiz's beam, giving it power.

Amanda blasted fire, and Jess blasted lightning into it as well.

Slowly, the beam began to push back.

"What!?" gasped Zoroniford. "This cannot be!"

Maybeck blasted a sparkling beam and Philby one filled with wind.

And finally Willa and Charlene charged up a blade beam together and threw it in.

The beam was now pushing through.

"Let this once again be a reminder!" yelled Finn. "You villains can never match the magic of Disney!"

The beam then broke through and absorbed the ball while Zoroniford yelled out as it came towards him.

It hit him and engulfed him creating a massive explosion.

* * *

Wiz and the Keepers began cheering, but then they heard roaring.

They all looked up and saw through the portal giant tentacles.

"Oh dear god," Wiz gasped.

"He's here! He's here!" Zoroniford said.

Everyone gasped, realizing he was still alive. But this time he was badly damaged.

"THE WORLD...IS MINE!" Mortis growled through the portal.

"You are too late!" Zoroniford laughed. "I have won! Nothing can stop us now! NOTHING!"

"I beg to differ," said Wiz. "I mean you failed to realize this whole time you were distracted with us and didn't even notice them."

Zoroniford froze, and then looked down.

All the Magic Keepers yelled out and the symbol they were firing at was destroyed.

Zoroniford gasped louder again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled out.

Immediately the circle began sparking bigger and the sky began flashing.

Mortis was roaring loudly as all his tentacles began getting sucked into the portal.

"NO! NO! MASTER!" Zoroniford yelled out.

He then glared at the heroes, his eyes turning red.

"You have ruined everything!" he yelled. "I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

He began to charge up another genocide ball, but then suddenly one of Mortis' giant tentacles wrapped around him.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME ZORONIFORD!" Mortis roared. "YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

As his tentacle was being sucked up with Zoroniford, he tried to break free.

"NO DON'T!" he yelled out. "Please master! Give me another chance! I won't fail you! PLEASE!"

But it was no use. He was sucked into Mortis' world and disappeared forever, along with the spell and all the darkness it brought into the world.

And all of it disappeared in an explosion leaving only a clear blue sky.

It was all over. They had stopped the spell.

They had freed another kingdom.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They did it! They freed another kingdom! And now they'll hopefully find a way to stop Akan. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Animal Disney

The Kingdom Keepers watched with amazement as the Magic Keepers used magic to rebuild the entire castle.

They watched every piece, stone by stone and brick by brick and wood by wood magically fly back up and rebuild the castle.

They did the exact same thing with bits of the town that was damaged.

Once it was all finished, everyone met back in the library.

"We once again thank you for your help," Wiz said. "We will gladly fight by your side when it comes time to defeating Akan."

"Just you seven?" Maybeck asked.

"What's wrong with us seven Alpha Me?" Magic Maybeck asked.

"It's just everyone else had an army..." Maybeck began to say before Finn slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be rude!" he snapped.

"No it's okay," said Magic Amanda. "Believe it or not we can conjure an army from other dimensions that can obey us."

"We will be there to help you," said Magic Philby.

"But right now we have work to do," said Wiz. "We must check every ancient book on the multiverse and universe in order to find out how Akan made this world and how it can hopefully be reversed."

"And to break down the shield too," said Magic Jess.

"So unfortunately it might take a while to search every book," said Magic Willa.

"So what do we do?" Charlene asked. "Wait?"

"No of course not," said Amanda. "We go and free more Disneys until they find it. Hopefully."

"We'll keep in contact," said Wiz.

He twirled his hands and made a square magic symbol.

"This is what you people would call a phone," he said. "I'll contact you through this when we and if we find something."

"Thanks," said Finn taking the symbol. "But do you also think you can make us another ship to travel?"

"There's no need," said Magic Charlene. "There's a Disney right next door you haven't freed yet that you can simply walk to."

"We can walk right over?" Philby asked.

"Yeah," said Wiz. "Haven't you noticed people from other parts of the world travelling to these other Disneys?"

Everyone was shocked, until they stared right outside and could see cars, flying cars, and other vehicles from different realms driving along and parked.

"Wow," said Jess. "We didn't notice this."

"And yet they travel even though they are being ruled by the Overtakers?" asked Maybeck.

"Well then," said Finn. "Let's walk to the next Disney over."

Everyone nodded and left the Magic Keepers to start reading.

They walked down the town, being cheered on by the people as they walked onto the road and to the next Disney.

* * *

They walked through a tunnel came out into the next Disney.

It was a vast and thick looking jungle. They could hear animal sounds all around.

They walked off the road and into the trees to find the Keepers that dwelled here.

"What do you think this Disney is?" asked Philby.

"Maybe something based off of Tarzan?" asked Maybeck. "Either way I'm getting the urge to swing on a vine."

Suddenly, everyone began hearing rustling trees. They looked ahead and saw thing coming towards them. And they were the ones swinging on vines.

The Keepers decided not to run but instead stood their ground. The things came closer until they jumped off the vines and circled around them.

They suddenly saw the things weren't human.

"MUTANTS!" Charlene yelled.

"No wait!" Amanda said. "They're not mutants!"

One second look, and they saw they were all animals. They were half human and half animal.

Gorillas to be exact.

One big gorilla came towards them and looked so angry.

Every Keeper held their weapon and prepared for anything. The gorilla stood up on its feet and raised high.

It held up its arms, looking like it was going to roar.

But then it instead squealed out in joy.

"IT'S YOU!" he cried out.

He was pointing directly at Maybeck.

"IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU!" he cried out and then ran over and hugged him. "My twin!"

He gave Maybeck an almost backbreaking hug as everyone just stared.

"Twin?" Maybeck asked. Then he gasped. "You're me!?"

The gorilla put Maybeck down and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Alpha," he said. "I am Terry Apebeck, king of the Ape Kingdom."

"Apebeck?" Jess almost laughed.

"Yeah I get a lot of laughs," said Apebeck. "But I'm so glad you're here! And so will everyone else!"

He began walking off and motioning the Keepers to follow.

* * *

After walking through tons of thick jungle, they came out into the open and to a huge Mayan ruin like kingdom. And the main ruin was shaped like Disney Castle.

As they walked out more people came out into the open. They were all half human and half animal.

"So this is the Disney?" Charlene asked. "Everyone is half animal?"

"Indeed," said Apebeck. "We are all united as one kingdom of different species. And now we stand together to fight our enemy who has gotten stronger because of the people from your Disney."

"That's what we're here for," said Finn. "We hope to help you free your kingdom so you may help us take down Akan."

"Well then the king will be happy to see you," said Apebeck. "Follow me."

They walked through the town, seeing every single animal human staring at them.

"I feel awkward," said Willa. "They're all staring at us like we're naked."

"They've never seen humans," said Apebeck. "At least until some started visiting us when driving through this world."

"Yeah we had no idea that could happen," said Amanda.

"Well here we are," Apebeck said.

They were standing before a bunch of stairs leading to the Disney Castle.

They all walked up them and the doors opened for them.

As they walked in they saw them.

They were at the end of the room sitting around a big throne while one sat on it.

As they walked up they got better looks at them all.

The one in a throne was a lion. Two standing beside him were eagles. One was shark, which they suddenly realized was a girl. And the other girl was a wolf. And the final one was a snake.

The lion stared at everyone, and smiled.

"I've been waiting to meet you, brother," the lion said to Finn.

Finn knew what he meant.

"You're me," he said.

He nodded.

"I am Lawrence Lionman," he said. "High King of the kingdom."

"And I am his girlfriend," said the eagle on the left. "Amanda Wingheart. Princess of the Bird Kingdom."

"And I'm her sister," said the other one. "Jess Wingheart."

"I'm Willa Anjawlo," said the shark. "Princess of the Marine Kingdom."

"And I'm Charlene Wolfturner," said the wolf. "The mighty warrior from the Dog Kingdom."

"And finally, I'm Dell Cobry," said the snake. "Prince from the Reptile Kingdom."

Apebeck went over and stood with everyone.

"We are the Animal Keepers," they all said. "And welcome to Animal Disney!"

All the Keepers just stared at everyone, completely shocked.

"I'm...I'm a shark," Willa stammered.

"I'm a wolf..." gasped Charlene.

"I'm a snake!" cried Philby.

"I'm a lion," said Finn. "Awesome."

* * *

 **Oh yeah the new kingdom. Everyone is an animal. This is awesome! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Maybeck's Plan

The Kingdom Keepers were gathered around a round table with the Animal Keepers.

They were showing a map of their kingdom.

"Our kingdom was beautiful and peaceful," Lionman said. "All of us united under a peaceful nation."

"It had been ever since us, the Animal Keepers, defeated the greatest threat to our kingdom," said Apebeck.

"And who is this?" asked Finn.

"And ancient dragon-human warlord by the name of Darkos Dragos," said Wolfturner. "We defeated his army and sent him into banishment."

"He was no match for us at the time," said Cobry. "Until these villains came and helped him become more powerful."

"He's been conquering every Animal Kingdom for a month, and soon he'll be coming for ours here," said Amanda Wingheart. "And despite our army being big, it is no match for Dragos'."

"With the help of our Overtakers, he's unbeatable apparently," said Maybeck.

"Well let's start there," said Willa. "Give us the villains he has with him."

* * *

Anjawlo brought over drawings showing the villains. One was dark brown fur colored lion with a black mane and a scar over his eye. Another was a ferocious looking Bengal Tiger. The third was another lion with lighter fur and wearing a crown and red king robes. The fourth was a goat with glasses and in a suit. And the final was a picture of two terrifying dinosaurs.

"Scar," said Finn pointing to the first lion. "From _The Lion King_.A power-hungry lion who wants to rule his own kingdom and is a ferocious and heartless killer.

"Shere-Khan," said Maybeck pointing to the tiger. "From _The Jungle Book_. A bloodthirsty killer who is not afraid of anything. Well...except fire. But that's irrelevant."

"Prince John," said Amanda pointing to the other lion. "From _Robin Hood_. He may look tough, but he's actually just a coward. A thumb-sucking coward."

"But with powerful armies that you don't want to mess with," said Jess.

"That one is Dawn Bellwether," said Philby pointing to the goat. "She's from _Zootopia_. She's is no fighter, but has friends who are very skilled alchemists."

"She uses a weird tool that fires something at our people and makes them go berserk and even can control them," said Apebeck.

"That tool is a gun," said Philby. "And that serum is her specialty. It's called Night Howlers. They make you go crazy and turn you practically into your predator like state if you are a predator."

"And those dinosaurs are without a doubt Carnotaurus," said Charlene. "They're from _Dinosaur_. They have no lines or language, and throughout the movie they terrorize the heroes."

"Except here they follow masters, and they're master is Prince John," said Willa. "Since back in Disney Prince John terrorizes Animal Kingdom, and uses them."

"With these villains fighting with Darkos," said Lionman. "We have lost too many villages to their reign and soon enough they will be coming for us."

"Are they coming right now?" Finn asked.

"No they are building up for one big final assault that will practically allow them to charge straight through every town, turning it to dust, and final end here," said Jess Wingheart

"Then that's how we beat them," said Maybeck. "We let them take the kingdom!"

Everyone gasped.

"Are you crazy!?" Apebeck yelled. "My twin is crazy!"

"No listen!" said Maybeck. "We call every single amount of the armies across this land here and then we evacuate every town too. And then we lay a trap for them all."

"A trap?" Cobry asked.

"We let them come charging into the kingdom, thinking they have won, but we'll be hiding, and then we ambush them and lay them to waste instead!" said Maybeck.

"But what about all the villages they destroy?" asked Amanda Wingheart.

"People in our universe have been rebuilding villages that were destroyed for thousands of years," said Maybeck. "Everything can always be rebuilt."

"I hate to admit it," said Lionman. "But he's right. In war, sacrifices must be made. But I can assure you, this plan will only include sacrificing homes. Not my people!"

"We can set traps for the villains as well around the kingdom," said Amanda. "We can use our magic to help in a way."

"I promise you," said Finn. "We will defeat these villains. With our help, you have a chance. And with your help afterwards, we can take down Akan and bring you all back home."

Lionman smiled and then held out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said.

Finn smiled and shook. Then Lionman snapped his fingers towards the Winghearts.

"Fly as fast as you can to every remaining army," he said. "Tell them to meet us all here. And bring every tribe to sacred ruins for protection. We have a plan to defeat Darkos once and for all."

"As you wish my love," said Amand Wingheart.

"We'll fly faster than the speed of light!" said Jess Wingheart.

They both spread their wings and ran outside to take to the sky.

"Wow," said Finn. "Imagine my Amanda flying."

"I heard about you guys from other kingdom rumors," said Wolfturner. "Isn't she a fairy? Don't those things fly?"

"No she's a Fairlie," said Finn. "Not a fairy."

"Oh," said Wolfturner. "My bad."

* * *

Hours later, every remaining army from across the land was gathered at the kingdom.

It wasn't as big as Drakos', but it would be enough for the trap to defeat them all.

The Keepers stared at tons of half human and half animal people, amazed.

"This is going to work," Philby said. "It has to."

"If this works guys, I want to be leader for a day when we return home," said Maybeck. "This is my plan after all."

"We'll discuss it later," said Finn.

"How about now?" asked Maybeck.

They were about to start an argument, when they heard screeching.

Amanda and Jess Wingheart came from the sky and landed right at the king.

"They are coming!" Amanda Wingheart yelled. "They have begun the final assault. A massive army! It has already torn through a bunch of villages already!

"They should be here by sundown," said Jess Wingheart.

"Then we must prepare," said Lionman.

He marched down to get the army into position.

"This is it guys," said Finn heading for some armor to put on. "Let's take these savages down."

They all cheered and geared up to fight this battle.

A battle fought with humans, and with human animals.

* * *

 **So the villains here are Scar (finally), Shere Khan, Prince John, Dawn Bellwether, and the Carnotaurus. Can they still win this battle? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Animal War

It was now nighttime in Animal Disney.

Very late night, and everyone could hear it in the distance.

The sounds of armies roaring out and destroying everything.

Everyone was hiding deep in the bushes and woods, waiting for them.

To some, they believed the trap wouldn't work. They thought they would be heard or seen. But the Kingdom Keepers helped them stay confident.

"Humans," Cobry said. "They are so different."

"Shh!" shushed Anjawlo. "I can hear them I think!"

Everyone sat quietly and watched.

They grew louder and louder, and soon much closer.

And then they could hear the ground rumbling, leaves rustling, and vicious voices roaring.

They could now see fire coming towards them, and everyone made sure they were not in the way of the army.

Not seeing them, the humongous army came charging out of the woods and into the open.

It was huge and vast, and filled with ferocious animal humans.

Leading them they could see a tall human-dragon leading them all.

Darkos Dragon.

And alongside him was Scar and Shere Khan, along with Prince John and Dawn Bellwether riding on both the Carnotaurus.

The army just stood in front of the kingdom entrance, which they saw was opened.

And everyone could see they were not finding it strange.

"Animals are brainless," Finn said to himself.

Darkos walked up and cleared his throat.

"KING LIONMAN!" he yelled. "You have lost! I have laid waste to your villages! I have taken your kingdom and your lands! Yet you thought evacuating your villages would work?"

"You cannot stop our king!" Scar yelled. "He takes whatever he wants! And so do we!"

Everyone could see human hyenas with him.

"Typical," Charlene said to herself. "He has hyenas."

"We will find your people and enslave them all!" Prince John yelled. "They're gold belongs to me! And they will be my slaves and dig up more for me!"

"Perhaps if you surrender now, we will not kill you!" Shere Khan yelled. "We will just keep you locked up along with your friends and torment you for as long as we want!"

There was still no replies.

"I don't like this," Bellwether said. "Something seems weird."

"Nonsense goat!" said Darkos. "They are just too afraid to challenge us."

"Then we attack now," said Scar. "I declare war! CHARGE!"

Everyone roared out and began to fill into the kingdom.

They all charged through the gate filling up the town that stood before the castle.

The heroes waited until every single soldier was in the castle.

Then they moved, bringing ladders and ropes to walls.

They began climbing and then waited in the shadows again.

The army just looked around, trying to find the heroes.

"Where are they!?" Shere Khan roared. "I want to kill someone!"

"You're right," said Darkos. "Something doesn't feel right."

Then suddenly, the front gate closed shut, and everyone gasped.

"ATTACK!" everyone yelled.

The army looked up and saw tons of soldiers jump down and attack.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Prince John yelled. "NOOOOO!"

As soon as every soldier was in, the war began.

* * *

The sounds of battle roared loudly.

Swords clashed and blood spilled.

The Kingdom Keepers slashed their swords at evil villains, feeling a little bit uncomfortable about killing animals, but knew they would kill them if they didn't first.

Maybeck and Philby stood back to back with each other.

They then heard rumbling and saw the Carnotaurus charging.

Suddenly Apebeck and his men jumped on them and began tying their mouths with ropes.

They then began controlling them like horses and began moving them around different ways.

The two smiled, and met up with their girlfriends, but then suddenly they felt sharp pain in their necks.

They pulled out darts from their necks, and saw Bellwether laughing at them.

"Have fun fighting your friends!" she laughed.

"You nerdy goat!" Charlene yelled and headed towards her, but then found Maybeck standing in front of her with Philby.

They're eyes were glowing blue as did their veins.

They snarled like animals and they charged.

"No Philby stop!" Willa cried.

But they tackled them both and began scratching at them.

They managed to break free, but they continued to attack.

They took their swords and clashed with their girls. They blocked back, but refused to swing at their boys.

"Please stop!" Charlene yelled. "Don't make me hurt you Terry!"

Maybeck snarled again and continued to attack.

Willa had no choice but to swing at Philby, cutting his cheek.

He did not react and simply attacked her again.

Willa and Charlene blasted fire magic and sent them back.

They then used it and held them on the ground.

"I hope this works," Willa said.

They both leaned down and kissed their boyfriends.

Once they finished, the boys stopped snarling for a second, but then roared loudly.

"No!" gasped Charlene. "No!"

"It's no use!" Bellwether laughed. "True love's kiss can't break my serum!"

But then as she was laughing, someone picked her up in a large set of teeth.

She screamed out as Anjawlo held her in her big mouth.

She then threw her right into the wall, knocking her out and make her gun drop in her mouth, which she crushed with her teeth.

"Cobry now!" she yelled.

Cobry came running towards the four.

"Hold them down!" he yelled out.

Willa and Charlene nodded as Cobry ran over and bent down towards the boys.

They snarled again, but Cobry then sunk his deep right into the hole where the dart in Maybeck landed.

The girls gasped, but then suddenly saw the blue in the veins going towards the wound.

Once it was all gone, he spit it out and did the same on Philby.

"He sucked out the poison," said Willa.

Once that was done, Maybeck and Philby blinked and returned to normal.

"Wha...what happened!?" Philby gasped.

"What did I miss?" Maybeck asked.

They saw Bellwether knocked out, and then saw Apebeck riding the dinosaurs straight into walls, which knocked them out as well.

"Well that," said Charlene.

The boys laughed and stood up.

"Well that's three Overtakers down," said Philby. "Let's go kill some more!"

They all nodded and charged.

* * *

Finn, Amanda, Jess, and Lionman and his winged friends pushed through the armies until they came into the open.

They saw the other villains charge into the castle, and they ran after.

They burst through the doors, and saw at the end of the room Darkos sitting on the throne with the others gathered around him.

They all slowly walked up and stood before them.

"The throne's mine now," Darkos said.

"Not yet," said Lionman. "As you see, I'm not dead yet."

"Oh but you will be," said Scar.

"Hey you're battle is with us," both Amandas said.

"And we'll take the tiger," said the two Jesses

The animal girls spread their wings and charged at the cats, grabbing them and lifting them up while the girls grabbed on and went with them into the air and out of the castle.

"Go get him Amanda," Finn said.

He and Lionman stood before the others as Darkos stood up and pulled out a giant axe.

Prince John pulled out a sword.

"A sword?" Finn asked walking towards John. "Isn't your thumb a better weapon?"

"Darkos taught me to be fearless," John said. "I am no longer that thumb-sucker you knew back on Earth."

"Well then that makes this more fun for me," said Finn.

He and John charged and clashed.

Darkos spread his wings and Lionman drew his sword and shield.

"I...want...THE THRONE!" Darkos roared. "I've been banished for far too long and I will have it one way or another!"

"There will be no banishment this time," said Lionman. "Only death!"

"Bring it Whiskers!" Darkos roared.

They both roared and clashed, only Darkos overpowered him.

* * *

The girls were flying through the sky, holding Scar and Shere Khan tightly.

The human girls were also holding on tightly.

"Why did we do this!?" Amanda yelled holding onto Scar's tail.

"Terrible idea!" Jess yelled. "Terrible!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU WRETCHED TWO-LEGGED CREATURE!" Scar yelled.

But Amanda wouldn't let go.

She held out her hand and blasted magic force on Scar, while Jess did the same with Shere Khan.

"HOLD ON!" The winged girls yelled.

They saw them heading for the trees, and Jess and Amanda managed to get on the bird girls' backs as they began pushing the cats against the trees.

The roared out and tried to slash them, but the girls blocked them.

They continued to roar out as they were taken far across the forests.

* * *

Meanwhile Finn and Lionman fought their villains.

Finn slashed his sword and John blocked it, then John slashed his and Finn parried.

He elbowed John in the face and then slashed, but John dodged just in time for Finn to only get his robes.

He growled at his ripped robes and lunged at Finn, biting him on the arm.

Finn gasped out and hit him in the face with the butt of his sword.

John let go and slashed again, with Finn dodging.

They clashed again and held against one another.

"What happened to wanting to be king?" Finn asked. "Now you want to serve one."

"I care only about gold, money, and taxes!" John said. "And I'll get it!"

"Not if I say anything about it!" Finn said. He pushed back and slashed again, getting some of John's robe, who growled and lunged again.

* * *

Lionman dodged Darkos' axe again and again, and then he slammed down and Lionman ran up it and kicked him in the face.

Darkos staggered back and growled. He then breathed fire right at him, but he blocked with his shield.

He then took his sword and charged again, but Darkos punched him aside.

Lionman fell down and Darkos punched him repeatedly.

"You're not fit for king!" he roared. "You're a coward! You're spineless! You're weak! You're an abomination! If you weren't afraid, you would've killed me."

Darkos then prepared to punch again, but then Lionman held his huge fist with only one single hand.

Darkos gasped.

"I spared you, because I wanted to see if you could change," Lionman growled. "But you, just like any other villain, WILL NEVER CHANGE!"

He kneed him hard and then took his sword and broke Darkos' axe in half. He then slashed him again and again until he was on his knees.

Darkos stared at him and growled.

Lionman stepped back, and then charged.

Darkos smiled, and then breathed fire straight at Lionman.

But then suddenly, something was thrown right in front of the way.

It turned out to be Prince John, who Finn threw right in the way and was now on fire.

With Darkos distracted, Lion charged and then slashed his sword right as he ran past Darkos.

Darkos gasped, at first with nothing happened. Only the sounds of John crying out in pain were heard.

And then blood dripped from Darkos' neck, and his head fell right off.

Lionman stared at Darkos' severed head. He was dead. He was defeated.

Meanwhile John fell on the ground burnt and hurt.

Finn walked over to him and smiled.

"Are you afraid now?" he asked. "Your king is dead. You have no mentor. What do you have to say?"

Prince John stammered and whimpered in burnt pain.

"M...m...m...MOMMY!" he then cried. And then he began to suck his thumb.

Finn laughed, as then the windows broke again and the girls came back, throwing the cats down on the ground.

They were scratched and missing lots of fur.

"Looks like you boys had fun," said Amanda Wingheart.

"Yes we did," said Lionman walking over and kissing her lips.

"Indeed," said Finn walking over to Amanda and preparing to kiss her. "We won."

They kissed as the sounds of battle outside lowered down.

They had won.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They freed another kingdom! And what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. The Cosmos Fragment

The Kingdom Keepers gathered outside while Lionman showed his kingdom Darkos' severed head.

They had piled up the defeated Overtakers with the Carnotaurus, who were too heavy to move.

Finn pulled out the scepter when Scar growled.

"You think it will be all over when you defeat us and head for Akan?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you're going to say you can't stop him," said Finn.

"Heck no," said Shere Khan. "In fact we want you to try to defeat him."

"Just so in the end you can see you will never win," said Bellwether.

"Ah just shut up and get sucked," said Amanda.

They roared out as they were sucked into the scepter.

Once that was done, they listened to Lionman.

"They destroyed our villages," he said. "But we can rebuild them! We will! Darkos is gone and our kingdom is free!"

Everyone cheered out and then Lionman walked over to the Keepers.

"Thanks to you guys, we can live in peace and harmony again," he said.

"And we will gladly fight by you when it's time to take down Akan," said Amanda Wingheart.

"Thank you," said Finn.

Just then, light glowed and a portal formed and Wiz suddenly came through.

"Hello guys," he said.

"Hey Wiz!" Philby said. "Have you found the answer?"

"I believe so," said Wiz. "Come with me back to your castle."

They nodded, said goodbye to the Animal Keepers, and walked through.

* * *

When they got back, they found Wayne, Mickey, and surprisingly Whitman, the spaceman Finn.

"Hey guys!" Whitman said.

"Hey man!" said the Keepers.

"Hello children," said Wayne. "Welcome back."

"You freed another kingdom," said Mickey. "Nice job."

"Yup," said Finn. "And here are the Overlosers."

He showed the scepter where sounds of angry people were heard.

Mickey laughed.

"So then," said Willa. "Wiz you said you found what we were looking for."

"I did," said Wiz.

He revealed a book and held in the air and opened up to a page with a glowing crystal.

"This is the cause of this," said Wiz. "The reason Akan was able to merge all these worlds."

"What is it?" Maybeck asked.

"It's known as the Cosmos Fragment," said Wiz. "A supposedly unfindable item that practically controls the multiverse and can do almost anything for anyone who harnesses its power."

"Unfindable?" Philby asked. "Well Akan found it apparently. And then merged all these worlds."

"Yes," said Wiz. "It's the cause of all this. Why were stuck here."

"And that's not all," said Whitman.

He pulled out a device that looked like a scanner.

"The fragment is here in Akronopolis," he said.

"It is!?" Jess gasped.

"Yes," said Whitman. "But apparently it's been shattered, for this scanner shows it located in five different kingdoms."

"What?" asked Finn. "Five!?"

"We believe Akan shattered it after creating his world," said Wiz. "And then gave it to five different kingdoms."

"So all we need to do is go to each, free them, and get the pieces and rebuild it," said Maybeck.

"Apparently so," said Whitman. "Which is why you'll need a new ship and this."

He handed Finn the device he was using.

"And that's not all," said Whitman. "This thing will also help us destroy Akan's shield."

"Really?" asked Charlene. "How?"

"I have a friend my universe who has a ship with a powerful weapon that can break through any defense known to man," said Whitman. "But the problem is he wasn't brought to this universe. He's still on our Earth."

"So, what will the fragment do?" asked Amanda.

"We can use it to make a portal and allow him to come through," said Whitman. "Then after Akan is defeated, we use the fragment to bring everyone back to their Earths.

"Then we have our plan," said Finn. "Guys we must find these fragments and finally be able to go home."

Everyone agreed.

"Your new ship is outside," said Whitman. "I must return to my city to aid my friends."

"We will free your kingdom soon," said Willa. "First we must find these fragments."

"I know," said Whitman. "I'll see you all soon."

He pushed a button on his suit and teleported away.

"I'll return to my world and see if I can find anything that could help us in any way more," said Wiz. "Farewell."

Everyone nodded as he made a portal and walked through.

"Well now children," said Wayne. "Chop, chop. Go save the kingdoms and bring us home!"

Everyone nodded and began towards the door.

They had a plan finally to take down Akan.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Now we're talking. They have a plan. And now they are headed to start finding these fragments. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Kung Fu Disney

The Kingdom Keepers walked outside and found the ship Whitman left for them.

It was an awesome futuristic ship.

"Let's go guys," said Finn.

Everyone walked in and fired up the ship. They then flew into the air and across the city.

They stared down at the civilians looking up at them, from the street or huddled up in houses.

"They're all scared," said Amanda.

"But they know we will help them," said Philby.

"So where to first leader?" Maybeck asked.

Finn looked at the device and showed the locations of different fragments. Finn decided to go to one to the right of their Disney.

"We went left last time," he said. "Right this time."

Everyone nodded and Finn flew on.

* * *

Soon enough they reached the kingdom, and their ship was blasted with something white.

They yelled out, thinking they were being attacked, but then realized it was snow.

They found themselves in a snowy mountain kingdom, with a castle that looked like a Chinese temple.

"China?" Jess asked. "Is this some Kung Fu world?

"Let's find out," said Willa.

"I'm not going out in the snow!" Amanda gasped.

Just then suddenly, something opened up in the ship, revealing winter coats.

"Well that's convenient," said Philby.

When they landed, they put on the coats and walked out.

They walked into the town, feeling snow rush against their face.

They almost enjoyed it, but the people around them didn't.

They were struggling around, freezing cold, and wearing little clothing.

"Something tells me it isn't meant to be snowing," said Finn.

"It's not," said a villager. "Ever since we were brought here we suffered endless snowstorms."

"It has destroyed our crops and we are close to dying," said another villager. "And those Zodiac Keepers do nothing but hide in their home!"

"Keepers?" asked Philby. "Where are they?"

They pointed up at a very tall stone stair case.

"Oh Christ," said Maybeck.

It took them five minutes to climb all the way up. They finally reached a big closed gate door.

They walked up and were about to knock, when suddenly it opened up.

Without hesitation, for they were really cold, they walked in and up to the entrance.

* * *

When they walked in, they felt warmth fill their bodies and they threw off their coats.

"Please do not throw your coats on the ground," said a voice. "It shows disrespect."

The Keepers quickly grabbed their coats before looking down on the other side, seeing a man sitting cross-legged in front of a pool full of flower petals.

They began to walk up until they were at a distance before the man stopped them.

"Bow in respect," he said.

The Keepers without hesitating bowed.

The man then turned around, revealing himself to be Wayne, with a longer beard with curls and robes.

"Kingdom Keepers," he said. "I am Master Kresky. Welcome to Kung Fu Disney."

"Uh...a pleasure to be here," said Finn.

"You must forgive we couldn't meet in better weather," said Master Kresky. "This has been a curse to us ever since we came here to this world we've been cursed by our enemies with this endless snowstorm."

"What is the cause of this?" asked Amanda.

"We have many enemies," said Master Kresky. "And one of them has teamed up with one of your enemies and used a magic item to take control of the spire of the Jade Emperor that lies in our sacred temple."

"Jade Emperor?" asked Philby. "As in the legend of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"The spirit that controls our land with its great power," said Master Kresky. "And our enemy, who we do not know who has taken control of it with a magic crystal. They took its power for himself, and now is controlling it to make it an endless snowstorm here."

"That crystal has to be a Cosmos Fragment," said Willa. "He or she must be using it."

"Any idea which Overtaker he or she teamed up?" asked Charlene.

"No," said Master Kresky. "They barricaded themselves in the temple and have made home in there. And they will remain there until the snowstorm destroys us all."

"Well how do we get in the temple?" asked Jess.

"With them," said Master Kresky.

* * *

He tapped his walking stick on the ground, and immediately a bunch of people jumped out of nowhere.

They saw that it was all of them. Their Kung Fu versions of themselves. Along with some extra people.

There was Finn, Amanda, Jess, Philby, Charlene, Willa, and Maybeck. And also there was Luowski, Dillard, Mattie, and even Tim and Storey Ming, and old friend of the Keepers.

Each of them had Kung Fu robes on.

"Let me introduce the Zodiac Keepers," said Master Kresky. "Powerful warriors of each of animal of the Zodiac. And to not confuse one another, call them each by their animal."

Each of them stepped forward as they said their animal.

"Dragon!" Finn said.

"Tiger!" Amanda said.

"Rabbit!" Jess said.

"Snake!" Philby said.

"Monkey!" Charlene said.

"Chicken!" Willa said.

"Horse!" Maybeck said.

"Rat!" Storey said.

"Boar!" Tim said.

"Cow!" Luowski said.

"Dog!" Dillard said.

"And Sheep!" Mattie said.

"We are the Zodiac Keepers!" they all yelled together. "The protectors and defenders of Kung Fu Disney!"

But then they all sighed.

"Well that is until we were attacked by an enemy we knew nothing about and defeated badly," said Dragon.

"Now we lie here, waiting for the snowstorm to kill us all," sighed Tiger.

"Well not anymore," said Maybeck. "We're here to help! So let's go get those villains!"

"Ah...yeah...that's not how this works," said Cow.

"What?" Willa asked.

"Well we Kung Fu masters are about honor," said Monkey.

"And despite hearing great stories of you," said Snake. "We need you to prove to us your honor and power in fight."

"Um...okay," said Finn. "How?"

"Next to our Disney lies another one," said Master Kresky. "I know about how you've been freeing others. Free this kingdom and you will have proven yourselves."

"Okay then," said Jess. "We'll do it!"

"And to aid you in this mission, I will be sending Dragon with you," said Master Kresky.

Dragon bowed to him.

"You can count on me master," he said. "This kingdom is no match for the immortal Dragon Fire Fist!"

"Dragon Fire Fist?" Philby almost laughed.

"Each Zodiac warrior has a signature animal move," said Rat. "That's what his is."

"Go get em' Dragon," Dog said.

"Will do Dog," Dragon said, giving them both knuckle bumps.

"Cool," said Finn. "My version here is still friends with Dillard."

As he began to walk away, Monkey suddenly came running.

"Be careful my love!" she said to him.

And then without warning, she kissed Dragon on the lips.

"Oh...my...god..." Amanda gasped.

"Well it looks like Charlene got her wish," Maybeck laughed. "She was in love with Finn once."

"How many kingdoms will we go to where Finn has someone else as a girlfriend?" Jess asked.

Charlene was just grinning widely.

Monkey then stopped kissing Dragon and he walked towards the Keepers.

"Let's go warriors," he said. "Off to save our world! Awesome!"

They recovered from the kissing booth and walked off with him.

They knew what had to be done to get the fragment.

They had to save the kingdom next door.

The only question was, what kind of kingdom would it be?

* * *

 **You'll find out in the next chapter! But here, Kung Fu Disney! And everyone's a Zodiac warrior! And Finn is in love with Charlene here! I just keep surprising you all! Stay tuned for more surprises!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. Noir Disney

The Kingdom Keepers and Dragon walked across the pathway leading to each kingdom.

They decided to leave the ship behind, knowing they would not need it.

"It just feels crazy," said Finn. "We arrived in one Disney, only to be sent to another."

"I'm sorry," said Dragon. "But we're all about honor. And you must all show yours."

"Well let's hope freeing this Disney is enough," said Maybeck.

They walked towards the tunnel and through it, coming out the other side through a blinding light.

And when they walked out, they all gasped.

They were in an old fashioned city that looked like the time period 1933. It immediately made Maybeck start talking about gangsters and people like Al Capone.

They could also see a tall building towering over everything, which without a doubt resembled Disney Castle.

"Wow an old-fashioned Disney!" Willa gasped.

"I think too old-fashioned," said Philby. "Everyone is dressed like a gangster."

"Maybe this is what it is," said Maybeck. "Gangster Disney!"

"Or how about Noir Disney?" asked Jess.

"Now is not the time for names!" Dragon said. "We must find the yous here."

"Alright," said Finn. "Let's ask around to see where we can find them."

Everyone nodded and walked down.

As they walked across the streets, they could find everyone staring at them.

They were dressed way differently from everyone else.

There were no tank-tops or denim jackets or Kung Fu robes. People were dressed in suits or collared shirts or dresses and had hats or fedoras.

Charlene noticed Maybeck had his fingers crossed.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"I praying this is not a time when people hated blacks," Maybeck whimpered.

"I believe it actually may be," said Philby, being the genius. "But that's not the worst part. This is the year the holocaust started."

"Oh Jesus," sighed Amanda. "Well thank god we already got to kill some Nazis."

"Hey, be grateful the Nazis never came to America," Jess stated.

"Hey forget about the Nazis!" said Finn. "We need to find this world's Kingdom Keepers!"

"Um excuse me?" said a voice.

Everyone turned and found a man staring at them.

"Did you say Kingdom Keepers?" he asked.

"Yes!" Finn blurted. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well...we don't have Kingdom Keepers," said the man. "But there is the Keeper Squad."

"Keeper Squad?" asked Willa. "What kind of name is that?"

"I think it almost relates to the Gangster Squad," said Maybeck. "Who were the people who took down the gangster, Mickey Cohen."

"Can you tell us where they are?" Amanda asked.

"Down the street, make a left, and you'll see a building with their name on it," said the man. "But be warned, they are not in service anymore."

"What why not!?" Philby gasped.

"Ever since these gangsters appeared from out of nowhere and helped the brutal crime boss the rules the city take it over, they have been unable to stand up to them and now crime riddles through our city."

"Well we'll change that," said Finn. "Thank you sir!"

The man tipped his fedora as the gang walked off.

* * *

Soon enough, they came to the building. The whole thing almost looked destroyed.

There broken windows and letters falling off the sign. The E and R were off the Keeper and Q and U were off the Squad.

It read Keep Sad.

"Does that mean keep being sad?" asked Charlene.

"Does not matter," said Dragon. "We need their help! Let's go!"

He was about to run in, when suddenly Finn pulled him back by his robes.

"Whoa there Kung Fu Panda!" he said. "I'll be the one talking to them. You could say the wrong things."

"Kung Fu Panda?" Dragon asked. "What does that even mean?"

"We'll explain later," Jess said.

Everyone followed Finn as he walked up, and then knocked on the door.

There was no reply.

"Hello?" he asked knocking again.

"Closed forever!" yelled a voice. "Go the fuck away!"

"Who's voice was that?" Finn asked. "I couldn't make it out."

"Doesn't matter," said Finn. "We're going in."

He pushed on the door, but it was locked. And I mean bolted shut.

This time he called for Dragon's help, and with their strength, they kicked the door opened.

They barged in to themselves in the building, looking worse on the inside than the outside.

They saw right in front of them a man sitting a desk, fast asleep with empty bottles around him. He was passed out drunk.

"HEY!" Maybeck yelled, and the man sat up immediately.

"AH! Marshmallow pancakes!" the man yelled, revealing himself to be none other than Maybeck.

He was much older than Maybeck though, and had flat hair instead of dreadlocks and a short beard.

He blinked numerous times and then stared at everyone.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What did you do with my dessert!?"

"Whoa...uh...Noir Horse," Dragon said. "What has happened to you? Have you been drinking too much?"

Noir Maybeck pulled out a revolver and pointed it at everyone, making them shriek and raise their hands.

"Who are you calling a whore!?" he growled.

"No I said Horse!" Dragon said. "And what is that thing?"

"You've never seen a gun before!?" Amanda gasped.

"What's a gun?" Dragon asked.

"Blackjack!" yelled a voice. "What's going on down there!? Are you drunk hallucinating again!?"

"No!" yelled Blackjack. "There are a bunch of kids standing before me! They look like us! I think they stole my Marshmallow pancakes!"

"Yup he's drunk," said another voice.

"No they were people outside before," said another voice that sounded like the one that yelled at them. "But I told them to go the fuck away."

"Wait did Blackjack say they looked like us!?" said the first voice.

Everyone heard footsteps and out of a door came none other than Noir Finn. He was much older too, and a bit more muscular, and wore a long gray jacket and gray suit and hat and had some facial hair.

"Oh my god it's true," he said. "They are others that look like us!"

"I know!" Blackjack yelled still drunk. "It's because this is a dream. I'm seeing clones of us. Can I shoot them Scarman?"

"No hold your fire!" Scarman said. "This isn't a dream! This is real!"

Blackjack continued to point for a second, and then lowered his gun.

"It's not?" he asked.

"No drunkhead," said Scarman.

"Wow," Maybeck said staring at Blackjack. "I'm never going to drink alcohol ever."

"Guys come down!" Scarman said.

The could hear footsteps and out into the room stepped a noir version of Philby, and shockingly noir versions of Dillard and Luowski.

They were all older.

Yet the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Scarman. "I'm Finn Scarman, leader of the Keeper Squad. And you've already met Terry Maybeck, aka Blackjack."

Blackjack waved, still a bit drunk.

"The shorty there," Scarman said pointing to Noir Philby. "That's Philly the Kid."

Philly nodded and revealed his pistols in their holsters.

"Macho man over there," Scarman said pointing to Luowski. "That's Greg Luowski, or as we call him, Kingpin."

Kingpin cracked his knuckles and snorted.

"And finally," Scarman said pointing to Dillard. "That's Top Dollar Dill."

Top Dollar tipped his hat.

"And together we are the Keeper Squad!" they all said together. "The gangsters that fight crime in Noir Disney!"

"Cool," said the gang.

"Yes," said the Noir Keepers. "Now get out!"

* * *

 **I don't know if saying "Now get out" and ending the chapter is a cliffhanger, but this is the end of the chapter. But sweet, Noir Disney! Gangsters and crime galore! Stay tuned to see why they're in a bad mood.**

 **Also Scarman is a pun on Scarface**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. El Diablo

"I'm sorry what?" Finn asked.

"You heard us," said Scarman. "Get out! We're glad you visited! But please leave now!"

"No wait! We're not hear for just a visit!" Maybeck said.

"Then what the hell do you want clone?" Blackjack asked.

"We're fighting to take down Akan and bring everyone home," said Amanda. "But in order to do that, we've been travelling to every Disney he took and freeing it from the Overtakers he put there."

"Overtakers?" Kingpin asked. "Is that what those new minions El Diablo are called?"

"El Diablo?" Dragon asked.

"The ruthless crime boss that has ruled the city until we started fighting," said Scarman. "But then these Overtakers appeared and beat us good."

"We stand no chance against them, and due to that we shut down," said Top Dollar.

"And to make matters worse," said Philly. "They stole our girlfriends!"

"You mean us?" Charlene asked pointing to the girls.

"Yeah but one of you is missing," said Top Dollar. "My girl. Maddie."

"Oh god Maddie is here," said Jess.

"Well the point is," Finn said. "We're here to help you take down these bad guys once and for all!"

"It's so that they can prove honor and we can help them," said Dragon.

"Not important!" Maybeck snapped.

"Forget it Braveheart," said Scarman. "We quit."

"What!? that's bullshit!" Philby said.

"We stand no chance against them," said Kingpin. "They tougher than we expected."

"But with our help we can defeat them," said Willa. "They're from our world! We've already freed numerous kingdoms!"

"Oh so you're the reason they are here!?" Blackjack snapped. "Your Earth created them!? They trashed our city, destroyed our business, and forced our girls into prostitution because of you!?"

The Keepers were silent.

"I think they are," said Dragon.

Everyone shushed him.

"Then here's my revenge!" Blackjack yelled pulling out his two guns. Every Keeper screamed.

"NO!" Scarman and Philly yelled grabbing Blackjack's arms and pushing them up so he shot the ceiling instead.

"Dammit you made me miss!" Blackjack yelled.

"They are not the enemy!" Philly yelled.

"But they..." Blackjack started.

"NOT...THE...ENEMY!" Scarman yelled.

Blackjack sighed and put his guns down.

Scarman then faced everyone who was recovering from almost getting shot.

"You've truly beaten them?" he asked. "You've freed other Disneys? They lost because of you?"

"We've beaten them because they're from our world and we know how they work," said Amanda.

"We know they're strengths and weaknesses," said Philby. "We know how to beat them."

"Then consider us in," said Scarman.

"We're in?" Top Dollar asked before Scarman glared. "I mean we are in! Yes!"

"Very well then," said Kingpin. "The Keeper Squad is back in business!"

"Nice," said Finn. "Now show us the plan."

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around a table. There were papers with people and maps scattered all over.

"The city is run of course by El Diablo," said Scarman. "But here are his lieutenants."

He held up five pieces of paper with the blank backs facing everyone.

"They're what prevents us from taking him down," said Top Dollar. "El Diablo never leaves his tower, so while these guys are trashing the city, he's in full power."

Scarman then threw down each of the pictures.

"They all go by codenames," said Kingpin. "Here's the Snake."

He pointed to one showing a freaky woman wearing a purple dress, lots of makeup, red hair and holding a walking stick with a diamond on it.

"Madame Medusa," said Amanda. "From _The Rescuers_. She used to be a pawnshop boutique owner who desired a treasure known as the Devil's Eye. She has no magic. She should be easy."

"This is the Cat," said Philly pointing to a picture of an English looking butler.

"Edgar," Philby said. "From _The Aristocats_. He should be easy to take down too."

"You guys actually got beaten by this butler?" Maybeck laughed.

"Moving on!" Finn snapped.

"This is the Rat," Blackjack said pointing to an actual rat wearing a black suit and cape and top hat.

"Professor Ratigan," said Charlene. "From _The Great Mouse Detective._ He's one we should look out for despite being small."

"And again, beaten by a rat!?" Maybeck laughed.

"Hey! I'm afraid of rays!" Philly cried.

"Again, moving on!" Finn snapped.

"This here is the Dog," said Top Dollar pointing to a big man wearing a suit, glasses, and holding a cigar in his mouth.

"Bill Sykes," said Willa. "From _Oliver and Company_. He's dangerous."

"And finally, the big bad queen herself," said Scarman. "The Devil."

He pointed to a scary woman with black and white hair, wearing a huge fur coat, a black dress, had long nails, and in those nails she held a long cigar holder with a cigarette in them.

"Cruella...de Vil," Finn sighed. "The Cruel Devil herself from _101 Dalmatians_. She...will maybe be a problem. But I can assure you together we can take her and all the others down."

"We just need to find each one of them and take them out," said Amanda.

"Oh that won't be necessary," said Scarman.

"Why?" asked Philby.

"Because tonight, like every week on this day, they have a whole huge party for all the richest people in the town," said Blackjack. "And they'll all be there."

"So will our girls," said Top Dollar. "But it won't be easy. They have an army."

"Armies never bothered us," said Willa. "After all we have you guys."

"If we take out all of those Overtakers," Kingpin said. "Diablo will be defenseless. He'll have no one to protect him, which will finally give us the opportunity to take him down."

"Then we better get ready for an epic gangster showdown," said Philby.

"Damn right," said Scarman. "Philly show these kids to the arsenal. Get them guns they can carry."

"Awesome!" Maybeck giggled.

"Finally," Dragon said. "We are a step closer to freeing this and my kingdom."

* * *

 **Oh yeah they are going to help! And now we know who the Overtakers here are! Stay tuned for that gangster showdown!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. Dragon Fist

Philly brought the Keepers down to a room in the basement.

He opened the door, and revealed a huge room with hundreds of guns.

"JACKPOT!" Maybeck yelled and ran in.

He immediately grabbed two Thompson M1928 guns and pointed them at everyone.

"These are mine!" he yelled. "Man I love the 1930s!"

Charlene shook her head.

"That's my boyfriend right there," she said.

"Well don't be shy," said Philly. "Everyone help yourselves."

Everyone ran in to pick out guns except for Dragon.

"What about you?" Philly asked.

"My weapons are my fists," Dragon said.

"How are your fists going to fight guns?" Philly asked.

"What is a gun?" Dragon asked.

Philly's jaw dropped open.

"Don't mind him!" Philby yelled as he picked out a couple of revolvers.

Finn choose a M1911A1 handgun and a Winchester Model 1894.

Everyone else choose guns to their liking or light enough to hold and got their ammo.

Once they were done they walked upstairs finding the others all loaded and ready too.

"Who's ready to shoot something?" Scarman asked.

Finn clipped his gun and managed to spin in his finger like in an old move and shove it into the holder he had on his waist.

"Let's go get some Overtakers," he said.

* * *

They drove in trucks they "borrowed" that had alcohol pictures on them, meaning they were alcohol delivery vans.

The Keepers were stowed in the backs of them, ready to surprise them like back in Nazi Disney.

They soon arrived at the huge building that looked like a palace, which was the Overtaker's headquarters and party building.

There were thugs outside guarding the place and then two walked over to the trucks.

"What do we have here?" asked one of them. "What do you want?"

"We're the delivery for the drinks," said Scarman disguising his voice. "You know wine and alcohol and..."

"Hey bud," said the other thug. "We already got our drink shipments days before this."

"Well the bosses running this party said they wanted more delivered immediately," said Blackjack from the other truck.

"Well then let us take a look," said the first thug.

Scarman nodded and the thugs walked behind the truck he was driving.

One pulled the handle and opened it.

And then they both found the barrels of guns pointed at their faces.

"Surprise motherfuckers," Maybeck said as he fired.

Bullets blasted from the guns and blasted through the eyes and brains of the two guards, making them fall back dead.

"That's a little extreme," said Willa.

"It's the 1930's," said Maybeck. "Everything is extreme."

Everyone could hear the other guards yelling over the commotion and loading weapons.

The other truck opened up and everyone came hopping out and firing guns.

The hit a bunch of guards before ducking into cover.

Guards fired rapidly as they hid.

"Kingpin grenade!" Top Dollar yelled.

Kingpin nodded and took two grenades and threw them, making explosions and the sounds of people yelling out were heard, meaning some got hit.

Everyone then got out of cover and began blasting away.

Dragon was following behind, as he was now getting scared by the weapon everyone called guns.

"However," he said to himself. "These Keepers are showing honor."

When all the guards were dead, everyone headed for the entrance.

"Remember guys," said Scarman. "Don't go in guns blazing. There are innocent civilians and our girls in there."

"Kill anything that has a gun however," said Blackjack.

"Let's move out," Amanda said.

Everyone headed for the entrance.

* * *

They managed to catch the sight of people inside the building not even noticing anything.

"Why didn't they hear the guns or explosions?" Charlene asked.

"The building is soundproof," said Philly. "Even to grenades. Your Overtakers don't want cops hearing "business" and to come in with an army."

Just then, they saw a bunch of more thugs come to the front door, blocking it.

"Well apparently they can see through windows," said Jess.

"Well let's see if they can hear magic," said Philby.

He held up his hand making a sparking ball. An explosion spell.

He then threw it at the door and it exploded, sending all those thugs out of the way, or to their doom.

Everyone came walking in through the smoke with guns raised.

More thugs came and everyone fired at them, managing to get a bunch before the others could find cover.

They managed to fight through them and continue on.

Everyone ran through the halls and past party guests who were screaming in terror.

They blasted thugs before they could fire a bullet.

"It is true!" Blackjack yelled. "With these guys we are unstoppable."

That was, unstill an extremely loud gun was heard and fired, and the sound of Top Dollar yelling out in pain was heard.

They had entered a big round room teeming with thugs and one big one on a LMG.

He had hit Top Dollar in the leg.

"COVER!" Scarman yelled and everyone quickly found cover.

The LMG was making it impossible to get a shot.

Most of the time they found themselves dashing up quickly to fire once or twice before ducking again.

The thugs firing were behind cover as well, which made Kingpin's grenade almost impossible to use.

Sometimes they hit a few, but they were officially pinned down.

"Keepers!" Kingpin yelled. "I'm running out of grenades! Can you use your magic?"

"Not blindly!" Finn yelled. "If I had a distraction maybe someone could use a smokescreen spell!"

"Oh you want a distraction?" Maybeck smirked.

"MAYBECK NO!" Charlene yelled.

But Maybeck darted up with his guns pointed straight.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE..." Maybeck started to yell before LMG fired bullets straight through his stomach in different places.

The Keepers screamed out as Maybeck fell back, beginning to bleed.

"Friends..." Maybeck gasped as blood poured out.

Finn, Blackjack, and Philby ripped a piece of curtain from nearby and held it over his wounds.

"He's losing too much blood!" Finn yelled. "I need three people to help heal him!"

"We're pinned down!" Willa yelled from the other side.

* * *

Dragon was still hiding back, now officially afraid of the guns.

He hid behind cover behind the entrance to the big room.

And Jess saw this.

"Dragon we need your help!" she yelled.

"I...I...I can't!" Dragon whimpered. "Those guns are scary!"

"Oh are you serious!?" Jess growled. "What happened to all that warrior spirit!?"

"I think I left it home," Dragon whimpered.

"I'm going over to help my boyfriend!" Charlene yelled. "I can use my acrobatics, but I need some cover!"

"I'll do it!" Amanda yelled.

Charlene immediately began to run while Amanda hopped out and used her telekinesis to make a shield.

But the LMG was too strong combined with the other hundreds of thugs firing.

Bullets eventually broke before Charlene could get to the other side, hitting Amanda in the legs, shoulders, and one right through the side of her neck.

Charlene screamed out, while Finn screamed out louder as Amanda fell back, bleeding terribly.

Dragon gasped out loudly.

She gagged as the blood poured from her throat.

Charlene was right next to Amanda, and the LMG was pointed right at them, and they started firing.

Amanda managed to sit and cover over Charlene, willing to protect her from the bullets, but Charlene remembered she could heal too and began healing Amanda, giving her enough strength to not only still stay alive, but making a shield again.

But it was still no use. Charlene knew Maybeck and Amanda would both die soon enough, and some bullet kept coming through, grazing Amanda.

"Finn..." Amanda gagged. "HELP!"

And then another bullet came through, missed Amanda's head, but grazed Charlene's forehead instead.

She fell back and lost her healing on Amanda.

"Ow..." Charlene cried.

And then Dragon snapped.

"Oh hell no..." he said. "OH HELL NO! NO ONE...HURTS ANY FORM OF MY LOVER ON MY WATCH!"

Charlene looked over, seeing Dragon fueled with rage.

And then she saw his hand glowing flames made of light.

He then ran forward, heading straight into the gunfire.

Finn saw him running towards the LMG, which was being reloaded as well as all the other guns.

"Look at that clown!" said a thug. "Look at his outfit! I had no idea it was Halloween!"

Everyone laughed and pointed their guns.

"I'll enjoy killing him," said the LMG gunner.

"Dragon stop!" Finn yelled. "You'll get killed!"

But then he, and everyone else, could see his fist glowing brighter.

The gunners, even lowered their guns, distracted by the light.

Dragon then stopped right in front of everyone.

"You people have made a grave mistake," he said. "No one...AND I MEAN NO ONE...harm my friends!"

He then pulled his glowing hand back while the LMG gunner loaded.

"Taste the flames...and taste the power...OF THE DRAGON FIST!" Dragon yelled.

He then threw his hand forward, and without even punching any of the thugs, for he wasn't even near any of them, a huge dragon made out of fire and light formed out of his hand and engulfed the LMG gunner and half the thugs near him.

The light was blinding and everyone was staring stunned.

When the light subsided, all that was left of the people that got engulfed were piles of ash.

The thugs all around, were now as scarred as Dragon was before.

"ATTACK!" Finn yelled.

With them all the distracted, the heroes came out from cover finally and riddled all the thugs with bullets.

They did not stop until they made sure every one of them was dead.

And soon enough they all were.

* * *

When that was done, the heroes frantically worked together to heal the fallen Keepers. They managed to save Maybeck and Amanda easily and healed Top Dollar's leg and Charlene's head.

"Lesson learned," Maybeck gasped when he was healed. "I've got to stop quoting movies."

"Or just stop pretending to be tough and all-mighty," said Amanda as she rubbed her healed throat.

"But I am tough and all-mighty!" Maybeck yelled.

Everyone laughed while Finn walked over to Dragon.

"Dude," he said. "That was fucking awesome."

"You know it's funny," Dragon said. "I'm supposed to be making sure you are the heroes that we heard you were. But here it was I who was afraid and needed to be reminded of the hero I am."

"We're all heroes," said Finn. "We just need to find it inside us to be it."

Dragon nodded and smiled.

Then everyone approached the big door.

They could hear loud jazz music and people talking and laughing from behind it.

"Either those people are deaf, the music is too loud, or this place is truly soundproof," said Willa. "There is no way they could not have heard an LMG or a massive magic dragon."

"Well they're about to hear the sounds of their own cries of defeat," said Finn.

"Let's go guys," said Scarman. "Once we've stopped them, we can take down El Diablo."

Everyone cheered together and prepared to burst through the big door.

* * *

 **Oh yeah an intense battle! Who freaked out when the heroes got shot? And now you've seen the power of the Dragon Fist. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	32. Allahu Akbar

Everyone kicked open the door and burst inside.

All the sounds they heard before were now loud and clear.

The lights in the huge room were dim so they couldn't be seen clear enough, for people would start screaming if they saw people with guns.

But the heroes could see everything, especially what was one the other side of the room.

Sitting on a rotating table in chair surrounded by money and treasures, sat the Overtakers.

Madame Medusa, Edgar Balthazar, Professor Ratigan, Bill Sykes, and Cruella de Vil.

Some of them were different, wearing different clothes, especially Cruella who a huge Dalmatian fur coat, like the one she always wanted.

And Professor Ratigan was the size of a human.

But most of all, the very thing that made the Gangster Keepers enraged, was who they had sitting with them with chains around their necks.

It was the girl's Noir selves. All of them dressed in prostitute clothing and sitting similar to how Leia was in the Star Wars movie when she was a slave to Jabba the Hutt.

"This ends now," Scarman said.

"Damn right it does," said Finn.

Immediately they fired their guns in the air and everyone stopped dancing and began screaming and moving out of the way.

"Party is over meatbags!" Maybeck yelled.

The Overtakers looked ahead as the Keepers and Gangsters and Dragon came into the light.

The girls began screaming in the joy before each Overtaker yanked on the chains, making them gag and shut up.

Cruella stood up and stared at everyone, smoking from her cigarette.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"A bunch of kids with guns," said Sykes. "Don't you know you shouldn't play with those?"

"Don't you know that when you mess with us, you die?" Top Dollar asked.

"You tried this once already," said Ratigan. "What makes you think you can defeat us now?"

"Have you been paying attention to all the other kingdoms?" Amanda asked. "We've freed so many already."

"And defeating you losers will be a walk in the park," said Philby.

"Oh dear me darling," said Medusa. "Why must you come in here and take what belongs to us?"

"Because your villains," said Kingpin. "And this is our town!"

Everyone pointed their guns at the Overtakers and Dragon started to make his fist glow.

"Last chance," said Philly. "Surrender peacefully or you guys can go back to your own Disney with bullets in your bodies."

"After all you guys have no magic," said Charlene. "Just guns, walking sticks, and cigarettes."

Cruella smoked her cigarette again, and then smiled a wicked smile.

"Oh darling," she said. "Is that what you think?"

Everyone suddenly started to get an uneasy feeling just as all the Overtakers stood up and walked towards them.

"You see Akan did not just give us this kingdom to rule with El Diablo," said Edgar. "He gave us magic of our own!"

"It's how we beat those Gangster Brats the first time," said Medusa. "And now because they just couldn't stay away, we'll kill them, and all of you!"

"Magic?" Willa asked. "What...kind of magic?"

"Did you really have to ask that!?" Kingpin yelled.

The Overtakers smiled and revealed necklaces around their necks.

"Behold our magic!" they all yelled as they clicked something on them and they began to glow.

As the necklaces glowed, so did the Overtakers.

They were beginning to transform, making growling noises and frightening the heroes.

The girls remained chained up while guests were running out the door.

When they all stopped glowing, everyone gasped.

The magic had turned them into each of the things they were codenamed by.

Medusa was a giant snake, Edgar was a ferocious sharp toothed and long clawed cat, Sykes was a vicious dog, Ratigan was a giant evil rat, and Cruella was now a form of the devil himself.

The Keepers just stared frozen with fear, especially Finn and Philby who stared at Medusa and Ratigan.

They then saw Philly and Scarman staring at the same two in fear as well.

"I guess they're scared of snakes and rats like we are," Philby said.

"Damn r...r...right," Finn stammered as he stared back at Medusa who hissed at him.

"Don't be scared honey!" Amanda snapped. "We need to defeat them!"

"R...right!" Finn gasped.

"DIE FOOLS!" Cruella yelled as he cigarette holder turned into a pitchfork and she lunged at everyone.

All the heroes split off to fight a separate Overtaker.

* * *

To avoid Medusa, Finn and Scarman headed straight for Cruella.

Scarman began firing bullets from his guns and Cruella spun her pitchfork making it into a shield.

Finn formed a fireball engulfed with lightning as well and threw it at her.

It hit her, but didn't do anything really.

"Your magic won't do much on me!" Cruella laughed.

"Well at least it'll do something you demon!" Finn yelled.

Cruella roared and thrust her pitchfork at the two.

Scarman pulled out a combat knife while Finn drew his sword.

The clashed in the middles of the points of the pitchfork, pushing back.

Cruella laughed as she was overpowering them, but then got hit in the face with an explosion.

Kingpin had thrown a grenade and then with his massive strength pulled the pitchfork right out of her hands and snapped it in two.

"Wow," said Finn. "My version of you would've just stabbed me with the thing."

"Well here," said Kingpin handing Finn the point side of the broken pitchfork. "Stab that devil woman."

"With pleasure," said Finn.

He charged at Cruella and thrust the weapon into her, but to his shock, it went right through her, and ended up back in her hand repaired.

"You foolish child," Cruella said. "My own weapons can't hurt me!"

She took the pitchfork and lunged at Finn, while Kingpin and Scarman were already dashing to save Finn.

The weapon managed to stab Finn slightly through the stomach just as Kingpin and Scarman grabbed it and pushed it back from stabbing him further.

Finn yelled out in pain which alerted Amanda who was holding Sykes' mouth shut with her telekinesis.

She dashed over to help her boyfriend, blasting a force push on the pitchfork and again making it fly out of her hand.

The four stood facing her as she was now getting annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile the others fought hard against the other Overtakers.

Maybeck was on Ratigan's back pulling his tail hard and making him prance around like he was a horse getting broken.

"Giddy up Ratty! Yee-Ha!" he laughed.

"I want try!" Blackjack yelled hopping on Ratigan's back with his clone.

"Get off my back you rascals!" yelled Ratigan.

"Don't you mean, ratscal?" Blackjack asked, and he and Maybeck started laughing.

"That's a good one!" Maybeck laughed.

Ratigan snorted.

"You want to play rough?" he asked. "Then you better hold on!"

Ratigan then dashed over to the wall and miraculously began climbing it.

Maybeck and Blackjack stopped laughing as the were now hanging down and holding on.

Then Ratigan was on the ceiling, and the two were still hanging on and dangling.

"That's a long way down boys," Ratigan said. "You'd fall to your deaths if you fell. And I kind of want you to. SO LET GO!"

He began shaking hard while Maybeck hung onto his tail and Blackjack held his ears. Blackjack was however slipping.

"I can't hold on buddy!" he yelled.

Then Maybeck got his idea. He managed to pull himself up enough to get his head over Ratigan's tail.

"Blackjack! When I do this, be ready to flip onto the other side!" he yelled.

Blackjack nodded, and then Maybeck took Ratigan's tail and bit hard on it.

Ratigan yelled out and lost his own grip, falling towards the floor, and Maybeck and Blackjack managed to flip onto the other side of Ratigan and use his body as a cushion as he hit the ground.

The emerged unharmed while Ratigan was knocked out cold and defeated.

* * *

Jess and Willa screamed as Edgar and Sykes chased them in circles around the room.

"NICE DOGGY! NICE KITTY!" Willa cried out.

They kept throwing fire spells and using force spells to throw tables in their way, but the two just ran through them.

"Slow down so I can rip you in half!" Sykes yelled.

"I'm going to claw all your skin off!" Edgar yelled.

"Can't you...both...take a hint!?" Jess gasped.

"Can't you just give up?" Sykes asked as he closed in on Willa.

He opened his large mouth and prepared to chomp, when suddenly a giant flame glowing dragon was shot into his mouth instead.

When he was flipped back, everyone running stopped, and saw Dragon standing before the Overtakers.

Sykes stood up with smoke pouring from his mouth.

"That hurt," he said. "THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"A man never harms an innocent lady," Dragon said. "Especially two!"

"Hey we're not innocent!" Willa said. "We know how to fight!"

"Then do something other than running!" Dragon said. "Aim for their mouths! They seem to be vulnerable there!"

Edgar and Sykes charged again and Jess and Willa threw lightning spells straight into their opened mouths.

They both got horribly shocked all over and then Dragon lunged forward and made both his fists glow.

"He can do it with both hands!?" Jess gasped.

He then fired the fists into both their mouths, and practically made their insides almost pop out of their bodies like a heart popping out of a cartoon character.

That was enough to defeat them, as they fell down groaning on the ground.

* * *

Charlene wrapped herself around Medusa with her acrobatics.

Philly and Top Dollar fired at the snake, but her skin was like armor and bullets bounced off.

Charlene stabbed Medusa in different places and tried to make openings, but it just pissed her off.

She hissed loudly and tried to strike down at Charlene who was on her back, and then that gave Charlene and idea.

She prepared to strike again, and this time Charlene spun to the other side and made Medusa bite herself instead.

She yelled out in pain and accidentally ripped off some of her snake skin, making her vulnerable to Philly and Dollar's bullets.

She yelled out as they shot her, and Charlene kept crawling all over her.

She kept making her bite herself over and over, until finally half her body was bitten and bullet filled, and she fell defeated.

Charlene smiled and got off.

"That's what you get," she said.

* * *

Finn and Scarman were pinned on the ground with their necks in the open areas in between the points of Cruella's pitchfork.

Kingpin was being smacked around by Cruella's devil tail and Amanda's push was doing nothing.

"You fools are going to die here," Cruella said. "Akan will be so pleased when I present him with your bodies. He'll reward me with anything I want!"

"What?" asked Finn. "More fur coats?"

Cruella snorted.

"You think that's all I want in life?" she asked. "It's a shame however you won't find out what my other goals are."

She pushed down more the pitchfork now against Scarman and Finn's necks.

The gagged loudly as she began to choke them.

Scarman struggled to get up, but she was too strong.

And then he caught the eyes of his beloved Amanda. His own Amanda.

She was looking at him with eyes that screamed, "DON'T FUCKING GIVE UP!"

And then he caught Jess eyeing him towards Kingpin, and then he remembered Kingpin did have a trick up his sleeve, or coat.

"Kingpin!" Scarman yelled. "Drastic measure!"

"What!?" Kingpin yelled. "But I'll kill myself!"

"The girl's magic!" he yelled. "Use it for protection!"

He stared at Amanda, and grinned.

"Girl!" Kingpin yelled to Amanda and she ran over. "Use your magic to make a shield on me only on my clothes and skin."

"What?" Amanda asked.

Kingpin then whispered into Amanda's ear, and she almost screamed.

"You are crazy!" she said. "But let's do it!"

Kingpin smiled and then Amanda used her magic to make a blue shield all on Kingpin's skin and clothes.

"Hey devil woman!" Kingpin yelled.

Cruella loosened her grip on the boys' necks and turned towards him.

"What do you want fatty?" she asked. "You want get smacked around by my tail another time?"

"No," said Kingpin as he was rustling for something under his coat. "I just want you to know something."

"And what's that?" asked Cruella.

"Secretly when you forced us into "exile"," Kingpin said. "I visited another Disney and visited it's different cultures."

"You did!?" Top Dollar yelled.

"And I found out from some awesome technology they had, that when someone does this!" Kingpin yelled suddenly opening his coat and revealing something that even Cruella gasped to.

Kingpin was hiding a bunch of grenades and bombs under his coat and he just pulled the trigger on one.

"They say this phrase," Kingpin said. "ALLAHU AKBAR!"

He dashed at Cruella who screamed and pulled her pitchfork out of the ground to run away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" she yelled, but suddenly Amanda at the same time as she protected Kingpin, she used her push to hold her down.

She screamed out as everyone got out of the way and then Kingpin rammed right into Cruella and set off all the bombs, making a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Kingpin walked out completely unharmed while Cruella lied on the ground hurt.

But she refused to give up and raised her pitchfork.

"ATTACK!" Finn yelled.

The heroes fired spells, bullets, and Dragon's fist all at the same time at Cruella and made another small explosion, which Cruella fell flat down on the ground to.

She was defeated. The Overtakers were defeated.

They had won.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They beat the Overtakers! And now they must deal with El Diablo! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	33. Dragon Destroys Building

The Keepers slashed down on the chains of each of the girl's chains.

They broke easily and without a second to spare the girls ran to their boyfriends.

They hugged them tightly and kissed them hard.

"You saved us," Noir Amanda said. "All of you."

"Yes they did," said Scarman. "We all did."

"Now then," said Noir Willa. "Get us some guns so we can kill that motherfucker El Diablo."

"There are a bunch of guns lying around tons of dead and disintegrated thugs outside this room," Finn said.

"Perfect," said Noir Maddie. "Then let's go."

"Wait!" Philby said. "We've got to do something first!"

He mentioned to Finn and Finn took out the scepter.

"Cool! A magic weapon!" Blackjack yelled.

Finn walked over to the pile of defeated Overtakers. They had reverted back to humans, and Ratigan a small rat again.

"I hope you all enjoyed running the mafia while it lasted," he said.

"I hope you've enjoyed winning while it lasted," Cruella said. "You may beat us but you will never defeat Akan."

"He's all power, almighty, and sly, and so many other things," Sykes groaned.

"He'll stop you. And he'll kill you. And we'll be the ones dancing over your graves," said Ratigan.

"Yeah well until that happens, which is not anytime soon," said Finn. "Go join your other friends."

He activated the scepter and all the Overtakers yelled out as they were sucked into the scepter, disappearing immediately.

When they were gone, Finn put the scepter away and grabbed his gun.

"Now let's go kill a devil," he said.

Everyone cheered and charged out of the building.

* * *

They drove across the town right down to the huge castle looking building that was Noir Disney Castle Central.

It was taken over by El Diablo however when came to America here.

But now they would take it back from him.

When they reached the castle, they all stepped out and looked up.

People all around were cheering for them, as they all knew they had just defeated the other crime bosses.

They stared up at the building, looking at how tall it was.

"I can't remember the last time I was at the top floor," Top Dollar said.

"It was before we all formed the Keeper Squad," said Noir Charlene.

"Well time to see it again," said Scarman.

He whistled to a nearby policeman who handed him his megaphone from his car.

He turned it on and pointed it high into the sky.

"EL DIABLO!" he yelled into the megaphone. "THIS IS FINN SCARMAN OF THE KEEPER SQUAD! YOU'RE REIGN OVER OUR CITY IS OVER! WE HAVE DEFEATED YOUR LIEUTENANTS AND NOW YOU HAVE NO PROTECTION! COME ON OUT AND SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, OR WE WILL GO IN AND KILL YOU!"

Suddenly, at the top floor, they saw a window open and someone stick their head out. It was El Diablo.

"ACTUALLY, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he yelled into his own megaphone. "AND YOU AREN'T COMING IN EITHER. AND THAT IS BECAUSE I HAVE RIGGED THIS ENTIRE BUILDING WITH THOUSANDS OF DYNAMITE!"

"Wait what!?" everyone yelled.

"EVERY FLOOR AND EVERY ROOM IS RIGGED WITH IT!" El Diablo continued. "EVEN THE ENTRANCE! IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP INSIDE, THE WHOLE PLACE EXPLODES AND I TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Scarman yelled. "YOU'D BLOW UP THIS WHOLE PLACE AND YOURSELF!?"

"WELL I'D RATHER NOT BLOW UP MYSELF!" El Diablo yelled. "BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY! SO DO YOURSELVES A FAVOR AND FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO HIDE! BECAUSE MY MINIONS WILL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

He then went back inside his room and closed the window.

The heroes were silent.

"He's turned the entire building into a bomb," Kingpin said.

"I could never find a sniper position to take him down," said Willa.

Everyone was trying to figure out something, except Dragon.

He was staring at his fists, and then the building. And then he knew what to do and what had to be done.

"Keeper Squad?" he asked. The Keeper Squad turned towards him. "Is this place of the utmost importance? Is it a landmark? Something that needs to be here?"

"Not really," said Philly. "It's just been something that identifies this as a Disney and could easily be built again."

"Then tell everyone to evacuate the area," said Dragon.

"Why?" asked Blackjack. "What are you..."

Before he could answer, Dragon began running towards the building.

"DRAGON NO!" Finn yelled. "DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Scarman yelled. "YOU ARE..."

But then everyone saw Dragon's fists were glowing, and he wasn't heading for the entrance door.

He headed straight for the wall, and punched it hard.

There was a shake in the ground as the side of the building where he punched was engulfed in glowing flame cracks.

"He's going to use his Dragon Fist to destroy the building!?" Charlene yelled.

"Uh...yeah! We're going to need to evacuate!" Blackjack yelled.

The heroes immediately got every citizen nearby to evacuate while Dragon continued to punch the wall, spreading the cracks.

It would take a numerous amount of punches to destroy the building, or extra power. But the shaking and punching alerted El Diablo and he looked out his window.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL..." he began to yell when he saw Dragon doing what he was doing.

"No!" he gasped from inside his office. "He'll destroy the building!"

He immediately got on the phone which was a loudspeaker that ran through the entire building, where all his thugs were.

"GET YOUR ASSES TO THOSE WINDOWS AND SHOOT THE MAN TRYING TO DESTROY THE BUILDING!" he yelled.

Immediately the heroes saw thugs leaning out of the windows and aiming guns at Dragon.

"Oh no!" Finn yelled. "We need to protect Dragon!"

"And here's our cue to shoot something," Noir Amanda said.

The Keeper Squad pulled out their guns and began firing first.

* * *

A huge gunfight broke out, as the thugs fired at both the heroes and dragon.

Amanda had rushed over to Dragon and began using her push to shield him.

Dragon had now made cracks on a huge portion of the building, but he still had much more to go.

"Guys!" Dragon yelled to the Keepers. "I think if you pour your magic into my fist's power, I can unleash more!"

"Good idea!" Philby yelled. "Let's go!"

The Keepers ran over while the Keeper Squad continued gunning down thugs from high above.

They even saw police cars and even military pulling up and staring to join the fight.

"The law never helped us in the past!" Noir Willa gasped.

"The heroes must have inspired them," said Kingpin. "Thank god we met these guys!"

The Keepers charged up magic and began pouring it into Dragon's glowing fists.

As they filled up, he began punching again.

This time there was a louder and more powerful shake and the cracks spread much farther and wider.

"It's working!" Jess yelled. "Keep pouring it in!"

El Diablo looked down at the thugs who kept getting shot and falling out of the windows and the Keepers helping Dragon destroy the building.

"You are all idiots!" he yelled. "I just have to do everything myself don't I!?"

He disappeared into his office and came to the window again, with a rocket launcher.

Scarman saw it and saw him pointing it at the Keepers.

"KIDS LOOK OUT!" he yelled. "EL DIABLO HAS A BAZOOKA!"

Everyone looked up just as he fired it.

Amanda gasped and held her ground just as the missile hit her force shield.

She struggled and pushed back as it pushed forward, but she overpowered it and pushed it away far into the sky where it exploded.

Amanda was on her knees now, still shielding everyone from the bullets.

"I don't think I can hold for much longer," Amanda gasped.

"Keep trying hard baby!" Finn yelled.

El Diablo just fired another bazooka missile. Luckily it just ended up missing everyone.

But Finn could see Amanda was getting really weak.

"More everyone!" Finn yelled. "Give Dragon more power!"

Everyone took a deep breath, and pushed out enough power to make Dragon's fists glow bright as the sun.

El Diablo then fired three missiles at the same time, and they hit Amanda's shield as Amanda screamed out and pushed them back.

Dragon knew it was now or never. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"The fire that burns in me," he said. "In my soul, my heart, and my fists. Give me strength. Give me light. Give me destruction. For I am...THE ZODIAC WARRIOR DRAGON!"

He threw his fists back which glowed so bright, and just as Amanda pushed away the missiles again and collapsed, Dragon punched the wall.

The ground shock almost like an earthquake and the cracks spread everywhere. Dragon had unleashed so much power that it immediately all spread to the entire building.

"Oh no," said Scarman. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The heroes began to run fast away, while Finn quickly picked up Amanda and carried her away.

El Diablo stood frozen with fear as the yellow power cracks spread everywhere.

Pretty soon they hit every spot of the building, and El Diablo just stared out in space.

"Oh shit..." he sighed.

The cracks then glowed brightly, and all of them pratically exploded, along with the dynamite on every floor.

The whole castle began to crumble and break. A single man had managed to destroy a humongous building.

That's what El Diablo kept thinking about as he yelled out and fell to his death in the wreckage of the entire building as it crumbled and was demolished.

* * *

When the entire building hit the ground, a huge smoke cloud spread from it's spot.

Everyone had managed to get to a safe spot as the dust blew fast and big.

Luckily the entire castle had only fallen around where it was. It had hit no other buildings and the only casualties were El Diablo and his thugs inside the building.

As the dust cleared, everyone stepped out into the open.

Every person in the whole city was there, cheering and clapping for them all.

They had freed another Disney and killed El Diablo.

"We did it guys," said Maybeck. "We fucking did it!"

"All thanks to Dragon," said Charlene.

Dragon almost blushed.

"And you all indeed have shown honor," said Dragon. "We will help you back in our Disney."

"And so will we," said Scarman. "You helped free our city. The Keeper Squad and the police force will gladly fight by your side when it's time to take on Akan."

"Thank you," Finn said shaking his hand.

He could then hear Amanda groaning as he held her in his arms.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked.

"Don't...ever...ask me...to hold back a missile...again," Amanda gasped.

Finn just smiled and kissed her soft lips.

"I'll carry you back to Kung Fu Disney so you can recover," he said.

Amanda just smiled as Finn helped her onto his back and they walked off, still being cheered on by the people.

The Keepers and Dragon had to run and catch up after saying goodbye to their Noir selves.

"They look so cute," Philby said as he pointed to Finn and Amanda.

"Now is not the time to think about cute stuff," said Jess. "We've freed another Disney and now we can get the Cosmos Fragment from the cave."

"Right," said Maybeck. "We are another step closer to taking down Akan."

* * *

 **Oh yeah they are! Wasn't that an awesome way to kill someone? Stay tuned for when we find out not only are the Overtakers in the cave, but who the main villain is in Kung Fu Disney.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	34. Huns and Pirates in the Cave

The Kingdom Keepers and Dragon soon got back to the temple in Kung Fu Disney.

Master Kresky was impressed over the honor Dragon claimed that they showed.

"You have earned our respect and loyalty," he said. "But to earn it to take down Akan, you must go with the Zodiac warriors and defeat the threat to our kingdom hidden in the cave."

"Well we didn't free Noir Disney for nothing," Maybeck said.

Dragon nodded, ready to take the Keepers and the other Zodiac Warriors over to the cave.

"How did you do love?" Monkey asked Dragon.

"I destroyed a humongous building with my fists!" Dragon exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked. "You wouldn't have done it without us!"

"I was just getting to you guys," Dragon said.

"Hey we can do this later!" Boar said. "We must free the Jade Emperor and stop the snowstorm!"

"Right!" said Amanda. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and walked out of the temple.

Unfortunately the temple was not nearby. It was at the top of a mountain.

And it was blistering cold as everyone hiked up the mountain.

"I'm going to destroy whomever is making me go through this storm," Philby muttered.

The boys happened to be shielding their girls from the storm, as they were the ones getting weaker first.

Amanda and Jess both hid behind Finn, but it was still cold.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Finn kept chanting. "The cold never bother me anyway!"

Amanda chuckled, knowing what he was referencing.

"You think you're the one suffering?" Snake asked. "Snakes are meant to hibernate in the winter!"

"Snake, you're not an actual snake," said Chicken said.

"Can't Dragon make some fire with his fists up ahead?" Sheep asked.

"You want me to make an avalanche?" Dragon asked. "Because that is what will happen if I make it too hot!"

Everyone sighed.

"Quit all of your bellyaching," said Dragon. "We're almost there.

Soon enough, after a half an hour of hiking, they made it to the entrance into the cave.

"So this is it?" Willa asked. "The spirit of the Jade Emperor is in here?"

"Along with whomever is the cause of this trouble," said Rat.

"Stand back Keepers," Cow said. "Our power is what opens the door."

The Keepers stepped back while all the Zodiac warriors stepped forward.

Each of them took deep breaths, and then suddenly each of their hands began to glow colors.

"With the power of the Zodiac warriors," they all chanted. "We request entry into the cave! Hear us ancient spirits! Grant us admission!"

They then began to pour their power into the door, which glowed brightly.

And then magically the door opened by itself.

"Awesome," Amanda gasped.

"Let's go kids," Snake said.

Everyone nodded and walked inside.

* * *

Once inside the doors closed behind them, and they felt almost a blast of warmth.

The Keepers threw off their coats and walked through the dark tunnel.

Suddenly torches began to light by themselves and they could see now.

But as they walked towards light ahead, they could start to hear voices.

"Get them all men!" a voice yelled. "We need tons to supply our army!"

"And enough for us!" said another. "Ay mateys we'll be richer than any king ever was!"

"Who are those?" Tiger asked.

"Those voices sound familiar," Finn warned.

Everyone continued to walk along until finally they stepped out into the light.

They were inside the cave of the Jade Emperor.

And all around them where ruins and old Chinese structures inside.

But most of all, there were sparkling green stones.

"Are those...jades?" Philby gasped.

"They form all around here," said Dragon. "They are filled with actual magical power derived from the Jade Emperor himself. Every month the people come here and pick one single jade and offer it to the Jade Emperor so he can have the magic that he may use to bring us peace and good living to all of Kung Fu Disney."

"But because a month has passed and no offering was made?" Maybeck asked.

"Even if no offering was made, the spirit would just have cursed us with one day of disaster," said Rabbit. "Not an eternity."

"Like you said. Someone is using that fragment you mentioned to possess the spirit," said Dog.

"And look at who is stealing the jades!" Charlene yelled.

Everyone looked down and gasped.

Huns. And Pirates. Aliens Pirates.

There were hundreds of Hun soldiers and pirates brutally mining the gemstones.

And from a distance they could see them both.

He was gigantic and muscular, and mustachioed in a thin horseshoe style. He had yellow eyes with black sclera, pale gray skin, sharp nose, and a prominent forehead. His fingernails were long and jagged and he also has dark and abundant hair, but that was also half bald. He wore a stocky tunic consisting of black on the right and cream on the left with both an eggplant animal pelt brim and cuffs, an eggplant pelt sash, and a fluffy gray pelt scarf with timberwolf stripes. A black glove on only his left hand, were a falcon was resting. He wore sports gray trousers and a pair of black boots with gray linings, and a black hood with a fluffy gray trimming. And finally, he carried a big sword with a long wavy blade.

It was Shan Yu, the cruel villain and leader of the Huns from _Mulan_.

And near him was a muscular man wearing a black coat, gray pants, black pirate hat, and white shirt. And also they could even from high above his mechanical leg, arm, and eye.

It was Long John Silver, the wicked Cyborg pirate from _Treasure Planet_.

"Shan Yu and Long John Silver," Willa said. "They're the Overtakers here."

"Well it looks like Silver is trying to make a fortune after he failed in his movie," said Philby.

"We should've known Shan Yu would be here!" Jess yelled. "He's from a story that takes place in China after all!"

"Girl, this isn't China," Tiger said. "It's Kung Fu Disney."

"Well it resembles China," said Maybeck.

"Enough with the comparisons!" Finn said. "And keep quiet! I don't want to get ambushed by a hundred Huns and pirates!"

"But we need to get through them somehow!" said Monkey.

"Or maybe someway so that we don't run straight into them," said Rat.

"What do you mean?" Willa asked.

"You guys have magic right?" Rat asked. "Well do you have illusion magic?"

"I...I think we may," said Philby.

"We disguise ourselves and then we ambush them!" Rat said.

"Disguise ourselves as what?" Sheep asked. "You think they won't be suspicious if we appeared there as regular people?"

Suddenly they heard voices and in the nick of time they found a hiding space big enough for everyone.

They could see three Huns walk over talking with each other. Two were semi-muscular while the other was huge.

"Hey those clothes almost look big enough for me," said Maybeck.

"If they're big enough for you, then they're big enough for me," said Horse.

"I think I'd slip easily into the big one," said Cow.

And then everyone looked at one another and smiled.

The sound of punches and people getting knocked out were heard, and a few minutes later Cow, Maybeck, and Horse were in the outfits.

The Keepers used the illusion magic and turned themselves into random people from Kung Fu Disney, and even changed their clothes to make them look like they came from the town.

They all then found some rope and tied everyone's hands, but loose enough to break free and ambush if necessary.

They had formed another plan that if they could easily slip past all the Overtakers, they could just make it to the main enemy and deal with him or her and then use the Jade Emperor to take care of the Overtakers.

"Let's hope this works," Dragon said as they all walked down the many paths and stairs and bridges.

* * *

Along the way, pirates and Huns mining gazed upon them, but they didn't get suspicious and went back to work.

Soon enough they were at the bottom, where a stone path surrounded by glowing water rested.

Everyone saw the Overtakers stepping in the water to mine jades on the walls.

"This water is sacred," Tiger said in her mind. "They are so going to pay!"

"Head's up everyone," Boar said. "We are approaching those two leaders."

Everyone saw that they were now face to face with Shan Yu and Silver.

They were barking orders at everyone.

"More men more!" Shan Yu yelled. "These magical crystals will grant us unlimited strength and power, which will allow us to conquer even more lands!"

"And we all know we have one goal!" Silver yelled. "MONEY! Now put your backs into it!"

"So those are their plans," Finn said.

The two then saw everyone and they walked over.

Maybeck, Horse, and Cow tried to stand dignified and fierce like they were any other Hun as the two approached.

"What is this?" Shan Yu asked. "Who are these people!?"

"Just people from the village sir," said Maybeck. "Found them sneaking around. Thought maybe the boss would like to have a word with them."

"If I'm not mistaken, we don't take too kindly to trespassers sir," Horse said.

"Well I agree with ya there," Silver said.

"Hold on!" Shan Yu said. "Those doors are magically locked! How could they get in here!?"

"Well I believe that I something the boss would like to find out," said Cow. "Perhaps they hold a power no one in this land knew of."

"Well I do believe that would intrigue the boss," said Silver.

Shan Yu snorted and moved out of the way.

"Proceed," he said.

The heroes cheered under their breathe, but then just as they were heading for the door, they could hear a hissing sound and legs stepping in the water.

Everyone turned and found a huge alien pirate with a spider-like lower body complete with six slender legs which grew from an abdomen with a black shell and a red underbelly and no cephalothorax, unlike real spiders. He also has fang-like red spikes at the tips of his legs, and in place of a spider's head was a hunched and muscular upper body with red claws strongly resembling that of a scorpion or crustacean. He also wore a tethered purple jacket, a purple belt, and a pirate hat.

It was Mr. Scroop, a very known villain from _Treasure Planet_ too. Some people have even believed that Mr. Scroop is the main villain of the movie due to Silver redeeming himself in the movie, unlike in real life.

Scroop began to circle the heroes repeatedly.

"Mr. Scroop," Silver warned. "What are you doing?"

"Something seems weird with all these people," Scroop hissed. "I have an eerie feeling that I've seen these people from somewhere."

"Get back to work spider!" Shan Yu ordered.

"A strange feeling I've felt before," Scroop said. "It smells like...fear."

Suddenly the heroes could feel a shaking in their ropes.

Philby and Finn turned their heads slightly to see Willa and Chicken shaking.

Finn suddenly remember Willa had Arachnophobia, and apparently Chicken did too.

"Chicken!" Snake whispered. "Stop it! Do not be a chicken!"

Philby kept shaking his head to Willa, but they both could not stop shaking.

"I smelt this exact fear one someone before," said Scroop. "So tell me..."

He then unfortunately coincidentally leaned forward to Willa's ear and Chicken could hear too.

"Which one of you is afraid?" he hissed.

They couldn't help it.

Willa and Chicken screamed out loud and broke free of the loose ropes.

They both fell in the water, but Willa banged into Scroop first taking him into the water with her.

The water also washed away the spell, and they were reverted back to their selves.

"Oh no," Finn sighed.

Every Overtaker gasped at the sight.

"IT'S THE KINGDOM KEEPERS!" Shan Yu yelled.

Willa stared straight into Scroop's eyes, screamed and punched him in the face before jumping back to the others.

"Well time for Plan B," Finn said.

Everyone ripped through their ropes and the three boys tore off the Hun clothing and the spell immediately came off, revealing themselves.

"Time to kill some Huns and pirates!" Finn yelled drawing his sword.

The armies charged and the Keepers and Zodiac warriors prepared to fight.

* * *

 **So there we go! The villains here are Shan Yu and Long John Silver! Stay tuned to see who the main Kung Fu Disney villain is! I assure you it will be a surprise that you will not see coming! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	35. Shadow Wielding

The Kingdom Keepers and Zodiac warriors fought bravely with swords, magic, and fists.

The Huns and pirates charged at them with the full intent to kill them.

Shan Yu and Long John Silver stay back, waiting for the right time to hop in.

The keepers slashed Huns and clashed with pirates.

The blasted magic when they got the chance and did get hit a few times. But no major injuries were inflicted.

The Keepers all took sight in amazement at the Zodiac warriors using their powers.

Their fists all did the same things Dragon's did.

For example, when Tiger used hers, a glowing tiger appeared and claw or bit down on enemies, killing or injuring them. And Cow's was a glowing cow that rammed enemies and so on.

But amongst the hundreds of enemies, everyone caught sight of Scroop heading in.

He then hissed and charged in, and grabbed Monkey and Amanda by the necks.

"How about I kill the girlfriends of the leaders!?" he hissed.

"Hey you let them go!" Finn yelled throwing a fireball.

It hit Scroop and he hissed loudly and let go of the girls.

The heroes continued to fight, but everyone was just too strong.

"We need a new plan!" Rabbit yelled.

Finn looked around, and then he saw it.

A part of the cliffs above hovering almost over them.

"Amanda I need you to do something crazy!" Finn yelled.

"Anything!" she yelled.

"I need you to push all the minions to the corner right there!" Finn yelled pointing.

"What!?" Amanda yelled. "All of them!"

"You need to babe!" Finn yelled. "I have a plan!"

"We can help her!" Cow, Sheep, and Boar said.

The four managed to get out of the crowd and then whistled to all of them.

When the hundreds of soldiers stared at them, all the heroes escaped.

Amanda then unleashed a huge push while the three Zodiac warriors summoned their animals from their fists that were capable of ramming into things.

They kept pushing and pushing the armies back, along with Scroop.

"What are they doing?" Silver asked.

Finally they were all in the corner.

"The cliff above!" Finn yelled. "Destroy it!"

Everyone looked up and nodded, and they threw spells and their animals fists at it, destroying it in a matter of seconds.

As the humongous rocks began to fall, Scroop looked up and screamed in fear. He tried to escape but they all fell on him and the minions.

When the dust cleared, Scroop was pinned under rocks, still alive. But all the Huns and pirates were dead.

Willa and Chicken stepped up to Scroop.

"Was that a scream of fear we heard?" They taunted.

Scroop hissed again and made them hop back quickly.

"You just stay there for now," Finn said. "We've got other things to take care of."

* * *

As they turned Shan Yu had just drawn his sword and Silver turned his mechanical arm into a cannon.

"You brats," Shan Yu growled. "Now you've lost me my miners!"

"I'll make ya walk the plank for this!" Silver growled. "The plank leading straight to Hell!"

"Is that what's going to happen?" Dragon asked. "There's nineteen of us, and only two of you."

"But it's size that always matters," said Shan Yu.

"What?" asked Snake.

"You see our boss here granted us with some magic of our own," said Silver. "Let's see you take on us when were supercharged like those fists!"

They suddenly began to glow bright. The falcon on Shan Yu's arm flew off as everyone saw something happening to their shadows.

Their shadows suddenly lifted right off the ground and took on terrible forms.

Shan Yu's was a monster horned beast which he called a Berserker, and Silver's was a robot resembling the Iron Giant.

"Uh oh," said Cow.

"You can make spirits from your hands," said Shan Yu. "Now we can make them from our shadows!"

"Get them!" Silver yelled.

The shadows then attacked, raising their hands high and smashing down.

Everyone managed to dodge in time and attempt to retaliate.

The Keepers threw magic spells at the robot, but it made an shield and blocked them.

It then blasted lasers from it eyes, blasting near them all and sending them flying slightly.

The Zodiac warriors unleashed their animals at the Berserker, but it dodged them all.

It then clapped it's hands together sending a shockwave that made them all flying to the wall.

"Now it's our turn!" the Overtakers yelled.

Finn and Dragon sat up and saw Silver and Shan Yu run at them with swords raised high.

Finn took his sword and clashed with Shan Yu, but he almost easily overpowered him being bigger and stronger.

Dragon and Silver clashed hands with one hand from both, and the other hand Dragon unleashed his dragon fist which clashed with Silver's cannon blast.

They both struggled to overwhelm the other.

Meanwhile the other heroes recovered and went back to attacking the shadows.

Finn slashed and slashed but Shan Yu blocked every one of them.

He then grabbed Finn's arm, punched him in the face and kicked him to the ground.

At the same time Silver overpowered Dragon and the shadows beat the heroes again.

* * *

Everyone was on the ground injured and close to defeated.

"We've got to do something," Finn groaned.

"They're too strong," Dragon gasped. "We stand no chance! We can't..."

"Hey don't you give me that again!" Finn said. "You are a Zodiac warrior! And I am a Kingdom Keeper. And together, we make these Overtakers look like Oompa Loompas!"

"I don't know what an Oompa Loompa is," said Dragon. "But I'm with you! I'm not giving up!"

Finn smiled and the two clashed hands, and suddenly unleashed a power wave of light.

It almost knocked back Shan Yu and Silver.

"What was that!?" Dragon gasped.

"Did we, combine your power and my magic?" Finn asked. "Because I think I accidentally charged up some magic when we clashed."

Finn and Dragon stood up and everyone stared.

"I think it only works, because we're each other," said Finn.

"Let's do it again," said Dragon.

Finn and nodded and charged magic in his hand and Dragon turned on his dragon fist, and the two grabbed hands.

Immediately an enormous surge of power flowed through them both.

They glowed brightly and almost blinded everyone.

And then suddenly, with their power combined, both of their shadows practically merged, and then rose out of the ground and made the form of a huge glowing dragon.

Not just the head like on Dragon's hand, but a full half-body Dragon.

"Holy shit!" everyone yelled.

"Oh my god," Dragon gasped.

"This is fucking awesome!" Finn yelled.

The others suddenly got the idea, well at least the ones that there was two of.

Rat, Boar, Cow, Dog, and Sheep stepped back while the others did the same.

Amanda and Tiger made a giant tiger. Philby and Snake made a ferocious serpent. Maybeck and Horse made a fierce charger. Charlene and Monkey made an ape that looked like King Kong instead of a simple monkey. Willa and Chicken made instead of a chicken, a giant winged bird. And finally Jess and Rabbit made a rabbit, with a sabretooth long tooth.

Shan Yu and Silver looked worried now.

"Now seven bigs outmatch two bigs," said Finn.

Shan Yu and Silver growled and blasted powerful beams from their shadows, but the heroes' shadows easily dodged.

"NOW YOUR DONE!" everyone yelled, and blasted their humongous shadows, which all then grew legs, right at the Overtakers, who screamed out in terror and were hit with a tremendous explosion.

* * *

When the dust cleared, Shan Yu and Silver were both lying defeated.

Everyone released hands and walked up to them.

"You've ruined my plans," Shan Yu groaned. "This is not my destiny."

"You're a villain," Finn said. "You're destinies will always be defeat."

"And so will yours," said Silver. "You will never defeat Akan. You have no idea what he's really capable of."

"You know I'm really getting sick of you Overtakers telling us we can't defeat Akan," Amanda said. "Finn dear will you please suck them?"

Finn nodded and pulled out the scepter, first sucking up Scroop and the Shan Yu and Silver.

They yelled out as they disappeared.

Finn then put away the scepter and stared at the Zodiac Warriors, and then the door ahead.

"The spirit of the Jade Emperor lies inside there," Dragon said.

"As well as our enemy, whomever it is," Dog said.

"Then let's kick some ass," said Maybeck.

Everyone nodded, and then Amanda saw Jess grab a huge jade from one of the carts the Huns and pirates were using.

"Jess don't even think about it!" Amanda said. "We do not need to pay our way out of Foster Care!"

"Foster Care?" Jess asked. "This is an offering for the spirit so it may heal the land."

"Oh good idea!" said Tiger. "Now let's go!"

Everyone nodded and headed for the door.

It was time to face whomever was behind all this.

* * *

 **I say that was a cool fight scene! Now finally we see who the enemy is. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	36. The Cursed Zodiac Warrior

The Kingdom Keepers and Zodiac warriors stepped up to the big door leading into the spirit of the Jade Emperor's room.

"We must be prepared for anything," Dragon warned. "We have no idea who is behind all this still."

Finn drew his sword and shined the blade.

"We're always ready," he said.

Dragon smiled and then he and the other warriors pushed together and opened up the door.

Immediately they found themselves in a huge cave filled with lava. At the end of the room there was a huge fire wall.

"Jesus!" Maybeck gasped. "Did someone turn the heat up to one thousand!?"

"It's called lava Maydork," said Philby.

"Quiet!" snapped Monkey. "Do not show disrespect in the presence of the Jade Emperor."

"But he does have a point," said Dog. "There's not supposed to be lava. This must be what happens when the Emperor doesn't get an offering. He takes the heat and leaves us with cold!"

Everyone walked up until they were in the middle of the ground formation which was obviously where the rituals and offerings took place where many people would praise and bow for the spirit.

The zodiac warriors stepped up and almost immediately something began to form out of the wall of fire.

It took the form of a human wearing robes and a huge crown-like hat.

It was the spirit of the Jade Emperor.

Immediately the Zodiac warriors bowed and the Keepers followed.

"Oh great and powerful spirit," Dragon said. "Recognize the warriors your power created. Hear the voices of the Zodiac warriors. And let yourself be free of whatever controls you!"

The spirit said nothing, but instead formed a ferocious face.

And then suddenly it moved some of the fire surrounding the alter above, where it not only revealed on a pedestal a crystal glowing many bright colors, but someone there kneeling before the pedestal.

It turned out to be a girl wearing a ferocious cat mask and wearing black robes.

"Who's the chick?" Jess asked.

"Hey I'm the chicken!" Chicken yelled.

"No not you!" Jess snapped. "Her!"

The girl then walked and appeared in everyone's view.

Dragon gasped.

"Puckett!?" he yelled. "It's you!?"

"Puckett?" Amanda asked. "As in Jeanine Puckett!?"

"What?" Charlene asked. "You mean that pest from your foster home!?"

"She's your enemy!?" Jess asked.

"I am not Jeanine Puckett!" Puckett yelled. "My name is Cat!"

"You're the one possessing the Jade Emperor?" Dragon asked.

"Explain yourself witch!" Snake yelled.

"Do I really need to explain myself?" Puckett asked. "My revenge on Kung Fu Disney is approaching. Once I have defeated all of you, I will claim all your power as my own and destroy and conquer the kingdom!"

"Jeez what's her problem?" Maybeck asked.

"A long and rather painful story," said Rat. "Who wants to tell it?"

"I'll do it," said Tiger. "You see Cat, or Jeanine Puckett was actually Master Kresky's first student."

"No she wasn't just his first student," Monkey said. "Kresky found her as a baby abandoned at his doorstep. And he raised her as a daughter. And when she showed interest in Kung Fu, Kresky trained her. He told her she was destined for greatness, and he kept training her until she was better than Kresky himself."

"She wanted to become a Zodiac warrior, specifically the Dragon," said Dragon. "But our great elder, Kresky's teacher, saw darkness in her heart, and refused to give her any of them."

"When told this, she laid waste to the kingdom in rage and tried to take all the Zodiac warrior powers by force, and Kresky found himself unable to fight the thing he raised," said Cow. "But our elder managed to defeat her, and banished her from the kingdom."

"But she didn't give up," said Horse. "She traveled far across the lands and found different power."

"Different power?" Philby asked.

"Something worse," said Rabbit. "The power of the cursed Zodiac warrior. The Cat."

"The Cat?" Maybeck asked. "There's no cat in the Chinese Zodiac."

"Didn't you learn about this in school?" Willa asked. "In the legend of the Zodiac there was a cat, but it was tricked by the rat during the great race and ended up drowning in the lake."

"Even though it didn't make it into the zodiac, it was still a part of the legend," said Boar. "But the power given by it has been cursed, so it was hidden away. Until Puckett found it and took it."

"Cursed?" Puckett asked overhearing everyone. "No you are wrong. This power has granted me strength beyond yours even!"

"Because it's evil you dunce!" Tiger yelled. "I promise you, that power will be the death of you!"

"Not anymore," said Puckett. "Thanks to Akan and this magic crystal, I have been granted even more power than ever. I now control the Jade Emperor and his power is also mine in my grasp!"

"Give us that fragment bitch!" Jess yelled.

"And release the Jade Emperor at once!" Dragon yelled.

"I think not," said Puckett. "I think it's about time I destroy all of you!"

Puckett clutched both her fists and they began to glow with dark aura.

She then raised one in the air, making the spirit of the Jade Emperor roar out.

The Keepers drew their swords and the Zodiac warriors made their fists glow again.

"Someone needs to go for that crystal!" Sheep yelled. "Others must first Puckett and the Jade Emperor!"

"I already told you, it won't be easy!" yelled Puckett. "You have no idea of the power granted by the Jade Emperor! Let me show you!"

She pointed her fist at the ground and suddenly dark portals began to form, and the lava-filled demons began to crawl out of the ground and face everyone.

Everyone now looked worry.

"You know what, let's just charge and go from there," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and yelled out and charged.

* * *

They all clashed with the demons while Dragon, Tiger, Finn, and Amanda headed for Puckett and the Cosmos Fragment.

Puckett held out her fists and threw both her punches at Dragon and Tiger who threw theirs too.

They all clashed, pushing against each other with their fists.

"Get your crystal!" Dragon yelled to Finn. "We've got her!"

Finn and Amanda nodded and ran for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Puckett yelled. "Get them my slave!"

The Jade Emperor roared out again and stared down at Finn and Amanda.

It raised its hand and brought it fast towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Amanda yelled. She pushed Finn down and blasted her push to hold it back.

Finn then used his magic to make a huge water ball and threw it at the fiery hand.

It began to sizzle and put out the flames, making the spirit roar out and remove the hand.

Puckett growled and managed to push back Dragon and Tiger and jumped high, appearing in front of Finn and Amanda.

She blasted Amanda aside, hitting her hard on the ground.

"Hey you can't hit my girlfriend!" Finn yelled.

"Finn don't fight her!" Dragon yelled as he ran to help him but got hoarded by demons. "She's too powerful!"

Finn however didn't listen and slashed his sword at Puckett.

She blocked it with her dark glowing fists, which worked like a shield.

He slashed again and again and after a few blocks she tried to punch him, but Finn managed to dodge and then shoot a lightning spell at Puckett.

She got blasted back a few feet, but barely was hurt.

"Whoa," Finn said to himself. "That power is making her strong."

He then stared at the crystal.

"I have to get it!" he yelled.

He got up and ran to it.

Puckett growled and ran for him, but Dragon tackled her and proceeded to fight.

She threw a punch and he blocked and then another. He threw his punches, but she dodged instead of blocking.

He then made his fist glow again and blasted his dragon fist, but Puckett blocked it with her cat fists.

He did a jump kick, but she grabbed his leg, and then threw him back and forth against the ground. And then she threw him into a nearby rock formation.

Dragon got right back up and proceeded to fight again.

Puckett annoyingly blocked again and again, but then finally Dragon got a punch in her face.

Puckett flew back, right at Finn's feet as he was approaching the alter. She took one look at him and pushed him right back to Dragon.

She stomped towards Dragon and Finn as Tiger and Amanda approached.

"That's it," she growled. "You've made me mad enough to use my power against you!"

She pressed her fists together and then roared out and her entire body glowed dark.

She was changing. Transforming. Everyone watched in fear as she transformed entirely.

She was now a giant dark demonic cat.

Everyone gasped.

"Now that's a cursed cat," Finn gasped.

"I can't do that!" Dragon yelled.

"We need to get the crystal," said Tiger. "That will lose her control over the emperor and possibly this magic."

"I'll get the fragment," said Amanda. "Keep her distracted."

"We'll do that," Tiger and Dragon said.

"And I'll protect you from the Emperor," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and then charged.

* * *

Dragon and Tiger's fists glowed their animals and Puckett roared as they clashed with her.

She was easily overpowering them but they had to hold their ground.

Finn and Amanda charged for the fragment, but the Jade Emperor opened his mouth and blasted fire.

Finn charged up another water spell and blasted it right at him, cancelling them both.

Amanda dashed with all her might and reached for the fragment.

"NO!" Puckett yelled as her eyes glowed.

Suddenly fire formed around the fragment, almost burning her hands.

It surrounded the whole thing, but she knew she had no choice.

She thrust her hands into the fire, screaming out in pain and feeling them burn, but she grabbed the fragment and pulled it right off the alter.

It's glow flickered a bunch of times but then went out. Amanda smiled, but then saw the Jade Emperor still fighting Finn.

"It didn't work!" she yelled. "Did I just really burn my flesh for nothing!?"

Finn wondered what to do, and then remembered what this place was made for.

"JESS!" Finn yelled. "THE JADE!"

Jess heard Finn and pulled out the huge gemstone, but she was being hoarded by demons.

They were not killing her, but just holding her down.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM THE ALTER!" Puckett roared.

Jess struggled to get up, but they were all too strong.

But then she had an idea.

"Everyone!" she yelled. "Hot potato!"

The Keepers and Zodiac warriors looked over and Jess threw the jade in the air.

It went to Maybeck first, and he caught and then threw it again as the demon were about to surround him.

The Keepers and Zodiac warriors altered back and forth, getting closer and closer to Amanda.

But then Snake slipped as he hit and it went in the air away from Amanda.

Puckett pushed away Dragon and Tiger and headed for it. Dragon knew she was going to destroy it.

"NOOO!" Dragon yelled and got right up.

Puckett raised her fist as she headed for the jade. But Dragon jumped right in her way. He threw his fist back and hit the jade with the back of his fist, throwing it right at Amanda, but in the process he had put himself in the way of Puckett.

She punched him right almost through the stomach sending him flying.

Amanda had no time to worry about that as she caught the jade and almost threw it on the alter.

"Great Jade Emperor I give you this offering!" Amanda yelled. "Please regain your control!"

Immediately the jade began to glow and suddenly it was absorbed right into the spirit, making it glow bright.

Puckett yelled out as suddenly she began to lose her dark power and turn human again. All the demons began to die slowly and the cave glowed, turning from orange and lava, to glowing green and water.

The Jade Emperor slowly relaxed and sat back, finally free from Puckett's control.

* * *

Everyone ran over to Dragon who was not moving.

"Dragon!?" Monkey yelled. "Dragon wake up!"

Dragon did not stir. Blood was pouring from his mouth and stomach.

"I think Puckett destroyed his insides," Philby said.

"No please!" Monkey cried. "Don't you die on me! Come back please!"

Finn stepped over and held out his hands.

"Maybe I can heal him!" he said. "But I need everyone to help me!"

The Keepers nodded and held their hands over Dragon and began to pour healing magic into him.

The poured so much, but it didn't look like it was doing anything.

"Come on work!" Charlene cried. "Work!"

"I don't think we have that kind of power!" Jess said.

But then suddenly, everyone felt a blast and wave of energy pour through them.

Their magic began to glow much brighter and became much powerful.

"What is this!?" Philby. "Where is this power coming from?"

"Look!" Chicken yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw the Jade Emperor holding out his hand to the Keepers. He was giving them his power.

"We gave him an offering," Amanda said. "And we saved him. He's rewarding us!"

"Concentrate everyone!" Finn said. "Come on Dragon! LIVE!"

They all yelled out and poured one more big blast of magic into Dragon, and he gasped out loudly and opened his eyes.

Everyone gasped out happily while Monkey began crying happily.

She hugged and kissed Dragon repeatedly and everyone just smiled.

"Did I just die?" Dragon asked.

"There's no need to talk about it," Monkey cried. "We won."

"No..." said a voice. "No you fucking haven't!"

* * *

Everyone turned and saw Puckett limping towards everyone. She was obviously weakened by the power taken from her.

"This is not the end!" she yelled. "I got more plans coming your way! I am far from finished! No one messes with the Zodiac warrior of the..."

Suddenly, Puckett became frozen solid and was suddenly lifted into the air.

It was the Jade Emperor.

For a second, they both just stared at one another, and then the Jade Emperor roared and opened his mouth and began to suck out dark energy from Puckett.

She yelled out as it drew all of it from her and finally it drew everything.

He then closed his mouth, and dropped her on the ground.

Puckett weakly sat up and again began limping. She clutched her fists, but not dark aura came out.

"What's going on!?" She yelled. "What's happened to me!?"

"He took away your Zodiac power," said Snake. "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else every again!"

"No," said Puckett. "NO! I can still fight! I still know Kung..."

Dragon suddenly appeared in front of her, and he simply flicked her forehead and sent her flying, knocking her out.

She lied on the ground, defeated.

Everyone smiled as they stared at the Jade Emperor. They all knew he would heal the land and end the snowstorm.

Everyone stared at the Cosmos Fragment in Amanda's hands.

"We got it," she said. "We've got our fragment."

They were yet another step closer to saving everyone.

* * *

 **Oh yeah that was an epic battle! I bet none of you saw Puckett coming. And they got the Cosmos Fragment. Now what kingdom will be next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	37. Disney 2218

Everyone walked out of the cave to find not snow, but beautiful warmth and sunshine from the top of the mountain. They could see all the kingdom, and even some others in the distance.

"Oh this needs a selfie," said Charlene.

"A what?" asked Boar.

Charlene pulled out her phone.

"Oh cool! An Alpha Disney item!" said Rabbit.

"Now everyone just make a pose," Charlene said.

Everyone gathered together, and she snapped a picture happily.

"Cool," said Snake.

"Now let's go see Master Kresky," said Dragon.

Back at the kingdom, they were cheered on by everyone as they walked up to the temple.

Master Kresky was waiting for them.

"You have helped us," he said. "And we thank you. My warriors will fight by your side when it is time."

"Thank you Master Kresky," Finn said. "We promise we will bring everyone home."

"And take this thing too," said Maybeck.

He threw them a tied up Jeanine Puckett.

Master Kresky stared down at her sadly as she looked up.

"My dear former apprentice," he said. "My fallen daughter. I am so sorry and disappointed in you."

"Fuck you Daddy," Puckett said. "I'll break free of whatever prison you put me and I will have my revenge!"

"Let's get out of her before a family feud starts," said Willa.

Everyone nodded, waving goodbye to the Zodiac warriors, and heading for the ship and taking off.

They looked on their map at the locations of the other fragments. There were four more left.

"I choose this one!" Charlene said pointing to one.

"Alright then," said Finn. "Take us!"

The ship acknowledged and flew off.

* * *

They reached the Disney in no time, and what they saw astonished them.

It looked just like Alpha Disney, but it was techno-based and neon everywhere with holograms and flying cars.

"It's Disney...in the future!" Maybeck yelled. "A Futuristic Disney!"

"Awesome!" everyone yelled.

They flew around, looking for a place to land.

Then suddenly from a big building in the middle of the city, a big beam of light shot up and pointed right at them.

They looked down and saw it had a landing platform.

"I think there are people down there shining that light and want us to land there," Amanda said.

"Let's go see," said Finn.

The ship flew down and landed softly on the platform.

Everyone went for the door and saw someone waiting outside for them.

Then they all gasped, and saw it was Willa. Futuristic Willa.

She was dressed in a sweater dress that almost looked like it was too short. Philby was checking her out, and Willa noticed it, pinching him.

"Hello Kingdom Keepers from Earth Alpha," Willa said. "My name is Agent W. An agent of K.E.E.P.E.R.S."

"Agent of K.E.E.P.E.R.S.?" Amanda asked. "You're a secret agent?"

"Yes," said Agent W. "Of K.E.E.P.E.R.S. Kids Eradicating Evil People Everywhere and Revenging Syndicate."

"Cool!" said Philby.

"Come with me," said Agent W. "The others are waiting to meet you."

Everyone followed her into an elevator and watched as she pressed a button down.

* * *

They all went down a bunch of floors until they reached their destination.

They walked out, and were once again amazed.

They walked into a big secret agent control room, with people on computers and yelling out orders and everything that almost looked like _The Avengers_.

"Fucking...awesome," Finn gasped.

Willa smiled and then snapped her fingers loudly.

It got the attention of the one man on what looked like a stage watching over everyone.

They saw that it was Wayne. This Disney's Wayne.

Wayne looked over and walked over to her.

"W," Wayne said. "These are them?"

"Yes Director Wayne," said Agent W. "The Alpha Kingdom Keepers."

"Excellent," said Director Wayne.

He then walked up to the Kingdom Keepers.

"Welcome to Disney 2218," he said. "I'm certain Agent W. told us who we are."

"Futuristic secret agents," Philby ogled.

"If that's what you want to call us then yes," said Director Wayne. "Now please would you follow me? The others are waiting."

Everyone nodded and followed Director Wayne into a small room where they saw them all sitting around a table.

Their futuristic agent selves.

"Agents attention!" Director Wayne said and they all stood up and met face to face with the Keepers.

"Ah cool they're here!" Futuristic Finn said.

The Keepers stared at them. Finn wore a blue suit, Maybeck wore a leather jacket, and Philby had a brown coat and suit too. Amanda wore a black hoodie and green pants, similar to Kim Possible. Charlene wore a black cat suit. Jess wore a zip up hoodless hoodie, jeans, and a leather sleeveless jacket.

"They look so awesome," said Jess.

"Now I want to be an agent," said Maybeck.

"Well here you will be," said Futuristic Maybeck. "You're going to help us."

"This is Agent F, Agent M, Agent P, Agent C, Agent A, and Agent J," said Director Kresky.

"Thank you," said Finn. "Uh...do I have permission to speak?"

"Yes," said Director Kresky. "You don't need to ask."

"Good," said Finn. "Well you know who we are, but you don't know why we're here."

"You're here to help us with the villains that come from your world that have threatened and taken over ours," said Agent F.

"And something else," said Philby. "We are aware that somewhere in this city, possibly with your enemy, there is something called a Cosmos Fragment, which was a piece of a crystal used to create Akronopolis."

"And you think it's here?" asked Agent A.

"We know it's here," said Charlene. "And we need it to help take down Akan and bring everyone home."

"But we are also here to stop the villains," said Maybeck. "Do you have any footage or evidence on whom it is?"

The agents nodded and on the board in the room, it began to portray holograms off of it on the table.

"Awesome," said Willa.

"Our city is under the control of an evil living virus known as the Mastermind," said Agent F. "He took over our city and we have had one goal to take him down. He hacks himself into all the technology across the city."

"And let me guess," said Jess. "You were close to taking him down, but then villains appeared and threw you back to square one."

The agents nodded.

"Because of them, not only are we living in a city that under his complete control and chaos, but unable to reach him because of his shield he put up over his headquarters."

"The castle," said Agent W.

"Okay who are the villains?" Amanda asked.

"This is the first one," said Agent M pointing to a picture showing a woman standing in front of a glowing sign. She had black hair, white skin, and a black and green jumpsuit.

"That's Shego!" said Charlene. "From _Kim Possible_."

"She's their enforcer," said Agent J. "Their powerful warrior."

"And there are two more," said Agent C. "But we have no idea who they are."

"They appear to be virus' like the Mastermind," said Director Kresky. "And we believe one of them happens to be guarding the very control device that power's the shield."

"What we need to do is find the shield generator somewhere in this city and destroy it," said Agent F. "Then we can take on the Mastermind by traveling into his mainframe and destroying him."

"And you need our help," said Finn.

"Correct," said Agent P. "If you help us, we'll help you find your fragment and also assist you in taking down Akan."

"Okay great," said Charlene. "So how do we find the generator?"

"Well I may have a theory," said Philby.

"What?" asked Maybeck.

"Well you know how the device we have can detect something magical like the Cosmos Fragment?" Philby asked. "Well maybe we can make some adjustments and make it able to track down this generator."

"That's perfect!" Willa said. She was so happy that she kissed Philby.

Agent W and P stared happily at that, and then at each other.

Finn also saw Agent F with A.

But then everyone saw something they did not expect.

Agent J was holding hand with Agent C and leaning on her shoulder.

"Oh my god," Charlene and Jess whispered.

"What's wrong?" Agent C asked. "You've got a problem with my girlfriend?"

"Oh no nothing!" said Jess. "It's just something we didn't expect."

"Yeah we know about it," said Agent J. "We did research."

"I'm not much of a ladies man here like Alpha," said Maybeck. "I'm too focused on my job."

"I see," said Maybeck.

"Well come on then," said Finn. "Someone go get the device so we can start!"

Everyone nodded and Philby went off escorted by Agent P back to the ship.

Everyone just stared around, amazed at what Disney here looked like in the future.

* * *

 **Wow! A futuristic Disney! That's awesome! And the Agents of K.E.E.P.E.R.S. And also Jess and Charlene a couple!? I am full of surprises! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	38. Bowler Hats

Philby had gotten the tracking device from the ship and was now working with Agent P to edit it and help them track the shield generator.

The others were checking out awesome tech the other agents had brought them to check out or play with.

Maybeck was brandishing a pair of robotic gloves.

"What are these!?" he happily gasped.

"Power Enhancing Energy Gloves," Agent M said. "They build up enough strength to send even a sumo wrestler flying into the fall with a single punch or palm. They also can blast beams, fire jet rockets to fly, and block bullets."

Maybeck stared at the two heavens in his hands, and then at Finn.

"Hey Finn!" he said.

Finn looked over only to be palmed by Maybeck, and went flying right into the glass wall.

Finn groaned and slid down the glass as Amanda ran over to help him and everyone glared at Maybeck.

"Oh I am so keeping these," he said.

He then looked over at his girlfriend trying on what looked like a transparent suit.

"What's that babe?" he asked.

"They said it's an invisibility suit," said Charlene. "This baby is mine."

She finished putting it on and then turned it on, and became completely invisible.

"Epic," Maybeck said.

Finn recovered and went back to checking out futuristic handguns that looked like ones from _Judge Dredd_.

"Are they're laser guns in the future?" Finn asked.

"Sadly no," Agent F said. "But bullets aren't the only thing this gun shoots."

He took the guns from Finn and pressed a button.

"Say something random," he said to Finn.

"Uh...random?" Finn asked.

"Voice confirmation confirmed," both guns said, which made Finn jump.

"Now these guns are programmed to recognize your commands," said Agent F. "And if anyone else touches it, it will trigger a trap mechanism that will shock them horribly."

"Awesome," said Finn. "Now what else does this thing shoot?"

"Aim at the glass and say ion blast," said Agent F. "And don't worry. The glass is impenetrable."

Everyone watched Finn as he pointed one of his guns at the wall.

"Ion blast!" Finn said.

The under barrel on the gun suddenly lite up and blasted a ball of energy right at the wall and made a small explosion.

"Oh, I'm in heaven," Finn gasped. "I love the future!"

"That's nothing," Agent A said. "Just wait until it's used on something not impenetrable. And we'll give you all the commands."

Finn grinned and stared at Amanda who was holding a handle that turned out to be a retractable energy sword.

A few minutes later Philby came in with Agent P.

"We've done it," he said. "It works. This thing can now track down the shield generator."

"Awesome," said Agent C. "Then let's hook it up."

They hooked up the tracker to the television and turned it on. An entire scan of the city appeared in a dimensional hologram form.

The scan began spreading everywhere, until finally it hit a spot. An abandoned looking building on the southwestern side of the city.

"Finally," said Agent J. "Let's get going!"

"Everyone have a futuristic weapon?" Agent W asked.

Finn, Maybeck, Charlene, and Amanda held their weapons. Willa choose a ray gun looking weapon that turned out to be a cannon that could blast lightning, fire, and ice. Jess settled on a futuristic shotgun that was almost too heavy for her. Philby went with a bracelet that could be produce a holographic shield like Captain America's.

"Let's do this dance," Agent F said.

* * *

Everyone rode in cars that had no wheels, as they levitated.

They decided that for this, they would all do it alone but for the main base, they would need an army.

The Keepers just stared out at the city as the rode with each agent.

"Is this really the future of Disney in 2218?" Finn asked.

"Only time would be able to tell that," said Amanda. "And I'm afraid we'll be long dead before that year."

"Unless we get reincarnated," said Jess.

"I better get to see you naked before I die," Finn whispered.

"I told you Finn, just not yet," Amanda said.

Finn groaned and continued to stare out the window.

Soon enough they reached the location.

The parked away from the place so they could sneak in.

As they crept through the alleyways, they soon came up at the building.

And they saw the strangest thing.

There were people walking around the place in basically circles or back and forth. But surprisingly, each one of them was wearing a hat.

A bowler hat.

"Bowler hats!?" Charlene gasped. "That can mean only one thing!"

"DOR-15," said Willa.

"Who?" Agent P asked.

"DOR-15, or Doris," said Finn. "An Overtaker from _Meet the Robinsons_. She's a living bowler hat who can take over the mind of anyone she is on the head of. As well as her replicas."

"It means these people are hypnotized," said Philby. "So no killing."

"We either knock them out and/or remove and/or destroy the hats," said Maybeck.

"Let me take the lead," said Charlene.

She winked at Maybeck and turned on her invisibility suit. As soon as she was invisible, she headed for the possessed civilians guarding the entrance of the gate.

They were just standing still, when suddenly one was hit and knocked down.

The other looked over and got knocked down too.

Charlene then removed the hats, removing the control over the people.

Everyone knew she was staring at them, so they gave her thumbs up.

"Easy," she said.

And then disaster struck. The hats' eyes suddenly began blinking and an alarm set off.

"Oh god no!" Finn gasped. "An emergency protocol!"

"Then it's time to charge!" Agent M said.

"I couldn't have said it any better," Maybeck said.

Everyone came out and charged right through the open gate.

Immediately all the people turned towards them and began slowly walking towards them with their hands out like zombies.

"This feels too easy," Willa said.

"Just don't kill them!" Jess yelled.

Everyone acknowledged and put away their weapons. They began hand to hand combat on everyone.

Because they were possessed like zombies, each person really didn't put up a fight.

The heroes kicked and punched and knocked hundreds of possessed civilians and destroyed the bowler hats on their heads.

"I thought you guys said the other two Overtakers were viruses," Charlene yelled. "DOR-15 is not a virus!"

"Well maybe there are Overtakers here that we don't know about," Agent F yelled.

Everyone fought against hundreds of people, until finally every one of them was freed from the hats which were all destroyed.

* * *

They all stared at the piles of knocked out people and destroyed bowler hats.

"Wow that was too easy," said Amanda.

"OH DON'T GETS YOUR HOPES UP SO SOON!" said a voice on a louder speaker.

Suddenly the door to the building, which everyone soon realized was a warehouse, opened up and out stepped a huge bowler hat with robotic spider legs.

Everyone knew that this one was DOR-15, and on top of her sat a man apparently controlling her. He was tall, slender, had fair skin, a long nose, shaggy light brown hair, dark blue eyes, dark circles under his eyes, and slouched while wearing a white lab coat.

It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas and Ferb_.

"Oh are you kidding me!?" Maybeck groaned.

"Why hello there, Kingdom Losers," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"So you're in cahoots with the Overtakers here," said Finn.

"Oh please," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "They give me half the city to terrorize with my minions just as long as I guard the shield generator. So I teamed up with DOR-15 and I made her big and she made me bowler hats to possess people. But now that you've destroyed them all, I'll just replace them with you!"

He pulled a lever on his controls and DOR-15 sprung two claws from under her and shot them at everyone.

Maybeck stepped forward and powered on his gloves and punched them both, sending them flying off.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was shocked, and then he glared.

"New tricks," he growled. "Well I have some too!"

He pulled another lever and laser guns appeared from the sides of DOR-15.

"Break away!" Agent P yelled.

Everyone scattered around as lasers began firing at everyone.

The agents began firing at the Overtakers, but DOR-15 was impenetrable.

"Try aiming for the controls!" Willa yelled as she blasted lightning at DOR-15, only making her spark a few times.

Finn ran around in circle looking for a good place to shoot.

He then got an idea and charged right at DOR-15.

"Amanda give me some cover!" he yelled.

Amanda nodded just as DOR-15 saw Finn and raised one of her legs, and Amanda used her telekinesis to stop it middair.

Finn then slid right under DOR-15 and saw a bunch of her controls.

"Grenade!" he yelled, and the guns obeyed and blasted two mini grenades at the controls and made them explode.

DOR-15 began to spark and wobble around everywhere.

"NO! NO!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. "You're in my command! Stay still!"

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned but saw no one.

"What?" he asked. "Who's there!?"

"I'm right in front of you," Charlene said.

She made herself visible again, and then punched Dr. Doofenshmirtz right in the face.

He fell back and pushed on a bunch of controls.

DOR-15 began to spin out of control, and Charlene was lucky to get off in time.

"Fire everything!" Agent M yelled.

Everyone fire everything they had from their guns, while Philby and Amanda who had no guns blasted magic.

With that, they all hit DOR-15 and made a tremendous explosion.

The giant bowler hat fell out of the sky and hit the ground, defeated, along with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned and tried to stand up, but found everyone standing above him.

"You know why you were so easily defeated?" Finn asked. "Because you're both lame villains."

He pointed the scepter at both of them.

"Well I assure you Finn Whitman," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Akan is not lame."

"Finally," Finn said. "Someone who doesn't say we won't beat Akan."

"Oh and you still won't beat him!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

Finn rolled his eyes and activated the scepter and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and DOR-15 were sucked right into it.

"Now that that's done," he said. "Let's go destroy that shield generator."

Everyone nodded and walked into the warehouse.

It was full of equipment that looked like computers and even cloning machines for bowler hats.

"No more bowler hats," said Willa.

Everyone then looked ahead and saw an elevator.

"So the generator is underground," said Agent C.

"Let's go everyone," Jess said.

They all filed into the elevator and went down.

It was time to face whatever was guarding the shield generator.

* * *

 **I have an important announcement. Tomorrow I will be leaving for my vacation around Europe. I will be on a cruise ship, and I will also have wifi. That could mean you will see much more updating from me so be prepared. And be prepared to see which Overtaker the heroes will fight next! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	39. Turbo God

The Kingdom Keepers and agents went down the elevator.

They had to be prepared for whatever was down there, considering they had no idea which Overtaker was here.

"Are we truly ready?" Finn asked.

Everyone replied with an answer that meant yes.

"Then let's do this," he said.

Soon the elevator beeped, and it opened up, and shocked everyone.

The place was like cyberspace with black and glowing blue colors rotating around.

There was a bunch of computer and TV screens all around the walls.

In the middle was a giant machine that was without a doubt the shield generator.

And the entire place was empty with no other people except them.

"Stay on guard," Agent F said. "We don't want to set off any traps."

But as soon as everyone stepped in, the blue and black colors changed to red and orange, and everyone heard a cybernetic laugh.

"You don't need to worry about setting off a trap!" said the voice. "Because I knew you were here already!"

Suddenly the screens all began glowing and things began popping out of them. They were giant robotic looking bugs that had green glowing wings and eyes and roared ferociously.

"Oh god," said Charlene. "Tell me those aren't Cy-Bugs."

"If they're Cy-Bugs," said Philby. "Then that means..."

After about thirty Cy-Bugs came out, one more thing came out of the shield generator computer. It began glitching to several computer and TV screens as if it was acting out a show.

It then sprang out of one more and landed in front of the Cy-Bugs. It was a gray skinned short man with yellow eyes and wearing a white and red racer outfit.

"Turbo-Tastic!" the man yelled.

"TURBO!" the Keepers yelled.

It was Turbo, the main villain from _Wreck-It Ralph_.

"What is this guy!?" Agent J asked.

"A virus within a game arcade," said Amanda.

"Not anymore!" Turbo said. "Now I am a powerful virus all across the city! I can take over anything I want!"

"Yet you chose to stay here?" Maybeck asked.

"Not exactly," said Turbo. "I'm just also assigned to guard the generator. Which is why I'm going to kill you now."

He held out his hand.

"Attack my bugs!" he yelled.

The Cy-Bugs roared and charged.

The agents wasted no time and began firing their guns.

The Cy-Bugs kept going down with every shot, but more bugs kept coming out of the screens.

"Destroy the generator!" Agent A yelled to the Keepers. "We'll handle these things!"

The Keepers nodded and charged for the generator, but Turbo stood in they're way.

"You really want to do this dance?" Maybeck asked. "You do realize you don't have you're Cy-Bug form right?"

"True," said Turbo. "But did you realize that Akan was able to give us anything we desired?"

Maybeck gulped.

"Now get a load of this!" Turbo yelled as suddenly he began glitching repeatedly.

He got bigger and bigger until he was almost as big as the room.

When he stopped glitching, all the Keepers' jaws dropped.

Turbo had turned into a giant monster that almost looked like the Balrog from _The Lord of the Rings_. He had giant cyber wings, a dragon head, a long tail, and held a big sword.

"Here Kingdom Keepers, I AM A GOD! A TURBO GOD!" Turbo yelled. "Now die!"

He held up his sword and everyone managed to dodge in time.

"That's it you parasite!" Maybeck yelled. "You asked for this!"

He charged up his power gloves and then went for Turbo's leg. But when he pressed against it, he didn't budge.

"What!?" Maybeck whined.

"Didn't you just hear me!?" Turbo roared. "You cannot hurt or move God!"

He held up his sword and swung down towards Maybeck. Philby however got over in time to ignite his shield and protect him.

Maybeck took this opportunity to blast lasers from his gloves at Turbo's face. They hit but didn't do much damage.

Charlene was invisible right now and heading for Turbo behind. But as she was about to throw a bomb, she was smacked into the wall by Turbo's tail.

"I see you girl!" Turbo yelled. "I see the unseeable. You cannot hide from God!"

He raised his tail at Charlene who became visible again and saw she was about to be crushed, but Finn rushed over and used his sword to slice off Turbo's tail.

He helped Charlene up, only to turn and see Turbo's tail grow back.

"You cannot destroy God!" Turbo yelled. "God is unbreakable, unbeatable, un..."

"Unable to stop talking!" Amanda yelled. "Just shut the fuck up!"

At the same time she used her telekinetic blast to push on Turbo. That made him fly back a few feet.

He stared up at the girl who had just pushed him.

"Looks like God can be hurt by a Fairlie," she said.

Turbo glared at her.

"At least you aren't fireproof!" he yelled.

Before Amanda could ask what he meant, Turbo breathed fire straight at her.

Finn managed to run over and push her out of the way, but got hit in his side.

He lied on Amanda with his shirt half burned.

"Finn are you okay!?" Amanda yelled.

"Never better!" Finn tried to strongly say.

Turbo got right up and spread his wings, taking to the air.

"You will never beat God!" he roared. "Just like you will never beat Akan! He is practically a god!"

"I only know one god!" Philby yelled. "And he definitely doesn't make his true form a rip off from a video game!"

"What?" everyone including Turbo asked.

"Has anyone not noticed that Turbo completely copied his form from the video game _Saints Row the Third_?" Philby asked. "That right there is Matt Miller's form!"

"Oh right I remember that game!" Finn said. "Yeah he did copy it!"

Turbo clutched his sword.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" he roared.

He dove down and everyone dodged.

"Aim for the wings!" Willa yelled.

Everyone blasted or threw something at Turbo's wings, and they were immediately destroyed.

Turbo stopped flying, and fell right down onto the ground.

He began to stand up, but was blasted again by everyone.

As he was shot at and blasted and exploded by grenades, he began backing up repeatedly.

Right towards the generator.

"Just a little more!" Finn yelled.

"YOU...CANNOT...DEFEAT ME!" Turbo roared.

"Oh we don't need to!" Jess yelled. "We just need you to fail your bosses!"

Turbo was now right in front of the generator, and he just noticed it.

"AMANDA NOW!" everyone yelled.

Turbo turned and shrieked with terror as Amanda charged up another blast and threw it at Turbo.

His defense was so low that he didn't just fall, he went flying right into the generator, destroying it as he hit the ground.

Turbo was blasted with electricity from the destroyed generator as it completely shut down.

The entire building glowed different colors until finally everything was pitch black for a second.

In fact unknown to them, the whole city had shut down too, as well as the shield around the Mastermind's building.

The city was dark.

* * *

A few seconds later, everything turn back on as light was restored to the city.

Inside the shield base, the room had turned back to blue and black. The Cy-Bugs all began to fade away into pixels.

They heroes were cheering in victory before they went to put Turbo where he belonged.

They walked up to were the generator once was, where now it was a big hole filled with destroyed machinery and a defeated and electrocuted Turbo who was back to normal.

"Who's the god now?" Finn mocked.

Turbo stared at everyone looking down at him.

He then smiled.

"You played a good game heroes," he said. "And as every video game goes, there's a reward after the boss."

He held up his hand and something glowed from it, and then went into Finn's hand. It was a something that looked like a flash drive combined with the suction part of a vacuum cleaner.

"What's this?" Finn asked.

"My bosses aren't in the building exactly," said Turbo. "Their portal into cyberspace however is."

"Cyberspace!?" Agent P yelled. "They're in cyberspace!?"

"How do you think they were able to hack the entire city?" Turbo asked. "That device will allow you to transfer yourself into cyberspace so you battle them."

"Wow thanks Turbo," said Willa.

"Don't thank me!" Turbo growled. "I still don't think you'll defeat them or Akan!"

"Dude, we just defeated "God"," Finn said. "You really think we can't defeat them?"

Turbo snorted.

"I hate you all," he said.

Finn then activated the scepter and sucked Turbo inside.

Once Turbo was gone, Finn looked at everyone happily.

"Are we ready to free this city?" he asked.

"You bet," said Agent M.

"We'll call in for an army and they'll meet us there," Agent C said. "It's finally time to take down the Mastermind."

"And whichever other Overtaker is with him," said Amanda.

"And let's not forget that they still have the Cosmos Fragment," said Philby.

"Let's go everyone," Finn said.

Everyone nodded and headed back for the elevator.

It was time to take on the Mastermind.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Turbo-Tastic! That chapter was Turbo-Tastic! And are you still wondering who is the other Overtaker other than Shego? Stay tuned to find out if you haven't guessed yet.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	40. Telekinesis and Fire

The Keepers and agents pulled up to the castle that was Disney 2218's castle.

The reinforcements had just arrived, armed with lasers gun galore.

"Alright people listen up!" Agent F called in. "Here's the sitch!"

Everyone gathered in.

"We are going in hard with no mercy!" Agent F explained. "We leave no survivors! The Mastermind and his Overtaker companions have been tormenting us for far too long! We eliminate any resistance and beat them until they're all dead!"

"Once we've gotten inside," Finn explained. "I will be travelling into cyberspace with Agent F where we will defeat our enemies and free this city once and for all!"

"We'll need this to destroy the Mastermind," Agent F said as an agent handed him a tube-like container with black goo inside. "This is a virus killer. We inject it into the Mastermind and it will destroy him."

"Is everyone clear and ready?" Agent A asked.

Everyone held up their guns and cheered.

"Then let's..." Agent W began to say before she was interrupted.

"Forgive me but did Agent Fuckface just say sitch?" Asked the interrupter. "You remind me of an old enemy. But the difference here is that she's alive, but you'll be dead! All of you!"

Everyone turned and found themselves not only facing an army of real-life robots, but Shego herself.

"Shego!" Jess growled. "You tell your masters it's all over!"

"Surrrender now!" Agent J yelled.

"Oh how cute," Shego said. "Agent Jerkoff wants to yell with her clone."

"Jerkoff!?" Agent J growled.

"And how could I forget Agent Asshole, Agent Cunt, Agent Moron, Agent Poophead, and Agent Wiener?" she asked.

Every agent growled, knowing Shego was using the letters of their only names to make her own insults.

"Ok I've already had enough," Amanda said stepping forward.

"Babe what are you doing?" Finn asked.

Amanda held out her hands which began to vibrate, showing she was charging up her telekinetic power.

"If it's a fight Shego wants," Amanda said. "Then she'll have a magic fight with me!"

Shego grinned and held out her hands and green glowing energy engulfed them, her "Go Team Glow."

"I'm going to melt you and make your boyfriend drink all of you," Shego said.

Amanda then charged as did Shego and the both of them clasped hands at the same time.

The impact sent a powerful wave of green heat everywhere and everyone went flying. But they all recovered quickly and charged towards each other.

Robots began firing as they ran, and a bunch of agents when down.

Maybeck took his gloves and smashed them into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the robots off their feet again, as well as Shego and Amanda.

"Sorry Mandy!" Maybeck yelled quickly as he charged at a robot and smashed it's face to pieces.

Shego got up quickly and saw Finn and Agent F sneaking towards the base already.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she charged up more power and threw a ball right at the door, creating a huge pool of green lava like substance.

"Great," sighed Finn. "Now I need Amanda to move all this!"

"Well there's plenty of robots to kill while we wait for her to defeat Shego," said Agent F.

Finn took his guns and smiled.

"Most kills wins," he said.

Agent F smiled and they both charged.

* * *

While everyone was killing robots, Amanda and Shego were magic fighting.

Shego threw balls at Amanda but she smacked them away with her pushes.

She would then throw pushes at Shego, but she dodged them repeatedly.

"We're both magic users, but there's one thing I have that you don't!" Shego yelled. "Athletics!"

Amanda snorted, and then had an idea.

"At least my powers don't only make fire," she said.

She charged up another push and then smashed it into the ground, creating a shockwave that hit Shego and knocked her into the air.

Amanda then grabbed her in midair with her powers, and smashed her repeatedly into the ground.

Amanda smiled as she held Shego on the ground, but then saw Shego smiling.

"Thanks for opening cracks in the ground," she said.

"What?" Amanda began to ask before she felt sharp and burning pain pierce her stomach.

She then saw that Shego had been pouring her power into the cracks in the ground letting it travel towards Amanda, and now a green energy spear was impaled through her stomach.

Amanda gasped out and spat out blood as Shego released the power and Amanda fell to the ground losing her push on her.

Shego laughed as she walked up to Amanda who was bleeding on the ground.

She then grabbed her painfully by the hair and called over to Finn, who turned and screamed at the sight of Amanda bleeding all over the ground.

He charged over to her, but Shego formed another pool of green lava all around them, preventing Finn from getting near.

"I want you to watch boy," she said. "Watch me melt your girlfriend. Because I was serious. You are going to drink every drop of her whether you like it or not."

Finn clutched his fists and held up his guns, but Shego flicked small balls at them which made the guns burn up immediately and cause him to drop them in the lava, melting them.

"Yeah you see those guns?" Shego asked. "That's going to be your girlfriend now."

Finn then dried to use his magic but Shego, obviously annoyed by the amount of times Finn was trying to save her, formed a huge ring of Fire around Finn that rose up and trapped him in a very narrow trap, with only his face half opened up so he could see Shego and Amanda, and unfortunately unable to call for help while everyone was killing robots.

Finn began the scream out for Amanda's mercy as Shego raised her glowing hand towards Amanda's head.

Amanda was weak, and in pain, but deep inside, she refused to give up.

With all her strength she grabbed Shego's hand with her telekinesis in it.

They both went again for another power struggle.

Shego saw her trying to fight back and just laughed.

"You kids just never know when to give up," she said. "Face it kid. You and all your friends are dead. Do you even know who I am? I'm Shego, one of the greatest villains from Disney cartoon shows ever. Did you really think you stood a chance against me."

Amanda snorted and glared with fire in her eyes.

"No you bitch," she said. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Shego suddenly blinked and felt her arm getting heavy.

She looked down and saw Amanda on one foot.

"I...am...fucking Amanda Lockhart," Amanda said. "The sixth member to join the Kingdom Keepers. The most powerful Fairlie in the world. The girlfriend of the KK leader, Finn Whitman. And I...no matter fate may throw at me...DO NOT DIE UNLESS FINN IS BY MY SIDE!"

She now fully stood up and grabbed Shego's other hand which she didn't have time to use her powers on.

With that hand vulnerable, Amanda's push began to stream telekinetic power all through Shego's body, and one by one every bone in her body began to break everywhere.

Shego screamed out as her arms and legs bent and broke and even stuck out of her flesh.

Shego collapsed to the ground, unable to move, and Amanda unleashed an extremely powerful push that was obviously still charging up when Amanda was breaking Shego's bones.

The push knocked everyone off their feet again, but the robots all burst into pieces. The fire and lava, including the one all the way over by the entrance, were all pushed away into nothing.

And then Amanda collapsed on the ground, right next to Shego.

They stared at one another, and then Amanda spit in Shego's face.

"For the record you aren't even the main villain of _Kim Possible_ ," Amanda said. "Drakken is."

"I hate you kids," Shego growled as spit dripped down her face.

* * *

"Amanda!" Finn yelled dashing over to his bleeding girlfriend.

He sat her up in his arms and they stared at each other.

Finn then smiled and kissed her lips.

"That was too badass," Finn said. "But were you serious about what you said?"

"Of course," Amanda said. "I am not leaving this world unless you come with me, or vice versa. You could never live without me and I can't live without you."

"Oh babe," Finn said. "That might be the sweetest thing you ever said."

They both began to kiss again.

"Gross," Shego snorted. "So fucking gross."

Amanda flicked Shego's face.

"Yeah...but seriously this really hurts now!" Amanda gasped clasping her wound.

Finn nodded and called for help, and Agent W came right over, being a medical expert like Willa.

"Here we go," Agent W said pulling out a spray can. "This will help cauterize the wound while we take you back to headquarters for quick surgery."

"Surgery?" Finn asked. "Is that really necessary?"

"She was stabbed quite widely," said Agent W. "And don't forget she was stabbed with fire. She has second degree burns inside her."

"Yeah my stomach feels like it's on fire!" Amanda cried.

"Hate to say it but this will hurt much worse," Agent W said.

Not wanting to see what it would do to Amanda, Finn went right over to seal Shego in the scepter.

He held out the scepter and then began to hear spraying along with Amanda screaming in sheer pain.

Not waiting to hear Shego say, "You will never defeat Akan," he activated the scepter and Shego was sucked inside.

As soon as he finished, he saw Amanda being lifted up by Agent W with some frost-like substance over her wound.

"You all finish the assault!" Agent W ordered. "I'll take her back for her surgery!"

Everyone nodded as she and two other agents hurried to a truck, but Finn ran over too.

He stared down at Amanda who was being placed on a bunch of chairs.

"Be safe Finn," Amanda said as she reached behind her. She handed Finn her gun she collected and her retractable sword.

"I will babe," Finn said as he kissed her lips before the truck closed and went driving off.

* * *

Finn watched as the truck disappeared into the city.

"She'll be fine Finn," Maybeck said. "She is tough like you. The toughest girl in the group!"

"Hey!" Charlene shouted. "Well what does that make me?"

"Babe," said Maybeck. "You're the most skilled and athletic!"

"Oh why thank you," Charlene said.

"Well what about me and Jess?" Willa snorted.

"Okay this is a conversation for later!" Philby yelled. "We've got to get into the base now!"

Everyone suddenly heard an alarm and saw more robots charging out.

"Oh great," said Jess. "Now where's Amanda when we need her push?"

"Me and Finn will go ahead now!" Agent F yelled. "Cover us!"

Everyone nodded and charging, firing at robots heading towards Finn and Agent F, making a path for them to smoothly get through until they were at the door.

They stared at everyone fighting the robots and then at each other.

They both nodded and went in.

It was time to take down the Mastermind and the mystery Overtaker once and for all.

* * *

 **Wow an intense fight with a little of Famanda. Is anyone still wondering who the mystery Overtaker is? Stay tuned to find out finally!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	41. Hackmaster

Finn and Agent F ran through the hallways which were surprisingly empty to Finn.

"Every robot is outside trying to kill our friends," said Agent F.

"Which gives us the advantage," said Finn. "We don't have to worry about getting injured before our fight."

Agent F nodded and then he and Finn found themselves standing in front of a big door.

"Is this it?" Finn asked.

"Yes," said Agent F. "They're in there."

Finn pulled out his gun and sword Amanda gave him, and Agent F held the device needed to get into cyberspace.

"Let's end this," said Finn.

They both nodded and then they opened the door and charged in.

Inside was a huge room with tons of computer screens, generators and a device in the middle of the room that looked like a projector.

"So...where is he?" Finn asked.

Suddenly, they began to hear laughter. It was very deep, and it sounded like two people speaking at the same time.

"We...are everywhere," it said. "We...are all around. We could be on the walls. In the screens. In space. We could even be you."

"That voice doesn't sound like the Mastermind," said Agent F. "But I know it is."

"And that other voice sounds so familiar," said Finn.

"We are more than what we were," said the voice. "We are new. We are reborn. We...ARE GOD!"

Suddenly the screens all turned on and in each one it projected a shape which when all put together displayed a giant red eye.

"Hello Agent F and Finn Whitman," the voice said.

"It is the Mastermind," Agent F said. "No doubt about it."

"No you are wrong," said the Mastermind. "WE...are the Mastermind."

"We?" Finn asked.

Suddenly the screens turned to static and the projector turned on, and a huge hologram came right out of it.

It displayed a huge tube like figure with no arms or legs, but only a face. And his entire design was made out of static.

"Do you know us now?" he asked.

"Oh...my...god..." Finn gasped. "THE MCP!"

"Correct!" the figure yelled. "Now you finally know!"

The figure was indeed the MCP, or Master Control Program, the evil program from _Tron_.

"I should've seen this," Finn said. "The MCP. The program that wanted to rule the world from inside a cyber world."

"But I never could achieve it," the figure that was the Mastermind and MCP combined said with only the MCP's voice. "So I formed an alliance with the Mastermind, and together we became more powerful!"

"Don't you see," the Mastermind said. "We...have merged! We are one now! We are one powerful virus!"

"We are...HACKMASTER!" they both said.

Finn and Agent F looked at one another, and then laughed.

"Oh that's a silly name!" Agent F laughed.

"How lame are you both?" Finn laughed.

"SILENCE!" Hackmaster yelled and suddenly machinery sparked all around, making Agent F and Finn stop.

"Wait a minute," said Finn. "How could you even achieve this merging?"

Hackmaster smiled.

"With this!" he exclaimed.

He then vanished off the projector, and in its place the Cosmos Fragment was displayed.

"The fragment!" Finn gasped. "So that's the cause of all this!"

"Indeed," said Hackmaster. "We absorbed ourselves into it and with it we merged ourselves and became powerful enough to gain control of the core of cyberspace and control the entire city. But our only problem is all of you."

"We're here to stop you once and for all!" Agent F yelled holding the device.

"That device," said Hackmaster. "Damn you Turbo!"

"Insert it into the computer!" Finn yelled.

Agent F nodded and he and Finn dashed for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Hackmaster yelled.

Suddenly lasers appeared from out of the walls and began firing at them.

But they dodged them all and managed to insert the device into the computer.

Hackmaster growled.

"I'll be waiting to kill you both," he said before he went back into the projector and it turned off.

Soon the device turned on and a small portal appeared in the suction part.

The boys nodded and put their hands towards it, and suddenly felt their molecules get sucked into the device, and they vanished.

* * *

When they came to they found themselves in a red room full of digits, numbers, pixels, and codes.

"Holy shit," Agent F said. "We are in the heart of Cyberspace!"

"Oh I've got to get pictures," said Finn. "No one will ever believe this!"

"No wait!" said Agent F. "You don't wanted corrupted pictures do you?"

"Corrupted?" Finn asked.

Agent F pointed up and Finn saw a giant red glowing orb with pixels around it.

"Cyberspace's core," said Agent F. "And Hackmaster has corrupted it."

"Then we destroy them," said Finn.

"I'd love to see you try," said the voice.

From in the core, Hackmaster was displayed again.

But this time, they could see something inside him. It was the Cosmos Fragment.

"We need to remove it!" Finn said. "Then I can take MCP and you can destroy the Mastermind once and for all."

Hackmaster laughed.

"Do you think it will really be that easy?" he asked. "I told you. In this world...I AM GOD!"

He then suddenly began to transform.

"I can do anything, and become anything!" he yelled.

When he finished transforming, he was an assassin looking man with swords and a skull mask.

And on the mask was a tiny glowing gem, which was obviously the fragment.

"Let's do this," Finn said.

He charged with he sword raised and Agent F began to fire his guns.

Hackmaster dodged the laser bullets and then clashed with Finn.

Finn reached for his own sword and tossed it to Agent F.

"I want that back!" he yelled.

Agent F nodded and clashed with Hackmaster's other sword.

They engaged in a sword fight, but Hackmaster overpowered them.

He was much stronger and much faster.

He pushed Agent F back and kicked Finn in the face.

He then crossed his swords together and they began to glow blue pixels.

Finn gulped and then Hackmaster blasted a pixel beam at him.

He got hit and was sent into the cyber wall.

When he tried to get up the wall wrapped around him like vines.

"I control everything in here!" Hackmaster yelled. "You cannot escape me!"

"Hey Hagmaster!" Agent F suddenly yelled.

Hackmaster turned and was hit several times with laser bullets.

All they did was knock pixels off him which grew back magically.

Finn took this chance and charged up lightning magic and pressed it into the wall.

The shock broke the binds and he was free, and he charged and slashed Hackmaster right across the back.

"NOW!" Finn yelled.

He and Agent F raised their swords and impaled them both through Hackmaster.

Hackmaster stood their with swords through his virtual body, but then he started laughing.

"You really think you can kill me?" He asked. "I...am...IMMORTAL!"

As he yelled that he unleashed a wave blasted that threw Finn and Agent F away with their swords.

Hackmaster laughed and began to glitch repeatedly, signaling he was going to transform again.

"All me to show you the power of a true virtual god!" he roared as he transformed.

His new transformation was a giant robotic monster that looked like a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He had several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He had a flamethrower as his right hand and his left hand had four fingers with claws and his body resembled a bug's where he had six spider-like legs.

He roared loudly at the both of them.

"What is it with these villains and their giant final monster forms?" Finn sighed.

"You cannot defeat me!" Hackmaster roared. "And now allow me to do the pleasure, OF DISASSEMBLING YOUR MOLECULES!"

He raised he giant claw hand and slashed at Agent F, but he dodged.

Finn began to throw magic balls but they barely affected him, and he turned and aimed his flamethrower at Finn.

Finn skidded to a stop and raised a magic shield as Hackmaster blasted him.

He came out unharmed, but then Hackmaster swung his tail and knocked Finn away again.

Agent F began to run up his back which kept shooting out the spikes on his back, which he dodged. He then reached his head and shoved the sword into it. Hackmaster roared out, but was still unharmed.

He nodded his head hard and Agent F went flying and then he blast lasers from his mouth which hit Agent F as he fell to the ground next to Finn.

* * *

They both lay weakened as Hackmaster laughed.

"Face it boys," he said. "This is you end. End of the line for you both!"

"We can't defeat him," Finn said. "Not without removing that fragment."

"Then that's what we do," said Agent F. "I'll create a big enough opening, and then you rip it out!"

"Do you think that will work?" Finn asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Agent F asked.

"Ugh. Where's Philby when you need him?" Finn asked.

"Let's do it," Agent F said.

Hackmaster walked over and roared again.

"Ready to accept your defeat?" He asked.

"Never," said Agent F. "I will never back down!"

He raised his guns and repeatedly yelled grenade, which kept blasting grenades into his chest.

Hackmaster roared out while Finn charged for the hole Agent F was making.

Hackmaster swung at Finn, but he dodged and even clashed a few times.

Finally the hole was big enough, and with all his might, Finn charged and dove right into the hole into Hackmaster.

Hackmaster then realized what Finn was going to do.

Finn found himself floating inside Hackmaster, which was fully of static and pixels.

He then began practically swimming towards the Cosmos Fragment which was right in front of him.

But as he reached out for it, something pierced his arm.

He yelled out and saw a line that looked like barbed wire made of pixels piercing his arm.

He then felt more pain in his legs, back, and everywhere.

He was being pierced everywhere.

He could feel blood pouring down him and the lines pulling him away but he refused to give up.

"Never," he said. "You villains, will never be able to stop me!"

He kicked with his strength and began swimming back towards the fragment.

"NO BOY NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hackmaster yelled. "You are not permitted to stop me!"

"No one gave me permission!" Finn yelled. He was now inches away from the fragment.

"STOP IT BOY!" Hackmaster yelled. "What gives you the right to defy a god!? Who do you think you are!?"

Finn smiled.

"I'M FINN...FUCKING...WHITMAN!" he yelled, and then he reached and and snatched the cosmos fragment away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hackmaster yelled.

* * *

Suddenly Finn was pulled right out of his body and landed on the ground, still holding the fragment.

He saw that the wounds were all gone, as they were only virtual.

Agent F ran over to him, just as suddenly Hackmater began glitching repeatedly.

He roared out loud and then they could see him being separated.

They yelled out once more, and then the MCP and the Mastermind were ripped apart.

The MCP returned to his normal red cylinder form being projected off of half the core of Cyberspace.

The Mastermind returned to his static pixel form he once was being projected from the other side.

And then both were leaning sideways in a defeated position.

Finn walked over to the MCP and pulled out the scepter.

"This is unfair," he said. "I was supposed to be a god. I was supposed to be powerful."

"You were supposed to be defeated," said Finn. "I guess this it the end of the line for you."

"How dare you copy my quotes," said the MCP. "I swear to god I hope Akan kills you."

"Let him try," said Finn as he activated the scepter.

The MCP roared out as he being reduced to pixels as he was sucked into the scepter.

Afterwards Finn watched Agent F face the Mastermind. He was holding the kill virus.

"Let this be a lesson for you," he said. "Don't ever fuck with the Agents of K.E.E.P.E.R.S.!"

"You think it's over?" the Mastermind asked. "You think I just came into existence by chance? I have a creator! In fact, I have creators! They'll come back with something even more powerful than me!"

"And we'll defeat it again, and soon enough we'll find them and shut them down too," said Agent F.

He then shoved the needle from the tube into the Mastermind and injected the virus.

The Mastermind roared out as his pixel body turned black as did the core of cyberspace.

A bright light then shined from all around, and with a quick burst the Mastermind was destroyed.

As soon as he was destroyed, the room all around them turned from red to bright blue.

It was now so much more beautiful.

Finn and Agent F stared all around amazed.

"Finn," Agent F said. "Now it's picture time."

Finn smiled as he pulled out his phone and took a bunch of pictures around, and finally one more, which was a selfie with him, Agent F, and the fragment.

A selfie that signaled another kingdom was free.

* * *

 **Oh yeah they did it again! Another kingdom freed, another villain defeated, another fragment collected. And finally we see the Overtaker was the MCP. And now there are three more fragments to collect. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	42. Underwater Disney

Finn and Agent F walked outside the of the castle.

All the robots had shut down and the city was lighting up again.

It was truly free.

Everyone began cheering for them as they walked out.

Finn held up the Cosmos Fragment for his friends to see. He then received a group hug from all the Keepers. Well it actually couldn't be called a group hug without Amanda.

"She should be finished with the surgery," Agent P said when Finn mentioned her. "Let's go back to base. Your ship is there after all."

Finn and the Keepers nodded and got in the trucks with everyone else and drove off.

When they got back to K.E.E.P.E.R.S. Headquarters, Amanda was waiting for everyone in the main room.

Finn dashed over to her and hugged her tight. He then lifted her shirt slightly, seeing that there was no scar or wounds anymore. She was healed as if it never happened.

"That's amazing," Finn said.

"Did you beat the Mastermind?" Amanda asked.

"Obviously," Finn said. "And the Overtaker was the MCP."

"Wow," said Amanda. "That asshole."

"Yup," said Finn.

Amanda then saw the others holding the fragment, and she smiled.

The Keepers grouped together and then saw Director Wayne walking towards them.

"We thank you for what you have done," he said. "You have the entire support of my agency when the time comes to take down Akan."

"Thank you," Philby said. "I guess we should be on our way."

"Can I keep the gloves?" Maybeck asked. "Please? Please!? PLEASE!"

"Maybeck," Charlene said. "They don't belong to you!"

Maybeck sighed as Agent M came over and collected the gloves from him, or rather pulled them out of his hands.

Everyone said their goodbyes as they got into the elevator. Jess and Charlene also caught Agent J and C kiss as the elevator closed.

"Wow," Jess said.

Everyone got to the roof and into the ship.

Philby and Maybeck placed the Cosmos Fragment next to the other one.

"That's two down," said Willa. "Three more to go."

"Alright folks," said Finn. "Where to next?"

"How about there?" Amanda said pointing to a random location present a fragment on it.

"Okay then Surgery Survivor," Finn said. "Let's go!"

The ship powered on a flew towards the location.

* * *

As they flew on, something was off.

They weren't heading towards any location around Akronopolis. They were heading right over the vast sea around it.

"What's going?" Jess asked. "Why are we stopping here?"

Suddenly the ship started going down towards the water.

"I don't like the look of this!" Maybeck yelled. "Is this ship waterproof!?"

The Keepers couldn't help but yell out as they hit the water and went under. But what they say turned their screams into shock.

There was an entire kingdom underneath the sea. It had a small city and the huge Disney castle.

It was like Atlantis. But it wasn't.

It was an underwater Disney.

"Holy shit," Finn said. "I did not expect this."

The ship landed in a secluded spot and suddenly from the walls hatches opened out.

They revealed hangers with swimsuits for the boys and one piece swimsuits for the girls.

They also had small necklaces around the hangers.

"Well now," said Maybeck. "I guess we're getting changed to go swimming."

Finn darted his eyes towards Amanda, but she shook her head.

"Not a chance right now," she said. "I already told you would at some point.

Finn snapped his fingers and went to collect his bathing suit and head for the area the boys were given to change.

He took it and then stared at the necklace.

"What are these?" Philby asked.

Maybeck then saw a note on the hangers that explained what they were.

"Aqua necklaces," he read. "Wear them underwater and you'll have the ability to breathe and talk underwater forever and ever as long as it stays on. And you get the ability to talk to fish and swim and move fast like one."

"Wow," said Willa. "Thank you Whitman."

"You know for someone who is from space, I didn't expect there to be a need for swimsuits where he's from," said Jess.

"Well maybe they travel to planets where there is water," said Amanda.

"Let's talk about this later and get changed," Finn said.

Everyone nodded and went into the private areas.

Finn was thinking the whole time about what Amanda would look like naked. He just could not get the thought out of his head.

After they were all changed and put on the necklaces, the opened the big door. When it opened, everyone saw the door opening being barricaded by a wall of blue energy almost like a hologram.

"I guess this is to prevent flooding," said Philby.

"Who wants to go first?" Maybeck asked.

Finn volunteered first. He stepped forward, and then he jumped through.

He found himself floating in the water, which felt nice and not cold. He also found himself breathing perfectly. It was actually working.

The other Keepers jumped out after and then closed the ship behind them.

They were all fascinated and were swimming around while perfectly breathing.

"This is awesome!" Jess yelled, and everyone could hear her perfectly.

"Come on team," said Finn. "Let's go to the kingdom!"

Everyone nodded and began swimming along straight towards the city.

* * *

The whole time they swam they could see things they never could see. They also had the ability to see underwater.

They saw so many sea creatures, even dangerous ones like sharks. But they didn't attack them. Too bad Charlene was the only one with a waterproof cell phone, and she was taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

Soon they began to reach the town that lay before the kingdom.

They began to swim into it, only to find it deserted.

"This is strange," said Amanda. "No one is here?"

"It's so quiet," said Charlene. "I don't like this."

"I've got a bad feeling of what is going on," Finn said.

"Shouldn't there be people here?" Philby asked.

"Or fish people we should say," said Maybeck. "Maybe mermaids or mermen or..."

"Pirates and knights!" Jess suddenly yelled.

"Yeah pirates and knights...wait what!?" Maybeck gasped.

Jess pointed ahead and an army was charging right at them. They were pirates and knights that looked like mercreatures.

"I knew it!" Finn yelled. "This is just like in Medieval Disney!"

"Hey we have an advantage!" Willa yelled. "We can swim up!"

Just as the army surrounded them they began to swim up, but suddenly they saw a huge dome appear above them.

It was a magic shield. They were locked in.

"Oh god no!" Maybeck gasped. "We're trapped!"

The Keepers looked around at everyone. The knights were like human fish. But then they suddenly realized that the pirates looked familiar. Some of them were human, but others had barnacles or other fish body parts on them.

"Oh god I know who these pirates serve," Finn gasped.

"Well, well, well," said a deep British voice. "What have we here?"

"It looks to me that we've got us the bloody Kingdom Keepers!" said another pirate like voice.

"Ha ha ha! I knew they would fall into our trap," said another voice, belonging to a woman, and was one of the few last voices they wanted to hear.

Everyone turned and found themselves staring at Davy Jones from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , Captain Hook from _Peter Pan_ , and Ursula, the sea witch, from The Little Mermaid.

They were staring at the Overtakers here down in the sea.

"Well kids," said Ursula. "I guess I should be a bit polite. Welcome to Underwater Disney! Home to the true king of the Seven Seas, Kingdra!"

"Kingdra?" asked Philby. "That's the name of a freakin' Pokémon!"

"Silence!" Captain Hook ordered, pointing his hand where there was meant to be a hook, but instead it was a sword.

"Uh...does this mean we call you Captain Sword?" asked Amanda while giggling.

"I said shut up or I'll slit your throat open!" Captain Hook yelled. "Kingdra gave me this gift, which allows me to replace me hook with a variety of weapons if you must know."

"What did he give you?" Philby asked Davy.

"Armies to crush and destroy our enemies," he said, snapping his claw.

"And what about you?" Finn asked Ursula. "Are you his queen?"

"I would tell you," said Ursula. "But I believe it's better to show you!"

Suddenly her tentacles reached out and grabbed all the Keepers. They wrapped around them tightly and would not let go.

"Bring them to the king!" Captain Hook ordered.

The Keepers struggled to break free, but Ursula was too strong.

Suddenly Finn had an idea. It was most likely a crazy and possibly stupid idea, but it was the only one he could think of.

"Hey Sea Witch!" Finn yelled. "I've got a question for you!"

"What boy?" Ursula asked.

"Do you know what happens when lightning touches water?" Finn asked.

Suddenly all the Keepers gasped and Ursula stopped.

"Boy what are you..." she began to ask.

"FINN NO!" the Keepers yelled.

But Finn was already charging up his lightning magic.

"Everything gets roasted!" Finn yelled.

And with that he blasted the spell and everything around them and everyone was blasted with an electrical shock.

Everyone yelled and all began to fall back unconscious.

Except for Finn and the Keepers. But they were a bit hurt.

Finn got hit too, and his vision was currently blurry.

"GUYS!" he yelled. "Wave your hands so I know where you are!"

He saw six hands go up, but suddenly two of them were pulled away.

He realized Ursula was recovering and pulling them back into her grasp.

Finn realized he could only save one person and make an escape, hopefully to find the Underwater Kingdom Keepers that were somewhere else in this ocean.

As two more bodies were pulled away, Finn heard two voices yell, "TAKE ONE OF US AND SWIM!"

Praying it was Amanda he grabbed, he grabbed a hand and darted off across the ocean, his vision slowly returning.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ursula roared as everyone around her began to recover.

"Ughhhhh," Captain Hook groaned. "What in the Seven Seas was that?"

"I can't feel my feet," Davy groaned. "Or my head."

"It's called magic you fools!" Ursula roared. "And now because of it, two of those Keepers escaped!"

"But we've got the other four," Captain Hook said. "That's makes for something I believe?"

"Let's hope the king thinks the same," said Davy Jones.

With no other choice since Finn and whomever he took were far gone, they began to walk towards the castle with the four captive Keepers struggling to break free.

* * *

Finn had been swimming for a while.

He had never swam for so long in his entire life. He really was as fast as a fish down here.

But still being human, he had to rest for a minute.

With his vision fully back now, he slowly began to turn his eyes towards whom he took.

The skin he felt was too smooth for Maybeck or Philby, which meant it was one of the girls.

He then fully looked over, and saw Charlene in his grasp.

He cried silently in agony so Charlene wouldn't hear him. Amanda had been captured, and the others were too. And now he was at the bottom of the ocean with no clue as to where the Underwater Kingdom Keepers were. And even though this wasn't horrible, but worth mentioning, he was holding in his grasp the one girl who despite being in love with Maybeck, still inside had a small crush on him.

"How can this be any worse?" Finn thought to himself.

"Oh Finny," Charlene suddenly said now fully recovered. "Looks like it's just up to you and me to save the day! The fearless leader and the hot athletic chick!"

"Fuck my life!" Finn cried out.

* * *

 **So here's the next kingdom. And Underwater Disney. And Ursula, Captain Hook, and Davy Jones are here! And yes, I used the Pokémon name Kingdra for the main villain here. It was what I used once for a similar story with mermaids. I used Kingdra for the main villain. So I'm using it again. Anyway Finn and Charlene are the only survivors of that attack (poor Finn lol.) and now they must find the Underwater Kingdom Keepers! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	43. The Seven Sea Keepers

Finn and Charlene were stuck swimming across the ocean, hoping to find signs of a resistance camp or the Underwater Kingdom Keepers.

"How do we know that there are Underwater Kingdom Keepers?" Charlene asked.

"There has to be," said Finn. "We can't stop looking! Our friends need us!"

"But I'm so tired," Charlene groaned as she stopped swimming. "I need to rest in the sand."

"Charlene, you're more athletic than anyone here!" Finn said. "Get off your lazy ass and swim!"

"What?" Charlene asked. "What's that you said about my ass?"

"No Charlie!" Finn said. "You're not listening to me!"

"Oh look dolphins!" Charlene said pointing up.

Finn looked up and saw that there really were dolphins floating above them.

"Whoa," Finn said. "I guess Akan wanted to keep a bunch of sea creatures around."

"Hey that's weird," Charlene said. "They look like they have people riding on their backs and...and they're coming right for us!"

Finn looked again and saw it too. The people on the dolphins were carrying spears and heading right for them.

Charlene immediately snapped out of lazy mode and drew her sword as did Finn.

"Ursula must have sent them and now they've found us," said Charlene.

"Stick with me and we'll survive this," Finn said. "I ain't going down without a fight.

The dolphin riders began circling around them and Finn and Charlene swung their swords in an attempt to make them go away.

"You are not taking us so easily!" Finn yelled. "Go away if you don't want to get killed by Finn Whitman!"

"Finn Whitman!?" a dolphin rider said. "Oh my god I should've seen."

"Lower your weapons men!" said another dolphin rider.

As they lowered their weapons they came into the light better, for earlier Charlene and Finn could only see them in shadows.

They were not mercreatures. They were human. Human-looking men that apparently could breathe underwater.

"You are Finn Whitman of Earth Alpha right?" asked the dolphin rider leader.

"Yes I am," said Finn. "And this is Charlene Turner of Earth Alpha."

Charlene waved.

"Please hop on," the leader said. "Our king is waiting for you. He's been expecting you for far too long."

With no hesitation, Finn and Charlene got on separate dolphins and road off with the riders.

* * *

With extremespeed, they reached their destination within two minutes.

It looked like a giant open cave, like a formation under a mountain or island, and concealed by giant rocks surrounding it.

Inside was an entire base camp with other human-fish dressed in armor or riding dolphins and even sharks.

They carried spears with shells for the tips and swords made of coral.

They also realized something else. The men had feet, but the women had mermaid tails.

And the leader saw their realization.

"If you must know, we are mermen and mermaids," he said.

"I thought mermen had tails too," Finn said.

"Not on our Earth," said the leader.

They were approaching a big rock building that was obviously where the king was. The true king as the leader said.

In front of the building however were a bunch of college-aged mermen and mermaids.

They were all talking to each other.

"Excuse me brave warriors of the Seven Seas!" the leader yelled. "We have brought you all something, or someones, that you'd like to see."

The folks turned around, and Finn and Charlene found themselves staring at Merman Maybeck, Philby and Dillard, and Mermaid Amanda, Charlene, Jess, and Willa.

They all gasped at the sight of them and swam right over.

"I don't believe it!" Merman Maybeck said. "It's Finn of Earth Alpha!"

"We knew you'd come!" Merman Dillard exclaimed. "We've been waiting so long!"

"Yeah, we were busy doing other things," said Finn.

"You were so busy you only brought myself to help you?" Mermaid Charlene asked.

"Uh...not exactly," said Charlene. "Our friends were kidnapped by the enemies who have apparently invaded your kingdom."

"Oh no," said Mermaid Willa. "Kingdra has them!"

"And we now need your help to free them, and other stuff," said Finn.

"Well of course," said Merman Philby. "But you'll need to see the king first."

"Actaully shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Mermaid Amanda asked.

"Oh of course!" Mermaid Jess said. "Introductions come first!"

The mermen stepped forward first.

"I'm Terry Humpbeck," said Merman Maybeck. "And yes, my name is like Humpback Whale."

"And I'm his boyfriend," Merman Philby said. "I'm Sheldon Philby. But people call me Shell."

"Only I can," Humpeck giggled.

"Oh please," Shell said as he kissed Humpbeck on the lips.

Finn and Charlene said nothing. Their mouths had dropped and they had become dead silent the second Shell said boyfriend.

"Maybeck and Philby," said Finn. "Did not see that coming."

"Well then," said Merman Dillard. "I'm Gillard Cole. But call me Gill."

"And now that it's our turn," Mermaid Willa said. "I'm his girlfriend. Aqua Angelo."

"Huh. Dillard and Willa," said Charlene. "Like to see that."

"And I'm Sandmanda Lockhart," said Mermaid Amanda. "And this is my sister Jellybel Lockhart. But call us Sand and Jelly."

Jelly waved.

"And I of course, am Sand's beloved girlfriend," said Mermaid Charlene. "Serene Turner."

Serene swam over and kissed Sand on the lips.

Finn and Charlene had their jaws dropped open again.

"We are the Seven Sea Keepers!" They all yelled.

The two still didn't speak.

"I can tell by their looks that the couples are different on their earth," Jelly said. Apparently she didn't have a lover here.

"Me and Amanda?" Charlene repeatedly. "Me and Amanda? Me and Amanda? Me and Amanda!?"

"But wait!" Finn said. "Then who am I with?"

Suddenly the doors opened and a mer-maid, as in an actual maid that was a mermaid, peered out.

"Earth Alpha inhabitants?" she asked. "Our king is waiting for you in the bath."

"Uh...okay," Finn said still recovering from the shock of what he saw.

"Wait bath!?" Charlene yelled. "But we're underwater!"

"And we are still able to take baths," said the maid.

"But wait I don't want to go in there while he's bathing," Finn said as they approached the door.

"He's requested this meeting to happen now," the maid said. "And don't worry. He's got enough bubbles in the bath to be decent."

Letting out a sigh, they both opened the door and went inside.

* * *

They saw him, sitting against the edge of the bath.

He only had a few differences. He had longer hair, a bit of facial hair, and he was extremely buff.

There were staring at a hunk of a Merman Finn.

As they approached, they could hear him gasping and twitching.

And then they swore they saw bubbles in the water right above his man area come up.

"Your highness," the maid said.

Merman Finn opened his eyes and gasped, almost falling into the bathtub.

"Sweet Poseidon!" he gasped. "You startled me!"

"Well at least he sounds like you," Charlene teased.

Merman Finn panted down at the water below him.

"Babe enough!" he said. "We have guests!"

Suddenly they saw why there were bubbles. A girl popped out from that area form underwater.

Finn gagged while Charlene didn't know what to say. She knew what whomever was right there was doing to him.

"Forgive me my love," the girl said. "I was having...to much fun. Ugh and I think I bit my lip."

"Did you get blood on my dick?" Merman Finn then asked.

"No stupid," said the girl.

The maid cleared her throat and got their attention again.

"Oh sorry," he said.

He then looked at Finn and Charlene.

"You're me from Earth Alpha right?" he asked.

"Yes," said Finn.

"Well welcome to Underwater Disney," he said stepped out of the water and quickly grabbing a towel before Charlene or Finn could see anything. "I'm King Finn Aquaman. The true king of the Seven Seas and Underwater Disney."

He then stared down at the girl.

"And this is my wife," he said. "Turn around!"

The girl turned around, and Finn found himself staring at Underwater Disney's Storey Ming.

"OH MY GOD!" he couldn't help but yell.

"What!?" Mermaid Storey gasped. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No...it's not you!" Finn said. "I just never expected Storey Ming to be one of my counterpart's girls."

"You did have a kiss with her," Charlene said to Finn.

"Don't remind me!" Finn snapped.

"Well I'm not Storey Ming," Mermaid Storey said. "I'm Pearly Ming.

"Oh," said Finn. "Well hi Storey."

Pearly stepped out of the bath, not covered by anything which prompted both Finn and Charlene to cover their eyes.

Once she was decent, they looked up at the prince and princess staring at them, one looking like Finn and the other like the girl Finn kissed on the cruise.

"Welcome to the rebellion," Aquaman said. "Now let's talk about how we overthrow my brother and save your friends."

* * *

 **And here we are! We met the Underwater Keepers! And...WAIT A MINUTE! STOREY AND FINN!? Holy shit what is next...wait what!? PHILBY AND MAYBECK AND AMANDA AND CHARLENE!? Man I am full of surprises! And what is next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	44. Bait

Finn and Charlene were gathered with the Seven Sea Keepers around what apparently was an underwater Round Table.

Aquaman had brought over pictures they had apparently painted of the Overtakers, along with a picture of Aquaman and Kingdra.

"How are these people able to paint underwater?" Charlene whispered to Finn.

Finn shushed her because he was trying to listen to them.

Aquaman held up the picture of Kingdra, who was the same as Aquaman, having legs instead of a tail, but had long silver hair and a bit of gray skin similar to a shark. He also wore lots of armor.

"Our kingdom was a paradise before I became king," Aquaman said. "But then my brother desired the throne and tried to start a war against our father."

"The king however defeated him, with his own army," said Shell. "Us."

"We, the Seven Sea Keepers, defeated Kingdra and banished him to forbidden sea," said Serene.

"However, a month ago, he returned," said Gill.

"Let me guess," said Finn. "With these guys?"

He pointed to the Overtakers.

"Yes," said Aqua. "We assume they're from your Earth."

"I don't know if they said this before they and Kingdra usurped you," said Charlene. "But they call themselves the Overtakers."

"They've been helping other villains take over different kingdoms that lie here in Akronopolis," said Finn. "However we've been easily defeating them and freeing kingdoms."

"If you've easily been beating them, how were the others kidnapped and only you two escaped?" Humpbeck asked.

"We were taken by surprise," said Finn. "And the Overtakers had new tricks Akan gave to them."

"So who are these krill that dare help our greatest enemy overthrow our king?" Jelly asked.

Finn picked up Captain Hook's picture.

"His name is Captain Hook," he said. "A ruthless pirate who back home has a bone to pick with a boy that cut off his hand and fed it to a crocodile."

"Is that why he wears different weapons on his hand?" Pearly asked.

"It's meant to only be a hook, hence his name," said Charlene. "But Akan gave him an upgrade."

Finn then picked up Davy Jones.

"This codfish is Davy Jones," he said. "Another pirate, more ruthless than Hook. This guy just enjoys terrorizing the seas as he ripped out his own heart and became a monster."

"Because of this, he also cannot die," said Charlene. "I assume you tried to."

"I impaled him with a spear and I couldn't even tear him apart," Humpbeck said.

"And finally this one," Finn said, holding up Ursula.

"That one is the main reason we lost," said Aquaman. "Well...her and Kingdra."

"This one is Ursula, the sea witch," said Finn. "Back home, she's one of the most vile, and also most popular villains."

"Popular?" Sand asked.

"Well it's hard to explain," Charlene said. "These Overtakers are actually from this franchise called Disney. They're like movies and such. And Ursula is a popular villain amongst..."

"Uh...what's a movie?" Shell interrupted.

Charlene just stopped with her jaw open.

"Moving on," Finn said. "Ursula is a powerful sorceress with a desire to rule the sea."

"Well she does now with Kingdra," said Jelly. "Thanks to the weapon she gave him."

"Weapon?" Finn asked. "What weapon?"

"She gave him a trident with a glowing crystal in it that allowed him to resurrect and take control of one of the most powerful and terrifying creatures of the seas," said Aquaman. "The Leviathan."

The very word suddenly made the water around every slightly cold with fear.

"Leviathan," Charlene repeatedly, feeling the same feeling. "That's scary."

"Hey wait!" Finn gasped. "Did you say crystal!?"

"Uh...yeah?" Aquaman said.

"Was it glowing with stars inside?" Finn asked.

"I believe it was," Aqua.

Charlene and Finn looked at one another.

"The Cosmos Fragment!" they both yelled.

"The what?" Humpbeck asked.

"It's why we're here," said Finn. "Well, I mean one of the reasons."

"Do go on," Pearly said.

"We are helping free every kingdom here in Akronopolis as you already know," said Charlene. "So that we may gain your help in taking down Akan."

"And now we've been informed by another version of me that the only way to take down Akan's shield is by opening a portal to his world and allowing one of his friends who wasn't taken here to come here," said Finn. "And this friend is said to have a weapon that can destroy the shield."

"And this Cosmo Fragment?" Sand asked.

"The cause of this whole thing," Charlene said. "Akan used it to merge our kingdoms, and then he shattered it into five pieces which he gave to other kingdoms."

"And they're the only way we can open a portal and allow something from another universe to come here," said Finn.

"We already have two pieces," said Charlene. "And apparently Kingdra has another one."

"We have to get it," said Finn. "And the only way is with one word."

"War," Jelly said.

Finn and Charlene nodded.

"Our numbers are not anywhere near as high as Kingdra's," said Aquaman. "With that trident he doesn't just control the Leviathan, but the entire sea too!"

"That may be so," said Finn. "But we know the Overtakers, and from our experience in each of the kingdoms we've freed, they went down easily when we joined forces with the other us."

"But your friends are in their captivity," said Shell.

"Are you guys really going to give up?" Charlene asked.

"Me give up!?" Humpbeck yelled. "Hell no!"

"Now there's the Maybeck doppelganger I know," said Charlene.

"Here's my prediction," Finn said. "They'll send out their army first, most likely Davy Jones and Captain Hook leading. They'll be easy to take down if we work together."

"All we have to do is take down Hook and Jones and the army will scattered and leaderless, easy to dismantle," said Charlene. "And then me and Finn, and obviously Aquaman, will take on Ursula and Kingdra, and rescue the others as well."

"Once Kingdra and Ursula is defeated, we'll have the fragment and hopefully your help when it comes time to defeat Akan," Finn said.

"I guess it sounds like a plan," said Gill.

"You guess!?" Aquaman suddenly yelled, sounding stern and like a king. "I have been stuck in this grotto for a month while my evil brother controls the sea! No more! Today we take back what was stolen from us! Today...we fight!"

Everyone cheered out loud and raised their weapons.

The Seven Sea Keepers stared at Finn and Charlene.

"We attack immediately," they said.

"Good," said Finn. "But first...do you have any armor and fish for us to ride?"

* * *

Amanda suddenly began to wake up. She felt weak and also crushed.

She realized there were tons of bodies lying on top of her.

She thought they were dead bodies, but then realized it was the other Keepers.

Unfortunately, she had screamed loudly before she realized that which made everyone else wake up.

"Ugh...screaming banshee..." Willa groaned.

"I think I've got a hangover," Maybeck groaned.

"Did Finn really blast us with fucking lightning...WHILE WE WERE UNDERWATER!?" Philby yelled.

"Don't remind me boy," said a voice. "It is still hurting us."

Everyone began looking around, not only realizing they were in a cage made of kelp, and strong kelp, but that they could see people staring back at them.

They realized it was Ursula, Davy Jones, and Captain Hook, and then another person, wearing gold armor and a blue cape, a coral crown, and holding a trident. He also had silver hair and light gray skin.

They realized he had to be Kingdra.

"You're Kingdra aren't you?" Jess asked.

"Correct air breathers," said Kingdra.

Suddenly, everyone swore they heard a deep breathing. It came from above. Everyone looked up and screamed at the sight of a giant serpent-like monster curled up on the ceiling.

"What is that?" Amanda asked.

"Shhh..." said Kingdra. "Don't wake up my pet."

"Hey Fishface!" Maybeck yelled. "I don't know if you know, but our leader and my girlfriend have most likely found our doppelgangers and are raising an army to take you down!"

Kingdra laughed out loud with the Overtakers.

"Boy," Ursula said. "You have no idea what he's up against."

"I have command of the Seven Seas," said Kingdra. "I control every wave, and every fish in it. All thanks to this."

He showed them the trident, and they saw the glowing crystal.

"The Cosmos Fragment!" everyone yelled.

"That does not belong to you!" Willa yelled.

"Of course it does," said Kingdra. "However, I'm afraid air breathers are not allowed in my kingdom."

He then smirked.

"But because I have better use for you all as bait, I'll be taking away something else that doesn't belong to you," he said. "My air that your breathing."

Suddenly, all the air necklaces on the Keepers' necks vanished. The Keepers gasped out loud as their lungs began to fill up with water.

They darted around for where the necklaces could've gone, but they were immediately starting to drown.

Suddenly though, giant bubbles formed around their heads.

"In 30 minutes those bubbles will pop, and you'll drown within a minute," said Kingdra. "Let's see if your leader can get past my army and retrieve the necklaces for you all from my pet before they pop."

Everyone looked up and saw the necklaces tied in a rope around the creature's neck.

"Hook!" Kingdra ordered. "Because we still don't know where they are, send a sea message. Tell everyone that they have 30 minutes to defeat an army and my monster before these kids die. Do so and I will award you with more treasure."

"Yes my king," Captain Hook said.

"So that's why he's doing this," Philby said. "For treasure!"

He suddenly realized though that no one could hear him, yet they could hear everyone else outside the cage.

"Uh...my king?" Davy said. "I don't think that'll be necessary.

"What makes you say that?" Kingdra asked.

Davy held his crab claw out towards the window and Kingdra went out to look, and gasped.

The entire army, lead by the Seven Sea Keepers and Finn and Charlene, were out in the distance, ready to fight.

"Sweet Seaweed!" Kingdra gasped. "That was quick!"

"Should Hook still send the message?" Ursula asked.

"Let him give the message only if he's about to get defeated," Kingdra said, which Hook heard and nodded to. "Right now, Hook and Davy, get the army ready! If it's a war that these sea creatures want, well then it'll be a war they all lose!"

* * *

 **It's time for war! Can Finn defeat everyone in time and save his friends, while he doesn't even know that they're about to die!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	45. Waterwar

Finn and Charlene sat on their seahorses with their blades gripped in their hands.

Behind them, an army of half-human and half-fish people and mermaids floated or sat on seahorses or sharks with spears of swords.

Aquaman floated near Finn, wanting to be by his doppelganger when the battle began.

"It's time," he said.

Everyone looked ahead, seeing Captain Hook and Davy Jones charging with an army.

Every warriors presented their spears.

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" Aquaman yelled.

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" everyone copied.

And then they all charged.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Hook and Davy roared.

Their army charged too, and soon both clashed.

Blood floated around the water and swords and spears slashed and stabbed and clashed.

Seahorses squealed as they were stabbed, but so did the mutant fish people.

Finn and Charlene fought through the armies, killing one mutant after the next.

The Underwater Keepers followed behind them.

Those two were heading straight for Davy Jones and Captain Hook.

Finn and Charlene slashed two more mutants, but then two others hurled spears and impaled their seahorses.

They both whinnied and slowly died. Finn and Charlene floated right off them, but then noticed blood coming from them. They had both gotten stabbed slightly by the spears, despite wearing armor made of the strongest coral.

"Oh you are both dead!" Charlene yelled.

They swam down fast and clashed with the mutants, but managed to kill them both.

They swam towards Hook and Davy, but got swarmed again by more mutants.

"There are too many of them!" Finn yelled.

"And not enough of us!" Charlene yelled.

They the army was losing numbers.

They had been fighting for about twenty-five minutes but were getting overwhelmed. Then Charlene had an idea.

"Finn!" Charlene yelled. "You have to do the blast again!"

"What!?" yelled Finn. "But everyone will..."

"Don't worry!" Aquaman yelled. "We have our own magic!"

They good army pressed their hands together, and each was engulfed in magic bubbles.

"DO IT!" the Underwater Keepers yelled.

"Together!" Finn yelled.

Charlene nodded and they both charged up lightning.

"Oh no!" Hook yelled. "NOT AGAIN!"

They both yelled out and blasted lightning all across the ocean floor.

When they looked around, every mutant had been electrocuted so badly that their bodies exploded.

"Ugh," Charlene groaned. "I am never eating sushi again."

"Well at least that takes care of everyone," said Finn, seeing that the other heroes were alright.

"Not everyone!" said a voice.

They turned and saw horrifically that Hook and Davy were not electrocuted this time.

"We had magic of our own," said Davy. "You just caught us off guard last time."

They both drew cutlass swords.

"Time for you both to walk the plank!" Hook yelled.

Finn and Charlene pointed their swords and glared at them.

"You'll get no mercy from me!" Charlene growled.

"I always hated pirates," Finn growled.

While every hero watched, Finn and Charlene charged at the Overtakers and they charged too.

* * *

Finn clashed with Hook and Charlene took on Davy.

Finn slashed his sword and Hook blocked it. He slashed a couple more times and then Hook parried back and slashed his hook.

He grazed Finn's neck which was slightly exposed despite his helmet. For that Finn growled and threw off his helmet.

"I'll fight you eye to eye," he said.

He then lunged forward and slashed again. Hook blocked with his hook, but Finn managed to dodge his sword in time.

He then charged up telekinetic magic and blasted a wave of water at Hook, which sent him flying.

Hook got up, but then suddenly Finn used ice magic and trapped Hook in a dome of ice.

"Cold enough?" Finn smirked. But then his smile vanished as Hook slashed and hacked his way out of the ice with his hook.

"I'll slice right through your neck with me hook!" Hook yelled.

He and Finn continued to fight, until Finn heard Charlene screaming.

He turned and saw Davy with his tentacle beard wrapped around Charlene. One long tentacle wrapped around her neck choking her while the other caressed her face and head.

"You know you are very beautiful," he said. "I'd keep you as a treasure to please me, if only you weren't a threat to us."

Charlene managed to spit in Davy's face, despite being underwater.

Davy raised his sword to the side, ready to slice off Charlene's head.

Thinking fast, Finn suddenly got an idea. He grabbed Hook's hook and twisted it right off.

"HEY!" Hook yelled. "Give me back me hook!"

Finn slugged him across the face and while he was staggering, Finn threw up his arm and then threw the hook like a throwing star right at Davy's tentacles, which were all sliced off, releasing Charlene who grabbed the hook as well.

"MY BEARD!" Davy yelled out in pain.

Charlene took the hook and stabbed Davy with it, and then stabbed her with her sword. But Davy obviously didn't die, because he couldn't.

"I'm heartless remember?" he asked.

"I know," Charlene said. "But at least I can do this."

She then took her sword and first sliced off Davy's left arm. He yelled out loudly and then Charlene sliced off his other arm. She then sliced off his legs and left him there with only an armless and legless body and head.

"Aghhh!" Davy roared out in pain. "That's not fair!"

"All fair in love and war Captain Calamari," Charlene said. "But sadly this is only war."

She then kicked him really hard in the face and knocked him out.

Hook had recovered and saw what Charlene did.

"DAVY!" he yelled.

"Heads up Finn!" Charlene yelled pulling Hook's hook out of Davy and throwing it back to him. Finn caught it by the curved part and using it like a knuckleduster, he smashed it against Hook's face, and with a bloody face, he fell back defeated.

Finn and Charlene cheered out as well as the heroes, for they knew they had won.

* * *

Suddenly, Davy and Hook recovered enough to talk, except their talking only involved laughing.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"You've wasted too much time," Hook said. "Your friends are probably dead now."

"What are you talking about?" Charlene asked.

"Kingdra removed their air necklaces, and left them with only a half an hour to breath," Davy laughed.

"WHAT!?" Finn and Charlene yelled.

"Time is just about up," Hook laughed. "Sad I won't be able to watch them die a slow and painful death."

"Watch water fill their lungs up," Davy said. "And then watch them choke and drown."

They both laughed, and Finn growled and immediately sucked them into the scepter, with them still laughing as they joined the other Overtakers.

Aquaman quickly swam over as Charlene called him over.

"We need to get into the throne room now!" she said. "Our friends may be dead in a minute!"

"Then hang onto me and prepare to use blast magic!" Aquaman said.

They both grabbed him and he swam extremely fast towards the throne room of the castle.

"Get ready!" he yelled.

Charlene and Finn had blast magic ready as they swam right for the wall.

* * *

 **They defeated Hook and Davy, but now they must save their friends and defeat Ursula and Kingdra! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	46. Brother vs Brother

**CRASH!**

Kingdra and Ursula were startled by the crash that came out of nowhere from the wall, yet they knew who they were.

They sat back and allowed them to take care of the business.

Aquaman, Finn, and Charlene found themselves in the throne room.

They looked around, and the first thing they saw were the Keepers trapped in a cage, and slowly dying.

"THEY'RE DROWNING!" Charlene yelled.

"We can't find the air necklaces in time!" Finn yelled. "We have to fill them up with air!"

"You mean kiss them!?" Charlene yelled.

"I'll get the girls and you get the boys!" Finn yelled.

With no other option, Charlene dashed forward and managed to squeeze her face enough through the bars to reach Maybeck's lips and then kissed him, filling him up with all the air her necklace gave her.

Soon Maybeck opened his eyes, completely filled with enough air to probably last two minutes. Charlene then moved over and, with no other option, did the same with Philby.

Philby was shocked over seeing Charlene kissing him, but more shocked over seeing Finn kissing Willa.

But then he could feel air filling him up, realizing what she was doing.

He was thinking back to when he kissed Charlene in Epcot years ago.

Finn filled up Willa, and then did Jess, who was shocked too, and then finally, he filled Amanda up with enough air he could give her.

Once they were all filled up, they all smiled at the sight of Finn and Charlene.

"You made it just in time," a voice said.

Finn and Charlene turned around, seeing Aquaman clutching his sword and glaring at Ursula and Kingdra before them.

"Brother..." Aquaman growled.

"Brother," Kingdra said with a wicked smile.

"Ursula," Finn and Charlene growled.

"Little brats," Ursula said.

"It's a shame you came all this way to die," Kingdra said stepping off the throne. "You should know by now, only one person is fit to rule the kingdom. And that is me!"

"The throne does not belong to you!" Aquaman yelled. "It never did! But you couldn't accept that! You killed our parents and then took the throne, and also released an ancient monster of the sea that you would've never been able to control without that crystal!"

Ursula and Kingdra stared at the trident with the Cosmos Fragment on it.

"Speaking of which!" said Finn. "We've come for that!"

"And speaking of which too!" said Charlene. "Where is that monster!?"

Suddenly Charlene felt tapping on her shoulder and saw it was Maybeck, and he was pointing up.

Everyone looked up and gasped, staring at the leviathan sleeping on the roof. And they could see the air necklaces wrapped around its neck.

"The necklaces!" Charlene gasped. "You give those back!"

"If you want them," Kingdra said. "Go try and get them!"

He tapped his trident on the ground and suddenly the leviathan woke up. It uncurled itself and then stared at everyone and roared.

Finn and Charlene shivered as it then began swimming around.

"We need to get those necklaces," said Finn. "But we need to keep the others alive!"

"We'll take turns trying to get the necklaces," said Charlene. "The other person will fill the Keepers with air."

"And I'll take care of Kingdra," said Aquaman.

"GO!" said Finn.

* * *

Finn went for the leviathan, Charlene began once again kissing not only the boys, but the girls too and filling them with air, and Aquaman and Kingdra swam at each other and clashed, and Ursula just stepped back and watched.

Finn swam as fast as he could, trying to reach the leviathan's neck, but the creature was faster. The only advantage he had was that the room was too small for it to go anywhere vast.

Finn got to the neck and tried to slash, but the leviathan twirled and knocked Finn right off.

As he flew back, he stabbed his sword into the leviathan, but it did not scream out. Aquaman told him the leviathan never felt pain.

He made his other hand turn to ice and then grabbed his blade with it. Ice began to engulf it and then went into the leviathan, freezing it on the inside.

The monster began to get heavy and fall to the ground. Finn desperately tried to swim towards the neck, but even while stuck on the ground, the leviathan was fast in the front and back. It slashed it's tail and knocked Finn right towards it's open mouth. Finn quickly charged up lightning and managed to get it only into it's mouth, not everywhere this time.

It got electrocuted, but still didn't feel pain, and the electricity melted the ice inside. It then headbutted Finn right to the ground while Ursula just laughed.

Charlene swam over to Finn.

"Finn I'm out of breath," she said. "You need to take over kissing."

"Oh great," Finn said. "I'm going to have to kiss Philby and Maybeck."

"You know we have no choice!" Charlene snapped. "And besides, you saw yourself kiss Philby already!"

Finn rolled his eyes and went over to start sharing air. Charlene swam faster than Finn and took on the leviathan.

When he reached the cage, he could see Maybeck with a grin, puckered his lips.

"You're last bud!" Finn growled. But as he went over to kiss Amanda first, something wrapped around his foot.

He saw Ursula coming towards him with a tentacle around his foot.

"Did you think we would just simply let you fill your friends with air?" she asked. "You have to get past me now!"

Finn looked at all the Keepers, who despite not being able to talk underwater without their necklaces, could communicate that right now they had enough air.

Finn took his sword and slashed off the tentacle wrapped around him. Ursula screamed and growled as she stepped back, and then began to spin in a circle like a Buzzsaw right towards Finn.

He held up his sword to block it and when she clashed, it really felt like her tentacles were made of swords.

Finn pushed her back and blasted a magic blast, but Ursula formed a bubble and trapped the blast, and threw it right back at Finn who was blasted back.

She then blast lightning bolts towards Finn but Finn made a magic shield and blocked them.

He tried throwing ice shards at Ursula, but she turned to bubbles and teleported out of the way.

She the appeared right behind Finn and smacked him into the wall with her tentacles.

He groaned and looked up, seeing Charlene struggling to get the necklaces, Aquaman being overpowered by Kingdra, and the Keepers starting to lose air.

He had to think fast, but then he remember Ursula's sharp tentacles, and how strong the leviathan was.

"CHARLENE!" Finn yelled. "I need you to somehow get the leviathan to come charging at where I am going to be!"

Charlene was confused but she followed along. She managed to swim in front of the leviathan and taunt it, which made it start following her.

Finn got past another attack from Ursula and got right in front of the cage. He told the Keepers to get down, and with the strength they still had they did.

He then saw Charlene coming towards him with the leviathan on her tail.

"Come on your big fat squid!" Finn yelled to Ursula. "Did you really call all those things attacks? You are nothing, but a weak, little, plankton!"

Ursula snorted so hard steam came out of her nose.

"I'll slice you in half boy!" she yelled.

She prepared to do another spin attack, and the leviathan was coming right at him.

Ursula came charging at him, and just as the leviathan was about to hit him, Charlene and him swam right out of the way, and the leviathan crashed right into the cage, shattering it, while at the same time, Ursula smacked right into it's neck and sliced the rope holding the necklaces right off, while also at the same time Ursula smacked into the rock hard head skin of the beast, and knocked her out cold.

The leviathan was staggering, and with that chance Finn and Charlene swam out and grabbed all the necklaces and quickly put them on all the Keepers.

Almost immediately, air began to fill each of the Keepers, and they recovered immediately.

"AIR!" Philby yelled. "Oh sweet, sweet air!"

"Oh my sweet Finn!" Amanda yelled swimming over and kissing him deeply.

"Sorry I had to kiss everyone," he said.

"You had to," said Amanda.

"And now guys!" said Maybeck. "Let's take down this monster!"

Everyone nodded and headed straight for the leviathan which began to recover.

* * *

Aquaman and Kingdra continued to fight.

"Those brats may have defeated the sea witch, but you still can't defeat me!" Kingdra yelled.

"Don't make me do this," Aquaman said. "Don't make me kill you brother!"

"Oh how sweet," said Kingdra. "You're willing to show mercy, but I'm still going to kill you!"

He lunged his trident forward and Aquaman clashed back.

They both struggled over power, but Kingdra was winning.

"You...cannot...DEFEAT ME!" he roared.

"Not unless he has friends," said a voice.

Kingdra suddenly turned and saw all the other Seven Sea Keepers standing behind him.

The Keepers looked over, seeing their fish doppelgangers.

"I look good with a tail!" Amanda said.

"And guess what," said Finn. "Here your girlfriend is Charlene."

"What!?" Amanda gasped.

"We'll tell you more later," said Finn. "Get the leviathan!"

The Keepers fought the leviathan while the Seven Sea Keepers fought Kingdra with Aquaman.

Everyone slashed and hacked at Kingdra from all directions.

He could not block them, and he roared out in pain.

Finally, after he was weak enough, Aquaman grabbed the trident out of his hands.

"NO!" Kingdra yelled.

Aquaman then raised the trident and yelled out, "STOP LEVIATHAN!"

The leviathan suddenly stopped fighting the Keepers, and obeyed Aquaman.

"No..." gasped Kingdra. "Impossible!"

Aquaman then pointed the trident at Kingdra, who backed up.

"This is where it ends brother," he said. "You killed our parents. Kill so many innocents. And tried to kill my friends! I think it's time you felt what death feels like!"

He help up the trident again.

"Leviathan!" he yelled, and then pointed at Kingdra. "Dinner time."

The leviathan roared and then lunged at Kingdra, who was being held down by the Keepers' magic.

It then opened it's mouth, and swallowed Kingdra whole, who yelled out inside it's mouth, but then he became silent as the beast swallowed him whole and everyone watched him go down it's throat.

It was all over. The leviathan made a small burp, letting everyone know it was over.

Kingdra was dead. Eaten completely.

They had all won.

* * *

Everyone cheered out and Aquaman smiled.

"And now leviathan!" he said holding out the trident. "I command you to go back to where you came! Become sealed away and never return!"

The trident glowed and a huge portal appeared under the leviathan, and it roared out and was sucked right into it, disappearing forever.

"Now it's over," said Aquaman.

He then ripped the Cosmos Fragment out of the trident, and it grew back to normal size and he handed it to the Keepers.

"This belongs to you I believe," he said.

"Thank you," Charlene said taking the fragment.

As she took it, everyone heard a laugh.

They turned and saw Ursula laughing.

"It's no use," she said. "You'll never defeat Akan. I see everything! You will not defeat him!"

"I think she hit her head too hard," said Jess.

"I'll take care of it," said Finn.

He held out the scepter, and Ursula was sucked away.

Once she was gone. Everyone finally knew it was over.

They freed another kingdom.

* * *

 **Yeah! They defeated everyone! And they had to kiss all the Keepers! What kingdom will they go to next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	47. Roman Disney

All the Keepers stood in the throne room as Aquaman and Pearly sat in the throne and people cheered.

"Peace has been brought back to our kingdom!" Aquaman said. "Thanks to our friends from Alpha Disney."

The Keepers smiled and waved.

"When it is time to defeat Akan, we will gladly fight by your side," said Aquaman.

"Wait how?" asked Philby. "You guys live underwater!"

"We're half mermaid and merman," said Pearly. "We grow legs on land!"

"Oh okay," said Philby.

"Well we best be on our way," said Finn. "We have more kingdoms to save."

Aquaman nodded and everyone cheered them on as they swam out of the kingdom and back to their ship.

Once in their ship, they sighed out loud, happy to breath regular air again.

They all dried off and changed and then powered the ship up again.

The drove out of the ocean and back into the air.

"Only two more fragments," said Willa. "Where to next?"

Finn just picked a random location, which was located north, and they flew off.

* * *

They reached the location in a few minutes. When they got there, they found themselves floating above what looked like a desert, but then they started to see grass and a huge kingdom with a big dome.

"This looks like something involving Ancient Rome," said Maybeck. "Tell me that's not a coliseum."

"We better land far," said Finn.

They landed far in the sand from the kingdom, and then got out and walked towards it.

They walked through the sand, feeling extreme hit on their bodies.

Soon they reached the kingdom, but after finding how empty it looked, they pulled out their weapons.

"Another trap," Amanda said. "It has to be."

"Come on out soldiers and Overtakers!" yelled Charlene. "We know you're coming!"

But then something happened they did not expect.

The ground opened up beneath them, and they all feel into a hole.

Yelling out loudly as they feel, they all hit something, but it wasn't the ground.

They were in something that trampolined their fall, preventing them from dying.

It turned out to be a net.

"What the!?" Finn yelled.

"Oh god we're trapped!" yelled Philby.

"This is not the trap I was expecting!" Willa said.

"Oh, we know," said a deep voice. "We knew you were coming. So, we set up another trap that you weren't expecting."

They gasped, realizing it was a voice they knew all too well.

They turned and saw a figure walking out of a tunnel in the shadows.

As he came into the light, everyone gasped.

Wearing red and black robes and a cape, along with a black turban. He had a long and twisted black beard and held a golden cobra staff in his hand. And finally, a red parrot sat perched on his shoulder.

It was Jafar. The evil vizier from _Aladdin_. He also happened to be one of the head Overtakers, and one of the most powerful and evil.

"Jafar!" everyone gasped.

Jafar smiled and walked forward.

"Welcome to Roman Disney you street rats!" he said.

"Welcome to the place that shall be where you die!" Iago, his parrot, squawked.

"So you're here?" Maybeck asked. "I should've suspected so. After this place is full of sand, like Agrabah!"

"Oh you think that's the reason?" Jafar asked. "I'm here because the emperor has made me his second-in-command king. After all, I've always wanted a kingdom to rule. So, all three of us share ruling the kingdom now!"

"Three?" Jess asked.

"He means me too," said a squeaky woman's voice.

Everyone turned and saw a woman walk out of another tunnel from the shadows. She was slender, skeletal, elderly, shriveled, and bald with pale lavender skin, a wrinkled face, red lips, red fingernails and toenails, with black eyes, purple eyelids, long black eyelashes, thin black eyebrows, and light gray circles under her eyes, and she wore a black dress.

It was Yzma from _The Emperor's New Groove_.

"Oh great," said Philby. "We just needed this freak!"

"Hey!" Yzma yelled. "This freak is now one of the three rulers of this kingdom! And now we are putting you in the one place where we know you will all die!"

Before anyone could reply, Yzma threw a bottle of liquid towards everyone and it shattered and released a cloud of purple smoke.

Everyone suddenly began to get drowsy and fell right asleep.

* * *

Finn slowly opened his eyes and stood up.

The first thing he focused on was a terrible smell. He recognized it as a smell of blood.

He looked around and found the other Keepers, but was completely shocked.

They were all wearing roman armor, including himself. He was not wearing his regular clothes underneath. He was wearing stuff that looked like what gladiators wore in Ancient Rome.

"What am I wearing!?" Maybeck said.

"This armor feels uncomfortable," said Jess.

"Those motherfuckers better not have done anything with me when they stripped me naked and put this on me!" Charlene growled.

"Believe me they don't," said a voice, again familiar. "Those who do anything like that get their hands cut off."

"And that armor is the only thing to keep you from getting killed, sister," said a voice sounding like Jess.

Everyone turned and found themselves staring at themselves. Their Roman Disney selves.

"Holy shit," said Finn.

"Yeah," said Roman Finn. "Holy shit."

"This never gets old," Philby said staring at his Roman self.

"My name is Finnicus," said Roman Finn. "And you're obviously from Alpha Disney."

"Uh...yeah!" said Finn.

"My name is Dellios," said Roman Philby.

"I'm Beckert," said Roman Maybeck.

"Cherrina," said Roman Charlene.

"Jezemin," said Roman Jess.

"Willos," said Roman Willa.

"And I'm Amanarthe," said Roman Amanda.

"Wow," said Amanda. "No offense, but those names sound like they were just made up out of nowhere."

"Amanda!" Finn scowled.

"No your villains told us the same thing," said Finnicus.

"What happened here?" asked Willa. "Why are we in this dungeon?"

"We're under the coliseum," said Beckert. "Waiting to fight again."

"Fight!?" everyone yelled.

"Here the cruel emperor, Lord Tyrisius III, rules Roman Disney with an cruel hand," said Willos. "We led a rebellion to take him down. We had an army."

"But then these villains appeared and took you all down," said Jess.

The Roman Keepers nodded.

"For a month these people have ruled over us, and has forced our brothers and sisters that have fought alongside us to fight in the coliseum," said Amanarthe.

"But none have ever survived," said Dellios.

"So let me get something straight," said Finn. "You have no relation to the king or any royalty?"

Finnicus shook his head.

"My family was murdered by Tyrisius when I was a child and killed my people, and I was sold into slavery," he said. "But I rose up and led a rebellion to take that tyrant down!"

"And he met us along the way," said Cherrina. "And we became the Kingdom Legion."

"May I ask who's in love with who?" Philby asked.

Finnicus pointed to Amanarthe. Beckert pointed to Cherrina. Dellios pointed to Willos. And Jezemin had no one.

"Just like us," said Maybeck.

"We've had to listen to our brothers and sister die up there," said Jezemin. "Some don't even come back down."

"Your villains brought monsters from your world and put them in the coliseum," said Beckert.

"And now we're all going to fight them," said Finnicus.

"How do you know?" asked Philby.

"Because they said they were saving us for something special," said Cherrina. "And now we realize its you."

Finn stood up proudly.

"We've been freeing kingdoms all across Akronopolis," he said. "And if we fight together, we can take down the Overtakers and Tyrisius!"

"Do you think so?" asked Amanarthe.

"If we take them down, will you fight with us and take down Akan?" asked Finn.

"If we survive somehow, we will help you," said Finnicus. "Not all of our brothers and sisters are dead."

"We also came here because we're searching for something that can help us defeat Akan," said Maybeck.

"It's a glowing crystal, known as the Cosmos Fragment," said Amanda.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is," said Willos.

"Never seen it," said Beckert.

"Then we'll find it after we win," said Amanda. "Because I know we can win!"

"Yeah that's right," said that same voice. "Keep reassuring everyone. It will keep the thought of your dying at bay."

* * *

Everyone turned and saw Jafar standing outside.

He opened the door and everyone was magically pulled out.

A magic wall was put in front of Jafar, mainly to prevent the Keepers from trying to get him.

Everyone found weapons around them, mainly shields and swords.

Everyone picked them up and Jafar then moved them on.

Everyone walked along the hallway, seeing other cages with people covered in blood or just weak.

"We will save you all!" Finnicus yelled. "I promise you."

"Come on everyone," said Finn. "Let's go fight and win!"

* * *

 **The next Disney! Roman Disney! And Jafar and Yzma are here! Who are these monsters they claim they have? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	48. The Coliseum

All the Kingdom Keepers and Keeper Legion walked through the halls, being escorted by Jafar, until they were at a point where he could close a gate behind them.

"I just can't wait to finally see you all die," he said.

"Come on Jafar!" Iago squawked. "We've got the best seats in the house! Let's go before some guard steals it!"

Jafar smiled and then tapped his staff and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone just stared back and began walking again.

"I'm scared..." Amanda said.

"I don't want to die!" Maybeck yelled out.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "We are not chickens! We are the Kingdom Keepers! And we will always defeat whatever is thrown at us!"

"That is the spirit kid," said Finnicus. "You've got real heart."

Finn smiled, and then everyone could see light ahead of them, along with the sound of tons of people screaming.

They walked right through the light, and found themselves walking right into the humongous coliseum.

It was filled with tons of people, cheering or booing. All of them dressed like Romans, with togas or robes.

And on the other side, above a giant gate, there was a tall pillar leading to a balcony where the three of them sat.

They could see Jafar, Yzma, and a man wearing both robes and armor, and a crown.

Lord Tyrisius III.

When the group was well in the battlefield, the gate they came through shut.

And then everyone started yelling loudly. The gang couldn't tell if it was cheering or anger, but it was because Tyrisius was standing.

* * *

"Citizens of Roman Disney!" Tyrisius yelled out. "Welcome once again to my beautiful coliseum! Where here you will witness warriors, or as I call them, traitors who try to overthrow me, fight terrible monsters, and as always, die in the end!"

Citizens just yelled out, again unable to recognize if they were happy, sad, angry, or excited. Maybe all.

"There will be blood, there will be death, there will be only one side that is the winner!" Tyrisius yelled. "And boy do I have a treat for you all!"

He pointed down at all the Keepers.

"Here before you all, stands the Keeper Legion!" he said. "The ones who tried to lead a rebellion against me. And with them, are their own twins from another world. All of them, come to die like all their brothers and sisters."

The Keeper Legion clutched their weapons.

"And now...for their opponents," said Tyrisius.

Everyone looked ahead and saw the gate open. They could hear growling and stomping.

"These beasts, as you all know, come from another magical land apparently," said Tyrisius. "Their hobbies include one thing. As they term it, gobbling up human beans!"

The Kingdom Keepers gasped.

"I know that phrase!" Philby gasped.

And then, out of the gate came nine huge giants. They were bigger than elephants and all looked scary and ferocious wearing loincloths and fur and had drooling mouths.

"Presenting, the Giants from Giant Country!" Tyrisius yelled out as the crowd went wild.

They were the giants from Giant Country. The very villains from _The BFG_.

The Fleshlumpeater, Bloodbottler, Bonecruncher, Butcherboy, Gizzardgulper, Manhugger, Childchewer, Meatdripper, and Maidmasher.

"Oh god we're in deep shit!" Charlene frantically yelled. "We're in deep shit! Deep shit!"

"Settle down!" Jess yelled. "Are we really going to back down?"

"Hell no!" said Finn, and the Keeper Legion agreed.

"Well at least we now know why half of your brothers and sisters," Amanda said. "They were eaten by them!"

She turned but saw them giving her an evil eye, which she apologized to.

"The giants must've asked Akan to send them here so they could have feasts every day," said Philby.

The giants stared at all the Keepers.

"Mmmm," said Fleshlumpeater licking his lips. "Thems be more human beans for I to eat."

"Not just any human beans!" Bloodbottler yelled. "Thems be Kingdom Keepers who gave us a beatin' last time."

"Yum, yum, yum," Bonecruncher said. "I has a rumble in me tum.

"I is gonna sleep well tonight after I eats em'!" Childchewer yelled.

"What's we standin' around for then?" Fleshlumpeater asked. "Din din time!"

The giants roared and began to charge.

Tyrisius, Jafar, and Yzma sat back and smiled.

"This is going to be the best day of my life," said Jafar. "When I finally watch those street rats die!"

"It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Yzma yelled.

"This shall be a show to remember," Tyrisius said.

All the Keepers held their weapons and stood in a group formation.

"There's no way we can kill them," Finn said. "But if we can weaken them enough or get openings at any point, we can blast them with enough magic to knock them out, and I can suck them into the scepter!"

"Wait you still have that!?" Willa asked.

Finn pulled it out from behind him.

"I guess it's enchanted to not get taken by anyone except us," said Maybeck.

"Let's go children," Finnicus said.

Everyone nodded and faced the charging giants.

"I can assure you all, these human beans are not on the menu tonight," said Finn. "But instead, we've got knuckle sandwiches!"

Everyone cheered and charged as well.

The first fight was about to begin.

* * *

 **Oh boy! The Keepers are up against the giants from The BFG. Didn't expect that did you? Nor did you probably expect a shorter chapter. Well not everyone can be 2,000 words or close to that. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	49. Round 1

The Fleshlumpeater, Bloodbottler, Bonecruncher, Butcherboy, Gizzardgulper, Manhugger, Childchewer, Meatdripper, and Maidmasher and all clashed with the Kingdom Keepers and the Keeper Legion.

The heroes first rolled under every one of them to catch them off guard, and then they started attacking.

The giants fought ferociously with their giant fists and feet, but being warriors, the heroes had speed for an advantage.

They dodge every attack and stabbed each hand and foot they could get.

Despite that, the giants only made whimpering noises, barely getting hurt.

Butcherboy pounded his fists hard on the ground at Amanda and Amanarthe who were desperately crawling back away.

"I is trying to squash you!" he yelled. "You supposed to stay still!"

"Stay back!" Amanda yelled as she held up her fist and blasted her push, sending him flying back.

Amanarthe, shocked by her trick, stood up with her and charged at him.

But Butcherboy quickly kicked his feet and kicked them back.

"HEY!" Finn yelled. "No one kicks my girlfriend!"

Finn charged towards him, but was suddenly picked up by Fleshlumpeater.

"You is goin' one place," he said. "In I tummy."

Fleshlumpeater held Finn high and opened up his mouth.

But Finn then suddenly remember one of the tricks they used to defeat the giants last time.

"Here's something else for you stomach!" he yelled.

He held up his hand and made water magic, and once his hand was engulfed in water, he blasted it into his mouth.

Fleshlumpeater gasped, realizing what he ate, and began roaring out in agony.

"Water! Yucky! I hates water!" he yelled.

"Everyone make rain!" Finn yelled.

The Keepers nodded and used water magic to make water appear above everyone, and then they made it rain.

The giants began screaming out in terror stomping all over the place.

The Keepers used light magic to make ropes that they used to trip the giants, or the giants ended up slipping on wet sand made from the rain.

"Make it stop!" Maidmasher yelled.

"I hates water!" Bloodbottler yelled.

Fleshlumpeater was the only one however who was freaking out much less. And he was avoiding tripping and slipping.

"We have to watch out for him," said Philby. "He's the smartest out of all those giants."

"He was smart and strong enough after all to pull a trogglehumper out of his nose," said Charlene.

Suddenly, the magic stopped, obviously Jafar's work.

The giants all stood up, completely angry.

"Forget tearing you apart," said Fleshlumpeater. "I EAT YOU WHOLE!"

The giants roared and charged again.

The Keepers and Legion charged again, but now they were slipping on the wet sand.

At first they thought it would lead them right into the giants' hands as they slid right at them, but they all ended up sliding right under them, and when the giants tried to turn and get them, they slipped again.

They all slid far and right towards the wall over the seats, leading lots of people to run away in fear.

They all crashed into the walls hard, surprisingly not breaking the walls.

They all managed to turn around, apparently seeing stars.

"Birdy, birdy, little birdy," said Gizzardgulper.

"I sees Stars...I in outer space," Meatdripper said.

"I has a boo boo," Fleshlumpeater said.

"Well here's a bigger boo boo!" Finn yelled.

All the Keepers began throwing magic at the giants and the Keeper Legion ran up and poked them with their swords.

All the giants yelled out in pain and agony.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Bloodbottler yelled.

"No fair! No fair!" Manhugger yelled.

"I just wants to eat human beans!" Childchewer yelled.

* * *

Up in the balcony, Jafar, Yzma, and Tyrisius stared. Jafar and Yzma were the only ones however who were furious.

"This is outrageous!" Jafar yelled. "I will not let this happen! I'm going to kill them myself!"

"Me too!" yelled Yzma.

"You will stay where you are!" Tyrisius suddenly ordered.

"What!?" the two Overtakers yelled.

"You know the laws!" Tyrisius ordered. "We are not allowed to get involved! And believe me, I want to."

All they could do was watch.

* * *

Soon enough, the giants were well enough defeated.

They stared at the human beans that defeated them.

"We actually did it!" Beckert yelled.

"We defeated the giants!" Jezemin yelled.

"That was for all our brothers and sister you ate!" Finnicus yelled to the giants.

"Delicious...human beans," said Butcherboy.

"Why you not let I eat you?" Fleshlumpeater asked.

"Because I don't want to be eaten," said Willa. "No one wants to."

"But I is always hungry," said Fleshlumpeater.

"Then eat some fruits and vegetables!" Maybeck yelled.

All the giants yelled out in disgust.

"YUCKY! YUCKY! YUCKY!" they all yelled.

"Hey why don't you ask you Overtaker friends for some food?" asked Finn. "Join them all here!"

He pulled out the scepter and prepared to suck them in.

"You...will never defeat Akan," Fleshlumpeater said.

Finn smiled.

"That's the smartest thing you've said this entire time," he said.

He activated the scepter and the giants all yelled out and were sucked away.

Once they were gone, all was silent.

And then the entire crowd began cheering.

The villains were mad.

"Where did that boy get that scepter!?" Jafar roared.

"It must have been that mouse!" Yzma said. "And now we've lost our giants!"

"Not all of them," said Tyrisius.

Jafar and Yzma gasped.

"Release her," he said.

"But my lord!" Jafar said. "She's never been used yet. We have no idea if the weapon will fully give us control!"

"It's why our friends never used her and let her rampage around the park!" Yzma said. "We can't use her without..."

"Release...the beast...NOW!" Tyrisius yelled interrupting her.

Yzma and Jafar gulped.

"A...as you wish," they said.

Jafar held up his scepter and the eyes glowed white instead of red.

"Awaken," he said.

* * *

Suddenly, as the Keepers were enjoying the cheering, the ground began rumbling.

Everyone stopped, completely freaked out now.

"What the hell!?" Jess yelled.

"Finnicus?" Finn asked. "What is Tyrisius hiding here!?"

"I...I have no idea!" Finnicus yelled.

"Well we're about to find out!" Willos yelled.

"That is the end of Round 1 folks!" Tyrisius yelled despite the shaking. "No one has ever made it to Round 2, nor do I think they will get past either!"

Suddenly, a humongous crack appeared in the ground.

"A beast straight from hell, with a body made of fire, and a soul black as night!" yelled Tyrisius. "And unstoppable monster, that who is all mine command!"

Suddenly fire began to rise out of the crack.

"My people," said Tyrisius. "I present to you...the hell monster...TE KÃ!"

The crack suddenly burst open, becoming bigger, and out of the raising fire rose a humgonous beast.

It was shaped like a person, a woman to be exact, with a body made of fire and lava and hair like dreadlocks on fire as well.

It was none other than Te Kã. The monster and dark form of the goddess, Te Fiti, from _Moana_.

"TE KÃ!?" the Keepers yelled.

Everyone stared up at Te Kã in horror as she glared down at everyone. Lava dripped from her body, which the heroes avoided.

"That's impossible! What's she doing here!?" Amanda yelled.

"The Overtakers could never control her!" Philby yelled. "They let her rampage through the park! Why would she willingly come here and be a gladiator killer!?"

"I don't think she had a choice!" Charlene yelled. "Look!"

She pointed up and everyone stared at gasped.

On Te Kã's chest where her swirling symbol was had something in the middle of it. It was a glowing crystal.

"The Cosmos Fragment!" the Keepers yelled.

"So that's how they're controlling her!" said Finn.

"We need to get that off her somehow!" said Jess. "Then we can lock her up in the scepter!"

Te Kã glared at everyone, and then roared. She was about to attack.

"Get ready to fight!" Finn yelled. "And avoid letting your bare skin touch any part of her!"

They all stood ready to fight.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Te Kã! She's here! Oh no! They defeated the giants but now they must face her! Stay tuned to see it!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	50. Round 2

The Kingdom Keepers and Keeper Legion stared up at the lava beast towering above them.

Te Kã stared down at them, letting lava drip everywhere. It was hard to avoid it.

"Who's ready?" Finn asked.

Everyone stared with courageous faces and gripped their weapons.

"CHARGE!" Finn and Finnicus yelled.

Everyone charged ahead and Te Kã growled loudly. She raised a fist high and pounded it on the ground, sending a shockwave of fire towards everyone.

The Keeper Legion ran ahead and held up shields to block everyone from it, and then the Kingdom Keepers used wind magic to send it flying right back onto Te Kã. It didn't do any damage really, but it did create a smokescreen.

Unable to see Te Kã looked all around, until something was throw at her body, making her roar out in pain and sizzle.

The Kingdom Keepers were throwing water balls with water magic at her. Being made of lava and fire, it was painful despite being small balls.

"Guys remember!" Finn yelled. "Attack once she pounds her fist again! We need her unable to attack while I try to remove the fragment!"

Everyone nodded just as the smokescreen began to fade.

Te Kã could see everyone again and she held up her hands, making lava balls.

She threw them down and Amanda jumped him, blasting them right back with her push. But Te Kã did something unexpected. She grabbed the balls just as they came right back.

The Keepers gasped, not expecting that, and then instead of throwing them, Te Kã smashed them both on the ground, sending lava and fire shards everyone.

The Keepers couldn't hold it all back with their magic, nor could the Legion block it all. Everyone dodged the fire shards but the lava bits hit a bunch of places on everyone, burning them slightly.

They all whimpered in pain slightly while Te Kã then began pounding her fists on the ground repeatedly. Everyone had trouble dodging in time and getting an opening to attack.

"What is this bitch's deal!?" Maybeck gasped. "She's just attack without hesitation or rest!"

"And look at her!" Jess said. "Her face is like saying, I'm out of control!"

"Of course! Jafar!" Philby yelled. "It has to be him! He's using the fragment to control her!"

They looked up at the balcony and could see Jafar standing closer to the edge with his staff raised.

The Keeper Legion ran just ahead in time to shield the Keepers from another lava shockwave, and Amanda helped with her push too.

"That fragment has to be removed now!" Willa said. "Or we're literally toast!"

"Well I'm not Maui," said Finn. "I can't run up Te Kã because my feet will melt like chocolate, and I can't shapeshift either!"

"Maybe I can lift you!" Amanda said. "But we'd need both Te Kã and Jafar distracted!"

"Damn if only we had some spears," said Dellios. "We could throw them at this Hell beast!"

"Hey maybe we can!" Charlene said. "We just need a ton of water from our magic, and then some telekinesis to shape them, and finally ice magic."

"We'll keep you protected for as long as you need to be," said Jezemin. "But hurry!"

Jafar kept making Te Kã pound lava waves and throw lava balls at everyone, but Amanda and the Keeper Legion kept everyone protected.

The other Keepers quickly merged enough water from their magic to make a big water ball.

After that they quickly began using telekinesis on it while it still floated to break pieces off of it and form them into the shape of a spear. In minutes they had made about a hundred spears.

Finally, they used ice on each one and froze them, finally making them perfect spears.

"We're ready!" the Keepers yelled.

With that, the real battle began.

* * *

Jafar from the balcony above laughed as he controlled Te Kã.

"Look at them suffer!" he laughed. "Look at them fail! Look at..."

"Look at that fireball heading towards us!" Iago squawked.

Jafar stopped laughing and screamed at the sight of a fireball heading towards them.

He, Yzma, and Tyrisius quickly jumped back dodging it.

"Hey!" Tyrisius yelled. "They have no authority to attack me! I am the Emperor!"

"Well they are!" Yzma yelled.

They could not approach the balcony due to the fire, lightning, and magic blasts being thrown at them.

Now that Te Kã was no longer being controlled, she went back to doing things her way at her own pace.

But now she had to deal with the numerous ice spears being thrown at her.

The Keeper Legion hurled them at her, each one impaling itself into Te Kã's body. Despite being ice, which fire easily melted, it still was half water which did painful damage.

All this time, while they threw spears and the Keepers threw spells at the villains, Finn waited for the right moment. Waited for when he knew Te Kã was distracted enough.

Finally, he and Amanda went into their plan.

He ran right at Te Kã and jumped, and then Amanda used her push to levitate Finn in the air like he was on an invisible disc.

He hopped again and Amanda held him up again, and he jumped repeatedly while Amanda held him up repeatedly.

Finally he reached the Cosmos Fragment and then jumped forward and grabbed it. Amanda used her telekinesis to stop his feet from hitting Te Kã's lava body.

He got a good grip on the crystal, and then he yelled, "AMANDA PULL ME!"

Amanda pulled extremely hard with her push and Finn pulled hard on the fragment. It took a few tries, but then finally, Finn ripped the crystal right off of Te Kã's body.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jafar yelled from above, knowing that he just lost control.

Amanda helped Finn down safely as he held the fragment. Te Kã began thrashing out of control, apparently recovering from being under control.

"We have to defeat her before she gains control!" Charlene yelled.

"But how!?" yelled Amanarthe. "We have no way to kill or defeat that thing!"

"No," said Finn. "We have this!"

He held up the fragment.

"We don't even know how to use that!" yelled Maybeck.

"I think we just ask it to do something," said Finn. "Like this!"

He held up the fragment and closed his eyes. Suddenly, it began to glow.

Te Kã finally gained control. And she glared at the heroes.

She roared loudly and reached out to grab them all, and everyone screamed.

But then suddenly, Te Kã's hand began to shrink.

Te Kã stared at her entire self, which all began to get smaller and smaller.

Everyone just stared as Te Kã went from being a huge, ferocious, demon-looking giant to now a small little thing the size of an action figure.

Te Kã stared at her tiny self, and then at the huge heroes. She made a high pitched roar and began stomping around in anger and frustration, which the heroes and the entire stadium laughed to.

"Now that is just cute!" Jess laughed.

"That was smart Whitman!" Maybeck yelled.

"My hero," Amanda said leaning in and kissing Finn. Apparently Amanarthe and Finnicus got the same idea and kissed to.

Suddenly Finn yelled slightly in pain. He looked down and saw Te Kã biting his leg, which dripped bits of fire on him.

"Okay into the scepter with you," said Finn.

He pulled out the scepter and sucked Te Kã right inside.

Once she was in, everyone in the coliseum cheered again.

* * *

The heroes stared at one another.

"Is that really all?" Finn asked. "Is this all Tyrisius has to offer?"

"Oh not by a long shot," said a voice.

Suddenly, the fragment was yanked right out of Finn's hands, landing in Tyrisius' hands himself. He was in the coliseum grounds with Jafar and Yzma. They were all angry.

"Well look at this," said Cherrina. "The emperor himself is breaking the rules and coming into the battleground to fight."

"You guys have been pests to all of us for long enough!" Tyrisius exclaimed. "And now that I know the wonders this crystal can do, I will use it to destroy you all!"

"No!" yelled Willa. "We just got that!"

"Oh magic crystal, grant my wish!" Tyrisius yelled holding up the fragment. "Make me into the most powerful thing that could ever walk this earth!"

The crystal began to glow brightly. Then a liquid began oozing from it and pouring all over Tyrisius. It fused him and the crystal together, and the liquid turned into a ball, which began growing big.

The heroes and Overtakers backed up as it got as big as the giants were.

Then the ball became crystal, which shattered immediately, revealing Tyrisius' new form. He was huge and extremely muscular, with huge armor covering him.

He was like an evil human skinned mega Hulk. And on his stomach the crystal was embezzled into him.

"And don't forget us!" yelled Jafar. "Time for us to finally kill you once and for all!"

"Good thing I brought this!" Yzma yelled pulling out a bottle, which revealed to be a potion.

As Jafar's staff glowed and began to change him, Yzma drank the liquid and exploded in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Yzma had transformed into a huge dragon, and when Jafar stopped glowing and changing, he was a giant king cobra.

All three monsters stared at the heroes angrily.

"Again with the giant monster forms," Philby said.

"Be prepared to fight!" Beckert yelled. "Surrender we will not!"

Everyone held up their weapons.

The final round was about to begin.

* * *

 **They defeated Te Kã! But now they must fight Tyrisius, Jafar, and Yzma! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

 **P.S. Happy Labor Day!**


	51. Round 3

The Kingdom Keepers and Keeper Legion once again, stood face to face with their opponent.

Tyrisius, Jafar, and Yzma all stood before them in their huge monster forms.

"Face it boy!" Jafar hissed. "You sssssshall die here!"

"Oh I'm just thinking about how Maleficent and Hades will reward us after we kill the Kingdom Keepers!" Yzma squealed. "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

"The only thing they will reward you with is a fireball up both your asses!" Maybeck yelled. "That's because we ain't dying here!"

"Fools!" Tyrisius yelled. "No one escapes me! No one escapes death! Not in my kingdom!"

"This is not your kingdom!" Finnicus yelled. "You stole it! And we're going to set it free!"

Everyone clutched their weapons.

"How are we going to do this boss?" Willa asked Finn.

"We need to get the fragment out of Tyrisius' body," said Amanda. "But we'd have to get close first, and also avoid getting killed by Jafar and Yzma."

"We can't stand up to them all!" Dellios explained. "They're too big!"

"We also can't hide in smokescreens," said Jess. "Yzma will just brush it away with her wings!"

"Then maybe you need an army," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw all the warriors that were locked up in the dungeons behind them, standing tall, strong, and armed to the bone.

There were tons of them, but what really shocked them was the hundreds of soldiers marching into the ring.

Tyrisius' own men were facing off against him.

"WHAT!?" Tyrisius roared. "YOU ALL DARE TURN AGAINST ME!?"

"You gone mad with power!" a soldier yelled.

"You broke your own rules!" yelled another.

"You've gone insane!" yelled another. "Your heart is full of so much evil! You are not fit to be a ruler!"

Every soldier pointed spears at the villains and every gladiator drew weapons.

"Now we've got a plan," said Finn.

"Shoot," said Philby.

"Everyone lead the army against Yzma and Jafar," Finn explained. "Keep them distracted for as long as you can. Me, Amanda, and Finnicus will go for Tyrisius and remove the fragment."

"And then I kill him," said Finnicus.

"As you wish," said Finn.

"Let's do this!" Cherrina yelled.

All the soldiers and heroes charged and the villains charged as well.

Immediately as they were coming towards Tyrisius, who ran ahead first, the armies broke off heading towards Jafar and Yzma.

Tyrisius stopped and turned to look at that, and then suddenly he was blasted off his feet.

Amanda had used her push to knock him down, but he was too strong right now to be held down which is what she tried to do next.

He looked up and saw Finn and Finnicus charging.

"FINNICUS!" he roared. "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU LONG AGO!"

"Your mistake!" Finnicus yelled.

The all charged for battle.

* * *

The armies fought against the giant snake and dragon.

They both breathed a wave of fire at everyone, but they all raised shields and the Keepers made magic shields.

"Ssssstreet ratssssss!" Jafar hissed. "Ssssstop being ssssso hard to kill!"

"It's our nature!" Maybeck yelled picking up a spear and throwing it. It landed right in Jafar's eye who hissed loudly.

Yzma roared and swung her tail, knocking away a bunch of warriors. But they just kept getting right back up and swarming her.

"Where's Kronk when I need him!?" she roared.

Suddenly lightning was blasted right at her, coming from the Kingdom Keeper girls.

The Keeper Legion girls then came charging and hurled spears with ropes on them at Yzma. They impaled her and she roared out loudly.

"PULL!" Amanarthe yelled.

Everyone pulled hard and Yzma came crashing down.

"Remember don't kill her!" Charlene yelled.

"Got it!" Willos yelled.

The soldiers began throwing ropes over Yzma's fallen body and tying her to the ground.

"We got her!" Jess exclaimed. "We got her!"

"No you don't!" Jafar hissed.

He thrashed forward and attacked a bunch of soliders tying up Yzma.

He then swung his tail and cut the ropes, leading Yzma to stand right back up and roar angrily.

"This is not going to be easy," Beckert said.

"Hurry up Finn," Maybeck said as everyone prepared to fight again.

* * *

Tyrisius pounded his fists at the heroes but the three kept dodging.

"Speed always beats power!" Finn said happily as he dodged another fist.

"Don't jinx us!" Amanda yelled blasting away a fist that came at her.

Another fist missed both Finnicus and Finn and then they stabbed their swords right into Tyrisius' fist.

It barely hurt him however, but that's what they intended.

They kept their blades in and Tyrisius lifted up his hand, taking them with him.

Once they were high in the air, they removed their blades and fell.

Amanda then did her job and stopped them midair, right at the fragment.

They then began stabbing all around the area, as the fragment was inside Tyrisius.

Tyrisius roared out.

"NOOO!" he yelled. "YOU WILL NOT STEAL WHAT IS MINE!"

He spun in a circle surprisingly and knocked Finn and Finnicus to the ground.

Amanda was taken by surprise and didn't see that coming, nor did she see the big hand come at her and grab her.

Amanda screamed as she was lifted into the air in Tyrisius' hand.

"LET HER GO!" Finn yelled throwing a lightning spell at Tyrisius, but it did nothing.

He then squeezed Amanda really hard in his hand and she screamed until she became silent.

Finn gasped and then Tyrisius let go of Amanda.

Finn dashed over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay!?" Finnicus gasped.

"She's passed out!" Finn explained.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tyrisius laughed. "Now you have no way of reaching me!"

Finn glared up at the monster and then at it's fists, and then he got an idea.

He whispered it to Tyrisius who followed along as they put it into motion.

* * *

Tyrisius was still laughing when he heard a whistle.

"Hey stupid!" Finnicus yelled at Tyrisius. "Catch me if you can you jerk!"

Tyrisius became enraged by the name calling and aimed at Finnicus.

Once Finnicus got to a perfect position, he waited. And then the angry Tyrisius threw up his fist and smashed down, but Finnicus dodged just in time.

While Tyrisius' hand was still caught in the ground, Finn swooped in and did his part, blasting lava right at his fist still in the ground. He blasted more and more until his hand was completely engulfed in lava.

Tyrisius laughed, thinking Finn was a fool for Finn knew with the power of the fragment, he could not even be burned by lava. But what he didn't know was Finn wasn't aiming to burn him.

Finn then began to blast waves of water right at the lava and it steamed and sizzled until it all hardened and turned to stone.

Tyrisius' hand was completely stuck and he couldn't escape.

He roared angrily and tried to smash down at the two, but they kept dodging.

He then made the mistake of falling for it again, and smashed his hand into the sand again, where Finn quickly blasted lava and water and stuck both his hands to the ground.

Tyrisius struggled to break free, but he couldn't.

"Now Finn!" Finnicus yelled.

Finn thrust his hands and magic glowing ropes shot from them and wrapped around Tyrisius' neck.

Finn then pulled with all his might, slowly pulling Tyrisius down.

He had to combine his telekinetic magic with the rope magic to get more strength, but it was hard. Nevertheless, he managed to pull him down to the right position.

"My turn..." Finnicus growled, and then he charged and headed straight for the fragment buried in Tyrisius' chest. He then began slashing back and forth, breaking open Tyrisius' flesh.

"STOP!" Tyrisius yelled. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

"Fuck you!" Finnicus yelled. "You killed my family! Slaughtered my people! And mark my words, my gods are waiting for you on the other side!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Tyrisius roared. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY WHAT BELONGS TO..."

Before Tyrisius could finish, Finnicus broke through the flesh and ripped out the fragment, tossing right back into Finn's hands, who let go of the magic.

But it didn't matter, as Tyrisius was about to scream out in anger, Finnicus grasped his sword, and shoved it right into Tyrisius' heart.

And out of his opened mouth came nothing but blood.

* * *

Everyone else who was fighting stopped and stared over, seeing Tyrisius dripping with blood.

Slowly, Tyrisius began to shrink back down to human size, with Finnicus' sword still inside.

He broke out of the hardened rock and fell back onto the ground.

Finnicus and Finn walked over and stared over the dying tyrant.

"This...is not...my fate," Tyrisius gasped, trying to stay alive. "I am...emperor! And I will die...until I say I do!"

"Not anymore," said Finnicus grabbing the hilt of his sword. "That's my decision now. And I say...you die now!"

He twisted the blade and Tyrisius grunted out loudly. And then with a final sigh, he lied back and said nothing.

Finnicus pulled the blade and stood with Finn.

Tyrisius was dead. Finn had the fragment.

"WE WON!" Amanarthe yelled.

Every soldier, hero, and even citizen in the stadium yelled out in victory.

"HAIL TO THE KING!" they all yelled at Finnicus. "HAIL TO THE KING!"

"I'm sorry what?" Finnicus asked.

"It is only fair that you become king," a man wearing robes and no armor said. "I am the royal adviser."

"Am I really worthy?" Finnicus asked.

"In the people's eyes you are," said Finn. "Be their king! That way we can have an army for our battle against Akan."

Finnicus smiled and presented himself in a brave stance, and every cheered out knowing that he accepted.

Amanarthe ran over and kissed Finnicus and Finn smiled.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" two angry voices yelled.

Everyone stared and saw Jafar and Yzma enraged.

"YOU TOOK AWAY OUR KINGDOM!" they both yelled. "NOW WE TAKE YOUR LIFE!"

They both charged at Finnicus who stood ready with a sword like any king would, but Finn suddenly jumped in the way and held out the fragment.

"LOSE ALL MAGIC AND KNOWLEDGE!" Finn yelled and the crystal glowed.

Suddenly Jafar and Yzma began to change. The shrunk and transformed until they were nothing but their regular human selves.

"W...what!?" Jafar yelled. "How is this possible!?"

He pointed his cobra staff but no magic shot from it.

"What have you done boy!?" Yzma yelled. "I can't remember how to brew potions!"

"Oh those spells are temporary," said Finn. "They'll wear off once you're in the scepter. But it won't matter because you can't escape from it."

They both glared at Finn as he pulled out the scepter.

"I can't wait for Akan to kill you and for him to release us!" Jafar growled.

"And when we are free, we will come right back and take this kingdom once again!" Yzma yelled.

"Good luck with that," Finn said ignoring them and activated the scepter.

Jafar and Yzma, along with Iago too, all were sucked into the scepter and joined everyone else in the little prison made for them.

* * *

The people cheered once again, which was a sign that meant one thing.

As Finn was about to say it, he heard groaning.

It was Amanda. She was coming to.

Finn ran over and cradled her.

"Amanda are you okay!?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm fine," Amanda gasped. "What did I miss?"

Finn smiled.

"We won," he said.

Amanda cheered with glee and kissed Finn on the lips. In fact, every hero began to kiss their lover except for Jess and Jezemin, who just smiled at one another.

They had won the battle, got the fourth fragment, and freed another kingdom.

* * *

 **Yes! They got the fourth fragment! Only one more left! Where is it you may wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	52. Superhero Disney

The Kingdom Keepers were preparing to leave, saying their goodbyes to the Keeper Legion.

"You have our thanks," Finnicus said. "When it is time, we will fight beside you against Akan."

"We'll let you know when it's time," said Finn.

They all bowed to each other and then the Keepers took off to the ship.

Once they got back, they put the Cosmos Fragment with the others.

"That's four down," Charlene said. "Now only one left!"

"Once we get them all Whitman can use them to call in this friend of his and destroy Akan's barrier," said Maybeck.

"But it's not done there," said Amanda. "Even when this friend gets here, we still have four more Disneys to free."

"Then we better get going," said Philby. "Captain where is the final fragment?"

Finn went over to the computer and turned it on. It immediately showed the last location of the fragment, heading north.

"Come on team!" Finn said. "We'll be there as fast as lightspeed!"

The ship powered up and then blasted right off into the distance.

* * *

As they approached the location, they found themselves flying right into a huge smokescreen.

"Smokescreens are never a good sign," Jess warned. "Especially when they're this high."

And then the entire Disney came into view. And it was horrifying.

The place looked like a city, possibly New York, minus the Empire State Building and it being replaced by Disney Castle. But it was entirely apocalyptic.

Buildings were destroyed, the sky was red, and all kinds of monsters roamed the streets.

Some looked demonic, and others looked creepy like there was a giant head with only one arm sticking out of the top of him, a gremlin looking monsters with 8-balls for eyes and another that was just a giant pair of teeth with arms and legs.

"Oh god those monsters!" Willa gasped. "Aren't those...Bill Cipher's minions!?"

"And who said that their home was taken over by Bill Cipher?" Finn asked.

Just before anyone could answer, a giant pillar of materials blast through the middle of the ship from underneath.

Everyone screamed out in surprise, seeing that the material looked like small little robots. They went around the ship and smashed through the engines as well, and then the ship began to fall.

"Oh god not again!" Maybeck yelled.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Finn yelled. "I can't control this thing! Everyone strap in!"

And then as Finn was trying to fly this thing down to safety, magic blasts hit the ship more.

The hole made from the material was sucking loose things in the ship right out.

Amanda looked back and suddenly saw the fragments heading towards the holes.

"NOOO!" Amanda yelled. She quickly unstrapped herself and ran for them.

"Amanda no!" Finn yelled trying to grab her.

The fragments were heading straight for the hole but Amanda grabbed them all in time, but then she began to get sucked towards the top hole.

"Help me!" Amanda yelled as she floated towards the top.

Maybeck and Jess sprung to action and ran towards Amanda. She was just about to get sucked out of the top when they grabbed her legs.

Amanda screamed out as the crashing wind blasted against her body as the ship flew down.

"Hold on to her!" Finn yelled.

"I'm trying!" Jess yelled. "But she's slipping!"

"Don't you dare let me go sis!" Amanda yelled.

"And don't you dare let go of the fragments!" Maybeck yelled.

But suddenly, another magic blasted, one more powerful than the ones before, blasted the ship again.

The impact was so strong, Maybeck and Jess let go, and the last thing Finn saw was Amanda's feet get sucked right out of the roof.

"AAAAAMMMMMAAAAANNNNNDDDDAAAAAA!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Amanda screamed out loud.

The wind crashed even harder against her. But despite that, she didn't let go of the fragments.

But she knew one thing. She was falling.

She could see the city down below, along with the street which she would soon make contact with.

She would soon hit the ground, and smash everything in her body killing her instantly.

And despite knowing that, she would not let anything happen to the fragments she held tightly.

But she still screamed, and tears rolled down her face.

She knew she was going to die, and could do nothing about it.

So many thoughts rushed through her mind, and one out of them all screamed out in her head the most.

"I never even got to let Finn see me naked," she said in her head.

She just simply closed her eyes, ready to accept her doom any second.

But then suddenly, something wrapped around her waist. And in that split second, she found herself not falling anymore.

She opened her eyes, seeing herself floating in the air, and still holding the fragments.

"Thought you could use a lift," a voice said right behind her.

All she could see from her view was a cape bellowing with the wind.

* * *

Finn was not focusing on landing the ship safely.

Amanda was dead.

That's the only thing that mattered to him now.

Not even the fact that they were about to die.

She was dead, and the fragments were lost.

"FINN!" Philby yelled in his ear.

"All hope is lost," he said to himself.

"FINN!" Charlene yelled. "I know she's dead, but you have to land this thing, or we'll be too!"

"Oh god it's too late!" Maybeck cried.

The ship was heading right for a building.

Philby thinking quickly pushed Finn aside enough to maneuver the ship away from it.

It missed, but crashed it's side against the side of the building, breaking parts of it off.

Philby tried to steer once again, but the wheel came breaking right off.

Everyone stared silently at the thing that controlled the ship that was now broken off.

They all stared out at the city and the ground they were about to crash in to.

They all did exactly what Finn did.

They closed their eyes, and accepted their fates.

But then suddenly out of nowhere, the ship came to a complete stop.

It halted immediately, and everyone was thrown across the ship.

Even Finn came out of his trance.

They all looked outside, and gasped.

Holding the ship in the air telekinetically was none other than Amanda.

But it wasn't their Amanda.

This Amanda was dressed in a skimpy looking outfit with red, and pink color designs, involving a mask that looked like a butterfly and a crystal-clear cape with the corners attached to her wrists.

Also standing by her was another Philby and Maybeck. The Philby was inside a metal exosuit, and the Maybeck was humongously buff.

"Hey!" Maybeck gasped. "How do I get that buff!?"

Charlene slapped Maybeck's head.

"Are you guys okay?" the Amanda asked.

Finn sighed.

"Not really," he said. "Our Amanda is..."

"Alive," a voice suddenly said.

* * *

Finn gasped and turned around, and found himself staring at Wonderkid, who was holding Amanda.

"AMANDA!" Finn screamed.

As Wonderkid was putting Amanda down, Finn dashed over and almost tackled Amanda.

He crashed his lips against hers as tears rolled down his face.

"Oh god I thought I lost you forever," he said.

"So did I," Amanda cried.

Wonderkid smiled.

"Well this is truly not the welcome I wanted you guys to have," he said. "Nevertheless, welcome to Superhero Disney!"

He walked over to the window and stared at his Philby, Maybeck, and Amanda.

"I see you've met Mechaman, Two-Ton, and Fairlie," said Wonderkid.

"They did save our lives after all," Willa said.

"We can't dawdle," Mechaman said. "I'm getting heat signatures. Demons might be nearby."

"Probably because Gaia didn't see an explosion, and sent minions to finish the job," Two-Ton said.

"Let's go," said Wonderkid. "Follow us kids to the hideout."

The Keepers nodded and hopped out of the ship. The second ship they had and that had also gotten destroyed.

As they ran with the Superhero Kingdom Keepers, they stared at the destroyed city.

"Welcome to Superhero Disney indeed," Finn said sarcastically.

* * *

 **And here it is! Finally the Disney I bet a bunch of you had been waiting for! This is the location of the final Cosmos Fragment, but jeepers creepers! Amanda almost died! What's up next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	53. Superhero Cops

The Kingdom Keepers had followed the Superhero Keepers through the ruined city.

Soon enough they came to their destination.

An old but not completely destroyed convenient store.

"This is your hideout?" Jess asked.

"How can you fit tons of people in there?" Charlene asked.

"Calm your tits," Fairlie said. "It's just a decoy. It's really a huge bunker made by Mechaman."

"Please," said Wonderkid. "Come on in."

Everyone headed for the door, watching Two-Ton suddenly turn back to normal human-sized Maybeck.

As they walked in, it did look like a normal store, but then after the door closed, Mechaman walked over to the counter and cash register and pushed buttons on it, and then suddenly a bunch of beeping was heard and the floor opened up right near everyone, revealing a bunch of stairs.

They all walked down them, the floor closing up behind them after, and soon enough, found themselves in a huge room that looked like a storage unit.

Except it was filled with people in beds and some in medical centers and others in a food court.

"Welcome to our resistance," said Wonderkid.

The Keepers stared at, amazed but terrified at the same time.

All these people were in hiding from Bill Cipher and all the other villains.

"Boss!" said a voice, and then suddenly something as fast as the speed of light appeared right in front of them.

She wore a blue suit and mask and had a lightning bolt on the front.

She then took off her helmet, revealing Superhero Willa.

"What the!?" Willa gasped. "I'm super-fast!?"

"Zig-Zag is the name," Superhero Willa said.

"But I'm super-fast?" Willa asked. "I'm not even that athletic! Shouldn't that be given to Charlene?"

"Well here I'm something else," said another voice.

They turned and found Superhero Charlene wearing a black catsuit and mask.

"Whoa damn!" Charlene said. "I look sexy in a catsuit!"

"I'm Black Cherry," said Superhero Charlene. "An assassin."

"Ah now that makes sense," said Charlene.

"And don't forget me," said another voice.

They found Superhero Jess, wearing wizard robes and a cloak, and holding a magic staff.

"I am Sorceress," said Superhero Jess.

"And finally don't forget me!" said one more voice.

They found surprisingly Dillard walking over to the others. He was dress more like a nerd however.

"I'm Dillard," he said happily. "Sorceress' boyfriend. But for the team, I'm their eye in the sky. Their overwatch. I'm like Oracle and Felicity Smoak. You can call me God's Eye."

And together the heroes all stood together.

"We are the Kingdom Keepers," they all said together. "But because you are here, called us the Super Keepers."

"Very well then," said Finn. "Now tell us everything we need to know about the villains."

Wonderkid nodded and led everyone to a special room with a hologram table.

* * *

Once everyone was settled, they started explaining.

"About a month ago our planet was invaded by Akan and your Overtakers," said Wonderkid turning on the table. "We thought Bill Cipher recently was the only villain who joined our villain, Nightmare Gaia."

"Who is this Nightmare Gaia?" Philby asked. "You only mentioned him."

"A dark god from another world," said Fairlie. "With plans to engulf the world entirely in darkness."

"And with Bill's help he did," said Two-Ton. "They used a magic crystal to both engulf the world in darkness and allow Bill to start what he calls Weirdmageddon."

"Crystal!" gasped Jess. "The Cosmos Fragment!"

"We believe so," said Zig-Zag.

As the machine turned on, pictures of Bil Cipher and Nightmare Gaia appeared.

The Keepers gasped at the sight of Nightmare Gaia.

"Holy shit," Maybeck said shivering. "I'm just staring at his picture but I'm filled with fear!"

"That always happens to people who see Gaia for the first time," said Wonderkid. "He's living evil."

"Now we thought these were the only two villains we had to deal with," said Mechaman. "But soon after Akronopolis was created, these other ones appeared."

Four more pictures of villains appeared on the screen. One showed a person dressed in gold and black armor with a spiked helmet. Another showed a queen almost resembling the Evil Queen. The third showed another masked villain, only his was a kabuki mask and a black long coat and black gloves. And finally, the last villain was a wolf wearing blue wizard robes and a black cape with a hood. He also had a green talisman around his neck.

"Oh boy, we know these guys," said Finn. "Nothing but trouble."

"The armored one is Royal Pain," said Amanda. "From _Sky High_."

"Her real name is Gwen Grayson," said Willa. "She's an evil supervillainess with as you see powered armor with electric shocks but also is a technopath. Her goal in her movie was to make her own school for supervillains."

"Wait she's a girl!?" Two-Ton gasped. "But she sounds like a boy!"

"It's her helmet," said Maybeck.

"Well Royal Pain here leads the armies that we are just unable to beat," said Sorceress.

"Well that's why we're here," said Philby.

"Who's next?" asked Wonderkid.

"The queen right there, who I'm actually surprised to see here," said Charlene. "That's Queen Narissa from _Enchanted_. An evil queen with magic powers, including shapeshifting into a dragon."

"She must have been the one who blasted that magic that took us out of the sky," said Jess. "Along with him."

She was pointing to the wolf.

"Merlock," said Maybeck. "From _Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp_. Another sorcerer, or magician. Possesses a talisman that allows him to shapeshift into a variety of animals."

"But Merlock has no other magic," said Philby. "How could he blast us?"

"Must be the Cosmos Fragment," Amanda said. "He could've used it to gain real magic."

"And this guy right here," said Finn. "He's the one responsible for almost killing my girlfriend."

He was pointing to the Kabuki guy.

"Yokai," said Finn. "From _Big Hero 6_. A villain with a powered mask that allows him to control objects known as microbots that he can use for nasty plans."

"They're the things that shot through our ship," said Maybeck.

"He'll probably be the easiest to defeat," said Willa. "All we need to do is destroy his mask and he'll lose control."

"He patrols the entire city," said Black Cherry. "We'll most likely run into him first."

"Correction," said Finn. "I say we purposefully run into him. Then we can take him down without being taken by surprise."

"Then we dismantle the army control by taking down Royal Pain," said Jess.

"What part does Merlock and Narissa play?" Philby asked.

"Mostly they just guard the castle," said Fairlie. "Where Bill and Gaia reside."

"Then they'll come next," said Amanda.

"And finally we take down Bill and Gaia, free the kingdom, and get the final Cosmos Fragment," said Finn.

"It sounds like a plan!" said Two-Ton.

"Then get your army and let's go!" Philby said.

And then, the Superhero Keepers were silent. They just stared at everyone.

"Uh...why aren't you gathering your army?" Willa asked.

"Well...you see..." Wonderkid stammered.

"We ARE the army," Mechaman said.

"WHAT!?" the Kingdom Keepers gasped.

"I guess we forgot to mention something about our world," said Black Cherry. "In our world, cops have been outlawed, and considered too expendable."

"Criminals just keep popping up and cops just keep getting gunned down, so our nation banned them," said Zig-Zag.

"But one day a magic form granted all seven of us superpowers," said Two-Ton. "And we became the police!"

"So unfortunately we're the only army here," said Sorceress.

"We're like Superhero Cops," said Wonderkid

"Well that seems like a stupid law," said Charlene.

"But it'll have to do," said Finn. "Let's go everyone!"

They all nodded and headed out. Sorceress was saying goodbye to God's Eye, who was promising to keep everyone safe.

Finn knew it was time.

Time to get the last fragment, which would be a sign that they were soon going home.

* * *

 **Oh yeah they met the others! And we find out which villains are here! And now they are heading to take down Yokai! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	54. Supervillains

The Kingdom Keepers and Super Keepers entered back up into the ruined city.

They knew their mission and what to do.

They walked out into the street to begin searching for Yokai to take him down first.

Because the Kingdom Keepers couldn't fly and didn't want to split up, the Super Keepers remained on the ground with them.

They were walking for about a half an hour without any luck finding Yokai.

They had to fight a bunch of demons and monsters sometimes, but they were able to do it without causing a big enough commotion that could attract the attention of the Overtakers.

"How can a guy who travels high in the sky with microbots be so hard to find!?" Maybeck asked.

"My feet hurt..." Willa moaned.

"Hey if I can run extremely fast then you can keep going," Zig-Zag said.

"Shhhh!" Finn snapped suddenly. "I hear something."

Everyone listened and could hear distant talking.

"These are my streets Patrick Warburton!" said a voice. "Go find somewhere else to play!"

"I have my orders from Gaia and Bill!" said another voice. "I am to patrol these streets and find those pesky Keepers!"

"I don't give a shit!" yelled the first. "I hate you and you hate me! Now get off my streets!"

"Ugh...why did you have to come to this Disney!?" yelled the second voice.

"Because I am a supervillain!" yelled the first. "Like you!"

Everyone was able to follow the voices and found who was making them.

It was both Yokai and along with Royal Pain who had an army with her. They were arguing.

"Why are they arguing?" Mechaman asked. "Aren't they on the same side?"

"Not every Overtaker gets along with each other," said Amanda. "These two don't because they're both supervillains."

"They don't appreciate both being the same thing," said Philby.

"Well this is great!" Finn yelled. "We get to take down two birds with one stone!"

"Here's your stone!" Two-Ton yelled suddenly picking up a giant piece of a building.

Before the gang could stop him, he threw it at them and it hit both Yokai and Pain, sending them towards a wall.

They would've been squashed like bugs if Yokai hadn't gathered his microbots in time and pushed the stone back.

They immediately stopped arguing and went into full, "I'm going to kill you," mode.

"Who did that!?" Yokai yelled.

"Well, well, well Callaghan," said Finn coming out with everyone. "You and Gwen here just never can get along, even when your given your own kingdom to rule."

"You little twerp," said Royal Pain. "My name is Royal Pain. And nobody beats me!"

"You know what Pain? Forget our arguments," said Yokai. "Let's kill them and get rewarded together!"

They both shook hands and faced the heroes.

"Attack!" Royal Pain yelled to her army, which charged.

"Nope!" Sorceress suddenly said.

She waved her magic staff and a huge black portal appeared underneath the feet of the army, and immediately they were all sucked into the darkness, disappearing forever.

Royal Pain and Yokai stared in shock at where the army once was.

"This is between us and you!" Sorceress said.

"Fine then," Yokai said. "If that's your wish."

He held out his hands and his mircobots began to rise into the air and form pillar-like structures.

"I'LL OBLIGE!" he yelled.

He then held out his hand and the pillars shot right down at everyone.

The Keepers all dodged as did some of the heroes.

Two-Ton stood his ground and pushed back against two of the pillars charging at him.

Wonderkid then came and sliced the pillars in half with his sword, breaking them apart.

But they weren't destroyed. They simply all went right back to the cluster that Yokai stood on.

"Attack!" Finn yelled drawing his sword and everyone charged.

* * *

Half of them went for Yokai in pairs of their twins, while the others went for Royal Pain.

Finn, Wonderkid, Amanda, Fairlie, Philby, Mechaman, Maybeck, and Two-Ton charged at Yokai.

Yokai held out his hands again, making his microbots spin around, preparing to form random shapes.

The Keepers formed lightning magic and began blasting it at the cluster, but it did no damage.

The cluster then began shooting lightning bolt shaped pillars at everyone.

Everyone dodged and destroyed each pillar.

Wonderkid blasted lasers from his eyes at the cluster while Mechaman fired rockets and beams at it. Nothing seemed to destroy it however.

One of the pillars turned into a giant hammer and smashed down towards Amanda and Fairlie, but they pushed back with their telekinetic powers.

But unknown to them, behind them another cluster was forming in the shape of spikes.

And as it came at them, Two-Ton had seen it and jumped in the way, taking the impact and receiving no damage.

The Keepers then came and sliced apart the clusters, scattering microbots everywhere.

But then suddenly, all the fallen microbots formed underneath everyone's feet and trapped them in.

It lifted everyone into the air and began throwing them all around, making them all scream.

The slashed at their feet and tried to break free, but the speed was too much for them.

They were all them throw right up into the cluster where thousands of pillars stabbed at them, damaging them all badly.

Everyone fell to the ground while Yokai above laughed.

Charlene, Black Cherry, Willa, Zig-Zag, Jess, and Sorceress dodged the lightning beams shot by Royal Pain.

Zig-Zag ran fast in a circle and made a tornado.

Charlene, Willa, and Jess then used fire, lightning, and ice magic on the tornado, engulfing in it.

Sorceress then used her magic to throw it right at Royal Pain, who blasted lightning right at it.

Sorceress and Pain fought to overpower one another, and it looked like Royal Pain was winning.

But then Black Cherry snuck over and threw a throwing star at Royal Pain's leg, hitting her and making her stop.

The tornado then came forward and engulfed Royal Pain in a swirling wave of ice, fire, and lightning combined.

Once the tornado subsided, Royal Pain lay on her hands and knees on the ground, with her suit sparking and sputtering.

As the heroes walked up to her, Royal Pain began laughing.

"You think I'm easier to defeat than Yokai?" she laughed.

She then stood up, hopped in the air, and smashed down on the ground making a tremendous electric shockwave.

All the girls were shocked horribly and fell on the ground.

* * *

All the heroes lied on the ground defeated while Royal Pain and Yokai towered above.

Everyone looked and saw suddenly Royal Pain engulfing herself in electricity while Yokai's microbots began swarming around her with him at the top.

The microbots began making forms that were hollow and that were filled up by the electricity.

When it was all done, the two had made a giant monster made out of the electricity and microbots.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Yokai and Pain yelled at the same time.

They raised the fists and threw them down towards everyone. Luckily Amanda and Fairlie recovered quickly and used their telekinesis to push back the fists.

Everyone quickly recovered after that.

"We can't hold these back for long!" Amanda yelled. "Now would be a good time to think of a plan!"

"We have to destroy the mask on Yokai!" Philby said. "That's how he controls the microbots!"

"But we have to take down Royal Pain too!" said Maybeck. "If only we magnify the electricity, perhaps we could make it bounce onto her!"

"My suit has magnifiers!" Mechaman exclaimed.

"And actually, I think we have magnifying magic!" Charlene exclaimed.

"It would scatter all the microbots bots encased over the electricity, probably hitting Yokai too!" Zig-Zag said.

"And then I'll go in and remove the mask," Finn said. "I'll just need a boost up there."

"Count on me," Wonderkid said.

"Let's go!" Willa exclaimed. "Fairlie and Amanda, push hard now!"

The two yelled loudly and push back with their might, pushing back the monster Yokai and Pain made.

As they were distracted for a second, Mechaman flew up and Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Jess were lifted up by Sorceress, Amanda, and Fairlie.

As the monster rose up again, Two-Ton and Zig-Zag kept them distracted by running around and throwing boulders at them.

Finally when everyone knew Yokai and Royal Pain weren't paying attention, the heroes all activated magnifying magic and parts of Mechaman's armor broke off and flew around making pulsing waves.

Immediately, all the electricity in the monster began flying towards everyone and making a complete full filled circle of electricity.

"What's going on!?" Royal Pain yelled. "What's happening to my powers!?"

As the electricity kept bouncing around, all of it began flying right back.

Electricity scattered everywhere as Royal Pain was shocked horribly and mircobots flew all around.

Royal Pain yelled out loudly and Yokai desperately attempted to gather enough scattered microbots to stand on.

Finally, they saw the opening, and Finn yelled, "NOW!"

Immediately Wonderkid threw Finn high right up towards Yokai.

And with his sword in hand, as he met eye to eye with the masked man, he swung his sword and the mask was sliced in half, revealing Callaghan's face.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled as all the microbots fell apart and ended up getting magnified right onto Royal Pain's, who's suit then exploded.

Wonderkid caught Finn and helped him down safely and the others were brought down safely too.

Everyone was safe, except for Callaghan and Royal Pain who fell hard on the ground.

* * *

Everyone stared at them. Callaghan with his microbots scattered everywhere and Royal Pain, who's suit was completely destroyed and helmet was off, revealing Gwen's face.

"Well I guess I can see why you both hate each other," Jess said. "You guys lose together when you work together."

"And to think you're both supervillains," said Maybeck. "You both suck."

The Overtakers growled.

"You still won't stand a chance against Cipher or Gaia!" Callaghan yelled.

"I can assure you, you will never get the chance to take on Akan," Gwen growled.

"Well one thing is for sure," said Finn pulling out the scepter. "You won't be there to find out."

He activated it and Callaghan and Gwen were sucked right into the scepter, along with all of the microbots.

Once they were gone, everyone cheered.

"There's two down!" Black Cherry said.

"And now we must deal with Narissa and Merlock," Two-Ton said.

"Then let's go," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and marched along.

They were now one step closer to freeing this kingdom and getting the last fragment.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Supervillain battle! What's up next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	55. Keeper takes Queen

The heroes traveled on, fighting through the city to get to the castle.

They fought monsters and soldiers constantly, but they came out victorious every time.

They would not rest until they won.

But soon enough they finally reached the castle.

The once headquarters of the Superhero Keepers.

But now it half destroyed yet still under the control and rule of Nightmare Gaia and Bill Cipher.

They walked up to the castle gate which was closed.

They stared at it for a second, then walked ahead.

"HEY GAIA! YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Wonderkid yelled. "Let us in right now so we can finish this!"

"I'm afraid Gaia is busy," said a voice from behind the gate. "But me and my friend here would be glad to kill you in his place."

"Uh oh," said Amanda. "That voice isn't Bill Cipher."

The gate suddenly opened and out stepped two figures.

They were the ones who crashed the Kingdom Keepers' ship.

Queen Narissa and Merlock.

"Hello little ones," said Narissa. "We're so happy you could come."

"We've been waiting to kill you all for a while now," said Merlock. "And I've been waiting to show you my new magic."

"You already showed us," said Finn. "Your magic trick almost killed my girlfriend! Nobody tries to kill my girlfriend!"

"Oh, grow up boy," said Narissa. "You sound like my stepson. Dreaming of a true love kiss? Bah! Love is disgusting and makes you weak! That's why Edward is my stepson. I didn't to make him."

"My god you're vile," said Maybeck.

"Well she is a combination of Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Lady Tremaine," said Philby.

"I don't care what she's a combination of!" Black Cherry exclaimed. "She and that wolf are in our way! And we're going to take them both down!"

"Damn right," said Two-Ton cracking his knuckles.

The Keepers drew their swords and yelled, "CHARGE!"

* * *

Everyone charged at the two Overtakers who just smiled.

Merlock then jumped forward and his talisman glowed, and turned into a bear.

Narissa then sprinkled magic onto Merlock, and he transformed into a demonic bear form and became much bigger.

The Keepers skidded to a stop as Merlock stood up on two legs.

He raised his gigantic paws and slashed down, but Two-Ton jumped ahead and grabbed one of his paws and Mechaman grabbed the other.

While they held back Merlock, the Keepers began blasting magic constantly at him, but it barely hurt him.

He was stronger now. Strong enough to overpower Two-Ton and Mechaman whom he pushed right into the ground.

He began slashing repeatedly at the Keepers who did everything to dodge.

Merlock managed to get a quick scratch on both Jess and Charlene, but then Amanda, Fairlie, and Sorceress ran forward and blasted him back with their powers.

Merlock fell back towards Narissa who teleported out of the clear.

Once Merlock was down Wonderkid jumped up and then slammed down, pounding his belly so hard it almost looked like his guts would pop right out of his mouth.

He then repeatedly began to punch him, but in the midst of it Merlock suddenly transformed and left Wonderkid punching the ground.

He suddenly saw Merlock as a rat running away. He dashed over and grabbed him in his fist.

"Got you!" he said. But then suddenly the rat grew and grew until Wonderkid found himself holding a giant creature with a lion body, bird talons, wings, and a bird head. A gryphon.

Merlock cawed and laughed at the same time and slashed Wonderkid across the face.

Scratches were made, but they healed quickly. One of his abilities.

Still holding Merlock, he grabbed him by the tail and threw him into the wall of the castle.

He began to stand up but Two-Ton threw a boulder at him and Mechaman blasted his cannon.

Black Cherry fired bullets from her two guns and Zig-Zag began running so fast that she left a lightning trail behind her, which she was able to grab and throw repeatedly.

But through all of that, Merlock was still heard cawing loudly.

"We've got him!" Wonderkid yelled to everyone else. "Get the queen!"

Everyone nodded and faced Narissa.

* * *

They all stared at the evil queen while she smiled wickedly at everyone.

"So, you really want to play this game?" she asked. "I will admit killing kids, even ones like you, doesn't bring me much joy."

"So, is that why you came here?" Charlene asked. "Joy? Why would an evil queen and sorceress come to a planet full of superheroes?"

"You would've been better off in Magic Disney," said Philby. "Well not that it matters since we freed it."

"I chose here because I am sick of kings and queens," said Narissa. "I get to take down superheroes now! And still rule in a castle!"

"Not for much longer," said Finn. "You are being overthrown, your majesty!"

Narissa smiled and stared to the side for a second, and then she took everyone by surprise and blasted a huge magic wave of green lightning at everyone.

They were all blasted and fell back.

They all began to stand up slowly, but Narissa wasted no time and blasted magic a dark wave before they could stand up.

Finn groaned weakly and once again attempted to stand up, but then everyone felt a powerful echoing wave and fell on the ground being held there.

It was a gravity spell.

Narissa laughed out loud while everyone screamed.

"I told you you're all too weak!" she laughed. "I am going to kill all you! And you can't do anything about it!"

Finn clutched his sword and empty fist, drawing in as much strength that he had in his body.

He managed to get his knuckles on the ground and he unleashed that strength. He pushed harder and harder and slowly got up.

Narissa's smile turned to frightened.

He was now on his knees, which turned to his feet, until finally he was standing up.

"Kill me?" he asked. "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

He raised his sword and slashed at Narissa's neck, slashing her slightly, but then hearing a crack.

Suddenly an amulet appeared out from under Narissa's corset, and it was destroyed.

"NO!" Narissa yelled. "The power amulet!"

"Oh! So that's how you're so strong!" said Finn with a grin.

Everyone was released from the gravity spell and then suddenly Merlock yelled out in pain.

The magic Narissa used on him wore off from the destroyed amulet and he was turned into a normal gryphon.

With his immense strength gone, Wonderkid grabbed him again and threw him right into Narissa who was slammed into the wall with him.

Merlock was defeated, but everyone could still hear Narissa.

They all approached, but then Narissa blasted Merlock off her and stood up glowing red.

"Playtime is over kids!" she yelled. "Now it's time to heat things up!"

She glowed brightly and began to turn into a dragon.

"Oh no you don't!" Sorceress yelled.

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Narissa was encased in a crystal box.

She stopped glowing and found herself trapped inside, unable to use magic.

"What!?" she yelled. "Impossible! Let me out!"

* * *

Everyone just stared at Sorceress.

"You could do that the whole time!?" Willa yelled.

"Why didn't you do it with any of the other villains!?" Amanda yelled.

"Something had blocked half of my magic a month ago when these villains appeared," said Sorceress. "It appears to have been because of the amulet Narissa wore."

"Damn..." Maybeck said. "I wanted to fight a dragon."

"Save your strength for Cipher and Gaia," said Philby.

Finn smiled and approached Merlock and Narissa.

Merlock was out so he was no use talking to, but Narissa was still trapped and angry.

"You're no queen, or supervillain," said Finn. "You're a bitch. And a loser."

"Fuck you boy! Fuck you!" Narissa yelled. "You'll never be a hero! You will never defeat Akan!"

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of hearing that," said Finn as he pulled out the scepter.

He then activated it and Narissa screamed out loud as she was sucked in, and Merlock just groaned as he was out cold still.

Once the villains were gone, everyone cheered.

"That takes care of them," Wonderkid said.

"And now for the last ones," said Finn. "Time to take them down."

Everyone nodded and marched inside the castle.

It was time to take down Bill and Gaia and get the last fragment.

* * *

 **They're almost there! Next up will be a big battle! A battle against gods! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	56. Battle Against the Gods

The heroes charged through the castle, running through hallway after hallway and up staircase after staircase.

"This castle is bigger than ours!" Philby whined.

"Are you kidding?" Zig-Zag asked. "We never complain when coming here!"

"Easy for you to say!" Jess yelled. "Half of you can fly or jump high!"

"Stop whining!" Finn yelled. "We're almost there! Right?"

Wonderkid nodded.

Everyone continued to run until finally they came to a giant door.

"They're on the other side," Black Cherry said. "Everyone ready?"

The Kingdom Keepers drew their swords.

"Let's go defeat two gods," said Finn.

Everyone nodded, and the heroes pushed open the doors and everyone ran in.

They saw them sitting in two thrones on the other side of a giant room.

Bill Cipher, the giant yellow one-eyed triangle with black hands and legs and a black top hat, sat in a throne made entirely of people turned to stone.

Next to him sat a man about 8-10 feet tall, wearing clothes like an Egyptian pharaoh's involving robes, armor, a giant horned helmet, and a red cape. The other things were colored gold, black, and gray. He also had dark gray skin and red glowing eyes. Next to him lay a weapon with a scythe blade on one end and an axe on the other. He sat in a throne made entirely of darkness.

It was Nightmare Gaia without a doubt.

Everyone stared at one another for a second before Gaia and Bill stood up.

"It's good to see you again Keepers," Bill said. "I'm so happy that I get to kill you now."

"In your dreams Cipher!" Maybeck yelled, and then giggled. "That was pun intended because he's like a dream god."

No one laughed.

"What makes you think this time will be different?" Philby asked.

"Firstly, because I have him," Cipher said pointing to Gaia. "And secondly because we have this!"

He and Gaia pointed towards the ceiling, and everyone saw the Cosmos Fragment floating above at the ceiling shrouded in darkness and godly light.

"This crystal has offered great power," Gaia said. "It allowed me to open up Netherspace and infuse it with Cipher's Weirdmageddon, causing an ultimate dark apocalypse!"

"And granting us more power than ever!" Bill said. "Enough power to destroy you for good!"

"Ever villain said that," Finn said. "And even when they had the fragments, we still defeated them!"

"Oh, but have you forgotten boy?" Gaia asked. "We're gods! And now we're godlier!"

"Not for long," Wonderkid said. "I've got a gift for you!"

He pulled out an orb that Gaia suddenly shivered over.

"Where did you get that!?" he yelled. "I thought I hid that for no one to find!"

"What is that?" Amanda asked.

"The only weapon that can defeat Gaia," said Wonderkid. "It reappeared when Akronopolis was created."

"It's an orb that can send Gaia right back to the only place he can never escape," said Fairlie. "Netherspace."

"But I thought he created Netherspace!" said Charlene.

"And it comes with a setback," said Two-Ton. "He cannot escape it on his own. Only if someone opens a portal for him."

"And now we will use it to send him right back!" yelled Zig-Zag.

Gaia grabbed his weapon and it glowed with darkness.

"Come and get me boy!" he yelled.

The two charged and then the heroes charged too, with the Super Keepers going for Gaia and the Kingdom Keepers going for Cipher.

* * *

Cipher growled as the Keepers approached him, and then he began to grow much bigger, even bigger than Gaia.

Once he was done growing, he changed colors to red and black and raised he fist which turned huge.

"Eat fist losers!" he yelled and threw his fist down.

All the Keepers came together and used their magic to blast Cipher's fist back, right into his own face.

"OW!" he yelled. "So, you guys know magic! But that won't save you now!"

"Actually, I was planning to use it to defeat you," said Finn. He then conjured up an ice spell and blasted it at Bill, hitting right in his giant eye and freezing it.

"NOT THE EYE!" Cipher yelled. He couldn't see. "YOU KIDS BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE..."

Before he could finish, the Keepers all threw fireballs at Bill's frozen eye, which shattered completely.

"AGGGGHHHHHH!" he yelled. "THE EYE! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

The Keepers knew his eye would regenerate, but that gave them an opportunity right now to attack.

They blasted magic from everywhere at Bill, shocking him, blasting him, exploding him, and just making him more and more pissed off.

Pretty soon his eye came back, and he blasted a giant beam from it at the Keepers, who all were hit and went flying everywhere.

Bill suddenly threw tons of more arms and began throwing blue fireballs back and forth at everyone, who were running around to avoid getting hit.

"When I get my hands on you kids, I'm going to rip apart your bodies into billions of pieces and mail a piece of each of you to every house in the entire world!" Bill roared.

Eventually each Keeper got hit by a fireball and went flying, and then Bill created a ring of electricity around everyone and shocked them all horribly, and then he telekinetically threw them all hard on the ground.

They all laid on the ground weak.

* * *

The Super Keepers weren't doing so well either.

Gaia swung his scythe around, barely missing everyone.

Wonderkid flew in and shot lasers from his eyes, but Gaia blocked it with a shield.

Sorceress and Fairlie blasted magic and Gaia blocked it again.

Zig-Zag ran in circles to try and distract Gaia, which worked for a second and allowed Two-Ton to jump in and grab Gaia from behind.

He attempted to crush him, but Gaia unleashed a blasted of dark energy from off him, blasting Two-Ton into the wall.

Black Cherry fired bullets and Mechaman fired lasers and missiles, but Gaia slashed them all away with his scythe.

Wonderkid then came in again and clashed his sword with Gaia, the two getting into a sword fight.

"You're evil!" Wonderkid yelled. "You're vile! You're cruel! You're a monster!"

"And that's what makes me so powerful!" Gaia yelled.

He swung his scythe and unleashed a dark energy slash which Wonderkid tried to slash back but was overpowered.

He flew into the ground and then Gaia held up his hand and made a dark portal appear above Wonderkid, which them blasted a powerful dark beam onto him.

Gaia laughed as Wonderkid laid on the ground practically roasted. But them multiple thing began exploding in his face.

Black Cherry and Mechaman were firing bombs and Two-Ton and Zig-Zag were throwing rocks.

Sorceress ran over and healed Wonderkid with her magic while Fairlie lifted a ton of rubble into the air, forming a giant ball.

"NOW!" she yelled, and Sorceress engulfed the ball in glowing magic.

Fairlie then threw it and it blasted into Gaia, making an explosion.

Gaia knelt on one knee when the dust cleared, but he was still barely damaged.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and unleashed black lightning everywhere.

All the Super Keepers got shocked repeatedly while Gaia laughed.

"YOU...CANNOT...DEFEAT ME!" he roared.

* * *

Bill laughed as the Keepers tried to stand up weakly.

"Ugh," Jess groaned. "He is stronger."

"Come on!" Maybeck yelled. "That barely hurt!"

The moment he said that, he fell right back on the ground in pain.

Finn saw the Super Keepers getting beaten.

"They need my help!" Finn yelled. "But we need to weaken Cipher enough for me to leave you guys!"

Suddenly the rock around everyone began to lift into the air, Bill's doing.

Each of them then began to chip pieces off until they were shaped like sharp spikes.

"Uh oh," Finn said.

Bill then thrust his hands and the spikes came rushing at everyone, who screamed.

But just before any of them could make impact, the all stopped in midair.

Amanda had recovered just in time to summon enough strength to use her push and stopped them all.

"What!?" yelled Bill. "No! NO! NO! NO!"

He grew a ton of more arms again which he engulfed all in flames and proceeded to begin pounded everyone to death.

But the Keepers had summoned enough strength in time too and combined their magic to make a shield to protect them from Bill.

Getting angrier Bill got closer, hoping it would strengthen his punching, but he failed to realize that was what Amanda wanted him to do.

Once he was close enough, Amanda unleashed enough strength to make the spikes aim at Bill, at blasted them right into his eye.

Cipher yelled out as the spikes made his eye shatter.

"NO NOT AGAIN!" he yelled. "Why do you take pleasure in doing this to me!?"

"Because you're a dick!" Philby yelled.

Everyone charged again, throwing rope magic onto Bill and tying him up.

Yet even through that, his regenerated soon again and he began struggling.

Finn knew these ropes wouldn't hold long. He had to do something about him and Gaia, and then he looked up.

The Cosmos Fragment was still engulfed in the energy. And then he realized it was Bill and Gaia's.

"That's it!" he yelled. "Everyone! Swing as hard as you can and throw Cipher into Gaia!"

Everyone nodded and began pulling hard, until with surprising strength they lifted Cipher and began spinning him around like Mario swinging Bowser in Super Mario 64.

Cipher yelled out repeatedly as he was spun around, and then finally everyone let go.

He went flying straight into Gaia and the both of them went flying into the wall.

The Super Keepers stopped receiving shocks and landed on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Gaia yelled.

Before Cipher could however, ever hero and Keeper ran over and blasted magic and attacks over and over again.

Because Gaia was stuck behind Cipher, he could barely move.

Wonderkid and Finn met.

"We have to destroy the energy around the fragment!" he yelled. "It'll destroy their power!"

"You got it!" Wonderkid yelled.

He picked up Finn and they began to fly towards the crystal. However, Bill saw them.

"No! No!" he yelled. "Stay away from my crystal!"

"Your crystal!?" Gaia yelled. "That's mine!"

"Wasn't it both of yours!?" Maybeck yelled.

"SHUT IT!" Gaia and Cipher yelled.

"Stop the boys!" Gaia yelled.

Cipher managed to break through the attack slightly and began blasting dark energy at Wonderkid and Finn, who kept dodging.

Soon they made it to the crystal, and Wonderkid held up Finn easily with one hand.

They both then blasted Finn's magic and sacred energy from Wonderkid's sword at the magic.

The magic began to spark and sputter and Gaia and Bill couldn't do anything.

They only watched in horror as suddenly the magic surrounding the crystal completely exploded.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gaia and Bill yelled out.

* * *

The crystal was freed from the magic. Outside the sky began to turn back to blue skies and every monster and demon was pulled into a magic portal, disappearing forever.

The city was healed and restored, a sign that Bill and Gaia's reign was over.

Once the damage was healed, the heroes stopped blasting them and stepped back.

Bill and Gaia limped out weakly.

"No," said Bill. "This can't be."

"You wretched children," Gaia growled. "I'll kill you..."

Before he could finish, he fell back on the ground.

"Ha," said Wonderkid as he and Finn landed down with the fragment. "Now you're on your knees Gaia."

"Go to hell boy!" he yelled.

"Actually, how about you?" Wonderkid said and pulled out the orb.

"NO!" Gaia yelled. He raised he scythe but it was too late.

Wonderkid activated the orb and a portal blasted right out of it which began sucking Gaia in.

He yelled out in agony as bits of him began breaking off magically and turning into a swirl as his entire self was sucked away, right back into Netherspace.

Once he was gone, everyone just stared.

Bill, still weakly, yelled out in agony.

"YOU...YOU IDIOTS!" he yelled. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"No, you're not," said Finn. "My turn."

He pulled out the scepter and pointed it.

"You can't trap me," said Bill. "I'm a god!"

"Gaia is a god," said Amanda. "And look what happened to him."

Bill growled as Finn began turning on the scepter.

"Akan will kill you," he said. "Make no mistake! He will kill you!"

"I ain't dying today," Finn said. "So, go join the other failures please."

He activated the scepter and Bill was sucked right into it, yelling out as he went to join the other Overtakers.

Finn smiled at everyone after Bill was gone.

They had won.

They defeated two gods, and they finally got the last Cosmos Fragment.

They were mostly likely one step closer to defeating Akan.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They defeated Cipher and Gaia and got the fragment! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	57. Space Disney

The Super Keepers and Kingdom Keepers walked through the restored city as civilians ran out, free from the evil rule of Bill and Gaia.

Everyone met with God's Eye who gave them the other Cosmos Fragment pieces.

"We got them," said Finn. "We finally got them all!"

Everyone cheered.

"So now what do we do?" asked Maybeck.

"Now you come with me," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw a portal appear, and Wiz walked out.

"Wiz!" Jess exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You're needed back at your castle, and unfortunately you have no ship," said Wiz. "I don't want to say we have a problem, but he's making it sound like it."

"He?" asked Philby.

"Come," said Wiz.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the Super Keepers.

"You've helped us," said Wonderkid. "I will absolutely fight by you when it comes time to defeat Akan."

Finn nodded and then everyone walked through the portal.

Everyone found themselves back in Esther's Keep.

Standing in the room was Wayne, Mickey, and Whitman.

"Guys! Hey!" said Finn. "We've got the fragments!"

"Yeah we know," Wayne said. "But now it looks like we have a problem."

"Wiz said it wasn't a big deal," said Charlene.

"Oh, it's definitely a big deal," said Mickey.

"Oh god what is it?" asked Maybeck.

"The villains back on Space Disney know about the whole deal of using the city's Galactic Satellite to bring my friend here that can take down Akan's shield," said Whitman. "So, to prevent that they've set the entire city to blow up."

"WHAT!?" the Keepers yelled.

"Despite them working so hard to take over the city, they're now willing to destroy it entirely to prevent your victory," said Whitman.

"Well we have to stop them!" Finn exclaimed. "Now!"

"Indeed," said Whitman. "Because they activated it an hour ago. We only have two hours before the city is blow to Hell."

"Get us there, NOW!" Willa yelled.

Whitman nodded and threw a disc on the ground. It suddenly grew big and turned into a teleport pad.

It glowed brightly, and everyone followed Whitman through it, vanishing immediately as soon as they stepped on it.

"Good luck children," Wayne said, still frightened himself.

* * *

One second, the Keepers were in Esther's Keep. The second, they found themselves in a building with tons of soldiers wearing futuristic space armor.

The entire room was futuristic. More futuristic than Disney 2218.

They all saw a big window and looked out. It was an entire city absolutely more futuristic than Disney 2218.

They were flying cars everywhere. No roads or streets. Only one's way down below for people walking.

Only in this case, they were running. Frantically. The city was in chaos. And on a big screen coming from the Space Disney castle was a countdown clock. It read 2:55:47.

"I wish this view was more welcoming," said Whitman. "Welcome to Space Disney."

"Doesn't matter now," Finn said. "Introduce to the other Keepers and tell us about who we are facing off against quickly."

Whitman nodded and led everyone across the room to another room. Soldiers saluted Whitman as he walked by.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a commander?" Whitman asked.

The Keepers shook their heads and followed.

They came into a room full of people that they soon recognized as themselves.

The Space Keepers. And here, Greg Luowski included.

They all turned and saw their doppelgangers and ran over to meet them.

"Hello everyone!" Space Amanda said. "It's so nice to meet you all!"

"We're sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances," said Space Philby.

"Doesn't matter," said Finn. "Introduce yourselves and let's get to business."

"Call me Lockhart," Space Amanda said.

"Call me Phil," said Space Philby.

"Call me Beck," said Space Maybeck.

"Call me Jezebel," said Space Jess.

"Call me Angelo," said Space Willa.

"Call me Greg," said Space Luowski.

"And call me Turner," said Space Charlene.

"Alright then," said Whitman. "Let's get down to business."

He walked over to the big table in the middle of the room with everyone and turned it on.

"For years our world has had many threats," he said. "But our biggest threat was an alien warlord named Zygax."

He revealed a picture of an alien king with green skin and tentacle-like hair and black armor.

"And as everyone else let me guess," said Philby. "The Overtakers helped him take over this place."

"Yes," said Lockhart. "We didn't stand a chance against them and they took over the city."

"And here are their pictures," Phil said.

Three pictures appeared on the screen. One was a Gigantic, hulking, slender gray humanoid, shark-like/whale-like space creature with small, slanted sky blue eyes, thin black eyebrows, light gray muzzle, torso, and underarms, a pair of three fingers, elephant-like feet with dark gray toenails, horns on both sides of his face, and a small dorsal shark fin on his head. Another was a short, fluffy, and obese white space creature, rabbit-like creature with red eyes, buck-teeth, long ears with pink innards, a pink nose, a bushy tip on his tail, and a red cape with a gold "H" brooch attached to the throat. And then final was a man wearing completely dark hooded robes and armor with a dark breathing helmet, similar to Darth Vader's. But it wasn't Darth Vader. It was someone worse than him.

"Oh no," said Jess. "One of these guys is going to be a problem."

"The rabbit and alien are Dr. Hämsterviel and Captain Gantu from _Lilo and Stitch_ ," said Amanda. "A mad scientist and a galactic commander."

"That gerbil makes alien soldiers and that commander leads them," said Greg.

"And that masked man, is none other than Kylo Ren," said Finn.

"From _Star Wars_ ," said Willa. "Once an apprentice to the leader of the First Order until he overthrew him took over the First Order."

"He has terrible anger issues and that anger makes him stronger," said Charlene.

"He's Zygax's signature warrior," said Angelo. "He's slaughtered so many of our soldiers."

"With our help, we can defeat them and save this city," said Finn.

"The device that blows up the city in the bottom of the city underneath it," said Jezebel. "Gantu and Hämsterviel defend the streets. We need to take them out. And then if we're lucky, when heading for the device we run into Ren and Zygax."

"We'll take them all out," said Amanda.

"We'll do whatever it takes to go home," said Philby.

"Then let's go!" Whitman exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, prepared to save another city again.

* * *

 **So here we are on Space Disney. And now they must save it before it blows up! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	58. It's Hämsterviel!

The streets were filled with screaming people as everyone walked by.

The Kingdom Keepers, the Space Keepers, and an army of space soldiers, all marched through the streets while people ran away frantically.

The agency had provided some space gear to the Keepers including earpieces, gauntlets with different functions, and each a laser cannon.

Everyone knew the plan. They had to hunt down Gantu and Hämsterviel first in order to get to the center of the city and stop the bomb.

Gantu and Hämsterviel would be patrolling with a homemade army to ensure everyone was terrified and running to find something that could save them.

They had been walking for about an hour and a half, but had no luck finding either. People were however still running around or hiding in houses under martial law.

And now the clock was at a half an hour left before explosion.

"These people are being put under martial law despite the fact that they're going to die," Willa said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Amanda.

"Let's find that gerbil and shark-headed fatso," said Finn.

"I am not gerbil, I am hamster!" yelled a voice suddenly.

"And I am just big-boned!" yelled another voice.

Everyone froze and then turned around in circles.

Suddenly everyone could feel big footsteps booming.

They turned once more and found themselves staring at a giant robot, being controlled by Hämsterviel. And at his robot's feet was Gantu pointing his gun at everyone, with an army of mutants with robotic parts with him.

"Well, well, well," Hämsterviel said through his robot's loudspeaker. "The Kingdom Keepers have come to our world, just to die on it."

"You're seriously going to destroy the world you've worked so hard to rule!?" Maybeck yelled.

"It ain't up to us," said Gantu. "Zygax's orders. But at least it means Akronopolis gets to live and you guys get to die!"

"I don't think so," said Finn. "And for the record, we have magnet magic!"

He held out his hand towards Hämsterviel's robot's foot and tried to push it, but it did nothing.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Hämsterviel laughed. "I was prepared! My robot is magic proof!"

Everyone looked up at Hämsterviel.

"Then we do this the hard, tall, and long way," said Finn.

"Men and ladies! Charge!" Whitman yelled.

Everyone charged and Gantu and his forces charged too.

* * *

Everyone clashed and either began firing lasers or attacking with laser swords, similar to lightsabers.

Finn who was slashing a mutant with his sword noticed Whitman's laser sword.

"Hey! Why didn't we get those!?" he whined.

"You have swords already!" Whitman yelled.

Finn sighed but then killed another mutant.

Lasers fired and swords slashed and mutants and a few soldiers fell dead.

Gantu pushed and shoved his way through soldiers until he caught sight of the Keepers.

He chose one at random to fire on, choosing Charlene.

He fired his gun and a laser fired at Charlene, blasting right through her right arm.

Charlene screamed out and Maybeck, Beck, and Turner ran over.

They got Charlene out of the crossfire and looked at her arm. A hole was made right through it. He flesh and her bones.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Maybeck hollered.

"I...I...I can't move my arm!" Charlene cried.

"Beck the tape!" Turner yelled.

Beck nodded and pulled out a bag, but then mutants saw them and pointed their guns at them.

Suddenly Amanda appeared and used her push to deflect the lasers.

"Do whatever you're doing quickly!" Amanda yelled. "Lasers are harder to push than bullets!"

Maybeck watched as Beck wrapped a rubber tape with patterns on it around Charlene's arm around the hole and then injected two needles into the holes on it.

The tape inflated and began pouring liquid through it and onto the hole.

Charlene cringed in a bit of pain as the liquid formed around her hole, but she soon stopped as she and Maybeck watched in shock as the hole quickly closed up and healed.

"What the fuck is that!?" Maybeck gasped.

"It's a special medical tool we own here," Turner said. "It can practically heal almost any wound. It can heal holes like this, mend a broken bone, and even reattach a severed arm."

"Severed arm!?" Amanda gasped. "Cool! Hey what about if someone is cut in half?"

"That one we don't know," said Beck. "We never had to do something like that. And from calculations, it probably wouldn't work."

"Well let's hope that never has to happen," said Charlene as he moved her healed arm around.

"Oh, my Charlene," Maybeck said pulling her over and kissing her on the lips.

Charlene kissed him back and then they both stood up.

"GANTU!" Maybeck yelled. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Maybeck charged into the crowd and pushed back everyone until he saw Gantu.

Gantu fired at him but Maybeck dodged and then threw a fireball at him.

Gantu fell back and then Maybeck tackled him on the ground and began punching him.

"Get off my you weasel!" Gantu yelled.

"Everyone!" Maybeck yelled. "Dogpile!"

At that moment the Keepers except Finn all ran over and even a few soldiers and all tackled Gantu on the ground.

* * *

Gantu yelled out as he struggled to break free while other soldiers including the Space Keepers, but Whitman surrounded them and destroyed mutants walking towards them.

"Keep him down!" Whitman yelled. "Me and Alpha Me will take care of Hämsterwheel!"

"IT'S HÄMSTERVIEL!" Hämsterviel yelled. "NOW I AM MAD!"

He held out his robot's hand and a laser appeared on it.

He fired down at the two but they dodged.

"Finn grab me," Whitman said. "We'll use my jetpack to fly up!"

Finn nodded and took Whitman's hand and he activated the jetpack, but they barely made it above his robot's toe before an electric shock hit them and made them fall.

"My robot has a trap too! No one can use a jetpack to catch me!" Hämsterviel laughed.

Finn snorted and looked up.

"Then we have to climb," he said.

"Your gauntlet has a grapple hook and magnets!" Whitman said.

"Let's do this!" Finn said.

They held up their arms and shot grapple hooks from their gauntlets that stuck into the upper part of the robot's left leg.

They were then pulled up, but Hämsterviel saw this.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he yelled. "Get off my leg!"

He began kicking his leg to shake Finn and Whitman off, but they held on tight.

"Wait!" Finn said. "I have an idea!"

Hämsterviel was still trying to shake Finn and Whitman off when Finn whistled.

Hämsterviel looked through a camera built into his robot's arm and saw the boys sticking out their tongues and giving middle fingers.

"Come and get us you rat!" Finn mocked.

"Blast us to hell if you can, rodent!" Whitman teased.

Hämsterviel was getting really pissed off.

"I...AM...A...HAMSTER!" he roared and whipped out his cannon.

He prepared to fire, and then just as he did, Whitman and Finn grappled over to the next leg.

The blast from the laser broke apart the robot's leg, and Hämsterviel began to lose balance.

He yelled out as his robot fell right into the building next to them, and thankfully it was empty.

"Gah!" he yelled. "They tricked me into hitting myself, but it won't happen again!"

He then saw Finn and Whitman on his other robot leg, shaking their butts and saying teasing him again.

"I've got you this time!" he yelled and fire his gun again. But once again he missed and blasted the other leg off.

His robot fell to the ground due to having no legs to stand on.

Once again Hämsterviel was angry, but he was still gullible enough again to blast his right arm off when he found the boys teasing him again.

Now they both were on top of the glass top that Hämsterviel was in.

"You really are a stupid mouse," said Finn.

"I swear to god, if you call me something other than a hamster..." Hämsterviel snorted.

"End of the line chipmunk!" Whitman said as he placed something on the glass.

It was a bomb.

"Use the shield on your guantlet!" Whitman yelled.

He and Finn attacked body shields that protected them from the blast, but surprisingly did not destroy the dome.

Hämsterviel laughed out loud.

"I told you, your silly little gadgets cannot destroy my robot!" he said. "And now, because you didn't call me a Hämsterviel, I will blast you to hell!"

Finn and Whitman saw the laser hand above them, and they both smiled at one another.

"Then blast us...Gerbilviel," said Whitman.

"IT'S HÄMSTERVIEL!" Hämsterviel yelled and fired the cannon, only to find that Finn and Whitman had jumped out of the way and the laser was coming towards him.

"Oh cheese sticks..." Hämsterviel sighed.

The laser shattered the glass and Hämsterviel went flying out of the destroyed robot.

* * *

Hämsterviel lied on the ground until Finn came over and lifted him up by the cape.

"Shut down the robots," Finn said. "Or I'll show you what our gadgets can really do."

Hämsterviel snorted and pulled out a remote that shut every mutant robot down.

All the soldiers and Keepers then crawled off of Gantu, who was curled up like a baby and covered in brusies.

"T...t...t...too m...m...much...torture!" Gantu whimpered.

"Maybeck what did you do to him?" Finn asked.

"You don't want to know," said Maybeck.

"We've won," said Lockhart.

"No you haven't!" Hämsterviel yelled. "You only have fifteen minutes left to stop the bomb! And you'll never make it past Ren!"

"So Ren is guarding the bomb?" asked Philby asked.

"You will die here!" Gantu yelled. "And Akan will reign supreme forever!"

"Well at least if that happen, you'll die with every Overtaker in their prison," said Finn pulling out the scepter. "Bye, bye Hämstermeal!"

"It's Hämster...ah forget it," Hämsterviel sighed as he and Gantu were sucked into the prison.

After Finn put it away everyone grouped.

"We need to get to the center of the city," Whitman said. "The place is underground."

"Lead the way," said Finn.

"Onward!" Whitman yelled as he, the Space and Kingdom Keepers, and the remaining soldiers ran along.

They had to stop the bomb before it was too late.

* * *

 **I am not going to lie, I have been waiting so long to write the next chapter after this one. Something happens that will completely shock you. Stay tuned to see it!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	59. Stop the Bomb

The Space and Kingdom Keepers made it to the entrance to the center of the city.

It had taken them five minutes to get to the place, and now there were only ten minutes left before explosion.

They all ran inside and down multiple hallways.

The place reminded the Kingdom Keepers of Bespin from _Star Wars_.

And finally when they got right into the heart of the city, it definitely looked like Bespin, where Darth Vader and Luke fought for the first time.

It was an entire dome with a bottomless pit and differently bridges and entrances into a small building ahead.

But the only difference was waiting for them as they all ran in was Kylo Ren himself with an army of alien troopers.

"Oh no," said Jess.

"Hämsterviel did warn us," said Phil.

"Hello children," Kylo Ren said. "I'm so happy you could make it. Now I can kill all of you personally."

"Out of our way Ren!" Finn yelled. "Are you really willing to die to stop us?"

"As much as I had waited to finally rule over something, I must follow Zygax's orders," said Ren. "And I refuse to let you wretched kids to win."

"Did you get angry and destroy a bunch of stuff when Zygax ordered you to die?" Maybeck joked.

Ren snorted through his mask and ignited his lightsaber.

"Kill them all!" he yelled.

The aliens raised their guns and so did the soldiers.

They began firing while the Keepers dodged out of the way.

"You guys take care of Ren!" Finn yelled. "I'll stop the bomb!"

"No, you need me!" Philby yelled. "I'm the nerd! I think I can defuse it!"

"Then let's do it," Whitman said.

* * *

Everyone stood up and the Keepers attacked Ren, causing a distraction.

Finn and Philby then began to run across the bridge ahead into the building that would lead them to the bottom where the bomb was.

Along the way, they encountered more alien soldiers.

They bought and fired magic all the way through. They were not dying today. They refused to let the Overtakers win.

They fought more and more until finally they reached the bottom.

It looked just like the place where Luke and Vader finished their fight, and where Vader cut off Luke's hand and told him he was his father.

Only here, the thing that Luke held onto was actually the bomb.

Finn and Philby ran over and stared at it.

It now had seven minutes left.

"Philby can you really defuse this?" Finn asked.

"We've got no choice," said Philby. "Let's see if this gauntlet can help."

He turned it on and found a scanner feature and activated it.

A holographic screen appeared in the air and scanned the bomb, showing all the insides and even instructions on how to defuse this.

"Wow," said Philby. "This is really helpful! I bet you could even do this Finn!"

"Well I rather would leave it to the nerd," said Finn.

Philby activated some buttons on the gauntlet which made small robotic claws come out and started opening up the bomb.

"Okay first we cut this here," said Philby as the claw cut a wire. "Now unscrew here." It did another thing. "And now we..."

Before Philby could do anything else, he was blasted right off the platform.

"PHILBY!" Finn yelled.

Finn ran over and looked over the side, and only saw Philby falling right down into the abyss.

Finn couldn't do anything. He was gone.

He was dead!

* * *

Finn turned around and saw Ren standing at the end of the platform.

He felt his body filling up with rage and fire.

"Guess there's no bomb defusing," Ren said. "You lose."

Finn couldn't let tears and sadness distract him. He was reaching for his sword, but then suddenly his cell phone rang.

He answered it, and to his shock it was Philby on the other end.

"Finn!?" he yelled.

"Philby!?" Finn gasped. "You're alive!?"

"Yeah," said Philby. "I think we took the whole Star Wars comparison too far. I'm stuck in the same position Luke was after his Darth Vader fight!"

"Are you telling me you're hanging from an antenna from the bottom of Space Disney!?" Finn yelled.

"Yeah..." Philby sighed. "Help?"

"I'll get on it," said Finn. "But what about the bomb!?"

"You have to defuse it Finn," said Philby. "And don't say I can't. I know you can do it!"

Finn hesitated, and then said, "Fine."

He hung up and got on his comm.

"Hey guys!?" he yelled. "Philby is stuck under the city, literally. He needs help!"

"I'm on it!" Whitman yelled.

Finn hung up and then immediately saw Whitman fly down with his jetpack towards the bottom of the city on the outside.

But now Finn suddenly realized he had a problem.

He couldn't defuse the bomb while Ren was there. Ren would kill him as he was trying to defuse it.

And Ren was already heading over with his lightsaber ignited.

Finn activated his gauntlet's feature that Philby used, finding where he left off while at the same time he threw fireballs at Ren.

But Ren threw them all away with the force.

He then used the force on Finn and pushed him onto the ground.

Finn stared up at Ren as held his lightsaber up high.

"And now, you die," he said.

* * *

But just as he prepared to slash down on Finn, Ren froze in place.

His lightsaber was then pulled out of his hands and onto the ground and he was pulled back into the wall of the building on the other side.

Finn then saw Amanda standing there using her push.

Finn smiled and got right back to work, but frantically as now there were three minutes left.

Ren stood up and faced Amanda.

"You dumb cunt," he said. "Nobody throws the Supreme Ruler of the First Order!"

"And nobody tries to kill my friends!" Amanda yelled. "And now without your lightsaber, we fight with only our push."

"If it's a battle of the force you want," said Ren. "Then I will oblige!"

Ren and Amanda at the same time used their own push powers against each other, practically pushing each other back.

* * *

Ren was strong, but Amanda was apparently stronger. She pushed Ren back, making his arm fly back and then blasted multiple pushes against him, but Ren retaliated and pushed her back too.

She got up fast and they both went into another overpower struggle.

Finn meanwhile was still working. He was not working as fast as Philby was as he had trouble figuring out what to press for what would defuse the bomb.

But he was getting there, even now with one-minute left.

"Just a few more," he said frantically. "I almost have it!"

He now ran into a problem.

Three wires were left, and only one would defuse the bomb.

But the program was malfunctioning, not telling him which one.

He would have to choose at random.

Blue, Red, or Green.

* * *

Amanda had Ren overpowered.

He was on his knees and she pushed him down.

"You Overtakers will never beat us!" she yelled. "Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever!"

Ren struggled to get up, but all he could do was slightly move one hand.

Then he saw his lightsaber, and then he looked at Finn.

He looked at Amanda who was too distracted with him and smiled from behind his mask.

Without Amanda knowing, he used the force to lift his lightsaber into the air.

He made it go sideways, and then stared at Amanda.

"Do you remember why I killed Han Solo?" he asked.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Because he was my father and I loved him," said Ren. "And love slows everyone down."

He slightly chuckled.

"And now I will see if it slows you down too," he said.

"What are you talking abo..." Amanda began to say, before she heard it.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting.

* * *

Amanda let go of Ren and turned, seeing his lightsaber, and knowing who it was heading for.

"The red!" Finn yelled. "I'm cutting the red because that's the color of a sith lightsaber! Normally we wouldn't choose Red, but I think here it's too distract us! I'm gonna do it!"

"FINN LOOK..." Amanda began to yell before Kylo froze her in place.

Without hesitation, Finn cut the red wire.

The bomb stopped, just at one second left, and shut down.

"I...I did it!" Finn exclaimed. "I did it!"

He then turned around fast.

"Amanda I..."

 _Vrummmummmmm FVISH!_

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! But don't worry. I'm writing the new chapter immediately and uploading it right after with this!**

 **Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	60. Fall of a Keeper

Finn was completely silent.

He just stood where he was. He couldn't move. He couldn't even really speak.

He could only see Amanda once frozen in place, but then able to move again.

And in her face, he saw horror, shock, and terror.

His vision began to get slightly blurry. He tried desperately to move, but he couldn't.

He could only feel terrible pain around his groin.

He also heard something other than Amanda's screaming. It sounded like a laser or buzzing noise.

And then suddenly he was able to move his eyes slightly and see Kylo Ren's lightsaber fly right past him and over into Ren's hand.

Finn then summoned enough strength to move his head enough and look down, and what he saw filled him with horror.

Blood was pouring from all around his groin. Front, back, and sides.

And he realized what had happened.

Ren had Darth Mauled him.

He had sliced him in half!

"M...Mandy?" Finn managed to speak out to Amanda.

"F...Finn!" Amanda gasped.

"Oh god no!" Finn said in his mind, as he no longer had the strength to speak.

Amanda was screaming in her mind as tears rolled down her face.

"No..." she gasped. "NO!"

Finn attempted to hold out his hand to Amanda, but then he slightly felt slipping.

It was about to happen.

He was about to fully break apart and be left in two pieces. And then he would die.

He could already fell himself about to fall, and the world became dark to him.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled a voice suddenly.

From out of nowhere, Whitman flew right up by Finn and without hesitation, wrapped the same kind of tape that Turner used on Charlene around his groin, just before he could fully break apart.

Amanda horrifically ran over as Finn fell back on the ground, not moving at all.

"FINN!" Amanda screamed. "FINN!"

Whitman quickly injected the liquid into the tape and then stared at something on his gauntlet.

"Come on! Come on please!" he said frantically. "Please work!"

"Is he alive!?" Amanda yelled. "Whitman is he!?"

Whitman was silent for a second, and then on a holographic screen he could hear a beeping sound.

"Yes!" he yelled. "He's alive! It worked!"

Amanda gasped out and stared at Finn, who lay silent.

"He's not moving!" she said.

"He's unable to," said Whitman. "I saved him just ten seconds before he could die. Which means when this tape is removed, he'll die in ten seconds."

"What!?" Amanda yelled. "How are we supposed to save him then!?"

"Hey don't yell at me!" Whitman said. "This has never been used on a situation like this."

"You're right," said Amanda. "I'm not going to yell or get angry at you."

She clutched her sword, and even drew out Finn's sword, and faced Ren.

"I'm angry...AT YOU!" she yelled. "YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FINN!"

Ren snorted and held out his lightsaber.

"He's practically dead already," said Ren. "After I kill you I'll make sure of it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Whitman said stepped forward and pulling out his laser sword.

"And me too," said a new voice.

Everyone turned and saw Zygax suddenly appear behind Whitman and Amanda.

"My king!" Ren said. "You're here!"

"When city didn't explode I knew you had failed," said Zygax. "But no matter. I will make sure the job is done. And the job I mean is killing the heroes."

"Great," said Ren. "Let us both make sure of it."

Amanda faced Ren with her two swords and Whitman face Zygax who drew a laser staff.

Everyone then clashed and fought, making sure that they were far away from the almost dead Finn.

* * *

Amanda slashed fast and angrily at Ren. She practically wanted to kill him. He practically killed Finn.

"Yes that's it girl!" Ren yelled. "Let your wrath consume you. Maybe the dark side will take you too."

"FUCK YOU, YOU DARTH VADER RIP-OFF!" Amanda yelled.

She slashed again but Ren parried and made Finn's sword fly back and disappear back into Finn's arm.

She then clashed again, fighting for overpower.

Whitman and Zygax fought ferociously too.

But Zygax was overpowering Whitman.

"You humans are insects," said Zygax. "I honestly hate all of you and would rather watch all of you burn, but then my alien minions would have no one to torment and rule."

"You're a monster Zygax!" Whitman yelled. "And I will kill you!"

He slashed his sword again but missed and then Zygax slashed his spear and cut Whitman slightly.

Whitman backed up and saw a bit of blood.

Amanda was suddenly yelled out as Whitman looked over and saw Amanda pushing back Ren as one of the sides of his lightsaber was slightly stabbing Amanda's rib.

Whitman quickly pulled out his laser gun and fired at Ren, hitting him in the shoulder.

Ren staggered back and smacked the wound.

Amanda and Whitman stood back to back whhile Ren and Zygax prepared to attack.

Zygax was charging up a laser from his own guantlet and Ren was holding his lightsaber behind him, ready to throw.

"You can't dodge what I control with the force," said Ren.

Suddenly Amanda had an idea and whispered it to Whitman.

They both stood ready and said, "Come and get us!"

Ren the threw his lightsaber and Zygax blasted his laser.

At that moment, Amanda and Whitman purposely tripped one another and then both fell to the ground.

The attacks missed, and instead Zygax's laser blasted Kylo into the wall and then his lightsaber flew right into Zygax's face.

Zygax staggered for a second, with green blood pouring down his face.

Kylo looked up and saw in horror what he did.

He used the force to pull back his lightsaber, and then watched as Zygax's body fell over the side and into the abyss below.

Ren exclaimed in horror as he watched his master fall out of sight.

He could be heard getting angry, and then he ignited his lightsaber and slashed the sides of the bridge in anger numerous times.

"My lord is dead!" he yelled. "And now I will..."

As he turned to face Amanda, he saw her charging right at him and before he could do anything, she punched him in the face with her fist charged up from her push.

The impact not only blasted him into the wall again, but destroyed the mask, revealing Ben Solo's face.

He flew into the wall and was knocked out.

He was defeated, and Zygax was dead.

The heroes had won again.

* * *

Kylo was still dazed, but he could see Amanda stomp towards Finn and whip the scepter out of his coat.

She then stomped over and pointed it at him.

"This is for Finn you son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"You may have...defeated me," Ren sighed. "But you will never defeat..."

"SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled and activated the scepter, sucking Kylo Ren into the prison.

After Ren was gone, she slowly walked back over to Finn.

She fell to her knees over his body, lifted him up, hugged him tightly and then buried her face in his chest and began crying nonstop.

Finn was alive, but practically dead.

The battle was won, but now a Keeper had fallen.

* * *

 **I told you that you would be shocked. Finn is practically dead! He was sliced in half! How will they save him and revive him!? And now that another kingdom is freed, what comes next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your Favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	61. Save Finn

All the Keepers were gathered in a medical room back at Space Disney headquarters.

They were all staring at Finn who was still practically dead lying on a medical table.

He still had the tape wrapped around him. It was the only thing keeping him together and alive, for if it was removed, he would die in ten seconds.

Amanda bent over his bed crying her eyes out while Jess comforted her.

Maybeck and Charlene were crying together and so was Philby and Willa.

Whitman had revealed that after he saved Philby, he heard Finn's voice get cut off through his comms, so he had rushed over to see what had happened by going through the chute Philby fell through.

Thank god he had made it just in time.

But now he was too crying as Lockhart hugged him.

Even Wayne and Mickey left Alpha Disney and came here, horrified to see what had happened to Finn.

"This is all my fault!" Amanda cried. "I was too distracted with Ren! I should've cared more about protecting Finn. Ren was right! Love makes me..."

"HEY!" Charlene suddenly yelled. "You stop saying those words right now!"

"This is not your fault Amanda!" Willa snapped. "You had no control over this!"

"But what am I supposed to do!?" Amanda cried. "He's practically dead!"

"But he's not!" Maybeck said. "And if he were conscious, he would not want you saying any of those things!"

"He is strong and brave and powerful," Jess said. "He will pull through. We will figure out a way to save him."

"I wish I knew a way," Mickey said. "But I don't know any kind of magic that can heal something like this."

"And I may have been Walt Disney's apprentice," said Wayne. "But I don't know either."

Suddenly the door opened and a Space Disney medical examiner came in. The Space Keepers had followed him in after.

"Tell us doc!" Philby said. "Can you fix Finn!?"

The doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid we don't have any of the tools or resources that can fix this," he said. "Like Agent Whitman might have already mentioned, this tape he used has never been used in this situation. In fact, it shouldn't have even worked. Your friend should be dead."

"But he isn't!" Amanda cried. "But I need him fully alive!"

"But we don't have anything that can help," Greg sighed.

"We're really sorry," said Angelo.

"No this isn't your fault," said Maybeck.

"Wait guys!" Willa said. "Maybe someone from another Disney can help us!"

Everyone gasped and nodded.

"Let's contact some friends," said Jess.

* * *

They had gotten in contact with the other Keepers whom they believed could help them.

A half an hour later that had brought over Wiz, Agent F, Prince Finn, Lawrence, Wonderkid, and even Dragon, hoping they could help due to having some magical and futuristic pasts and ways.

But everyone came out with different answers, yet all meaning the same thing.

No.

"My magic can't heal something like this," Wiz explained. "It would probably take forbidden black magic, which I will never use."

"I know a lot of potions and spells," said Prince Finn. "But none that can heal this."

"It is a real fucking shame," said Lawrence. "We have something that can reattach a severed head, but not a severed body!"

"Wait seriously!?" Charlene gasped.

"Moving on!" Amanda snapped.

"We know lots of ancient Chinese magic," said Dragon. "But none that can heal this."

"Sadly no," said Wonderkid. "Mechaman hasn't created tech yet that can fix something like this, nor can Sorceress' magic fix it."

"The only thing we can do is giving him a robotic bottom half and robotic legs," said Agent F.

"Oh that would be awesome!" Maybeck gasped.

"No fucking way!" Jess said. "We are not bringing Finn home to his family with half a robot body!"

"Then I am terribly sorry," said Agent F.

"So, no one can help?" Amanda said, starting to tear up. "Then what's going to happen to my Finn!?"

"We need our leader!" Willa cried. "We need him alive! And none of you can seriously help!?"

"They can't," said a new voice. "But I know who can!"

* * *

Everyone turned and saw Freedom Fighting Finn standing before them all.

"You!" Philby gasped. "How did you get here!?"

"Got a lift from Superhero Me's friends," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "And I know who can help."

"You do!?" Amanda gasped. "Tell me!"

Everyone was now gathered in the meeting room around the holographic table.

"Okay cowboy," said Maybeck. "Tell us who can save Finn."

"Well first off I should mention, I didn't say they could defiantly save him," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "But from what I learned, it's our best option."

"Just tell us!" Amanda yelled.

Jess was trying to calm her sister down.

Freedom Fighting Finn told Whitman to punch in a location and he did so.

"After you helped free our kingdom, I did some exploring of the kingdoms on my own," said Freedom Fighting Finn while Whitman worked. "And then I came across this."

Whitman finished and a screen appeared on the table.

It depicted another Disney. But this one depicted a ruined city, worse than Superhero Disney was before. Buildings were destroyed, and cars and rubble littered the streets. And the sky was dark, with gray and green clouds combined. It was so apocalyptic.

But that wasn't the worst part. Walking in the streets weren't humans. Everyone could see things that looked human, but were walking with limps aimlessly, made terrible grunting sounds, and some were opened up with insides showing, but still walking, even some with half a body and crawling.

They were all dead, and everyone knew the word for a undead human.

"ZOMBIES!?" the Keepers yelled.

Freedom Fighting Finn nodded.

"This is Apocalypse Disney," he said. "A Disney plagued by a zombie apocalypse."

"And how does this place have anything that can help Finn?" asked Philby. "You better not be thinking about turning Finn into a zombie!"

"No of course not!" Freedom Fighting Finn exclaimed. "When I went there I had the courtesy of meeting the Keepers there, and they told me things."

"What things?" asked Amanda.

"They told me about their history of their world, and especially the man who started the apocalypse," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "But most importantly, they told me about the outstanding tech this madman had created. And one thing he created from what I was told was...get ready for it!"

He paused for a second.

"He created a machine that was capable of putting a zombie with body parts cut off back together!" he exclaimed.

"Wait what!?" everyone yelled.

"Yes, it's true," said Freedom Fighting Finn. "They said it's able to take a zombie that was cut in half and reattach all of its insides and organs and put it all back together. No matter it being sliced in half, it can attach, sew, and tie everything back together! It works on that, and even on heads, arms, everything!"

"Everything!?" Charlene gasped. "Spine? Stomach? Organs? Kidneys? Everything!?"

"Yes," said Freedom Fight Finn. "But the downside is that it's never been used on a human, so they have no if it would work."

"In a way I don't even know why a doctor would create a machine like that for zombies," Whitman said. "They don't even need to use their stomachs or kidneys."

"But to walk again they need a spine!" Wonderkid said.

"It doesn't matter if it's never been used on a human!" Amanda said. "It's our only option and the best solution we have."

"Then it's settled," said Wayne. "You must travel to Apocalypse Disney and save Finn!"

"And take Finn too," said Mickey. "His life depends on this kingdom."

"I can get a ship for you guys," said Whitman.

"Wait, wait!" Amanda said. "Finn's not with us now! Who will lead us?"

Everyone stared at one another for a second, and then they all pointed at Amanda.

"Wait me!?" she gasped. "No, I could never..."

"Amanda this is out of the question," Maybeck said. "You are Finn's girlfriend, which makes you second-in-command."

"We need a strong leader," said Philby. "That's you."

"This is what Finn would want sis," Jess said. "Do it for him."

A tear rolled down Amanda's face as she nodded.

"Okay then," she said. "I am the temporary leader of the Kingdom Keepers!"

Everyone cheered out.

"And we are heading to Apocalypse Disney to save Finn!" she exclaimed.

Everyone cheered again and Amanda stared at Finn.

"I will save you my love," she said. "I promise you."

* * *

 **And so they are headed for Apocalypse Disney to save Finn! Will they succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	62. Apocalypse Disney

All the Keepers were in the ship Whitman had provided them.

Amanda took lead with Jess as the started up the ship and headed for Apocalypse Disney.

In the back, Finn was lying on a cabin bed, still practically not living, yet still alive.

"I will save you Finn," Amanda whispered to herself. "I promise!"

A tear rolled down the side of her face.

About five minutes later, they were informed that they were approaching the kingdom.

"Bring it on!" Maybeck yelled out. "I wanna kill me some zombies!"

"This is not a vacation Maydork!" Philby yelled. "We're here to rescue Finn!"

"Well excuse me Princess Nerd!" Maybeck said. "But what do you think we'll have to do to save him? Kill zombies!"

"Just don't make this look like fun!" Philby said. "With what's happened to Finn, there is no room to make this fun."

"Don't remind me," Maybeck sighed. "Just looking at him makes me sick to the stomach."

"Looking at him is reminding me of how hard I am going to kick Akan in the balls," said Charlene.

"Guys quiet!" Jess yelled. "Me and Amanda are seeing something!"

Everyone gathered up front and looked down at the ruined city.

It was just the same as on the hologram. Destroyed, ruined, streets filled with walking corpses, and dark green cloudy sky.

But amidst all the horror, on one building not destroyed a light could be seen waving back and forth.

It was a flare.

"I think that's a person saying land there!" Willa said.

Amanda nodded and flew the ship down towards the building.

They realized the building was a mega mall. A huge one.

After landing, they all walked out of the ship, with Philby and Maybeck bringing Finn on a stretcher.

The person holding the flare was hooded, wearing black protective armor and pads.

"It really is true," the figure said. "You do look the same."

"What happened to him!?" the person said frantically, referring to Finn.

"We need help from the Kingdom Keepers here!" Amanda said. "There's technology on this Disney that can save him!"

The figure stared at Finn and nodded, and then he pulled off his mask, revealing Dillard Cole's face.

He stared at the shock on everyone's faces.

"I'm certain there is another one of me on your Disney," he said.

"Well...was," sighed Jess. "But that's not important now!"

"You're right," said Apocalypse Dillard. "Follow me. And call me by my codename, Archer."

"Archer?" asked Philby. "Where did that come from?"

"Random name picker," said Archer. "This way and hurry. The flare and ship would've attracted their attention."

"The zombies?" asked Maybeck. "But isn't this place guarded with barbed wire or stuff to prevent them from getting in."

"Yes," said Archer. "But he created new ones that could spit acid."

"He?" asked Willa.

"Follow me for explanations," said Archer.

* * *

Everyone went down a ladder that led to a utility room and then out into the shopping mall itself.

It was filled with tons of innocent people mainly including women and children, while others were the men dressed in homemade armor, making weapons, and training with guns.

There were even some older children training too.

"Welcome to Last Haven," said Archer. "The last safe outpost here."

"What happened to the other outposts?" Charlene asked.

"Taken over by zombies when those villains we believe are from your world came here," said Archer.

"Oh no," said Amanda.

"We've been having to dig underground to make new quarters for people since this place is not big enough," said Archer. "We've been suffering ambushes from zombies for a month, but now that you are here, we have a chance to take the villains down."

"We hope so," said Willa. "We don't know if we can without Finn."

"Hey, you aren't the only one who has lost important people," said Archer.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jess sounding nervous.

"It's better if I show you," said Archer.

He led everyone to a GameStop store, now marked Headquarters.

The door was shut so Archer knocked loudly.

"Who is it!?" yelled a voice.

"Dust Mite! It's me!" yelled Archer.

"Oh Archer!" said Dust Mite. The Keepers couldn't make out the voice.

"Open up!" yelled Archer. "I've got help, and they need help too!"

Suddenly the huge door drew right open and everyone looked inside.

They could see their own doppelgangers, but they also saw something that possibly horrified them.

There was Finn, Willa, Maybeck, Luowski, and Jess standing in that room. But there was no sign of Amanda, Philby, or Charlene. Not even Maddie, Tim, or Storey.

"My god it was really true!" Apocalypse Willa said. "Just like the cowboy, they look like us!"

"And them..." sighed Apocalypse Finn.

"Whoa wait!" Apocalypse Luowski exclaimed. "What happened to your Wolf!?"

"Wolf?" asked Amanda, then realizing she meant Finn. "Well, we're here to help you, but we need your help too."

"Please come in," Wolf said.

Everyone walked in and then Archer shut the door. Light came from lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

Everyone just stared at one another for a little bit.

"Let's us introduce ourselves," said Wolf. "I am Wolf. Leader of the resistance."

"I am Dust Mite," said Apocalypse Jess.

"Oh, that was her," Maybeck said to himself.

"I again am Archer," said Archer.

"I'm Chainsaw," said Apocalypse Maybeck.

"I'm Spider," said Apocalypse Willa.

"Well that's weird," Willa said to herself, knowing that she had arachnophobia.

"And I'm Brick," said Apocalypse Luowski.

"Cool names," said Philby. "But where's me, Charlene, Amanda, or anyone else?"

Suddenly, everyone turned sad.

"My dear Amanda," Wolf said. "They're all dead."

"Oh, dear god," Amanda gasped.

"They were killed in the ambush on one of our major outposts," Archer explained. "They just told us to go on while they held them all off!"

Wolf was starting to cry. He wiped his face with his right arm, which everyone suddenly realized was made of metal. It was a homemade hand.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Jess.

"I lost that in the ambush too," sobbed Wolf. "I got bit and we cut it off to save me from infection. I lost too things that day because of those monsters!"

He began to cry, and then Spider began comforting him.

"It's okay honey," she said. "We have help now. We will avenge everyone."

Wolf looked up and nodded and smiled, and then he kissed Spider.

Everyone gasped. Finn and Willa were a couple here.

"Whoa!" Philby gasped accidentally too loudly.

"Yeah I bet it's a surprise," said Brick. "We all lost someone, and then each of us just someone ended up comforting one another to the point that it became love."

"You know it my man," said Chainsaw as he then kissed Brick. Maybeck made a quiet throw-up sound that only the Keepers heard.

"I'm with the bully aka Maleficent's goon here!?" he whispered to himself.

And everyone saw Dust Mite and Archer holding hands, knowing they were together.

"Okay then," said Amanda. "We need help. We were told that the evil doctor here had technology that could reattach a sliced in half body. Well my Finn has been sliced in half, and we need it to save him."

"You are correct," Wolf said. "Hendrickson does have a machine like that that really works."

"Hendrickson?" asked Willa.

"Dr. Alberich Hendrickson," said Chainsaw. "The evil man who started the entire zombie apocalypse in hopes of cutting down humanity, leaving only the strongest to live and the weak to die."

"That's horrible," gasped Charlene. "And let me guess. You were close to victory, but then villains with magic or things you had never seen appeared and defeated you."

"Yes," said Spider. "It was because of them we lost our loved ones. The other Resistance Keepers."

"If you give us the information about them, we can find ways to defeat them," said Philby. "And then we can take down Hendrickson and use his machine to save Finn."

The Resistance Keepers nodded and walked over to a table. They came back with two drawn pictures.

One was a man dressed like a general who was slender, muscular, middle-aged, with a briefly careworn face, gray balding hair with each white streak on both side, brown eyes, and thick black eyebrows.

The other was a woman who slender, with fair skin, thin red lips, gray heart-shaped hairstyle, green eyes. She wore a large crimson gown with a golden brooch near her neck that had a green glowing gem in it and the gown had a high purple collar with extended purple sleeves. She had a large green ring on her right ring finger that matches her earrings and brooch, and her nails were painted a lavender hue to compliment her sleeves.

"Oh god not her," said Jess. "Why the hell would she be here!? In a kingdom full of zombies!?"

"Is she that bad?" Dust Mite asked. "Who is she really?"

"Lady fucking Tremaine," said Maybeck. "A monster with a brain full of poison. Metaphorically speaking."

"The point is, she's pure evil," said Amanda. "She's from _Cinderella_. She's her evil stepmother who forced her to work as a maid nonstop and wanted nothing more to make sure she never had a happy ending."

"The only difference is in real life back home, she used magic to create a weapon called the Gem of Servitude, which is the gem on her neck there," said Willa. "With that, she can make anyone bend to her will."

"Except for us," said Philby. "Wayne made us resilient to it, but it can weaken us and slow us down."

"We've seen her leading armies of zombies with this man," said Brick. "She must be using that gem to force them to work."

"Wow," said Philby. "Her magic even works on the walking dead."

"Now may I ask you," said Charlene. "Have you gone up against this man before, and every time did he get the drop on you first?"

"A few times," Wolf said sheepishly. "He keeps taking us by surprise when that was our plan."

"Well that's Rourke for you," said Charlene. "Lyle Tiberius Rourke from _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_."

"A ruthless mercenary who in his movie wanted to sell an ancient crystal weapon for the highest price," said Maybeck. "He's ruthless, strong, and his one specialty is that no matter what, he is never surprised. And he's always got a lot of guns."

"But now that we're here, even if we don't take him by surprise," said Maybeck. "We may have a chance at taking him down."

"There's also more," said Archer. "We've heard reports from patrols that there is something inside Hendickson's base."

"Something?" asked Jess. "You don't know?"

"We've heard load roars that don't sound like any zombie," said Dust Mite. "We've assumed it was a monster from your Earth."

"Do we know any monster Overtakers we haven't taken down yet?" asked Amanda.

"Chernabog maybe?" asked Willa.

"Impossible," said Maybeck. "The Overtakers betrayed Chernabog for Akan. Besides, he would not be taking orders from a human."

"Well I can't think of anything else," said Charlene. "Which means it will be a surprise. And I'm not looking forward to that."

"Uh...speaking of surprises," said Brick. "We've got big trouble out front!"

* * *

He was staring at a security camera screen installed in the store. Everyone came over and looked, and then gasped.

Outside was an entire army of zombies. Lots were holding guns as if they were human. Some were bloated, obviously the acid shooting ones. And two of them were bigger and buffer than anything they had ever seen.

The Resistance Keepers called them Juggernauts.

But above all, within the army, stood Rourke and Tremaine.

Rourke carried a big LMG and Tremaine simply held her walking stick, but everyone could see her gem glowing.

"He brought an entire army!" gasped Wolf. "He must be after the Alphas! He knew they would be here!"

"We told you," said Amanda. "Never surprised."

* * *

 **And this is Apocalypse Disney! It's a nightmare I know. And Finn is with Willa, Maybeck with Greg, and Dillard and Jess is not really a surprise I don't think. But now they must face Tremaine and Rourke, and who do you think is the monster? What Overtaker/Disney villain have we not seen yet? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	63. Surprises

The Apocalypse Keepers and the Kingdom Keepers ran through the mall towards the same ladder and way they entered the mall.

Once on the roof, they ran across until they were at the edge of the entrance.

They stared down at the undead army, led by Rourke and Tremaine.

They stared back up at them, smiling menacingly.

"Kingdom Keepers!" Rourke yelled. "We knew you would come here! I had this army built just for you!"

"You honestly think even an undead army can kill us?" Maybeck yelled. "Pathetic!"

"Dear child," Tremaine said. "You need to learn when you are about to lose already. This time there will be no victory!"

"That's what every one of you villains always said!" Jess yelled. "And yet you always got defeated!"

"By the way, why the hell are you here Tremaine!?" Charlene yelled. "You're goal in your movie was to gain wealth through your daughters marrying Prince Charming! And now you're in a kingdom plagued by a zombie apocalypse?"

"You are correct child, I wanted wealth," said Tremaine. "But what I also love, is control. With my trinket, I have complete control over a brainless army that can do whatever I command it to do!"

"As do I," said Rourke. "And we've got a lot of guns and men. More than you! You might want to surrender and let us kill you quickly."

"If I didn't have a nickel for every time one of you told me that!" Amanda yelled.

"Say, where's the leader?" Tremaine asked. "Where's Finn Whitman?"

"He's unavailable!" Amanda yelled. "I'm his replacement! And I say, you're going down!"

"You're going to pay for the deaths of our friends!" Wolf yelled.

"So, is that a no to your surrender?" Rourke asked.

"No, this is!" Philby yelled.

He conjured a fireball and threw it down at a bunch of zombies who caught fire.

Rourke and Tremaine were now angry.

"KILL THEM ALL!" they both yelled and all the zombie roared and pointed their guns.

Luckily the heroes were already running back towards the ladder.

"Dust Mite! Spider!" Wolf yelled. "Get the people underground into and safety! Everyone else get ready for a battle! Get the Kingdom Keepers guns!"

"Roger!" the Apocalypse Keepers yelled.

The girls broke off, leading the civilians away will all the men and the Kingdom Keepers got armored up and were given guns.

"I've always wanted to do this in real life," Maybeck giggled.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until you get bitten," Philby said.

"Hey if I get bitten on the arm, I will cut it off," Maybeck said.

"You will do no such thing!" Charlene ordered. "I am not living my life with a one-armed boyfriend!"

"So you'd rather have an undead boyfriend?" Maybeck asked.

"Hey!" Willa yelled. "No one is getting bitten or losing body parts!"

"Nobody except those zombies!" Amanda growled. "They're in the way of saving Finn. We'll kill them all!"

"Goddamn right," Maybeck said clicking his gun.

* * *

Suddenly everyone heard a loud crash.

"They've breached the entrance!" Brick yelled.

"Then it begins," Wolf said. "Let's do this!"

Everyone cheered out and charged out.

Every single men or girl with a gun ran out of the armory and through the mall.

They got up to the hall where the entrance was to see zombies already pouring into the mall.

Rourke and Tremaine stayed behind, as well as the two Juggernauts.

Everyone got into cover, and then began firing.

Bullets flew through the air, either hitting the zombies in places below the head, bouncing off their armor, or making it to their heads and killing them instantly.

But even with the deaths of a ton of them, more kept pouring.

Eventually Tremaine commanded them to start firing, and with that the zombies picked up their guns and fired back.

Everyone hid behind cover, either waiting or blindly firing.

"We can't stay here for long," Archer said. "They'll swarm us."

"We kill enough here, then everyone split different ways," Wolf said. "The armies will follow all directions."

"Maybe we can get the drop on them from behind," Willa said. "Once the army gets through, we come from behind and get a whole bunch of them.

"And that will leave us to also take on Tremaine and Rourke," said Philby.

"Maybe," said Chainsaw. "But there are also the two Juggernauts!"

"I'll take them," said Brick. "I'm the one holding a minigun and a rocket launcher after all."

"Then I'll stay and take them on too," said Wolf. "Besides, I want to see these kids take down the two that killed our friends."

"Very well," said Amanda. "We hold them off a little longer, and then the eight of us will break off and get overhead while the rest of you lead them in different ways, which will lead us to cut them down greatly afterwards."

"Very well!" Archer said. "Me and Chainsaw will lead everyone else."

"Let's do this," Maybeck said.

After a few more rounds of firing, the zombies were about to reach the cover. By then the eight had already snuck off towards the upper floor.

Rourke and Tremaine smiled as they watched all the zombies pour into the mall. More and more just kept coming and filling in.

Then they saw the group split up and take off in different directions.

"Ha!" Rourke laughed. "They think running will save them!"

"Nothing can stop us," said Tremaine. "They will all be slaughtered."

But before the last men took off with a group, he did something that surprised the Overtakers. He opened up the gate for the zombies to walk through.

"Well that's strange," said Tremaine. "But it doesn't matter! I command them all to kill everyone!"

The zombies poured into the center of the mall and began filling it up, and then started splitting up in both directions.

And yet, none of them knew about the sneak attack about to happen.

* * *

Once the heroes were certain that the last of the zombie army had came through, they got ready.

The zombies were already heading off in the two directions, and then it began.

"NOW!" Amanda and Wolf yelled.

Immediately the eight heroes began attacking.

Brick and Wolf fired rockets, exploding zombies and sending them flying. The Keepers blasted magic and killed zombie after zombie from above.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Tremaine. "Where did this come from!?"

"Well, I saw this coming," said Rourke. "I knew something was up."

"And you didn't mention anything before you sent them in!?" Tremaine growled. "They're taking out half our forces!"

"I knew something was up, but I didn't know what!" yelled Rourke. "I'm never surprised, but I'm also not psychic!"

All eight of them had taken out practically fifty percent of the zombies.

"That'll be enough for the rest to take care of," said Wolf. "And now for the others."

They all jumped off the second floor and the Keepers used their magic to land everyone safely.

They walked across the destroyed and burnt bodies until the faced the entrance.

They watched as Rourke and Lady Tremaine walked in, with the two Juggernauts following.

They all faced one another.

"Well I have to hand it to you kids," said Rourke. "I'm not having much fun. I like it when you guys are a pain in the neck. It makes me want to hurt you more. But without your leader, you are all just annoying."

"How about you make this easy then and let us trap you in the scepter where all the Overtakers are?" asked Amanda.

"You think that means give up!?" growled Tremaine. "I beat you all senseless and feed you to our friend back home!"

"You mean the monster?" asked Brick.

"You'll find out soon," said Rourke. "Juggernauts! Get them!"

The monsters roared and charged towards them.

Brick and Maybeck went for one and Wolf and Charlene went for the other.

Brick and Wolf fired rockets at them and they got blasted back a few steps, and then Maybeck and Charlene blasted them with magic.

* * *

While they fought them, Willa and Philby faced Tremaine and Amanda and Jess faced Rourke.

Rourke threw away the LMG he was holding and cracked his knuckles.

He then charged at the girls, but Amanda blasted him back with her push, holding him on the ground.

She repeatedly held him down, practically pushing in further into the ground.

Jess blasted lightning at Rourke too, but all he did was take it.

He laughed menacingly.

Amanda and Jess were shocked, as they realized they were doing no damage.

He then stood up, and unleashed a force off of him that blasted both the girls back.

He laughed out again.

"A present from Akan if you're wondering!" he said. "Magic that can allow me to take damage and absorb it, and then unleash it."

Amanda and Jess groaned and stared at one another.

They felt weak.

The juggernaut fighters were doing better than the Overtaker fighters.

Philby and Willa were doing worse. Lady Tremaine was using her gem of servitude to force Philby and Willa to hurt each other.

"Akan made my magic more powerful!" she had explained. "Now you're no longer resistant to the spell!"

Philby was trying so hard to stop punching Willa, but he couldn't fight it.

Willa kept kicking Philby in the balls, but he still fought her.

Amanda had to do something, and then she got an idea.

"Distract Rourke so he's not focused on me!" she said to Jess.

Jess nodded and began to run around Rourke back and forth.

He tried to punch her, but she dodged every one of them, using a speed spell.

Amanda then made it look like she was still too hurt, and she held out her hand towards Tremaine.

She was aiming for her gem, which began to wiggle.

Suddenly, it flew right off her dress and towards Amanda.

Tremaine gasped.

"NO!" she yelled. "MY GEM!"

It landed right in Amanda's hand, and everything Tremaine had control over was free.

The Juggernauts were no longer under control, and Philby stopped punching Willa.

Amanda saw them both kiss to apologize to one another.

But then she saw Tremaine charging towards her.

But now with the gem in her hand, she activated it, and just as Tremaine was about to tackle her, Rourke can and slugged her across the face.

Tremaine gasped at what he did.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" she roared.

"It's not me!" yelled Rourke. "I can't control myself!"

"I bet this took you by surprise," Amanda said.

She activated it again and then made Tremaine start punching Rourke. They began beating each other up repeatedly, and while that happened Amanda made the Juggernauts tear each other apart until they were a bunch of dead scattered body parts.

After a while, Rourke and Tremaine had beaten each other up so badly, that as they raised their fists again, they both collapsed.

* * *

Completely beaten up and tired, they only stared at the Keepers above them.

"I'm going to make sure you never control anyone again," said Amanda to Tremaine as she crushed her gem in her hand.

"NO!" Tremaine yelled out. "You will pay for this child! Akan will kill every one of you!"

"You know what?" Rourke said weakly. "I won't be surprised if you beat him. But I can still pray that you will lose."

"Don't pray," said Philby. "Just keep dreaming, because it will never happen"

Amanda activated the scepter and Rourke and Tremaine were sucked into the vortex.

After they were gone, everyone smiled at one another.

They then turned around and saw all the other survivors walking towards them.

"We got the rest of the zombies," said Chainsaw. "Did you avenge our friends?"

"In a way," said Amanda. "They paid for what happened."

"And now we can finally go and take on Hendrickson," said Wolf.

"And save Finn!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Speaking of Finn," said Philby. "He's not safe here! With that hole in this place, zombies will have heard the guns."

"We have another safe zone," said Dust Mite. "We can take the survivors and him there until we repair this place."

"I'll take him personally," Archer said.

"What?" asked Spider. "You don't want to come kill Hendrickson!?"

"No, I'll just drop him off, and meet you back," said Archer. "Walrus will watch him."

"Walrus?" asked Willa.

"His real name is Wayne," said Wolf. "He's the leader of another outpost."

"Oh shit! Wayne's alive here!" Jess said.

"Story for another time," said Amanda. "We've got a doctor to kill."

Everyone agreed and cheered out.

It was time to go and save Finn truly.

* * *

 **Oh yeah they defeated Tremaine and Rourke! But we still don't know who this monster is? Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	64. One Big Bad Undead Boogie

The Apocalypse and Kingdom Keepers had fought through the city with the army, killing zombies back and forth.

About an hour later they were standing in front of the huge building that was Hendrickson's headquarters.

The science building where the apocalypse virus started.

They were waiting for Archer to return, which he did soon enough.

"Are we ready guys?" Archer asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go kill that motherfucker," said Wolf.

Everyone nodded and the army marched inside.

The front of the building was empty, to no surprise.

Wolf ordered the resistance to fan out and search the floors while all the Keepers went up a set of stairs farther into the building.

As they walked through, they still saw that it was empty.

"No guards, no zombies, no nothing," said Amanda. "This is too suspicious and not to mention too easy."

"Maybe it was because every zombie was under Tremaine's control," said Maybeck.

"No Hendrickson was controlling zombies long before those guys came here," said Chainsaw. "Everyone just keep your guard up."

Soon enough, after walking through so many dark hallways, they could see light up ahead.

They all walked towards it and found themselves in a giant dome-like room. Almost like a football field It reminded them of the Coliseum back on Roman Disney.

"Where the heck did this come from?" asked Dust Mite. "This wasn't here when we invaded this building the last time."

"Maybe the Overtakers built it?" asked Willa.

"Yeah but for what?" asked Jess.

"Oh, I am so excited to show you!" said a voice on a loudspeaker.

Everyone darted back and forth and then looked up. There was a small room up towards the roof that looked like where the announcers of a sports game would stay.

Suddenly, a screen turned on and showed the face of a middle-aged bald man with a goatee, round glasses, a giant scar on his face over his eye, and wearing a lab coat.

"Hendrickson?" Charlene asked.

"Yup," growled Wolf. "Doctor Alberich Hendrickson."

"I welcome you all!" Hendrickson said. "Welcome back for the resistance, and welcome for the Kingdom Keepers!"

"You know who we are?" yelled Philby.

"Of course," said Hendrickson. "Your friends told me about you!"

"Then did they tell you we were going to help kill you?" Maybeck asked.

"I'm afraid it is not I who shall die," said Hendrickson.

"It's over you monster!" yelled Brick. "You are going to pay for the death, suffering, and horror you have caused!"

"Death? Suffering? Horror!?" Hendrickson gasped. "You think I'm a monster!? You have no idea! I am not a monster! I am saving this world!"

"Saving!?" growled Spider. "Whatever from!?"

"Yourselves," said Hendrickson. "And that's as much as you are going to know before you die."

"Oh really?" asked Amanda. "What are you going to do? You have no powers or weapons that can destroy us."

"Well if he had or has a rocket launcher he could," said Maybeck.

"Oh, I don't need a rocket launcher," said Hendrickson. "I...have a pet."

"What?" asked Jess.

Suddenly, a huge portion of the middle of the floor suddenly opened, making a giant and seemingly bottomless hole.

"Wake up my friend!" Hendrickson yelled. "I've got more num nums for you! It's dinnertime!"

For a second nothing happened, but then everyone heard a loud moan and growl from the hole.

They dared to step forward and look down, just as suddenly something huge shot right out of it.

Everyone was blasted back onto the ground from the force. They all stared up at the giant monster standing in the hole, up to chest length.

The Kingdom Keepers suddenly gasped.

"No that's not!" gasped Willa.

"It can't be!" gasped Charlene.

"It's not Chernabog!" gasped Maybeck.

They recognized him even with his current state, as he did not look like what he used to.

A giant monster with no skin. Only a body made of a burlap sack, which mean no fingers or hands or head. He was covered in giant parasitic bubbles and mutated bugs that stuck out of him or covered holes in the sack. If he was human, he would've been named the monster diseased person to ever exist.

But he wasn't human. He was a terrifying monster, but still had a funny name.

"OOGIE BOOGIE!" Amanda gasped.

"Oogie who?" asked Archer.

"Oogie Boogie!" yelled Philby. "The Boogeyman and villain from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_."

"A monster made out of a burlap sack and bugs who also loves gambling," said Jess. "But he also loves eating people and other living creatures!"

Everyone just stared at him. He looked like the Black Plague itself.

"What's happened to him!?" Maybeck gasped. "He's big and diseased!"

Willa suddenly noticed an arm sticking out of his mouth. A zombie's arm

"My god," she said. "He's been eating corpses! He's eating zombies!"

"No wonder he's so diseased!" yelled Chainsaw. "He's eating the undead!"

"Lot's of nummies!" Oogie roared. "Yummy in my tummy!"

"So that's why you're here Oogie?" Charlene asked. "Because this Disney is a full course meal?"

"Yum yums!" Oogie roared. "I always hungry!"

"He must be losing his mind from the amount of zombies he's eaten," said Philby. "If he was human or not a homemade monster, he'd be a zombie."

"Well he may not be human," said Dust Mite. "But I fear we may be dinner, if we don't figure out how to defeat him!"

"He's made of bugs!" Amanda yelled. "It's the only thing that keeps him together! So, fill him up with holes!"

But just as the heroes were about to charge, Oogie began to open his giant mouth.

"Oh god no!" Maybeck yelled. "He's going to suck us in! Everyone hold onto something!"

Everyone grabbed a weapon and the Keepers were able to us their magic to dig them into the ground just as Oogie began inhaling loudly, blowing in a powerful gust of wind.

The Keepers yelled out loudly as they floated in the air while holding onto their weapons.

"I don't want to be monster dinner!" Spider yelled.

"When then I have something for him to eat!" Wolf yelled.

He pulled his grenade belt off and activated one grenade and threw the entire thing towards Oogie as it flew towards his mouth.

"Choke on it bitch!" he yelled.

Oogie swallowed the grenade belt and continued to inhale, but a few seconds later, there was an explosion from his stomach.

Oogie stopped inhaling and roared out loudly while the Keepers fell safely and dug out their weapons.

Lots of bugs began pouring out of a hole made by the explosion, and Oogie roared out his signature, "MY BUGS!"

The Keepers smiled as they believed they were now winning, but then they saw two terrifying things.

One, the hole made in Oogie began repairing itself almost magically. And two, the bugs that poured out suddenly began morphing together to create two living giants made of bugs.

"Oh fuck me," said Brick.

The giants and Oogie roared loudly and then the giants charged.

The Keepers from both sides ran away, with the Kingdom Keepers starting to throw magic at the giants.

But not even fireballs were doing much damage.

"Those zombies must be enhancing him!" Willa yelled. "We're going to need more artillery to fill Oogie up with enough rips and holes to get that entire sack off him!"

"We are locked in this room!" Archer yelled. "We can't get the soldiers in! We're on our own!"

"We have to do this ourselves," said Wolf. "Come on! We'll deal with the giants! You get Boogie Woogie!"

"IT OOGIE BOOGIE!" Oogie yelled.

The Keepers nodded and charged at Oogie.

* * *

He stared down at them.

"Kingdom...Keepers," he moaned. "Me finally eat you!"

"Not today Oogie!" Jess yelled. "Prepare to lose all your precious bugs!"

"NO ONE TAKE MY BUGS!" he roared.

He raised his giant hand and slammed down, but all the Keepers dodged in time.

They all then began throwing different magic at him, but they barely did anything.

Oogie just roared out angrily and slammed down more, yet they all dodged every one.

The Keepers caught eye of the Apocalypse Keepers holding their own against the giants, better than they were against Oogie.

"Guys look!" Philby suddenly yelled.

He was pointing at a bunch of gas tankers on the wall.

They all got an idea and smiled.

"We just need a bigger explosion," Amanda said.

The girls began yelling at Oogie Boogie and taunting him while Maybeck and Philby silently used magic to break off the gas tankers.

"Come on you hunk of parasites!" Jess yelled. "Eat us!"

Oogie glared at them.

"I bet you've never eaten a human in your entire rotten life!" Willa yelled. "And you know why? Because I think you're afraid they'll taste horrible!"

"NO!" Oogie roared. "Delicious!"

"Face it Booger Man!" yelled Charlene. "You're nothing but a walking sack of bugs!"

"THAT'S IT!" he roared. "DINNERTIME NOW!"

Just as he opened his mouth, the boys detached the tankers and Oogie heaved in a powerful breath.

The Keepers used magic to hold themselves down while the tankers flew towards Oogie. And then they all threw fireballs at them, setting them on fire.

Oogie sucked them all in and they went into his bug and zombie filled stomach, and then he froze and stopped breathing.

"Uh oh," he said. "That don't taste like human!"

Suddenly, the three tankers exploded in three different places around Oogie. He body was ripped open, too damaged to be put back together. And then he began breaking apart.

The bug giants died and the Apocalypse Keepers were able to watch too.

"AAHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHH!" Oogie roared. "MY BUGS! MY BUGS! MY BUGS! MY BUGS!"

Everyone just watched as Oogie was reduced to nothing but a pile of dead bugs and zombies.

His yelling stopped and everything became silent.

* * *

Everyone just stared at the mass pile.

"Is he dead?" Wolf asked.

"Just wait," said Maybeck.

Suddenly, everyone saw something moving from underneath the top of the pile.

The Apocalypse Keeper pointed weapons but the Keepers got them to stand down.

Then from out of the pile, came one single green bug.

"What's that?" asked Brick.

"That my friend...is Oogie Boogie," said Charlene.

"What!?" gasped Dust Mite.

"That's his true form," said Amanda. "A tiny little insect."

"You!" Oogie roared in a high pitched voice. "Look what you did to me! I've lost all my bugs and my zombies!"

"Sounds like he's regained his sanity," said Philby.

Oogie crawled quickly over to Amanda's foot and began hopping angrily on it.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled. "I'll eat you! I'll digest you! And I'll shit out your bones!"

"Yeah tell that to your friends," said Amanda pulling out the scepter. "I bet they would love to see what you look like."

Oogie stared angrily at Amanda.

"AKAN BETTER KILL YOU!" he yelled. "HE BETTER DO IT FOR ME!"

Amanda activated the scepter and Oogie was sucked in.

Everyone stared at one another and smiled.

They knew it was another victory.

And now it was time to get the doctor in that balcony to save Finn.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! The monster was Oogie Boogie! And they defeated him! And now they will save Finn! Or at least they hope they will. Will the machine work? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	65. Back to Life

Hendrickson timidly was packing up enough stuff he could take in his small bag he intended to escape with.

After he finished, he headed for the door, only for it to open and for all the Keepers to come barging in with guns.

Hendrickson dropped his stuff and stepped back as Wolf pointed his gun at his head.

"Well now doctor," he said. "Not so high and god mighty now?"

Hendrickson sighed, knowing he was going to die.

"Do it then," he said. "Kill me and avenge your family."

"Not just yet," said Wolf. "First you're going to do some things."

"What?" asked Hendrickson. "What do you want?"

"First, give us all the files and research you have on the cure you claimed to have been building," said Spider.

"The cure is bullshit!" Hendrickson yelled. "It does not exist!"

"It can with our research we've gathered and made," said Wolf. "Now hand over yours!"

Hendrickson sighed and went over to a computer while Wolf followed.

He downloaded files onto a hard drive and handed it to Wolf.

"Here take it!" he growled. "Now what else do you want?"

"Take us to the machine that reattaches bodies!" Amanda yelled.

A few minutes later they were in the room.

The machine was real. It was a bed shaped machine with tons of hands with tools and other equipment. Everything that made it look like it was meant to do what everyone said it did.

"How does it work?" Amanda yelled. "Show us what to do for reattaching a sliced body!"

Hendrickson sighed and set it up to do what they wanted.

"All we need now is his body," Willa said.

"The resistance is bringing him now," said Archer.

"And now we have no more use for you," Wolf said to Hendrickson.

Hendrickson turned just to see Wolf grab him and drag him all the to the window. He pressed him hard against the glass so he could look out at the ruined and zombie filled city.

"Look at what you've done," he said. "The world you destroyed. The lives you took! And all for what!?"

"He said something about saving us," said Jess.

"Yes, I am!" Hendrickson yelled. "Humanity comes closer every day to it's own extinction! You litter, you pollute, you murder and hunt! You destroy the own planet you live on! What I have done has saved the world! Only the strong deserve to live and save the world, and the weak must die for it to live!"

"My god," Amanda said. "You are truly worse than Maleficent and Chernabog combined!"

"I've seen many movies and played many video games with villains that say the exact same things!" Philby said." But hearing it from a real person just fills me with fear and shock, and especially anger."

"You don't have to kill me Finn Whitman," Hendrickson said to Wolf. "Together we can save this world like I have intended! The world can only live only if the strong survive!"

"No," said Wolf. "With your research we will find a cure and save the world, the right way. And for your information, my name...is Wolf!"

Wolf looked down out the window and saw a ton of zombies in the street above them.

"You want to see what your idea has turned people into?" he asked. "Then go meet them without them being under your control!"

"NO!" Hendrickson yelled trying to break free.

"This is for our family," he said.

With all his strength, he threw Hendrickson right out the window who screamed as he fell down into the street and crashed hard.

Everyone looked, seeing that he was still barely alive, but that the zombies were closing in over him.

He screamed out loudly as the zombies began ripping him apart to the point that they could no longer look.

"As satisfying as that is, I think I'm going to be sick," gagged Charlene.

"Let's save Finn now," said Amanda.

* * *

A while later, the resistance brought Finn and he was now lying on the table.

"I'm not sure how we should do this," said Maybeck.

"Whitman said the tape is keeping him alive from a ten second death," said Willa. "If we remove the tape, the machine may not be quick enough."

"Maybe we need some help," said Philby. "I know who to call."

A few minutes later, Mechaman had flown through the window.

"So what do you need?" he asked.

"Hack the machine so it's fast enough to put Finn back together in nine seconds or less," said Amanda. "But make sure it's still puts him back together safely and properly."

"I can do that," said Mechaman.

He walked over to the console and pressed some buttons on his robot body gauntlet. A small needle popped out and he stuck it into a hole that went into the machine.

Immediately the machine powered on very fast and the arms stood up, ready to work.

"Are we ready?" asked Charlene.

"Do it," said Amanda.

Wolf took a knife and aimed at the tape. With a quick slash, he cut it right off and Finn almost fell apart entirely but the hands hacked by Mechaman stopped him and went right to work.

The Keepers watched with shock as within five seconds Finn was halfway put back together.

It sewed his stomach, intestines, and other insides back together perfectly, got the blood and other things flowing again, put his spine back together, and just as it hit nine seconds, it sewed and welded Finn back together.

As ten seconds hit, Finn was all put back together. Where he was cut in half was now a burnt-like scar around his waist.

As the machine powered down Amanda walked over to Finn and stared over his motionless body.

"Finn?" she asked. "Finn are you okay?"

Finn did not stir. He didn't breathe or move.

"Is he alive?" Philby asked.

"I'm not getting any readings on the machine," said Wolf.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. "FINN!?"

Finn still did not move.

Amanda sighed, and began to cry.

The Keepers were about to cry start crying too.

"I'm sorry," said Mechaman.

"It's not your fault," Amanda cried. "We did everything we could."

She leaned over Finn and stared down.

"I...I love you Finn," she cried. "I will always love you."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips with her eyes closed.

* * *

Suddenly, a hand pressed her down on his lips, and she realized it was Finn's hand.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he released her.

"I will always love you too," he said.

Amanda gasped happily and began to cry happily as everyone gasped happily too.

Amanda hopped right onto the table and pressed herself down on Finn and began to kiss him again.

"Ow! Ow!" Finn yelled.

"Oh sorry!" Amanda gasped. "Forgot."

"Yeah take it easy," Finn said sitting up slowly. "I got sliced in half after all and...wait how the hell am I alive?"

"Well," said Amanda. "It's a long story."

Finn looked around at the Keepers who were crying happily, then at Mechaman, and then at the Apocalypse Keepers.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"Apocalypse Disney," said Maybeck. "A Disney plagued by a zombie apocalypse."

"Zombies!? Cool!" Finn said. "I want to go kill some! Well...first we'll take care of the villains and then..."

"Sorry Finn," said Jess. "Already taken care of."

"What?" asked Finn.

"We took down the Overtakers and defeated the evil villain here," said Philby.

"And I missed it!?" gasped Finn. "And wait...you freed this Disney without me!?"

"All by ourselves," said Willa. "Amanda makes a good leader."

Finn stared at Amanda and smiled.

"Just don't get used to it," he said. "I am the leader after all."

"Well I had to take over," said Amanda.

"And because of them, we're free," said Wolf. "You have the support of the resistance when it comes to take down Akan."

"Awesome," said Finn. "How many more Disneys are left?"

"Two," said Maybeck.

"Well one thing is for sure," said Finn. "I am so not in shape right now to free another kingdom."

"Nor am I," said Amanda. "Or any of us."

"Then let's just call it a day and head back to Alpha," said Charlene.

The Keepers nodded and Finn stepped off the table, wobbling a bit before standing up and walking perfectly.

Amanda smiled. She got her boyfriend back.

Finn was alive again.

* * *

 **YES! Finn is alive! And I am so excited about the next chapter! I've been waiting to write this one, and it's what Finn has been waiting for. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	66. The Chapter You've Been Waiting For

Everyone got a magic lift from Wiz back to Alpha Disney and were now in Esther's Keep.

Wayne and Mickey were so happy to have Finn back.

"We're so happy you're alright," said Wayne.

"You had us worried kid," Mickey said. "We almost lost you. I was so afraid."

"Well I'm still alive," said Finn. "I don't die so easily."

Amanda the whole time was just staring at Finn. She was happy on the outside, but on the inside, she was pretty shaken.

She almost lost Finn. The love of her life. Her boyfriend. The guy she made a promise to, that he would see her naked.

She was full of happiness, but fear too.

Finn stared down at his bloodstained clothes.

"Damn," he said. "I'm filthy, I practically died, and too much is going through my head. I need a shower."

"Very well," said Wayne. "I will get dinner ready for everyone."

"We can help!" Maybeck said.

"No, you all need a break," said Mickey. "Wayne and I will cook, and you all relax, and you Finn may shower."

Finn hopped of the couch and headed for the bathroom, and while everyone started doing their own thing, Amanda only stared at where Finn was going until he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Finn had turned on the shower to let it warm up while he stripped off all his clothes. Some of them were torn, leaving his stomach revealed slightly. Curiosity of Kylo Ren.

Once all his clothes were off, he stared at the scar around his waist. He sighed heavily, as thoughts were going through his head.

"What if it didn't work?" he thought to himself as he stepped into the shower. "What if I truly died? What would the others had told mom? Or forget that, what if they couldn't defeat Akan without me!?"

Normally a shower helped clear his head, but this wasn't helping right now.

It didn't matter that he was alive, he only cared about the things that could've happened if he died.

And all these thoughts were distracting him to the point that he didn't even see Amanda standing outside the shower.

* * *

Amanda had only one intention in mind, but she was still debating if it was the right time. She wanted to make it special, and not something she felt like she had to do.

"Oh fuck it!" she said to herself. "Do it already you pussy!"

Without any more thinking she slowly began to strip off her clothes, starting with her shoes and socks, and then her tank top and shorts.

Once she was only in her bra and underwear, she first took off her bra, and then her underwear.

There she was, fully naked and Finn didn't even see her.

Once again, without stopping to think again, she walked over and pulled open the shower curtain, staring at Finn naked and still showering without knowing she was there.

Finn then turned around while scrubbing his head and froze. He was staring right at Amanda, completely naked, standing before him in the shower with him.

In his head, he imagined that he would've slipped and fell, breaking his skull open, but he was surprised himself that he was just standing still.

"A...Amanda!" he gasped. "You're naked!"

"I know," she said. "Do you like my body?"

Finn could not stop staring at her. He looked at her boobs and down below, and Amanda even turned around so he could see her from behind.

"I mean I like your body," Amanda said. "I've imagined what it would look like for a while."

Once again they just kept staring at one another. It lasted like that for about a minute.

"Say something Finn!" Amanda said almost sounding upset. "Stop just admiring my body and say something!"

"I...I love you?" Finn said.

"That's all!?" Amanda said, now upset. "I come before you completely naked like I promised and you say nothing? Jerk!"

"I'm sorry Mandy," said Finn. "Yes, you are beautiful, and I love your body. But I'm just dealing with a lot right now. I mean, I practically died Amanda. And you have no idea how that feels! And right now my mind is tied up in so many knots. So, I'm sorry if I'm not giving you the, "Oh god my Finn put it in me!", response you were hoping for."

Finn sighed and face the shower head again while Amanda sighed.

"Well Finn, I have knots too," she said. "And I think they're tangled up with yours, so let us both untie them together."

She reached out her arms and wrapped them around Finn's body. Finn gasped, feeling Amanda naked and cold body pressed against his back.

"God you're so cold," he said. "Get under the water!"

He practically lifted her up and took her in front of him, sharing the water with her.

They both then stared into each other's eyes, and immediately began kissing.

Finn kissed her wet lips under the water over and over, and then began running his hands all over her body as she did. He rubbed her back and arms and went even lower, and she didn't stop him from touching her at all.

Finn could feel those knots untying as he kissed his beloved. He only focused on Amanda. He body, her lips, her wet skin, her scent.

He was completely enveloped by love.

* * *

"Finn..." Amanda whispered. "Do it."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make love to me," she said. "And I mean Love."

Finn gasped.

"Are you serious!?" he almost yelled.

"Finn I almost lost you forever," Amanda. "I would've lost you before we even did this. And to tell the truth, I'm afraid I could lose you in the upcoming battles."

"That's never going to happen!" Finn said.

"Finn, I thought losing you could never happen," said Amanda. "But after what happened, you have to realize, we are not invincible."

"I just didn't see Ren coming," said Finn. "I..."

"If this was back home you would be dead Finn!" Amanda yelled. "But I don't want to think or argue about that. So, stop making up excuses Finn. If you really love me, please make love to me."

Finn stared at Amanda and could not resist her any longer.

"Won't it hurt when it's wet though?" he asked.

"I don't care," Amanda said. "Do it. I've already dealt with the worst pain ever, so I can take this."

Finn smiled and then lifted Amanda slightly. He positioned himself, and then while, staring into her eyes, he slowly began to insert himself into her.

Amanda began gasping out and breathing heavily. She continued to until Finn was inside her as far as he could go.

"Oh my god it's so big!" Amanda grunted. "It's so fucking big!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Finn asked.

"No fucking way!" Amanda gasped. "Start the thrusting!"

Finn smiled and started, going up and down in and out of Amanda. This was his first time doing this, and he never expected to do it standing and in the shower.

But he watched enough R-rated movies that had sex scenes to know enough of what to do.

He and Amanda gasped happily over and over as Finn kept thrusting. He didn't go too fast, for he didn't want to hurt her. But as he continued to do it, his could feel his arousal wanting him to go faster.

He kissed Amanda as he kept thrusting. He had to be told to stop kissing numerous times so Amanda could breathe, but she still didn't want him to stop.

After about three minutes of thrusting, Finn could it feel it coming.

"Should I do it inside?" Finn asked.

"Of course!" Amanda gasped. "Where else!?"

"But you could get pregnant!" Finn said. "I'm not ready for that!"

"It doesn't always make you pregnant," said Amanda. "So Finn, stop talking, and unleash."

Finn smiled and began thrusting faster.

Amanda yelled out louder and louder, as did Finn.

He was now holding Amanda in the air as she thrusted. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him.

He was surprised he was strong enough to lift Amanda while they had sex.

"Oh god!" he gasped. "Oh god it's coming!"

"I love you Finn!" Amanda gasped. "I love you! I love you! I...oh FUCK!"

Finn and Amanda yelled out loudly as Finn blasted.

He could feel it blasting out like a volcano as he gasped heavily. Amanda could feel him filling her up.

Finn carried Amanda for a bit longer, as he was not ready to set her down and remove himself.

So, they just kissed for a bit more.

* * *

After a minute, Finn finally removed himself from Amanda and slowly set her down.

She wobbled for a few seconds, an effect from getting fucked really hard, but regained her strength.

Finn and Amanda just stared at each other once more and smiled, and then kissed.

"God I love you Amanda," said Finn.

"God I love you Finn," said Amanda. "But just know this. If you die again, I swear to god I'm going to kill you."

Finn smiled and hugged Amanda tightly.

They had officially had sex for the first time.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone!**

 **This is my gift to you! A chapter with a sex scene with Finn and Amanda! I've been waiting for this for a while! What happens next? Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	67. Akan's Secret Weapon

The Kingdom Keepers, Wayne, and Mickey sat at the table eating dinner.

The whole entire time however, Finn and Amanda kept seeing eyes darting at them for a long time before going back to their food.

"I think they heard us having sex," Amanda whispered to Finn.

"Shhh!" Finn shushed. "Don't make it obvious."

"So, Amanda," Maybeck asked with a smile. "You disappeared suddenly after Finn went to the shower."

"Uh...yeah!" Amanda said. "I was just...uh...checking out the parks down below! Seeing if everything was still fine."

"Perhaps it was something else you were checking out?" Philby giggled. "Maybe something on Finn?"

Willa slapped Philby in the back of the head, making him whimper.

"Just admit it," Jess said. "You and Finn had sex!"

"I did no such thing!" Finn stated. "I mean we!"

"You can tell the truth Whitman," Maybeck said. "We're all friends here! Like this! I'm still waiting for Charlene and I to do it!"

Charlene smashed her foot hard on Maybeck's.

"OW!" he yelled. "Pins and needles!"

"You'll get worse than pins and needles if you don't shut up about dear Finn! Uh! I mean Finn!" Charlene stammered.

Everyone could see her blushing.

"Oh my god are you jealous Charlene?" Willa gasped.

"Um...I...uh..." Charlene stammered. "Wayne help me!"

"Hey I'm staying out of this child," Wayne said. "I don't get involved in personal children problems."

"Me too!" Mickey said.

"Sex is not a problem Wayne!" Maybeck said. "Unless it turns into pregnancy."

"Ok enough!" Finn yelled. "Fine! You want the truth? Yes! Me and Amanda had sex! And you know what? It felt so fucking good!"

"Oh come on Finn!" Amanda whined.

"Sorry but it had to be done!" Finn said.

Everyone was silent, and then the Keepers began clapping.

"Congrats to you both!" Philby said.

"I've been waiting for it to happen," Jess said.

"I'm not jealous," Maybeck said behind a sarcastic smile. "Seriously...I'm not jealous."

Finn rolled his eyes while Amanda just rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in bed.

Once again, Finn and Amanda were sleeping together.

"I still can't believe we actually had sex," Finn said.

"I had to do it," Amanda said. "I already told you, I almost lost you. I couldn't risk losing you again without doing that."

"Still, I was fine with just taking a shower with you, and seeing you naked," said Finn.

"Are you saying you didn't want to have sex!?" Amanda gasped.

"No! Of course not!" Finn replied. "I loved it! I loved having sex! And I love you!"

"I love you so much too Finn," Amanda said. "But I'm warning you. If you die again I swear to god I will kill you."

Finn smiled.

"I don't doubt it," he said.

They both rolled onto one another and began kissing for a little bit. And soon enough, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Kingdom Keepers were the only ones having a good night sleep that night.

Back at Akan's tower, there were others who weren't so happy or sound asleep.

The sound of angry screaming and explosions could be heard.

Akan came into his throne room to find Maleficent and Hades throwing fireballs at robots and sculptures everywhere and destroying everything.

Before it had been only Maleficent, but now Hades had joined in.

"What the fuck is going on!?" he yelled. "Those are precious sculptures I stole throughout the multiverse!"

"You care more about sculptures than what's going on out there!?" growled Maleficent.

"Those pesky children are winning!" Hades yelled. "As we already told you, we learned we cannot create a memory spell so that plan is a no go! And now, they have only two more kingdoms to free and then they can charge on us and destroy everything we've created!"

"And yet, you don't seem mad at all!" Maleficent yelled. "That's it, I'm going right now to Alpha Disney to kill them!"

"You will do no such thing fairy!" Akan yelled.

"And who are you to boss me around!?" Maleficent growled. "Me? The mistress of all evil!"

"And don't forget I'm the lord of the Underworld!" Hades yelled. "You don't want to mess with me!"

"If anything, it is me that you don't want to mess with," said Akan. "Believe me, I can be more powerful then both of you combined. But instead, I'm using my other gift."

"And what's that?" asked Maleficent.

"The fact that I'm smarter than you both combined," said Akan.

"Excuse me?" Hades growled.

"Yes, my friends, the Keepers are winning," said Akan. "They will free the kingdoms and they will charge on my kingdom and try to defeat me."

"And you aren't worried about them winning?" asked Maleficent.

"They won't win," said Akan heading for the door and motion Maleficent and Hades to follow. "Not against my secret weapon I built."

"Secret weapon?" asked Hades. "Now I'm interested!"

The followed Akan down some corridors until they came to a big door.

It opened and everyone walked into a dark room.

"This is my workshop," Akan said. "And allow me to show you my best invention yet."

He turned on the lights and the room lit up, revealing it.

Maleficent and Hades gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh my god that's not..." Maleficent gasped. "How can he..."

"It's not the real one," said Akan. "But from all the data I've been collecting from the Keepers fighting, I've made a robot that can defeat them all."

Hades and Maleficent stared at the black armor, the giant wings, and the long tail and horns.

"My ultimate weapon will be no match for the Keepers," said Akan. "They will die at my hands, and without them the other Keepers will be no match for the Overtakers I shall set free again."

"Victory will be ours!" Hades declared.

All three of them began laughing menacingly throughout the tower.

* * *

 **Oh my! What could this giant robot be? What is it? Can you take a guess? Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	68. Opposite Disney

Morning had come, and the Keepers had already eaten breakfast and were ready to walk right out back into Akronopolis.

They knew what the plan was. While Whitman and the others Multiverse Keepers helped him build a device that would use the Cosmos Fragments to make a portal, allowing his friend to come here and destroy Akan's shield, they would free the last two Disney kingdoms.

After that they knew they would have the army capable of taking down Akan, and as well as Maleficent and Hades.

They still hadn't forgotten about those two.

As the Keepers were packing up backpacks, Finn and Amanda could still here Maybeck or Philby making jokes about the fact that they had shower sex last night.

But they let them slide. It didn't matter to them. Amanda and Finn had gotten what they wanted. And they were lucky, for Charlene and Willa were still not ready for that, and poor Jess still didn't have a boyfriend.

Once everyone was packed up, Wayne and Mickey wished them luck.

"We have another ship outside for you," Wayne said.

"Please try not to destroy this one," said Mickey. "Please."

"We'll try," said Jess. "That all depends on if the villains plan to blow us out of the sky."

"Let's go free the last two kingdoms!" Maybeck cheered. "Then we can kill Akan and finally go home."

"You know what though?" Amanda asked. "I think I am going to miss all the other versions of us."

"Even if some of our versions are gay, lesbians, or dead?" Philby joked. Willa pinched him for that.

"Come team," said Finn. "We go now!"

Everyone cheered and marched out of Esther's Keep.

Once everyone was in the ship, Finn took the well again with Amanda and lifted it into the air.

"Okay we have once again two more kingdoms," said Finn. "Here they are."

On the hologram screen, the two kingdoms appeared. This time, they had names, courtesy of Mickey obviously.

"One says Opposite Disney," said Charlene. "And the other says Evil Disney."

"I don't like the sound of Evil Disney, so let's not go there just yet," said Jess.

"Then off to Opposite Disney!" Philby exclaimed.

"Wonder what the Opposite means," said Finn as he started the engines and the ship took off.

* * *

In two minutes, they were there.

The entire kingdom looked exactly like Disney World, but it was in slight ruins.

"I wonder who we'll have to deal with here," said Philby.

"Hey look!" Amanda said. "I see people waving to us!"

They looked down and saw a bunch of kids standing in front of Wayne's home.

They set the ship down hidden in the trees and stepped out.

They could see the kids running towards them. There were three girls and four boys, all about the same age as them.

"Are you guys the Kingdom Keepers of Alpha Disney?" one girl asked. She had green eyes that looked just like Finn's.

"Yes, we are," said Finn. "We're here to help the Kingdom Keepers here stop the Overtakers and then recruit them to take down Akan.

"Them?" asked an African-American girl with dreadlocks, whom Maybeck stared strangely at. "Why are you saying them?"

"Well we assumed they sent you to find us, since maybe they're in hiding," said Amanda.

"Hey girl, we are the Kingdom Keepers," said a boy with olive skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair, like chocolate. As chocolate as Amanda's!

The Kingdom Keepers gasped.

"Wait what!?" Finn gasped. "But..."

"We are you guys," said a ginger girl with red hair and brown eyes. "Except we learned that we are gender swapped with you."

"Gender swapped?" Jess asked. "Oh my god. Opposite Disney! Now it makes sense!"

"So, does this mean this is a Disney from a multiverse where everyone's genders from Alpha Disney are swapped?" Maybeck asked.

"Correct," said the green-eyed girl. "I'm obviously the female version of your leader. My name is Lauren Francine Whitman. But please, call me Frankie."

"Frankie," Finn said to himself. "Not a name I would be fond of, but what the hell?"

He shook Frankie's hand.

"I'm Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, but call me Finn," he said.

"Nice to meet you Finn," said Frankie. Finn was surprised she wasn't finding it somewhat awkward she was shaking hands with a male version of herself, let alone him shaking the hand of the female version of himself.

"This is my girlfriend Amanda Lockhart," said Finn pulling Amanda over, along with Jess. "And this is her sister Jess Lockhart."

They waved and the olive skinned boy, along with a strawberry blonde haired boy.

"This is my boyfriend, Adam Lockhart, and his brother Jacob Lockhart," said Frankie. "But he prefers Jake."

"Wow," Amanda and Jess both said as they stared at Adam and Jake.

"It's like looking into a mirror, with a spell on it," said Jess.

"You're telling me," said Jake. "You know how many time I've imagined what it would be like to have girl parts?"

"Hey bro!" Adam snapped. "Not appropriate!"

"You're right..." sighed Jake. "All I have instead are boy parts, and the ability to dream the future."

"And me with telekinesis," said Adam.

Jess and Amanda had no comment.

The ginger and African American stepped forward as did Philby and Maybeck, them obviously being their versions.

"I'm Diana Philby," said the ginger. "I prefer Philby, but to not confuse, call me Diana."

"Same with me," said the African-American. "I prefer Maybeck, but call me by my first name, Taylor."

Philby and Maybeck held back sudden yelps of shock as they said hello.

Finally, a blonde haired, blue-eyed, and pale-skinned boy who was notably very handsome, and an Asian or Native American looking boy with chocolate brown hair came out, while Charlene and Willa stepped forward, knowing it was them.

"I'm Charlene Turner and this is Willa Angelo," said Charlene.

"Hello," said the blonde-haired boy. "I'm Connor Turner, and this Wallace "Wally" Angelo."

Everyone for a few seconds just started at one another.

"I seriously did not see this coming," said Finn.

"So does this mean we're taking down a male version of Maleficent?" asked Maybeck.

"Maleficent?" asked Frankie. "You mean Maleforis? Is that what he's called on your Disney?"

"If you mean a fairy with green skin and horns, then yes." said Charlene.

"Well funny story," said Adam. "Our Overtakers are all gone."

"What?" asked Jess.

"Yeah," said Wally. "Your Overtakers from your world sent them to another dimension, and now we're dealing with them, but we just can't beat them."

"Every other Disney had the same problem," said Philby. "With our help, we can take them down."

"Ha! Take us down?" asked a voice. "I don't think so!"

Everyone turned and suddenly bullets flew past them.

The Keepers looked over and saw men dressed as snipers firing at them from a distance. And leading them to their shock, was Charles Muntz from _Up._

"Muntz!?" gasped Amanda. "Are you telling me that the Pixar Overtakers took over this Disney!?"

"I'm afraid so," said Diana.

"Follow us back to Wilma's house!" Frankie yelled as they started to run.

"Wilma?" Finn asked. "Is he your Wayne here?"

"I guess so!" Taylor yelled.

Finn sighed.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this Disney," said Finn.

* * *

 **Oh wow you probably didn't expect this unless I told you. A Disney where everyone's genders are swapped and the Pixar villains have taken over. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	69. I Need A Nerd

The Kingdom Keepers followed the Gender Swapped Keepers back to their gender swapped Wayne's house, Wilma.

The whole time they looked around the park. It was exactly the same as theirs on Alpha, but as they found out, everyone was gender swapped.

Once they got to the firehouse and came inside, they found Wilma sitting on the couch, obviously had been waiting for them.

"Oh good," said Wilma. "You found them safely."

"Not exactly," said Frankie. "We ran into the hunter. The one who was from Alpha's version of _Up_."

"Hold on I need to ask," said Finn. "Is even Disney characters gender swapped?"

"You might find this crazy," said Wally. "But everything, even characters in any movie you've seen, every book you've read, every video game you've played, is gender swapped."

"So yes," said Adam. "Every Disney character is gender swapped."

"Mickey Mouse?" Maybeck asked. "Is it now Minnie Mouse?"

"Actually, it's Milly Mouse and Martin Mouse," said Taylor.

"Okay, this is just too freaky, so no more gender swapped identities right now," said Amanda. "Let's focus on the threat."

"The Pixar Villains," said Jess. "They've taken over this Disney."

"It makes sense also why they kicked out this world's villains too," said Philby. "Those villains always had it in for Disney in the past. They were upset at the fact that people didn't find them to be purely Disney, as people call them Pixar. They've wanted their own kingdom for a long time."

"And now they have one," said Charlene. "But I assure you that's about to change."

"Here's the villains here," said Wilma.

She waved her hand and a magic screen appeared, showing pictures of the Pixar villains. There was Muntz of course. On the bottom there was a purple lizard-like monster, a white wheel with a red glowing eye, a tiny man wearing a white chef hat and clothing, a purple Nyctosaurus, a green Range Rover (L322) with giant eyes on the front windshield, a skeleton wearing a white Mexican suit, which included a sombrero, and a giant 12ft black bear.

"These are the lieutenants," said Diana. "You said this one was Charles Muntz."

"Yep," said Finn. "And the others are Randall Boggs from _Monsters Inc,_ AUTO from _WALL-E_ , Chef Skinner from _Ratatouille_ , Thunderclap from _The Good Dinosaur_ , Miles Axlerod from _Cars 2_ , Ernesto de la Cruz from _Coco_ , and Mor'du from _Brave_.

"And here's the leaders," said Adam.

Three pictures showed up. One of a giant purple teddy bear, one of a giant grasshopper, and one in the middle of a man with giant hair shaped like a flame, wearing a cape and a suit with a giant S.

"The one in the middle is the leader," said Jake.

"There's Lotso from _Toy Story 3_ ," said Finn. "Along with Hopper from _A Bug's Life_ , and finally the leader, Syndrome from _The Incredibles_."

"So you're actually telling me you guys got defeated by a short kitchen chef, a wheel, and a car!?" Maybeck laughed.

"If you mean a chef that can create monsters made of food, a wheel that is a part of a giant robot, and a car with miniguns, then yes!" said Connor.

"Wait what?" gasped Maybeck.

"It sounds like Akan gave them so upgrades," said Amanda.

"Well of course," said Finn. "How else would they be able to take over Maydork?"

"Well it doesn't matter know," said Charlene. "Now that we're here, we can take them down!"

"Um excuse me blondie?" asked Frankie. "If you haven't forgotten, those guys have an entire army!"

"She's right," said Jess. "We can't go in there guns, or swords, blazing."

"Well that's why I need the help of another nerd," said Diana. "I need Philby."

"With what?" Philby asked.

Frankie, Adam, and Taylor disappeared into the other room, and then came out with a huge machine.

"What the heck is that!?" gasped Willa.

"A replica machine I've been building," said Diana. "With it, we can make endless magic copies of ourselves. Ones that are just meant for an army and fighting. When they die, they just disappear. So it's not a cloning machine. It's basically and army machine."

Everyone was surprised, but Philby was shocked with his jaw dropped open.

"I've been alive for years, and I've never had the brains to make something like this!?" he gasped.

"Like the old saying I guess," said Finn. "Girls rule, boys drool."

"Hey!" snapped Finn.

Everyone chuckled.

"The only problem is I don't have the brains to finish it," said Diana. "So maybe I don't rule as much."

"Well then maybe I can help," said Philby. "Let me take a look."

"Great!" said Diana. "We'll be in the other room."

Philby helped Diana push the machine into the other room to work privately. Everyone else just sat down to talk and pass time.

* * *

It had been an hour since Diana and Philby started working. Everyone had been talking to their copies, finding out what it was like to be both a girl and a boy, and also with Finn and Frankie figuring out a plan.

"The lower ranking villains will be guarding the place, meaning Thunderclap, Miles, Skinner, and Muntz," said Finn.

"They'll also be the ones with armies," said Frankie. "So we better hope that machine works."

"Afterwards there is always ones before the big boss or bosses, so that means Ernesto, AUTO, Mor'du, and Randall," said Finn.

"Hopefully they'll be easy," said Frankie. "I don't think we need an army for them."

"Yeah," said Finn. "And then the kings."

"Hopper, Lotso, and Syndrome," said Frankie.

"Lotso should be easier than any of them," said Finn. "He's just a teddy bear, but with super strength."

"Hopper and Syndrome won't be a walk in the park, I guess," said Frankie.

"No but it's a walk that we will take and trample them over with," said Finn.

"I like your attitude boy me," Frankie chuckled.

Finn chuckled. He then turned and saw Philby and Diana standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey guys!" he said as everyone looked over. "Is it finished?"

Diana and Philby didn't move. They just stood still.

"Uh...guys?" asked Adam. "Are you okay?"

They still didn't move.

"Are you sick?" asked Charlene.

Suddenly, Diana and Philby made fighting stances. They almost scared everyone.

"Oh my god," gasped Taylor. "It worked! They're copies!"

"Correct," said Philby and Diana walking out and standing beside them.

"This Disney is getting just too freaky," said Willa. "Let's go free it already."

"Damn right," said Jake. "Time to take back what's ours!"

Finn nodded.

"Let's make our army," he said confidentially.

Everyone cheered and walked into the other room to get cloned.

It was time to go to war, again.

* * *

 **Yeah it's time for, let's say...A CLONE WAR! LOL! Anyone who understands that reference will get it. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	70. Clone War

Outside the Disney castle, taken over by the Overtakers now, sat Charles Muntz, Chef Skinner, Thundeclap, and Miles Axlerod. They all stood with entire armies, waiting for something to happen.

Chef had an army of mutant food monsters, Thunderclap had other Nyctosaurs, Muntz had his hunters, and Miles had mini living tanks with miniguns.

"Ugh...I'm so bored!" sighed Skinner. "I want to kill something!"

"Find a rat to kill then!" joked Thunderclap. "But give it to me to eat afterwards!"

"I thought Nyctosaurs were Piscivores," said Muntz.

"Speak English modern day man!" said Thunderclap. "I was born in the land before time!"

"Your kind are meant to only eat fish!" Muntz growled.

"I eat whatever the storm provides," said Thunderclap.

"Well let's see if the storm provides some Kingdom Keepers to kill," said Miles. "I've been wanting to try these babies Akan gave me on them."

"Think about it this way guys," said Thunderclap. "Basically every other Overtaker has fallen. We, the Pixar villains, have survived! We are finally the superior ones! No more second-rate to Disney!"

"Well you forget about the last one still remaining in the last kingdom," said Skinner.

"But we're going to make sure those Keepers don't make it there," said Muntz. "This is where they die!"

"And speaking of Keepers!" said Miles.

Everyone looked up and saw them. All the Kingdom Keepers and Opposite Keepers came out into the clearing.

"Finally!" said Thunderclap. "The storm provides!"

Everyone just stood still for a moment, and then the Keepers charged. They didn't even yell. They just raised weapons and charged.

"Are they really charging right at us when they know we have guns?" said Muntz. "They...are idiots!"

Immediately all the hunters raised their guns and the tanks charged theirs up.

"Save their flesh for us," said Thunderclaps. "I'm starving!"

"FIRE!" Miles and Muntz yelled.

Guns blasted across the grass field and hit all the Keepers one by one. None of them tried to dodge or block with magic. It was like they were purposely getting hit.

And that was exactly the plan, for when they were hit a number of times, they disappeared suddenly into waves of magic dust.

"Sacre bleu!?" gasped Skinner. "What just happened!?"

"I told you to leave bits for me!" yelled Thunderclap.

"That wasn't us!" said Muntz. "I've seen that! It was magic!"

Suddenly, the ground began to slightly rumble.

And then from out of the trees, an entire horde of all the Keepers, Kingdom and Opposite, came charging out.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the Overtakers yelled.

"They're so many!" gasped Skinner.

"It's an army!" gasped Miles. "They're clones!"

"Find the real ones!" Thunderclap yelled as he and his army took to the sky. "And kill them all!"

The armies clashed and a mini war broke out.

The Overtakers shot and bashed and killed every Keeper they encountered, but each one was a fake that disappeared when they killed them.

Soon enough, the four found themselves in the middle of the clash, with their minions fighting clones.

And standing before them, in the big circle that was surrounded by the clashing armies, were the real Keepers.

"Found you!" yelled Miles.

"Oh, you rotten kids!" yelled Muntz. "That was a dirty trick. Making clones!"

"Well we needed a way to get your armies away from us," said Finn.

"And now we can take you all down," said Frankie.

"I don't care if there are a million of you!" yelled Thunderclap. "You are all going in my stomach!"

"I've never cooked a human before, because that's cannibalism," said Skinner. "But I'll do it for the cannibal standing right here!"

"Just try it," said Maybeck.

"Taste these!" yelled Miles as he brought out his miniguns and fired.

The Keepers all dodged and then charged. Each divided up and went for a different Overtaker.

The Jesses and Charlenes went for Skinner, the Finns and Amandas went for Thunderclap, the Maybecks went for Miles, and the Willas and Philbys went for Muntz.

* * *

Jess, Jake, Charlene, and Connor thought Skinner would be easy. That was until he threw what looked like a spell, and suddenly food began to emerge out of a portal and surround him until he looked like he was in a giant food robot.

He smashed down at the gang, but they dodged. They charged at him, but he held out his hand and banana peels flew towards them. They had no time to stop as they slipped on them all and fell hard on the ground.

Skinner laughed and began to blast eggs at them, pelting them with rotten eggs.

"Ewwww!" gasped Charlene. "You're ruining my perfect hair!"

"Okay this is just cruel!" growled Connor as he charged again. Skinner shot spaghetti from his stomach that wrapped up Connor and held him high.

Jake ran to help his friend but Skinner stomped down on him with his foot and honey began to pour out of it, holding him down with both that and his foot.

Jess and Charlene ran to help too, but then a lobster claw dug out of the food body and grabbed Charlene by the hair, making her scream as it pulled her hard into the air.

Jess was now the only one left. Skinner shot loaves of bread, ketchup and mustard, entire sausages and cheese wheels at her but she slashed them all until she finally reached Skinner and slashed one of his feet. But to her surprise, the foot built itself back together.

"You got to love magic!" Skinner laughed. "Now I'm invincible!"

A hole opened up in the leg and spat out fried oil that hit a big part of Jess. She screamed out in writhing pain as the sizzling substance burned her skin.

"JESS NO!" Charlene managed to scream, through her own screaming of her hair getting pulled.

Jess lied on the ground with several burned areas and then a giant cloud of stick marshmallows burst out of the crotch of the food and began to suck up Jess.

She saw she was getting pulled in, and then she saw the marshmallow.

"If I'm going to die," she whimpered. "Might as well enjoy a bit of a last meal."

She managed to rip a piece off of the marshmallow pulling her in and ate it.

And then suddenly, the robot practically roared. It was in pain.

"Hey what's going on!?" gasped Skinner.

Suddenly, Jess knew what to do.

"Guys!" she yelled. "Start...EATING!"

They all nodded and immediately began ripping off pieces of the monster and eating it.

Jake managed to eat his way through the honey and began eating the foot. Charlene did a flip, even with her hair being pulled, and pulled a chuck off of the lobster claw and ate it, making it let go of her.

Connor ate through the spaghetti until he was free and began eating like everyone else.

Eventaully, the robot couldn't take it anymore and began breaking apart one by one until Skinner was left and fell hard onto the ground.

The heroes were victorious, but also on the ground too, each clutching their stomachs.

"I have a stomachache," groaned Connor.

"Never make me eat so much food again," groaned Charlene.

* * *

Muntz had revealed that he not only had hunters, but dogs too at his disposal like in the movie.

Philby, Willa, Diana, and Wally were busy avoiding dogs with razor sharp teeth, and at the same time bullets from Muntz.

Two dogs leaped at Willa and Diana but Philby jumped in front of them and blasted them away.

But then another dog came and almost bit Philby, but Wally pushed it away.

More and more dogs kept coming and the gang couldn't fight off all of them while also dodging Muntz.

And they refused to kill any of the dogs.

A lot of times they managed to get bitten on the legs or sides, and it hurt really badly.

"We need to distract those dogs somehow, and then we can deal with Muntz," said Wally.

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of this before!?" gasped Philby.

He whistled loudly and all the dogs turned towards them with teeth razor sharp.

But then Philby held out his hands and magically made a tennis ball appear. Muntz gasped.

"NO!" he gasped.

"Who wants the ball!?" Philby yelled holding up the ball.

The dogs all suddenly barked happily over the sight of the ball.

Philby moved it back and forth, and then he threw it towards Muntz.

Muntz caught the ball and then looked up, and gasped again.

And army of dogs was about to pummel him, and all he could do was scream because he was too old to run away.

The dogs dogpiled him into a hug pile of dogs while Muntz could be heard whining in defeat.

"Dogs," Diana sighed happily. "Easiest things to distract."

* * *

Maybeck and Taylor dodged bullets from Miles back and forth.

But the only problem was, Miles was a car. They had no idea where to hurt him, and he was driving around in circles.

"I may be no race car, but I am a killer car!" Miles laughed and he shot more.

Maybeck and Diana were trapped in the middle of a circle practically dancing around to avoid get ripped around by minigun bullets.

Despite being the ones who tried to act tough and mighty, they were now reduced to screaming for help.

Miles was laughing, until suddenly, thing started to cover him.

Bullets stopped firing at Taylor and Maybeck, and they looked up.

Clones of themselves had jumped onto Miles and covered him.

"Oh my god they actually heard us," Taylor said.

"Now lets take that car down," said Maybeck.

Miles was driving out of control and now curved and was heading right for Maybeck and Taylor. With him distracted, Maybeck unleashed a powerful magic telekinetic blast and sent Miles flying right into a tree.

A crash was heard and Miles was now caved in from the top. He groaned and smoke rose from his engine.

"Oh you're gonna need to take that to the autoshop," Maybeck laughed.

"Who that speaking?" Miles groaned.

"I'm your conscious," Taylor joked. "We haven't spoken in a while."

"You stole line from Finding Nero," Miles groaned.

"It's _Finding Nemo_ you stupid car," said Maybeck.

Miles then said nothing and faded out.

* * *

Thunderclap roared and dodged every magic blast thrown at him. He would fly up high and then charge down. He managed to be fast enough to get some scratches on the gang, but not deep enough ones. He flew right in front of Finn and Frankie and slashed his talons. They slashed their swords back, but he dodged them. Amanda and Adam blasted their telekinesis, but Thunderclap dodged them.

"He's too fast!" gasped Frankie, exhausted from slashing too much.

"THE STORM PROVIDES!" Thunderclap roared. He flew up high and then charged down fast like a missile, and flew past everyone, this time slashing them.

Everyone fell to the ground with scratch marks on them.

"Ow..." cried Amanda.

"We have to slow him down," said Finn.

"He'd be much easier to handle on the ground," said Frankie.

"Wait! The ground! I've got an idea!" Adam said standing up.

Thunderclap was flying up for another slash attack. This time he saw Amanda and Adam just waiting for him.

He snickered and once again said, "The storm provides."

He then flew down fast, but this time, Adam and Amanda aimed their telekinesis on the ground, and blasted up a wall of dirt, rock and grass. Thunderclap had to stop himself from flying right into it, and at that moment, Frankie and Finn came running up and slashed Thunderclap's wings, making big cuts.

Thunderclap shrieked staring at his open wings.

"NOT AGAIN!" he cried. And then Amanda and Adam blasted their pushes into Thunderclap's head, and knocked him to the ground.

He lied in a daze mumbling about seeing stars before passing out cold.

"Yeah the storm provides alright," said Frankie. "Provides pain."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Finally, all the Overtakers were defeated and lying in a pile.

"I'm covered in dog hair and drool!" Muntz cried.

"There are stars and planets rotating me," Miles cried, still out of it. "I failed astronomy class!"

"I'll roast you kids alive!" Skinner yelled. "No one makes a fool of Chef Skinner!"

"My only hope, is that either my bosses kill you, or Akan kills you!" Thunderclap growled. "If the storm does no provide death, they will!"

"And we'll provide you a place to stay for now," said Finn holding out the scepter.

He activated it and all the villains went flying right into it the join the others.

Once they were gone, they stared at the castle ahead.

"Ready guys and gals?" asked Finn.

Everyone nodded charged inside.

One step closer to freeing this kingdom.

* * *

 **It has been too long. I should've updated a long time ago. I was distracted and busy. But now I'm back! And with me on summer break now, i'll have much more time. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	71. Robots, Ghosts, and Monsters Galore

The Kingdom Keepers and Opposite Keepers charged through the castle.

Because the Overtakers changed it around, it was an actual castle now.

They charged through the hallways constantly expecting traps or attacks.

But it apparently turned out that the next batch of Pixar Overtakers wanted to fight them while they were not tired.

They finally came to a big room that looked like the staircase area from _Cinderella_ , in which on top of the stairs was a door that led into the throne room.

But somehow they knew the Overtakers were somewhere, waiting to take them by surprise.

"We all know Randall can camouflage himself," said Jess. "And as they said, AUTO was now a part of a machine, so expect an above attack from him."

"Mor'du and Ernesto, I don't know what to expect from them," said Philby. "But be cautious."

All the heroes stood back to back in a circle. They could constantly hear what sounded like footsteps and small voices.

"Where are you bastards!?" Frankie suddenly yelled, obviously tired of waiting.

"Here," a voice suddenly said behind everyone.

They all turned just to end up getting smacked right into the wall.

Everyone looked up and at first saw nothing, but then they saw eyes and a sinister grin, which then revealed the rest of Randall.

But he wasn't the same. He was huge! He was big and long as a Chinese dragon.

"Randall!?" gasped Amanda. "What happened to you?"

"Like my new look losers?" he asked. "Akan gave me a bigger size to be scarier. Just wait until my scare record goes up now."

The Keepers got up to attack but suddenly lasers were blasted by their feet. From up on the ceiling came none other than AUTO. But just like Randall, he was different too. He was now attack to an entire machine tech similar to both GLaDOS and Wheatley from the video game _Portal_ and _Portal 2_.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" AUTO said. "KINGDOM KEEPERS. MUST BE ELIMINATED!"

"So this is what you look like now?" Maybeck asked. "You're more uglier than before!"

"LOOKS ARE IRRELIVANT," AUTO said. "I NOW POSSESS THE MEANS TO ELIMINATE YOU ALL. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

The Kingdom Keepers stood before their two enemies, and then they heard the voices of the other two.

From one corner, Mor'du came crawling out, growling and looking very hungry. And from the other came Ernesto wielding his guitar and surprisingly being follow by ghost like creatures.

"Well it doesn't look like Mor'du has anything new," said Charlene. "But where did you get your friends Ernesto?"

"Well mi enemigo," said Ernesto. "Senor Akan has provided me with some magnifico powers. Now I may raise the dead and command them with the sound of mi guitarra."

"This does not look good guys," Adam said.

"We each split up and take on an Overtaker," Finn said. "GO!"

Everyone split up at random and took on an Overtaker.

* * *

Charlene, Willa, Taylor, and Jake dodged laser from AUTO. They threw spells at him but he protected himself with his shields.

"WEAPONS INEFFECTIVE," he said. "CHANCE OF VICTORY...0%"

"You're only saying that because you think you're going to win!" Taylor yelled.

Suddenly without thinking she grabbed Charlene and threw her at AUTO. Charlene grabbed onto him, surprising him apparently.

"LET GO," AUTO ordered.

"Don't think so!" Charlene said. She then began blasting spells on AUTO, but apparently they did nothing either.

"Damn!" she yelled. "Nothing is working!"

But then she saw what she needed to do. AUTO was attached to the machine. With it, he was back to being a wheel.

She did an acrobat jump and grabbed onto the wheel part of AUTO.

"LET GO," he ordered again. "LET GO!"

"What? To heavy for you?" Charlene laughed.

"COPYING LINES FROM MOVIE! NOT ALLOWED!" AUTO ordered.

He used one of the point from his wheel and began banging on Charlene head.

"Guys! Grab my legs and pull!" Charlene yelled.

Taylor threw Jake and Willa until they were all holding on. Taylor then began to pull hard along with the others.

AUTO fought hard to pull back and fired lasers. But without a clear shot, thanks to Charlene blocking his only eye, he couldn't hit anyone.

Charlene then heard wires snapping and zapping, until finally they ripped AUTO right off the machine.

"NOOOOOOOO," AUTO yelled out as everyone fell to the ground with Charlene holding AUTO. The machine powered down and died.

Everyone then placed AUTO on the ground and looked up at him.

"Back to being just a wheel now," Willa laughed. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Auto then activated his taser that was near Willa's leg and zapped her hard. Willa screamed out in pain and fell back.

"Oh, hell no did you just do that!" Charlene growled as Jake and Diana helped Willa up.

"MUST FOLLOW DIRECTIVE," AUTO stated. "DIRECTIVE. DIRECTIVE! DIRECTIVE! DESTROY!"

Charlene decided to shut him up by pressing him face down to muffle his voice.

"God, I hate this robot's voice," she said.

* * *

Amanda, Jess, Diana, and Adam dodged ghostly attacks from Ernesto minions.

As played the guitar, ghosts rose up and attacked, either by charging and slashing or by blasting ghostly beams.

"We have to destroy that guitar!" Amanda yelled as she and Adam blasted pushes to blast away a ton of ghosts.

"We'll try to get to Ernesto!" Jess yelled. "Keep those ghosts away from us!"

Adam and Amanda get blasting away while Diana and Jess headed for Ernesto.

"Ah ah ah," Ernesto said. "No one touches mi guitarra."

He played a bunch of strings that blasted a sonic wave at Diana and Jess. Jess managed to stop in time to blast magic to counter it.

"Diana get the guitar!" Jess ordered.

Diana nodded and headed for Ernesto. But then suddenly, Ernesto played another note while playing his sonic blast note and ghost summoning note and made ghostly copies of himself. Diana couldn't tell which one was him. They were all playing the same notes.

Diana headed for one, but it was a fake. She then headed for another, but it played a note that made a ghost appear and slash her away.

She tried to get up but another ghost slashed her to the side, and then another and another.

All the Ernestos laughed.

"Give it up Senorita!" they all yelled. "You cannot defeat the sound of death!"

Diana clutched the scratches she got from ghosts. She looked at all the copies laughing at her. She had to figure out some way to find the real one.

Then she got an idea.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Well if you're so good at music, then tell me, which one of you is the greatest musician of all time?"

All the Ernestos gasped.

"Well it's obvious!" said one. "I am!"

"What do you mean you are?" said another. "I am! You're just a cheap knockoff!"

"Oh, I'm a cheap knockoff?" asked the first one. "You wouldn't know an A-note from a B-note!"

"Everyone stop!" said another Ernesto. "No need to fight! We all know I'm the greatest!"

All the Ernestos growled, and then they got into one big dog pile fight.

The fight ended up destroying each of them, leaving only the real Ernesto.

Diana grinned and dashed over. Ernesto desperately reached for his guitar but before he could play one note Diana took her sword and sliced it in half.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ernesto yelled out. The ghosts all disappeared and the sonic wave stopped hitting Jess.

Ernesto clutched his broken guitar as the heroes surrounded him.

"You cannot defeat me!" he yelled. "I am Ernesto de la Cruz! The world's..."

Before he could finish, Amanda blasted him so hard he was knocked headfirst into the wall, where his head became stuck into it, leaving him to only make muffled sounds.

"The world's biggest loser," she said, leaving everyone to laugh.

* * *

Maybeck, Philby, Connor, and Wally were fighting Mor'du as if it was a bullfight.

They were antagonizing him to constantly keep charging at one another until he was tired out.

"We can't fight this giant bear head on!" Maybeck yelled. "We need to tire him out!"

"Well he ain't getting tired yet!" yelled Connor.

Mor'du kept growling and roaring as he aimlessly charged at each Keeper.

He charged at Wally but then Philby got his attention and he charged at him, but then Maybeck did the same and they all did the same thing over and over again.

But Mor'du still wasn't getting tired.

"We need to do something else!" yelled Wally.

"Our weapons can't hurt him!" said Philby. "There's not much we can do!"

"Wait! I've got an idea!" yelled Connor.

Without thinking or telling anyone, he whistled Mor'du his way and he went charging. But then, Connor did a flip and landed right on Mor'du's back.

He grabbed hold of a few of the speak lodged into Mor'du's back and pushed them in hard.

Mor'du growled out and slashed back and forth, unable to reach Connor on his back.

Connor then began to use the spears as if it was controls. He made Mor'du run left and right and even made him stop slashing.

"Get ready to attack him!" Connor yelled.

He forced Mor'du to charge at Philby, Maybeck, and Wally and then made him stop before hitting them, leaving the three to blast powerful telekinetic magic right on Mor'du's head.

The blast was so powerful, that it ended up making Mor'du fall flat on the ground, knocking him out.

The four heroes cheered, having taken out one of the most powerful bears in the world.

* * *

Finn and Frankie were tired out, having been unable to land a scratch on Randall. He was too long and constantly became invisible, allowing him instead to attack the two.

"I'm going to kill this snake!" growled Frankie.

"We just need to find a way to draw him out," said Finn.

"Don't you have like water magic or dirt magic that we can spread around and reveal him?" asked Frankie.

Finn blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked.

He charged up earth magic in the form of a small dust tornado and threw it ahead. Some of it hit something invisible, and they knew who it was.

"Hey that's cheating!" Randall yelled.

Finn laughed.

"Coming from the mouth of a cheater himself!" he laughed.

He summoned air magic and formed a tornado below Randall and then lifted him into the air and spun him around constantly.

Randall yelled out in pain, not liking the feeling of being spun constantly. But he couldn't move.

Finn then finished him off by throwing a fireball into the tornado and making it catch fire, with Randall in it. He and Frankie could hear him scream out in worst pain.

When Finn was done with his torment, he let go of the magic, and Randall fell to the ground burnt to a crisp.

"I...hate...children," he groaned.

Finn and Frankie clapped together in victory.

* * *

The heroes piled up the defeated villains as Finn got the scepter ready.

"KEEPERS...WILL NOT SUCCEED..." AUTO groaned. "AKAN...DESTROY YOU..."

"But hopefully the others will do it first," said Ernesto.

"Oh we're ready to take them on," said Amanda.

"No you ain't!" Randall said. "Believe me. You're in for a surprise once you get in there!"

"Well how about you be surprised by seeing how many of the Overtakers we've defeated and captured in this scepter by joining them?" asked Finn.

Mor'du growled out loudly before he and the other three were sucked away.

Once they were gone, everyone headed for the main door.

Time to defeat the Overtakers of this Disney once and for all.

* * *

 **It has been too long since I updated and I'm sorry. I will try to update more often. I am almost done with this story after all. Maybe perhaps 10 or more/less chapters. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your Favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	72. Antman and the Wasp

The heroes charged into the throne room. They expected to see Lotso, Syndrome, and Hopper sitting in big thrones trying to look high and mighty and be waiting for them.

But they weren't. The room was empty. They were all alone.

But they were still on guard. They all huddled together in a circle standing back to back.

"Be careful guys," said Finn. "They could be anywhere."

"I don't like the look of this," Amanda said.

"I'm scared," stammered Wally. "I don't like silence while in a dangerous place."

Suddenly, everyone felt a thump. It felt like the ground shaking. Only instead of doing it nonstop, it did it step by step. As if something was walking towards them.

"That...can't be good," said Taylor.

Suddenly, a loud crash was made and the wall of the throne room was broken open. The heroes fell back, avoiding falling debris as they looked up to find something huge leaning towards them.

It was a giant robot ball with a single flat red eye on its top staring at them. The heroes realized it was an Omnidroid. A killer robot built by Syndrome.

And then coincidentally, the eye disappeared and out popped Syndrome on top of where it once was.

He stared sinisterly at everyone and smiled.

"Oh hi," he said.

"Syndrome!" Maybeck growled.

"That's right Kingdom Dorks!" Syndrome yelled. "It is I! Syndrome! You're number one nemesis!"

"Uh...I think you mean number one Pixar nemesis," said Charlene.

Syndrome suddenly got very angry and pounded one of the Omnidroid's claws right near her.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" he yelled. "Stop calling us Pixar! We are just as much full Disney as that Maleficent, Hades, Chernabog, and all of them!"

"It doesn't matter what you are!" Frankie yelled. "To us, you're just another villain that needs to be defeated!"

"Yeah!" said Adam. "So prepare to be defeated and prepare to give us back our kingdom!"

Syndrome laughed.

"You losers think you can stand up to my masterpiece here?" asked Syndrome. "This special Omnidroid has been built with the sole purpose of destroying all of you!"

"Hey, does anyone know where the other two are?" Jake asked.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Syndrome said overhearing him. "Boys! Come out now!"

Suddenly, the other two halves of the Throne Room were ripped off, and the Keepers stared up in shock.

There stood Hopper and Lotso, now as big as the castle itself. They had grown huge!

"Curtesy of my new invention," said Syndrome holding a weapon in his hand. "My growth shrink ray. I've grown these two so now you have no chance against us."

The Keepers stared up in fear at the giant grasshopper and teddy bear.

"Finally!" Hopper exclaimed. "After years of being trampled over by you pesky kids like ants in the dirt, it is now all of you that are the ants! And I don't mean just size-wise. Now I stand above all of you!"

"You ain't gonna be getting any giant hugs from this giant bear," Lotso said. "I'm just gonna have to spend hours washing your blood and guts off my fur after I squash you all like bugs!"

"Hey! I'm the one who gets to use the bug jokes!" Hopper snapped.

"Hey less monologuing! More killing!" said Syndrome.

The two nodded and then all three raised a paw, leg, and claw.

"DODGE!" Finn yelled and everyone jumped out of the way as all three pounded down.

They all quickly recovered just as the villains were preparing to strike.

"We need a plan quickly!" Connor yelled.

"Maybe if we run up their bodies there's a weak spot on their heads," said Diana.

"Girl this ain't _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Mario_!" yelled Philby. "We need a real plan!"

"We need to get that shrink ray from Syndrome!" yelled Finn. "That way we can reduce the threat!"

"How?" asked Jess. "The Omnidroid is impenetrable, and we have two giants trying to pound us!"

"We need to distract those two," said Frankie. "And then we need Syndrome out here so we can get the shrink ray from inside that robot."

"What makes you certain that Syndrome won't bring it with him?" asked Maybeck.

"He has no reason to," said Finn. "All we need is for you guys too..."

Before Finn could finish, he and Frankie were zapped with a laser beam, that was coming from Syndrome's gun. Finn and Frankie suddenly shrank to the size of mice.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled bending down.

"FRANKIE!" Adam yelled as well.

"Oh boy!" Frankie yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"This ain't good!" cried Finn with the same voice.

"Now let's see you fight when you're that small!" laughed Syndrome.

"Hey come on!" Lotso whined. "Now how am I supposed to see the leaders and squash them?"

"Smash everywhere!" yelled Syndrome. "You'll get them eventually!"

Lotso nodded and all the villains began smashing everywhere. The Keepers ran around back and forth, unable to fight. Frankie and Finn were attempting not to get stepped on.

"Well now how are we supposed to distract them?" Frankie asked. "We're too small!"

"Hey wait!" Finn gasped. "We do have a distraction!"

"What?" asked Frankie.

"Syndrome's biggest flaw in the movie was that he thought he had everything planned out when he tried to look like a hero, but the Omnidroid found a way to get rid of his remote," said Finn. "Syndrome doesn't think of everything in his plans!"

"And how does that help us?" asked Frankie.

"We're small enough to crawl into the Omnidroid, disable a bunch of controls, and shut it down, which will send Syndrome down to the others allowing them to get the shrink ray!" said Finn.

"Oh I get it!" said Frankie. "We bring Syndrome to them instead of us trying to get to Syndrome!"

"Let's go do it Tiny Keeper," said Finn.

* * *

Finn and Frankie began running towards the Omnidroid. Their only problem was dodging feet constantly running all over the place.

The Keepers had no plan. They were just trying to avoid getting squished by Hopper, Lotso, or Syndrome.

They didn't even know about Finn and Frankie's plan.

Once they managed to get over safely to the Omnidroid, they set their plan in motion.

They waited until finally Syndrome slammed a claw on the ground, and they climbed onto it and slid down towards the end of the arm.

They managed to crawl inside and work their way into the main controls.

"This is so cool!" Frankie squealed. "All these circuits and wires! I feel like I'm in an amusement park funhouse!"

"And I feel just like Ant-Man," said Finn.

"Then that makes me the Wasp!" Frankie laughed.

Finn couldn't help but burst out laughing with her.

He felt so connected with Frankie, mostly since they were the same person, but different genders.

He almost felt sad that when the battle against Akan was over, he would have to say goodbye.

He pushed those thoughts aside as they finally made it to the core of the Omnidroid.

Without hesitation they began grabbing wires and pulling them out and destroying circuits and parts.

Everything began to spark and sputter around the two.

"Oh yeah," said Finn. "This bot is going down!"

Outside Syndrome had Amanda and Adam in two of his claws and was about to smash down towards Willa with another, but then suddenly, the Omnidroid froze.

"Hey what the!?" Syndrome said. "What's going on!?"

He tried pressing different buttons and controls, but nothing was working.

Then suddenly, the claws opened themselves and released Adam and Amanda, and then they all began to flail around.

"Hey!" Syndrome yelled. "Someone help me!"

His Omnidroid was out of control, swinging and walking all around. He ended up smacking both Lotso and Hopper.

"Hey watch the claws!" Hopper yelled.

"What's wrong with that hunk of junk of yours!?" yelled Lotso.

"It's not me!" yelled Syndrome. "It's out of control!"

The Omnidroid spun around and around and then suddenly began smashing its claws into itself.

"No not this again!" Syndrome yelled out while taking cover, attempting to avoid getting impaled by the claws.

Finally, the Omnidroid stopped, and then shut down. It had damaged itself to its maximum.

Syndrome yelled out as the Omnidroid fell down and collapsed on the ground, causing him to roll out of the droid and drop the ray.

"Get the gun!" Diana yelled.

Maybeck quickly grabbed it and used it at Syndrome first.

"Oh no," Syndrome said, and Maybeck fired, making Syndrome grow to the size of an action figure.

Lotso and Hopper gasped and tried to run away, but Maybeck fired on them too, and to prevent further escape Adam and Amanda pulled them towards everyone with their powers.

Now all the Overtakers were the size of toys. Harmless and not threatening.

* * *

The gang laughed as they all angrily yelled at the heroes in high-pitched voices.

"What happened with the Omnidroid was really weird," said Jake.

"I do wonder what happened," said Charlene.

"Down here!" Finn and Frankie suddenly yelled, having climbed out of the Omnidroid.

Adam and Amanda picked them up.

"That was you guys?" Amanda asked.

"Nice one!" Philby said.

"Thanks," said Frankie. "But I'd like to be able to kiss my boyfriend with normal sized lips now."

Maybeck chuckled and pointed the gun. He fired on Finn and Frankie and they grew to normal sizes, being held bridal style by their lovers, whom they kissed.

"YUCK!" Syndrome yelled loudly in his high-pitched voice. "Love is yucky, yucky, yucky!"

"Well now," said Finn stepping down. "How does it fell to have someone standing above you now?"

"You brat!" yelled Syndrome. "You think you're super!? But are you really super enough to defeat Akan?"

"You will fail!" said Hopper. "And when I get out of here, I'll make myself huge again and squash you like a bug!"

"You're all just trash, waiting to be thrown away!" yelled Lotso.

"Well now it's time for all of you to be thrown away," said Finn. "With the other Overtakers."

He pointed the scepter and absorbed them, along with the destroyed Omnidroid.

After they were gone, everyone smiled.

Then suddenly, a ton of portals began appearing all around the kingdom.

And one by one, every Opposite Disney character appeared from each of them.

"Well it looks like defeating them has freed everyone," said Wally.

"Indeed, it has," said a high-pitched girl voice.

Everyone turned and saw Milly Mouse, the female version of Mickey Mouse.

"We are all now free!" she said happily.

"This is just too weird," said Jess.

"Doesn't matter," said Finn. "This kingdom is free, and only one more remains."

"And then finally, we can take on Akan," said Amanda.

"We're going home soon!" said Maybeck.

Everyone cheered.

The final battle was getting closer, and soon everyone would finally go home.

* * *

 **The kingdom is free! And now only one more remains! What kind of kingdom is it? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	73. Evil Disney

The heroes had met back with Wilma while the Opposite Disney characters repaired the kingdom.

"Thank you for everything," said Wilma.

"We're just doing whatever it takes to get home and stop the Overtakers," said Finn.

"Everyone here will fight by you when the final battle comes," said Frankie. "You can be damn sure of that."

"Thanks," said Finn. The two then shook hands, and then hugged.

"I never actually thought being a girl would be cool," said Finn.

"You are so funny," said Frankie. "Like me."

Finn giggled, and then went off to join the other Keepers heading back to the ship.

Once in, they set the coordinate for the final Kingdom.

"Let's go everyone," said Finn taking the helm. "One more."

Everyone nodded and took off.

* * *

The ship took off towards the final kingdom, who's coordinates were on the far side of Akronopolis. It turned out to be behind mountains, and shrouded by a dark cloud.

"I don't like the look of that storm," said Philby.

"Doesn't matter," said Amanda. "We're going in."

The ship flew through, and found themselves staring at the horrific final Disney.

It was an exact replica of Disney World, but plagued by a dark black and red storm with an apocalyptic vibe.

"Holy shit," said Willa. "What Disney is this?"

"Horror Disney?" asked Jess. "Dark Disney? End of the World Disney?"

"Guys wait," said Philby. "That darkness up there. Doesn't that look familiar?"

There was in the middle of the sky a dark cloud like substance with black roots expanding into the clouds, and shrouded with red lightning.

"Oh my god," gasped Charlene. "The It!"

The dark cloud was in fact the It, the villainous entity from _A Wrinkle in Time_.

"The It is spreading his evil across this place," said Finn. "There must be a great evil here that he's absorbing to spread a much more powerful darkness."

Suddenly, everyone could see a beacon from down below. It was coming from the Disney castle.

Everyone headed down there, believing it was help.

Soon enough they landed and walked out, and found themselves facing their own selves.

This Disney's version of them.

"It's really true," said the Finn. "You guys are exactly the same."

"We're here to help you all," said Finn. "Just point us in the right direction of the enemy and we'll fight together."

"Of course," said the other Finn. "We're right here."

"Great," said Finn. "Now let's...wait what?"

Before anyone could do anything, the other Keepers threw spells on all the heroes, and each one of them began to pass out.

The other Finn laughed as he stood over Finn.

"Are you guys really this gullible?" he asked. "Oh, I can't wait to see what the bossman does to all of you."

Finn couldn't move or speak, and he just passed out.

* * *

Soon enough, the Keepers awoke, but found themselves magically tied up.

The struggled but they could not break their binds. They couldn't even use their own magic.

"Hello Kingdom Keepers," said a voice. A voice that filled them up with so much fear that they couldn't resist getting immediately scared.

They looked up and saw their own selves, now wearing dark clothes and robes and gothic styles, and sitting in a throne chair was Mr. Dark himself. The Illustrated Man and villain from _Something Wicked This Way Comes_.

But to also their horror, they saw with everyone Peg-Leg Pete, Mickey Mouse's archenemy, Thanos from _The Avengers_ series, Princess Audrey from _The Descendants_ series, and Rumpelstiltskin from _Once Upon a Time_.

"Oh fuck us all," said Philby.

"Hello children," said Mr. Dark. "How not nice it is to see you."

"Allow me to do the honors," said Thanos. "Welcome little ones, to Evil Disney."

"Evil Disney?" asked Amanda.

"Exactly," said Amanda's other. "The Disney in which everything just like the last Disney you were in is opposite."

"But this time, it's the Kingdom Keepers here that are evil!" laughed other Finn.

"Oh god no," said Maybeck.

"I am the leader," said Evil Finn. "Of the Kingdom Overtakers!"

"This isn't happening," said Willa. "I'm not evil!"

"Here you are," said Evil Willa. "And it's not as bad as you think."

Everyone laughed out loud.

"So what's your deal here Dark?" Finn asked. "What do you want from this kingdom?"

"Power and control," said Dark. "The It helps with that. He absorbs all the fear and despair we cause to the people of this kingdom. And then he unleashes great evil all across it."

"More evil and darkness than we ever caused," said Dark Maybeck.

"Now everyone bows to the Queen of Mean," said Audrey. "And does whatever I wish."

"Dat's right kiddies!" Pete laughed. "Ain't no one tough enough to take on me anymore!"

"The Dark One reigns supreme here dearies!" said Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm more powerful than ever now."

"And with control, balance is made," said Thanos. "In my new vision of balance, only the strong rule, and the weak are enslaved. Only the strong survive."

"You're all monsters," said Finn. "And when I get out of these binds I'm going to destroy all of you!"

The Overtakers and Evil Keepers laughed out loud.

"I afraid there is no victory this time," said Mr. Dark. "Mr. Whitman. Would you all like to do the honors of destroying them?"

"With pleasure," said Evil Finn.

The Evil Keepers walked forward and all held out their hands, and unleashed dark energy that began painfully hurting the Keepers.

They all yelled out in pain as they were lifted into the air.

"And so ends the legacy of the Kingdom Keepers," said Audrey happily.

"Not today Bitch Queen!" said a voice suddenly.

A dark vortex suddenly appeared from under the feet of the Kingdom Keepers. A bunch of hands reached out and began to fight against the Evil Keepers to pull them in.

A dark figure them suddenly appeared from behind everyone.

"Impossible," said Mr. Dark. "We broke you all! We defeated you! And drained you of hope!"

"Well now we have it again," said the figure, a woman's voice.

The Evil Keepers ended up losing the fight and the Keepers were pulled into the vortex which disappeared quickly.

The villains were all left angrily ranting.

* * *

Everyone once again found themselves in a new place. But this time they were free of their binds.

"What is going on here?" asked Jess. "Who just saved us?"

"I did," said that same voice. "And just warn you, please don't freak out when you turn around. I did just save you all."

"Freak out?" asked Finn turning. "Why would I freak ou...WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?"

Standing before everyone...was Maleficent.

* * *

 **Oh my god! Evil Keepers? Mr. Dark? Thanos!? And even Maleficent who just saved them!? What is going on!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	74. Good Villains

The Kingdom Keepers stared in complete fear as Maleficent stared back at them.

But unlike other times, she wasn't attacking them or angry at them.

She was really looking concerned about them.

But that didn't stop Finn from pulling out his sword.

"What are you doing here!?" Finn growled. "Or actually, you're going to tell me now what Akan has planned! Why do all the Overtakers keep saying it won't matter if we defeat him or not! Because that is really starting to concern me!"

"How about a different question?" asked Maybeck. "Why are you wearing that outfit?"

Finn took a second to realize that Maleficent instead of wearing black robes and a cloak was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, all with purple lining.

"Finn Whitman of Alpha Disney, and all others," Maleficent said. "I am not your Maleficent."

"Wait," said Amanda. "Are you this Disney's Maleficent?"

"Obviously," said Maleficent.

"But that means," said Charlene. "If we're evil, then..."

"Yes," said Maleficent. "We are the heroes here. All of us Disney villains are the good guys."

"So you're the Kingdom Keepers here!?" gasped Philby.

"Well actually we're known as the Overthrowers," said Maleficent.

"I actually like the sound of that," said Maybeck.

"Come," said Maleficent. "You must meet everyone else. And we must discuss how we're going to take down the villains."

"So, you already know why we're here," said Jess.

"We've been watching over you guys ever since you've got here," said Maleficent as she led everyone through the hallways. "We do have all the same powers as your Disney's versions. So, we've been watching over everything."

Finn and Amanda froze for a second.

"W...wait," Amanda stammered. "Everything!?"

"You mean you..." Finn gasped.

"No of course not!" Maleficent gasped. "We so would not stoop that low! Anything related to anything like that we did not see."

"Oh, thank Christ," sighed Finn.

The others were just laughing.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was led into a big room. They soon realized they were in somewhere familiar.

They were in Finn's house!

"This...this is my house!" Finn gasped.

"Not here it isn't," said Maleficent. "Here it is mine."

Finn could really tell it was hers. The entire place was painted black, green, and purple.

"So, what is your story?" asked Finn. "Were you just born here like a normal person like I was?"

"Would a normal person have green skin?" asked Maleficent.

"Not unless you came from Oz," said Philby.

Everyone laughed.

"Funny," said Maleficent. "No here's our story. The Kingdom Overtakers were normal kids until they discovered a dark source of magic in Disney and became pure evil. Those kids are of course you guys."

"Yeah we saw," said Willa.

"When every Disney hero fell to them, the Imagineers created us and we stood a chance against those brats," said Maleficent. "That was, until your villains came here."

"And you lost," said Charlene.

"Yes," said Maleficent. "But now that you're all here, we may finally stand a chance against the villains. So with that said, let me introduce to everyone else. They're in the basement."

"Wait I don't have a basement," said Finn.

"I do," said Maleficent opening a door that revealed an elevator. Finn was shocked.

Everyone was led in and then led down into the "basement."

It was more of a base. Just like Esther's Keep, only here it was in Finn's house.

An entire lounge room, but much more epic, due to the magic these guys had.

There was a bunch of people in the room, and the Keepers already had an idea of who they were.

* * *

"Everyone!" Maleficent yelled. "Look at who I rescued!"

Everyone stood up and turned around, revealing the apparent good versions of Hades, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Yzma, the Horned King, Scar, Shere Khan, Shan Yu, the Queen of Hearts, Lady Tremaine, Captain Hook, Professor Ratigan, and finally Oogie Boogie.

They looked not much different, except for their attire. All of their clothes were normal. Like Hades was wearing a blue denim jacket and blue jeans and had a black shirt or Cruella had a short fur coat and black leather pants.

"I know I've said it one too many times," said Finn. "But this is just freaky."

"All of our worst enemies, are now good and wearing clothes!" gasped Jess.

Hades stepped up and held out his grey hand. His skin was still gray.

"A pleasure to meet you, Good Finn," he said. "And good everyone else."

"It's...just Finn actually," said Finn shaking Hades' hand while shaking himself.

"We know why you're here," said the Evil Queen. "To put an end to the villains who have helped our enemies take over our world."

"That's right Evil Queen," said Maybeck.

"Actually, it's Grimhilde," said the Evil Queen.

"Oh good," said Willa. "Because the Good Queen doesn't fit."

Some of the villains chuckled, which was absolutely rare for the Kingdom Keepers to hear.

"So let's get down to business," said Amanda. "I want to free this kingdom immediately."

"Right," said Finn. "Because I want to get back to my summer vacation on the beach with my girlfriend."

"I want to have my boyfriend too you know," said Maleficent.

"B...b...boyfriend!?" gasped Charlene.

"Yeah of course," said Maleficent, just as Hades walked over and held her hand.

Everyone was just shocked.

"We are so not going to get used to this," said Philby.

"Make it work for now," said Finn. "Let's talk villains."

Maleficent and Hades nodded, and all the villains formed a circle with the Kingdom Keepers in it.

Dr. Facilier waved a magical hand and faces of every villain here appeared.

"We already told you about your evil counterparts," said Cruella. "They're just like you, presumably, but evil."

"I almost feel kinda excited to fight my evil self," said Charlene.

"Anyway," Finn said ignoring her. "The others villains here. Thanos. Audrey. Pete. Rumpelstiltskin. The It. And finally...Mr. Dark."

"These Overtakers are known as the Rejects," said Jess. "Villains that to the Overtakers are not pure Disney."

"Pure Disney?" asked Frollo. "Pete was in the original Mickey Mouse cartoons! And Audrey is every ounce of Disney imaginable!"

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Maybeck.

"We've seen the movies and shows," said Jafar. "Like we told you, we're an exact counterpart to your world, but our roles are swapped. So yeah, we have all your movies and stuff, and they're just like yours."

"Wow," said Willa. "This feels like a twisted adventure in a real life Wonderland."

"Hey!" said the Queen of Hearts. "Please don't use my kingdom in vain."

"Oh...I...sorry your majesty," said Willa.

"That I could get used to," said Philby. "A nice Queen of Hearts."

"Anyway," said Finn annoyingly. "What were you saying Frollo?"

"I asked how Pete is not considered Disney despite being in when Mickey was still in black and white!" said Frollo.

"And Audrey," said Scar. "She's in _Descendants_! Those are the stories that practically came after our villanous defeats!"

"Exactly," said Amanda. " _Descendants_ is non-canon. So, to them it's as if she doesn't exist."

"And for Pete," said Jess. "He was in a Disney short film that came three years before Mickey Mouse was ever created. It was called _Alice Solves the Puzzle_ , from a series called _Alice Comedies."_

The Non-Villains were shocked.

"We're pure Disney, and we never knew that?" asked Ursula.

"The same goes for every other Overtaker here," said Finn. "Rumpelstiltskin being from a Disney-based or inspired TV series, or simply a TV series that features Disney movies. Thanos despite Disney buying Marvel, is still pure Marvel to the Overtakers. And the It. Same thing. The villains are not always huge on live-action Overtakers."

"But for the last one," said Willa, sounding a bit timid. "Oh boy, Mr. Dark."

"A villain so powerful and so scary, we've almost been killed by him more times than Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog combined back home," said Maybeck.

"He's that strong!?" gasped Ratigan.

"We've done research, and he's like the live-action counterpart of Dr. Facilier," said Charlene. "Just like how Hades and Chernabog think they're brothers, they think so too, but they just don't allow him to play along with everyone else."

"Wow," Dr. Facilier gasped. "I have a brother."

"So you need our help taking him down obviously," said Maleficent.

"We need to take down the other four villains first," said Finn. "They're the ones terrorizing the people out there, which is fueling up the It which is most likely powering up Mr. Dark and evil us."

"So we take down Thanos, Audrey, Pete, and Rumpelstiltksin, and then we can destroy the It and finally Dark and the Kingdom Overtakers," said Hades.

"Right," said Jess. "But easier said than done."

"Wait one thing," said Oogie Boogie. "I've seen _Avengers: Infinity War_! Won't Thanos just use his gauntlet?"

"Did you not face him when he first came here?" asked Philby.

"Their attack was fast and sudden," said Maleficent. "We barely had time to react. Let alone fully see every detail on them. And he's the one we don't see often when doing recon."

"Well if you saw him, you would've seen the Infinity Gauntlet, that is not on his arm," said Amanda.

"We destroyed that thing years ago," said Maybeck. "He actually came to Disney with all the Infinity Stones."

"Thanks to the Stonecutter's Quill, a magical object more powerful than even that glove, we erased it from existence," said Jess.

"Oh that's good," said Captain Hook. "So all we have to do is kick the butts of those four, and then we destroy the thing in the sky, and finally that last villains are ours for the beating?"

"That sums it all up," said Finn. "A good idea."

"Good?" asked Yzma. "I say...it's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

Everyone cheered out loud.

"Then its official," said Willa drawing her sword. "Boss you ready?"

Finn nodded drawing his.

"Let's go save our last kingdom," he said.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Heroes and villains working together! Who saw that coming? Stay tuned for what's up next!**

 **Also sorry it has been months since i updated this story. I will try to finish it before 2019 ends!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	75. Villains vs Villains

The Kingdom Keepers and Good Villains marched through the streets.

They all knew the plan.

Defeat the Overtakers that we're terrorizing the kingdom, then split up while one group fights Mr. Dark and the Evil Keepers, while the other defeats the It.

They were on high alert, waiting for a possible sneak attack.

But no villains were seen.

"Remain vigilant," said Hades. "Anyone could attack at any time."

"Maybe they're hiding," said Scar. "Well I don't so much about Thanos. He doesn't strike me as a hiding type."

"Are you kidding?" Finn asked turned around. "That big brute would never hide. He can't hide! Who could ever not miss that ugly purple face, and that ballsac shaped chin? Oh my god that chin is ugly! I mean he is like a giant gorilla, with a great, big, overgrown..."

Finn stopped for a second, as he could see everyone fearfully looking at him.

Then he knew why.

"He's standing right behind me isn't he?" he asked.

He turned only to be lifted up by the throat by Thanos.

"Finn!" gasped Amanda.

"Ballsac chin!?" he growled. "I will throw you so hard and far into space that you won't even have time to die of no oxygen before you land on Mars!"

"Let him go you ogre!" yelled Amanda blasting telekinetic waves onto Thanos' hand which made him open them forcefully and let go of Finn.

Finn dropped to the ground and blasted fire right at Thanos, as did all the rest of the Keepers. But Thanos held out his hand and absorbed all the blasts with a magic orb, and then threw it right back at everyone.

Everyone was blasted in different directions while Thanos laughed menacingly.

Everyone recovered and then they saw Audrey, Pete, and Rumpelstiltskin appear with Thanos.

"This is where you pests die," said Thanos.

"Evil cannot defeat evil! Darkness cannot defeat darkness!" Rumpelstiltskin said to the villains. "You may be good, but you're still villains from where we come from!"

"You are so very wrong, Dearie," Maleficent said.

"That's my line!" Rumpelstiltskin roared.

The villains all stood up and stood in front of the Keepers.

"Let us deal with these four," said Maleficent. "We're going to prove that evil can conquer evil!"

The Keepers were surprised and Finn stood up.

"You at least need my help," he said. "You can't defeat them without me."

He stood with Maleficent while the others stepped back, and then the villains charged, splitting into four groups of five.

* * *

Scar, Ursula, Shere Khan, Oogie Boogie, and Professor Ratigan faced Pete.

"You're going down like a broke guy in a casino," Oogie said. "Taste my bugs!"

Oogie breathed in, and then barfed out an entire wave of bugs, but Pete dodged it.

Scar and Shere Khan roared and leaped at him, but Pete grabbed Shere Khan first and pulled him by his tail, swinging him like a bat right into Scar and throwing him aside.

Ursula shot out her tentacles and grabbed all of Pete's arms and legs lifting him up. Pete smiled menacingly and used immense strength to pulled Ursula's tentacles and pull her right to him, where he headbutted her causing her to release him.

Ursula groaned in pain while Pete put his foot on her head prepared to crush it, but then Pete yelled out in pain.

He turned and saw Ratigan biting his butt.

"Get off me you rat!" he yelled.

"I'M NOT A RAT!" Ratigan yelled as he let go and crawled right into Pete's clothes.

Pete began to wiggle all around as Ratigan crawled everywhere and bit him everywhere.

He tried to use his giant hands to crush him, but he was too fast.

Ursula recovered and grabbed him and spun in in circles in the air with her tentacles.

Scar and Shere Khan repeatedly pounced and slashed at him while Oogie barfed up more bugs at Pete.

Eventually then stopped and released Pete, who was covered in bug bites, slime, slashes, and rat bites.

He stood still for a second, and then collapsed in defeat.

"Ow..." he groaned.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was surrounded by Frollo, Gaston, Captain Hook, Shan Yu, and Yzma.

He laughed wickedly.

"Only one of you knows magic, or alchemy I should say," he said. "You have no chance of defeating the Dark One!"

He pulled out his dagger and made a fighting stance.

"We need to get that out of his hand," said Gaston. "You want to tag team him, French Brother?"

Frollo smiled at Gaston.

"With pleasure," he said.

Frollo pulled out his sword and Gaston pulled out his rifle. They both charged and Rumple teleported away, but not knowing that was the plan, Gaston tossed Frollo to the other side, while Rumple teleported right back to where he was.

Gaston fired bullets but Rumple blocked them with his dagger. Frollo was then supposed to charge at Rumple, but somehow Rumple made another him appear out of his back and block him.

Shan Yu and Hook charged with swords too, and Rumple made his own shadow split in two and form more versions of him and block their attacks.

Rumple laughed out, until he found a looming shadow above him.

He looked up and saw Yzma, now in the form of a dragon from one of her potions.

She reached down and grabbed Rumple in her mouth by his head.

Rumple tried to teleport away, but due to not being able to see, he didn't see Gaston shoot his rifle and knock the dagger right out of his hand.

Frollo grabbed it and now had command over him.

"Dark One stand before me!" Frollo commanded.

Rumple teleported out of Yzma's mouth and stood before him.

And he was furious that he couldn't control himself.

"Let's have some fun," Frollo said. "Dark One. Punch yourself in the face!"

Rumple had no choice. He began punching himself repeatedly in the face while the villains laughed.

Frollo passed the dagger to Gaston to give him a turn.

"Give yourself a wedgie!" Gaston laughed.

Rumple used magic to literally wedgie himself painfully.

Hook then made him kick himself in his own private area and Shan Yu made him conjure up a random pie, and made him throw it in his face.

And finally, Yzma made his blast himself with his own dark magic until he was defeated on the ground.

"Beaten by humiliation," said Frollo. "How embarassing."

"So much for the Dark One," laughed Gaston.

"Fuck you Frenchies," said Rumple. "I preferred the stupid versions of both of you from _The Frollo Show_.

"Hey I've seen that show!" Frollo growled. "It's a complete mockery of us!"

"And I'm in it too," growled Yzma. "So take this!"

She pulled out a mallet and smashed Rumple right down on the head with it, not killing him but practically turning his head into an accordion.

Yzma used a potion on the dagger soon after that prevented Rumple from using it for an hour before throwing it right next to his defeated body.

* * *

Audrey fought against the Evil Queen, Cruella, the Horned King, Lady Tremaine, and the Queen of Hearts.

The five had gotten repeatedly blasted onto the ground and everywhere.

They were now hiding behind rubble while Audrey was blasting at them.

"You are all no match for Maleficent's scepter!" Audrey laughed.

"She's right," said Lady Tremaine. "We need to get them seperated."

"We've all seen the Descendantsmovies," said the Horned King. "She has to have a weakness."

"I don't know...uh...true love maybe?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"Holy shit you're a genius," said Cruella. "I have an idea!"

She turned towards the Evil Queen.

"Tell me you have some shapeshifting potions on you," she said.

The Evil Queen smiled.

Audrey had been blasting for a while and then stopped.

"This is boring!" she yelled. "So come out now or I unleash a meteor spell!"

There was no response.

"Very well then!" she yelled and lifted the scepter. "Prepare to..."

"Hey there...cutie," said a voice.

Audrey stopped and turned, and found herself staring at the most gorgeous prince she had ever seen.

She almost dropped the scepter in shock.

"I...I...uh...you...um...who are you!?" she gasped.

"Why my dear," said the prince. "I'm you're true love."

"My true love?" she stammered. "How do you know?"

"We were destined to be together," he said. "It was fate."

Audrey could not take it anymore. She ran right up and hugged him tightly.

"I am your true love," she said. "The one who's been waiting for you you're entire..."

"Um excuse me!?" yelled a voice.

Audrey and the prince looked up and saw another prince appear, who was equally as handsome as the one Audrey was with.

"Who do you think you are princey!?" he growled. "I am her true love!"

"Wait what!?" gasped Audrey. She also had found herself infatuated with that prince.

"Away with you!" yelled the first prince. "She is mine!"

"No she's mine!" yelled the second.

"No mine!" yelled yet a third prince who came out of nowhere.

Audrey was flabbergasted. Especially since two more appeared, all of them equally handsome.

They soon began arguing amongst each other, which caused Audrey to step in.

"Wait everyone wait!" she said. "What if all of you become my true love? That way I don't have to choose one of you!"

The princes thought, and then agreed.

"Very well," they all said. "We shall all be your true love!"

They all picked up Audrey and held her up in the air. Audrey laughed out and lied back happily, feeling the joy that now filled her.

"I'm in paradise," she cried. And at that moment, she was so happy that she dropped the scepter.

The princes laughed.

And just like that, Audrey felt something weird.

The hands of all the princes didn't feel so manly anymore. They felt small and wrinkly and one pair felt boney.

She looked down and screamed, for it wasn't the princes holding her anymore. It was the Evil Queen, Cruella, Lady Tremaine, the Horned King, and the Queen of Hearts.

"Got you," said the Evil Queen.

They all blasted her with a powerful electric shock that knocked her out, defeating her.

"Love," sighed Cruella. "The most powerful weapon of all."

"Hey watch it," said the Horned King. "You almost sound like a villain."

* * *

Finn gasped heavily as he spat out blood. He tried to recover fast but Thanos got to him first, pounding him onto the ground with a huge fist.

Maleficent, Hades, Dr. Facilier, and Jafar were pretty beat up too. But they made sure the other Keepers didn't get involved.

This was their fight, but they were losing badly.

"Ready for another heavenly blast?" Thanos asked as he rolled Finn onto his back.

Thanos raised his hand, and a purple pillar of light came shooting down right towards Finn.

Suddenly Hades appeared in front of him and managed to summon enough strength to absorb it all, angering Thanos.

"He's just too strong!" growled Hades. "Something has to be powering him!"

"Impossible," said Finn. "The only thing that ever powered him was the Infinity Gauntlet. He never had any powers without that gauntlet. And we destroyed it."

"Then how do you explain all of this!?" growled Maleficent.

Finn tried to focus hard, but Thanos was preparing to unleash another magic blast.

"FREEZE!" Dr. Facilier yelled.

Suddenly, everything was frozen in time. But slowly it was starting to return.

"He's so strong!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "I can't hold him long! Find his weakness!"

"I would if my leg was broken!" Finn cried staring at his hurt leg.

Suddenly, Finn had an idea.

"Leg!" he yelled.

He managed to crawl right over to Thanos and looked at his legs, and he saw it.

One of his boots was hiding six artificial Infinity Stones.

"An Infinity Boot!?" Finn gasped.

"Great!" said Jafar. "Now we know where to strike."

"An Achilles heal, just like Achilles," said Hades. "Everyone attack the boot before time returns!"

Finn blasted a combination of fire, ice, and lightning magic at the boot. Maleficent and Hades threw fire as well. Jafar threw red energy while Dr. Facilier managed to in short time create a voodoo doll of Thanos which he used to hold him down.

Once time returned, Thanos found himself unable to move. He could feel and see everyone blasting his boot and saw Facilier holding him down with the doll.

"NO!" Thanos yelled as he tried to walk away. He was even strong enough to almost resist a voodoo doll. "You...can't...take away...my destiny! I...Am...INE..."

"Don't you dare fucking say it!" yelled Finn, knowing what he was about to say. "You are only one thing! And that is...Defeated!"

"NO!" Thanos yelled as the gems on his boot began to glow. And then they exploded sending a slight shockwave that knocked everyone to the ground.

Thanos gripped his now exposed foot in pain.

"No..." he said. "This can't be happening. How can a bunch of kids and alternate abominations defeat me? A Titan!?"

"Because this is Disney!" yelled Finn pulling out the scepter. "And in any Disney in any universe, villains will always lose!"

"Well it's a shame then I won't be able to see you take on Akan," said Thanos. "Compared to him, I am a Titan, and he's a god! What can a kid do against a god?"

"You'll find out once we defeat him," said Finn.

He activated the scepter and Thanos, Pete, Rumpelstiltskin, and Audrey were all sucked away.

* * *

The villains with magic afterwards tended to everyone's wounds while Amanda comforted Finn.

"That was reckless," said Amanda. "Not letting us help. You could've been killed! Again!"

"I can't have you always watching my back Amanda," said Finn. "I am the leader after all."

"I watch your back because I love you," said Amanda. "And while I'm still standing, I will never let anything bad happen to you."

Finn smiled and was about to kiss Amanda, when suddenly Maleficent popped his broken leg back into place interrupting them and make him yelp in pain.

"Sorry," said Maleficent.

"It's okay," said Finn standing up along with everyone else.

"So where to now?" asked Maybeck.

Finn looked up and stared at the red mass that was the It.

"The It," he said. "He's been weakened. We can take him on now."

"Then let's go," said Maleficent. "I'll get us there."

Maleficent lifted her hands and suddenly everyone found themselves able to float up towards the It.

"Let's go get him," said Finn. "And then we can take on Mr. Dark and the evil us and finally save everyone."

* * *

 **I...AM...SO...SORRY! I promised you all I would finish this by New Years Eve. But I got too distracted by other things. I swear I will finish this story very soon. But until then stay tuned! Please!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

 **btw You should watch the Frollo Show. It's a hilarious mindfuck**


	76. Face Your Fear

Everyone reached the It soon enough. It was much scarier up close than from the ground.

The Kingdom Keepers and Good Villains stood before him, and all was silent for the moment.

"Is he going to say anything?" asked Hades. "He never did say much."

"First off It is an it, not a he," said Philby. "And no, he can't talk."

"The only way to stop him is by going inside him and facing our worst fear," said Jess.

"Then let's go!" the Evil Queen exclaimed. But before she could run in, the Keepers stopped her.

"We cannot go all in at the same time!" yelled Charlene. "Only one of us can go in."

"Why?" asked Scar.

"If more than one of us goes in, it makes us much vulnerable and open to complete possession," said Finn. "We learned that the hard way. Specifically, I did."

"The first time we faced the It, it possessed Finn, Maybeck, and Philby," said Willa. "We almost had to kill them."

"So only one of can go in," said Finn. "And obviously it's going to be..."

"NO!" Amanda suddenly yelled.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Finn you are not doing that this time," said Amanda. "You've been through too much. And you're still a little weak from your fight with Thanos."

"What are you saying?" asked Finn.

"I'm going in," said Amanda. "I'll face my fear and weaken the It."

"What?" gasped Finn.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Maybeck.

"I have to," said Amanda. "I'm tired of seeing my boyfriend put himself through so much for all of us."

"But I'm the leader," said Finn. "I'm supposed to put myself before my team."

"And I'm your girlfriend," said Amanda. "And I have a right to say I care about you and your overwhelming selflessness is going to get you killed."

Finn just stared at her, and then at everyone else. Some smiled and some shrugged.

Finn sighed and turned back to Amanda.

"Okay then," he said. "I mean you proved to be a good leader back on Apocalypse Disney."

Amanda smiled and then the two of them kissed.

"Be careful in there," Jess said to her sister as she came over and hugged her.

"Don't let the fear take control," said Philby.

"Be strong," said Charlene.

Amanda nodded and then turned around to face the It.

Slowly she walked towards it and everyone watched as she vanished into it in a flash of red light.

Finn sighed heavily and then felt Maybeck put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine," he said. "She is strong."

"I hope," said Finn.

* * *

When Amanda awoke she found herself in an empty black void.

There was nothing around her. She couldn't even see if she was standing on anything.

But she knew she wasn't in the dark completely, for she could still hear herself.

"Bring it on It!" she yelled. "I'm ready to face my fear! Bring it!"

" _MANDY!"_ a voice suddenly yelled in the distance that made Amanda freeze.

"Wait...wha?" she asked. "That voice!"

" _Mandy help!"_ the voice yelled.

"Finn!" she gasped.

She suddenly turned around and gasped. She could see Finn in the distance. And was hanging for dear life off the edge of a cliff.

"Mandy! Help! I'm slipping!" Finn cried.

Without hesitation Amanda ran over to help Finn, suddenly realizing that the ground had turned into the grassy surface of a cliff as well.

Amanda was about to reach Finn when suddenly she tripped. She frantically turned to see her legs caught in grass knots.

"No!" Amanda yelled desperately ripping out grass while Finn was still screaming.

"Mandy!" Finn cried. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"You hang on Finn!" Amanda cried. "You hang on!"

"Ugh! No! Please!" Finn yelled with his last breath. Amanda ripped free but Finn had already lost his grip and let go.

"NOOOO!" Amanda yelled as she desperately tried to grab Finn's hand, but she missed.

She could nothing but watch Finn pummel into the nothingness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Amanda cried out bursting into tears.

But then she quickly snapped to reality.

"No, it's not real!" she tried to tell herself, wiping tears from her face. "It's all fake!"

She looked up, and suddenly realized she wasn't on a cliff anymore. Something was definitely going on.

"MANDY!" Finn's voice yelled again.

Amanda desperately stood up and then saw Finn in the distance again. This time he was strapped to a doctor's table. And standing above him was a masked mad doctor holding a bone saw.

"Oh your heart will make a nice donation!" the mad doctor evilly laughed.

"Get away from my Finn!" Amanda yelled.

She ran ahead again, but this time she ran right into a glass wall she didn't see earlier.

Finn was right in front of her about to get sawed open and she couldn't reach him.

"Amanda help me!" he yelled. "I'm going to die!"

"No Finn! No!" she yelled. She began desperately banging hard on the glass wall, hoping to break it open.

She then began blasting and blasting it with her telekinetic blasts, but just as she was about to unleash another powerful blast, the doctor had already begun sawing into Finn. She watched in horror as his organ burst out of him and blood shot up like a geyser.

Finn died again in a matter a seconds and Amanda with horror covering her face still blasted her blast.

However, this time she fell through with the glass, suddenly finding herself now underwater.

She desperately looked around and saw Finn again. He was slowly sinking to the bottom unable to swim back up.

She paddled and kicked and desperately tried to swim to him, but for some reason she couldn't. Something was pulling her back. She couldn't swim down.

She began being pulled back up while she simply watched Finn drown and disappear into the bottomless ocean depths.

She let out another scream as she was suddenly pulled up onto the invisible surface, and surprisingly she wasn't wet.

Her face was, however. Wet with tears.

"What's going on?" she gasped and cried. "Why can't I save him?"

"Amanda?" asked the voice again.

Amanda looked up and this time Finn was just standing there.

She gasped happily and ran over, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

Finn was a few feet away from her, and in the middle of them both was a fiery inferno abyss.

Amanda down and then back at Finn, and to her horror, she saw he was at the edge.

"No! Finn!" she yelled.

"Goodbye Amanda," Finn said. And he leapt off the edge falling into the fire while Amanda screamed his name.

"No!" she cried out.

"Goodbye Amanda," said Finn from behind her.

Amanda turned and saw Finn with a noose around his neck.

She desperately attempted to start running to him, but he immediately jumped off the chair he was standing on and hung him, making Amanda watch him choke and die.

Amanda was filled with horror. Suddenly around her she could hear Finn saying, "Goodbye Amanda."

She turned around in circles, watching him die in so many horrific ways. Drinking bleach, slitting his wrists, getting mauled by animals, stabbing himself, falling to his death. And so many more.

Amanda, losing her mind, gripped her head in agony as the Goodbye Amandas got louder and louder.

"STOOPPPPPPPPPP!" Amanda yelled at the top of her lungs and unleashing a blast of telekinesis.

She gasped heavily once all was silent again. Her face burned in pain from the tears.

"I almost have it, Amanda!" that same voice yelled again. "I almost have disabled the bomb."

Amanda gasped, her eyes shooting open.

Before she could turn around, she heard that sound again.

A lightsaber igniting.

She turned around and saw Finn working the same machine he did back on Space Disney. And she could she a shadowy figure that looked like Kylo Ren with a lightsaber ignited.

"NOOOOOOO!" she yelled yet again. "You won't kill him again!"

She ran as fast as she could, trying to reach the figure. But once again it was too late.

The figure threw its lightsaber and Amanda watched it spin towards Finn.

She tried to use her telekinesis, but it was too far for her.

She could only watch in horror again as Finn spun around in victory over disabling the bomb, and then get sliced in half by the lightsaber.

"No..." gasped Amanda. "No! Not again!"

This time there was no Whitman to save him. Finn gasped heavily and fell right into two pieces and was dead in seconds.

Amanda blasted away the shadowy figure and then stopped and fell to the ground in tears over losing Finn once again.

"What is this?" she cried. "What is going on!?"

She did nothing but ask herself over and over while crying.

"Why can't I save Finn?"

* * *

Suddenly she could hear and evil laugh. It filled her eyes loudly.

The body of Finn suddenly began moving. The bottom part stood up with the spine still intact and pulled the upper part up as well.

The dead Finn moved like a puppet towards Amanda.

It then looked up and she screamed, for his face was now demonic looking and covered in blood.

"Don't you see!?" it yelled. "Don't you see!? This is your worst fear!"

Amanda growled, still with tears in her eyes.

"It," she said.

The dead Finn laughed again.

"What is all this!?" she yelled.

"Your worst fear!" It yelled. "Your horrible nightmare. Your darkest secret."

It laughed again.

"You're afraid...of losing Finn," It said. "And knowing you can't save him."

"No!" Amanda gasped. "You're wrong! I am strong! I protect Finn!"

The dead Finn laughed evilly even more. Amanda was angry and horrified at the same time.

"You are weak girl!" It yelled. "And you are powerless. You are nothing without Finn!"

"No!" Amanda yelled. "I am..."

Suddenly flashes of light appeared before Amanda. When they subsided, she horrifically found herself back in her horrible cell at Barracks 15.

She was in that same chamber where scientists forced her to use her powers.

"Test them!" a voice on the loudspeaker yelled.

"No!" Amanda yelled cowering in the corner.

"Use your powers!" the voice yelled again.

"No I won't!" Amanda yelled.

"You won't? Or you can't?" said It appearing before her again.

Amanda looked up in horror.

"You can't use them without Finn by your side!" It laughed. "You are nothing without Finn. You only protect him because without him your powerless!"

"No!" Amanda yelled. "I love him! And he loves me!"

"Would a lover let this happen?" It asked pointing to Finn's severed body.

"You are not Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"You were too weak to save him!" It laughed. "Imagine if this happened back at home!"

"Stop it!" yelled Amanda.

"If you were back home, there would be no saving Finn," It said. "You would've been too weak to save him there! Everyone would blame you for his death!"

"Get out of my head!" Amanda yelled. "NOW!"

She tumbled to her knees and began to cry again.

When she opened her eyes she gasped in horror.

All the Kingdom Keepers were surrounding her, not noticing her however.

They were dressed in suits and dresses and holding flowers.

Amanda looked ahead and realized why, crying in terror.

Before her was a tombstone. They were in a cemetary.

And the name on the tombstone read none other than Lawrence Finnegan Whitman.

"I'm sorry Finn," Philby said walking over and placing flowers down. "We all know Amanda is too blame."

"No guys stop!" Amanda yelled. "He's not dead!"

"Amanda failed to stop you from dying," Maybeck said as he placed his flowers down. "You'll be glad to know we kicked her off the team. She's no longer a Kingdom Keeper."

"No please," Amanda cried.

"In fact, she is no longer my sister," said Jess doing the same. "I kicked her right out of my life. I will never talk to her again. In fact, in your honor, I won't ever speak her name either."

"He's not dead guys!" Amanda yelled.

"Everyone knows you could've been better with me," said Charlene. "I'm much hotter and prettier than Amanda. She's an ugly bitch. Maybe she knew that and thought she infected you with her ugliness. I guess death would be the only way to get rid off that infection."

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Amanda.

"Goodbye Finn," Willa cried. "Everyone will remember you. And we'll always remember, this was Amanda's fault.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Amanda yelled running towards the tombstone.

She passed right through Willa, forgetting that it was an illusion. She knelt down in front of Finn's tombstone and saw in small letters a message.

It read to her horror, "Amanda killed me."

She sobbed heavily letting her tears hit the ground.

Suddenly a hand rose right out of the ground in front of the grave. Amanda screamed out as a zombified Finn rose up and began crawling towards her with a sword.

"YOU KILLED ME!" he yelled. "YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME!"

Amanda with no other choice drew her sword and clashed with the undead Finn.

"Stop it Finn!" she yelled. "Please stop!"

"You killed me!" Dead Finn yelled. "Now I kill you!"

He swung and swung and Amanda blocked and swung back to. Tears filled her eyes with every swing.

Dead Finn then lunged ahead and Amanda yelled and thrust her sword forward.

Dead Finn stopped screaming and Amanda looked, seeing that she had impaled him.

"Amanda..." he then said. Amanda looked up and to her horror Dead Finn was now fully alive with human flesh. And she had stabbed him.

"Why..." he groaned.

"No...no..." Amanda gasped. "FINN!"

She collapsed to the floor letting go of her sword and once again began sobbing.

"You cannot save him," the voice of the It said. "Your fear and your love will kill him! Look around you!"

Amanda opened her and found herself surrounded by thousands of tombstones, all with Finn's name on it.

And once again, Dead Finns all began crawling out of them and racing towards her yelling, "You killed me!"

Amanda blasted each of them away with her push but they just kept getting back up until they began pilling on top of her.

She couldn't take it anymore. With all the piling, tears, and constant chant of, "You killed me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

At the same time, she unleashed the most powerful blast of telekinesis she had ever used. The ground shook like an earthquake and everything was blasted away.

* * *

Amanda was left alone to cry again. Behind her It Finn was approaching.

"Accept it," it said. "You are afraid. You are afraid of losing Finn. You are afraid of being unable to protect him. You will be the end of him."

"Yes..." Amanda cried. "I am afraid."

"Good," said It. "Now let me consume it all! Let yourself become one with me! Let your power be my energy!"

It began to reach out it's hand towards Amanda. Amanda simply closed her eyes and waited for the end.

" _Amanda I love you,"_ a voice suddenly said.

Amanda opened her eyes. She looked up and saw nothing, yet knew It was behind her.

Suddenly she realized the voice was Finn's. It was in her head.

" _Amanda I love you,"_ it said. " _You and I, we're endgame. We are lovers for life. Don't be afraid, I will always be there to protect you."_

Amanda stared down at her hands and clutched them.

It laughed out loud and was about to grab Amanda, but then Amanda turned around and grabbed It's dead Finn's hand.

"Wait what!?" It gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"Back off you monster," she said.

"Amanda stop!" It said. "You're hurting my arm please!"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "You are not Finn you imposter!"

"This...this is impossible!" It gasped. "You're weak! I've seen it! The only person that could ever overpower me is your boyfriend! How are you doing this? You're supposed to be afraid!"

It tried to break free, but Amanda wouldn't let it.

"Why aren't you afraid!?" it yelled.

"Don't you see?" asked Amanda. "I am afraid. I'm always afraid of losing Finn. But however, I will never let that fear consume me or get the better of me! My bravery, our bravery, will always triumph over our fear! And not even you can defeat that!"

Amanda clutched her fist and blasted a power blast against It sending him flying.

It looked up at Amanda approaching and desperately tried crawling away.

Amanda picked It up and It screamed in fear.

"Now you're afraid," said Amanda.

It looked at Amanda, and smiled.

Suddenly Amanda heard it again. The sound of a lightsaber igniting.

Amanda closed her eyes, and then heard the sound of it being thrown.

She then reached behind her and grabbed the lightsaber in her hand midair.

It's smiled vanished into horror again, and with all her might, Amanda thrust the lightsaber first into It's Finn chest and then sliced it in half again.

It fell to the ground while it's Finn body began bleeding and slowly sinking into the void.

"No..." gasped It. "You beat me. You beat me...again. But Akan...will never be beaten. Please...be...afraid."

Amanda stared down as It sunk back into itself.

"Never," said Amanda.

She looked up and saw white light approaching her, and in the blink of an eye she back out with all the Keepers.

* * *

She collapsed to her knees and Finn ran over to her.

"Amanda are you okay!?" he gasped.

"Get him! It's vulnerable!" Amanda ordered. "Don't worry about me yet!"

Finn nodded and pulled out the scepter and activated it. The red and black mass of clouds and tentacles began to swirl into the scepter until all of it was gone.

Once It was gone, Finn went back to down to Amanda.

But before he could say anything, Amanda tackled him right onto the ground and gave him the biggest and longest kiss she had ever given him.

Everyone just stared.

Finn had to try and break free at one point. He stared at her face and noticed the tear rashes.

"Amanda were you crying?" he asked. "What did you face in there?"

"My worst fear," said Amanda. "Listen to me Finn. No matter what, I will always love you. I will always fight by you and protect you. I will never let you die and I will never lose you. Not as long as I am here."

Finn just stared and smiled.

"I love you too, Amanda," he said. Amanda smiled and the both of them began kissing again.

"Oh for the love of Disney, get a room!" Maybeck whined.

"Get one later though," said Willa. "We have some evil doppelgangers to defeat."

"You're right," said Finn standing up. "We have one more loose end to finish and then finally we can get to the big event."

"What big event?" asked Philby.

"War," said Finn. "Let's go get Mr. Dark."

Everyone nodded and flew down. The whole time Amanda held Finn's hand and wouldn't let go.

She knew that as long as they were together, she would always protect him.

* * *

 **Holy shit. The longest chapter I have ever written. And probably the most powerful and psychological. Well anyway one more villain to defeat before taking on Akan. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
